Mi objetivo
by Lyz Masen
Summary: Bella,Cuando vives con un monstruo, el miedo te hace aceptar lo inaceptable. Edward, Me contrataron para apagar el fuego en sus ojos.
1. Sinopsis

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

…..

SINOPSIS

 **BELLA**

Cuando vives con un monstruo, el miedo te hace aceptar lo inaceptable.

Aprendí a llorar sin un sonido.

Cómo gritar sin abrir la boca.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

Pero ya no vale la pena salvarme.

Sólo mi hija.

Ahora estamos en la carrera.

No puedo permitirme confiar en la gente.

Especialmente no en el extraño guapo con ojos llenos de secretos. Hay algo tan mal en él.

Y, sin embargo, cuando él me acerca y reclama mi boca con la suya...

Hay algo tan correcto.

 **EDWARD**

Me contrataron para apagar el fuego en sus ojos.

Su ex marido me advirtió que no confiara en ella.

Isabella no es una damisela en peligro... es una atormentadora, y su hija está en peligro.

Sé todo esto, y, sin embargo, todavía siento el deseo.

El hambre.

La necesidad.

Es una locura querer una mujer como ella,

Mucho menos dejar que penetre las paredes que me he pasado toda una vida erigiendo.

Tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo.

Pero antes de apretar el gatillo, necesito saber...

¿Realmente merece morir?


	2. Capitulo Uno

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

** La historia le pertenece a CC STEELE y los personajes hijo de Stephenie Meyer.

 **oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **Capitulo Uno**_

 _ **Bella**_

Isabella Swan se inclinó al nivel de su hija y abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta fina. Miró por el pasillo de la escuela primaria. Lo niños entraban y salían de las aulas, quitándose las botas de lluvia y los suéteres y chaquetas, y colgándolos al azar en los ganchos que se alineaban en la pared. Nadie las prestaba atención.

—Lo harás muy bien —dijo Bella, enderezando la camisa de Vanessa—. Sé que da miedo entrar en una nueva escuela, pero harás amigos rápidamente. Siempre lo haces.

—¿Y si nadie me quiere?

—No hay manera de que eso vaya a pasar.

Sólo sé tú misma. — Excepto que no podía hacerlo plenamente. Odiaba recordárselo a su hija, odiaba que esto fuera necesario, pero no tenía otra opción. Bella dejó caer su voz un poco por encima de un susurro—. No te olvides de usar tu nuevo nombre, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo?

Vanessa asintió.

—Annie. Lo sé.

—Genial. Lo tienes. —Bella le besó su nariz y la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta.

—¿Cuándo podré decirle a la gente mi nombre real?

—No lo sé. No es para siempre, sin embargo.

Lo prometo.

—Pero, ¿cómo me va a ocultar esto?

Bella apretó sus labios. Le había explicado esto con todo detalle a Vanessa más de una vez. Cuando se quedaron solas. Explicárselo de nuevo en el salón lleno de la escuela no era algo que quería hacer. Había demasiadas personas que podían oír. Mantuvo su voz tan baja como pudo y se inclinó, de modo que sus labios estaban a tan sólo centímetros de los de Vanessa.

—Te lo he dicho, cariño. Tenemos nombres imaginarios para que la gente no sepa quién somos realmente. Si nos encuentran, tratarán de llevarte lejos de mí, y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra.

—Bueno, no voy a dejar que me lleven —dijo Vanessa con tal determinación que Bella quería creer que su hija tendría alguna oportunidad si alguien aparecía y se la arrebata. Sin embargo, un niño de ocho años contra un hombre adulto seguramente no tenía oportunidad.

—Sé que no —dijo Bella—, pero no podemos dejar que incluso llegue a ese punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Vanessa asintió.

—Bueno. Es como jugar a fingir todo el tiempo. Me gusta fingir.

—Sé que te gusta. —Bella se puso de pie y miró su reloj. Llegarían tarde si no se daba prisa—. Es por eso que sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Tomó la mano de Vanessa y la condujo a la puerta.

Con la mano en su hombro, le dijo en voz bastante audible:

—Está bien, Annie, éste es tu nueva clase.

Se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la sala y Bella captó la atención de la maestra.

—Oh, buenos días —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa brillante—. Ella debe de ser Annie, nuestra nueva estudiante.

—Lo es. —Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un rápido abrazo a Vanessa. Se inclinó una vez más—. Tengo que irme. Sabes dónde estaré, y vendré aquí después de la escuela para llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas de la sala sin mí.

—No lo haré. —Vanessa caminó lentamente hacia la esquina de la habitación donde estaba el estante de libros. Varios otros niños estaban sentados en un pequeño pedazo de alfombra, leyendo. Otros niños estaban en sus escritorios o en la pizarra, entreteniéndose antes del inicio de clases.

—Eres la nueva enfermera, ¿verdad? —preguntó la maestra.

—Verdad —dijo Bella—. Y llego tarde a mi primer día. Vuelvo a recogerla al final del día.

—Bueno, buena suerte, y te veremos entonces.

Con un último intercambio de sonrisas, Bella salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Fue por un pasillo, después giró a la derecha, encontrando la oficina de la enfermera.

En la oficina, se encontró con cosas como las que había esperado. Había un armario con medicamentos de los estudiantes a un lado, una camilla con una cubierta de papel en el otro. Una mesa estaba contra la otra pared, junto a los archivadores. Después de ser contratada, Bella había visto lo que tenía que hacer gracias a la enfermera anterior. Dónde estaban las cosas, las normas de la escuela, ese tipo de cosas. Hoy, estaría sola, pero después de años de ser una enfermera de escuela, tenía mucha experiencia. Estaba más preocupada por Vanessa y la forma en que lo haría como "Annie" en una nueva escuela.

La mañana comenzó lenta y le dio Bella la oportunidad de revisar las políticas de nuevo y de presentar unos papeles. Había un flujo constante de niños que entraban para tomar medicamentos durante todo el día, y trató de memorizar tantos nombres y rostros como pudo, ya que estos niños podrían ser clientes habituales.

Durante todo el día, hubo varios dolores de estómago, fiebre, el cual fue también su primer envío a casa de un niño por enfermedad, y dolor de garganta. Por la tarde, mientras esperaba a que su estudiante con fiebre fuera recogido, otro estudiante entró. Un muchacho con una camiseta y vaqueros sucios.

—Me duele la cabeza —dijo cuando Bella le preguntó qué estaba mal—. Y mi brazo y mi hombro.

—Bueno, vamos a echar un vistazo entonces para asegurarnos que tu brazo está bien.

—Bella le bajó la manga para comprobar su brazo—. ¿Dónde te duele?

Señaló su codo, después un punto en el hombro. El codo se veía bien, pero en su hombro tenía un profundo moratón.

—¿Cómo te pasó la contusión? —preguntó.

Él la miró por encima y murmuró:

—Me caí en el recreo.

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo la puso en estado de alerta.

—¿Te caíste haciendo qué? —sondeó.

—Um, simplemente corriendo.

Sonaba como que cubría algo, seguro.

Tendría que hacer una nota de ello en su expediente. Si tenía serias sospechas, había gente con la que tenía que ponerse en contacto al respecto.

Su mente vagó por un momento, de vuelta a Los Ángeles. Sentada en un hospital, viendo al médico mirar las contusiones de Vanessa.

Le había dado una mirada severa y le había preguntado.

—¿Se lo hizo usted a ella?

Bella se sonrojó y puso la manga de la camisa del chico de nuevo en su lugar.

—Algunos analgésicos deberían ayudar con el dolor. Ten más cuidado ahí fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió, tomó las pastillas, y salió de la oficina.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **Edward**_

Edward caminó por el pasillo del hotel de cinco estrellas y se detuvo frente a la habitación 319. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

—¿Edward Cullen? —dijo una voz desde el interior.

—Sí —dijo Edward. La puerta se abrió y entró Edward. Sacudió la mano extendida del hombre—. ¿Jasper Whitlock?

—Sí.

El hombre estaba vestido con un traje bonito. Debía tener dinero, este individuo.

¿Para elegir este hotel y usar ese traje?

Desde luego, él podría cobrar el precio completo sin vacilar.

—Vamos a ello entonces —dijo Edward. Se sentó en la silla de oficina y la hizo girar para enfrentarse a Jasper, que estaba sentado en la otra silla—. Algunas cosas que necesitas saber por adelantado. Mi tarifa es de cincuenta mil dólares, y valgo la pena cada dólar, pero no mato a cualquiera. Creo que soy una especie de un asesino a sueldo con una conciencia. Sólo mato a gente que merece morir.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —dijo Jasper.

—Mi ex-mujer sin duda merece la muerte.

—¿Ex-mujer? —Edward se levantó para marcharse—. No mato mujeres. Lo siento.

—Espere. ¿Puedo explicárselo?

Edward miró a los ojos suplicantes de Jasper.

Valía la pena escucharle. Había llegado hasta aquí, después de todo. Bien podría ver por qué el chico pensaba que su ex no merecía vivir.

Edward se volvió a sentar.

—Escuchémoslo.

—Tenemos una hija de ocho años, Vanessa.

Mi ex-mujer abusó de ella. Han sido unos últimos años horribles. No puedo decirte cuántas veces llegué a casa de trabajar todo el día para encontrar a Vanessa acurrucada en una bola, llorando. Hablaba con ella y me decía cosas como: "Mami se enojó y me golpeó". Una vez dijo que le tiró su teléfono.

Le gritaba constantemente. No te puedes imaginar lo que era. Al principio, pensé que Vanessa era torpe. Me decía que se había caído o golpeado contra algo. Pero cuando veía a Vanessa apararse cuando mi ex levantaba su mano para cepillarle el cabello, empecé a pensar que algo más estaba pasando. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Con qué frecuencia encontraba contusiones en ella?

—Parecía que cada día había una nueva. A veces un corte. Vanessa lo atribuía al gato del vecino, pero creo que era de las uñas de su madre. Eso no era ni la mitad, sin embargo. Mi ex simplemente es mala.

Siempre estaba ordenándole a Vanessa, diciéndole que no hacía algo bien o que no era bueno. Traté de detenerlo, pero ella también me amenazó. Dijo que no volvería a ver a mi niña de nuevo. Así que sólo tuve que sentarme allí y verla tratar a mi hija horriblemente hasta que nos divorciamos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Por qué no utilizas el sistema judicial para conseguirla?

—Lo hago. Pero toma demasiado tiempo. Y ahora mi ex ha desaparecido con mi hija. Me temo que lo tomará todo sobre Vanessa.

Que irá demasiado lejos o entrará en los círculos equivocados. No le doy nada. Ella está acostumbrada a vivir una vida agradable. Tengo un buen salario, y les proveía bien. Y ahora ella no tiene nada.

Había amenazado con vender a Vanessa en las calles antes cuando ella no estaba escuchando.

¿Y si se da la vuelta y hace algo tan horrible ahora para obtener dinero? Su hábito de coca no es barato.

—¿También usa drogas?

—Por supuesto. Casi siempre estaba borracha. Luego le sacaron sus muelas del juicio y regresó con un menor número de dientes, pero una nueva adicción a las pastillas para el dolor. Cuando las pastillas y el alcohol no fueron suficientes, se fue a por cosas más duras.

Edward negó.

—Suena como una pesadilla.

—Es un monstruo total. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que salvar a mi hija, alejarla de su madre antes de que ocurra algo terrible. No puedo esperar los tribunales, y no hay nada diciéndome que mi ex simplemente la secuestrará y se irá de nuevo, incluso si tengo custodia. La única manera en que realmente puedo poner fin a este abuso es matar a Isabella. Entonces Vanessa estará segura de una vez por todas, y estará conmigo, el padre que la ama y la atesora. La extraño tanto. —La voz de Jasper se sacudió al decirlo.

Todavía no le gustaba la idea de matar a una mujer. Pero esta mujer no valía la pena su moderación habitual. Cuando Edward era un niño, siendo golpeado por su padre borracho todas las noches, no había nadie para salvarlo. Nadie le alejó de sus padres o lo sacó de allí. Esta era una oportunidad para él de cuidar a esta niña. De hacer lo que oró que hicieran por él cada noche, cuando era un niño, detener el abuso. Podría hacer una diferencia en la vida de Vanessa. E incluso le pagarían por ello.

—Creo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez —dijo Edward—. Me pagas la mitad por adelantado. La encuentro, lo hago, me pagas el resto. ¿Entendido?

Jasper no dudó. Abrió una bolsa de lona que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama. Contó veinticinco mil dólares en billetes grandes, luego le entregó la bolsa a Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿No tienes ni idea de dónde está? Jasper negó.

—Podría tomar un tiempo entonces. Dame todo lo que tienes para continuar.

Jasper le entregó una carpeta. En su interior había fotos de Vanessa y Isabella. Pero eso era todo.

—¿Sólo las fotos?

—Eso es todo lo que tengo. Si tuviera alguna idea de dónde están, habría ido allí yo mismo para recoger a Vanessa.

Edward asintió.

—Entonces me pondré a trabajar. Te mantendré informado sobre mi progreso.


	3. Capitulo Dos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

…..

Capitulo Dos

Bella

Bella tomó la mano de Vanessa. Se detuvo frente a la escuela y miró a su alrededor antes de avanzar. Siempre estaba comprobando, siempre mirando, aterrorizada que uno de estos días, se volviera y viera a Jasper viniendo detrás de ellas.

—Mami. ¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Oh, solo me aseguro de lo que está a nuestro alrededor.

Vanessa se quedó callada por un momento, luego preguntó:

—¿Estás buscando a papá?

—A veces.

—¿Qué pasará si nos encuentra? Bella apretó su mano.

—Me voy a asegurar que eso no ocurra.

—¿Pero y si ocurre? ¿Qué pasa si me confundo y uso el nombre incorrecto? —El miedo llenó su pequeña voz.

—Está bien. Puedes decir que estabas jugando. O que tienes una amiga imaginaria llamada Vanessa.

—Quiero ver a mis viejos amigos. ¿Cuándo podré jugar con Eva de nuevo?

—No lo sé, cariño. ¿Hay niños agradables en tu nueva escuela? — Odiaba haber tenido que sacar a Vanessa de su antiguo colegio. Pero ¿qué opción tenía? No podían quedarse donde estaban.

Vanessa se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. No los conozco.

—Llegarás a conocerlos. —Bella se detuvo en la esquina, esperó a que cambiara el semáforo y continuó—. Harás muchos nuevos amigos.

—¿Pero no puedo decirles dónde vivíamos?

—No. Recuerda lo que dije. Venimos de Forks donde solíamos vivir con tu abuela hasta que ella murió.

Vanessa asintió.

—La abuela Weber.

—Correcto. Y vinimos aquí porque queríamos empezar una nueva vida en un lugar que no tuviera recuerdos tristes.

—¡Podría decir que tenía un perro!

—Oh… ¿Qué clase de perro?

—Mmm. —Golpeó ligeramente su labio con su dedo—. Un labrador dorado. Llamado Goldie.

—Suena bien. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Bueno, quizás huyó.

—Entonces un labrador dorado llamado Goldie.

—O tal vez Sadie. También me gusta el nombre Sadie.

—Bueno, elige uno. Cuando inventas cosas así, no quieres cambiarla muchas veces, o puedes confundir tu mentira.

Vanessa balanceó sus manos entre ellos.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Por qué no está mal mentir así? Porque dijiste que mentir estaba mal, y que nunca debía hacerlo.

—Es verdad. Nunca jamás debes decirme a mí una mentira. Debemos decir estas cosas por ahora para estar a salvo. Pero tienes razón; mentir está mal. Esto está bien solo porque tenemos que hacerlo para mantenernos a salvo.

—Está bien.

Vanessa pareció aceptar esto, pero en el estómago de Bella se hizo un nudo. Odiaba tener que entrenar constantemente a Vanessa para mentir, para recordarle la historia en vez de la verdad. ¿Qué clase de madre animaba a su hijo a mentir e inventar cosas? Incluso si era verdad que tenían que hacerlo para permanecer seguras.

Esta no era la manera de ser padre.

También le preocupaba que su ansiedad constante afectara de algún modo a Vanessa. Siempre mirando alrededor, la manera en que saltaba a sonidos fuertes.

¿Vanessa crecería siendo tan paranoica como Savannah se estaba volviendo?

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se detuvo para escuchar, como siempre. No es que si alguien estuviera en el apartamento, fuera a hacer ruido y hacerse escuchar, pero se había convertido en un hábito para ella ahora.

Vanessa corrió a la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

Mientras tomaba jugo de una caja, Bella miró fijamente el frente del refrigerador.

Un folleto impreso en papel amarillo brillante colgaba allí, anunciando una feria local. Primero lo había hecho volar.

De ninguna manera podían ir a algo así y estar en el público y al aire libre. Pero tal vez Vanessa necesitaba algo de normalidad. Algo que habrían hecho en sus vidas antes de huir.

—Annie —dijo Bella, guiñando un ojo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la feria esta noche?

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Vanessa se ensancharon—.

¿Puedo usar mi tutú?

—Seguro. Pero tienes que hacer tu tarea primero.

Después de la cena, cuando la tarea estuvo hecha, se prepararon para salir. Vanessa se puso su tutú favorito, una falda de tul de arcoíris, sobre sus leggings negros.

—¿Qué zapatos usaras con esa ropa?

—¡Botas de lluvia!

Vanessa corrió hacia su habitación y Bella se metió en su propio dormitorio. En su mesilla de noche guardaba una pistola cargada. La deslizó en su bolso, luego sacudió el gas pimienta. Nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa.

Había tomado clases sobre cómo usar el arma, clases de autodefensa, y tenía spray de pimienta escondido en su auto, bolso, dormitorio y cocina. Si su ex se presentaba, tenía que estar lista. Puede que no sea suficiente. Tal vez no fuera capaz de defenderse y proteger a Vanessa al final, pero haría todo lo posible por intentarlo.

Metió el spray de pimienta de nuevo en su bolso y sintió algo crujir en el fondo. Sacó el papel arrugado y vio que era una foto. Una foto antigua de ella, Vanessa y Jasper.

Parecían una familia tan feliz en la foto. Pero Bella recordó la pelea que había ocurrido justo antes de que la foto se rompiera. Entonces, todo también había sido mentira. Actuar feliz, actuar perfecto, ser una buena esposa, tener una familia muy pequeña. Eran algo menos.

Había sido miserable con Jasper desde el principio. Él había sido horrible con las dos. Había aguantado mucho antes de finalmente irse. A lo mejor amaba a Vanessa, aunque no lo demostraba, pero probablemente nunca hubiera amado a Bella. Puede que ni siquiera fuera capaz de amar. Y por eso tuvieron que irse. Una cosa era que ella no se sintiera amada, pero no dejaría que Vanessa creciera así. Se aseguraría que Jasper nunca volviera a ver a Vanessa. Aunque le costara a Bella su vida.

OOOOOEdwardOOOOO

Edward se sentó más cómodo en el auto. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo de espera podría ser? Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un edificio de apartamentos. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era el correcto, pero era un comienzo.

Con tan poco para seguir, había tenido que saltar sobre lo primero que tenía sentido. Cogió una de las fotos a su lado en el asiento del auto y la estudió de nuevo. Quería memorizar sus rostros para que las reconociera sin duda cuando las viera.

Después de su reunión con Jasper, Edward se había ido a casa y había escaneado las fotos. A continuación, utilizó Google para buscar las imágenes para encontrar coincidencias. Increíble lo que incluso el software libre podría hacer en estos días con el reconocimiento facial.

Había conseguido una coincidencia en un sitio web de escuela primaria,de todos los lugares. Tal vez tenía sentido. Ella querría permanecer cerca de su hija para observarla, ¿verdad? El nombre que figuraba en su foto era Angela Weber, pero él asumiría que usarían nombres falsos. No huyes con tu hija para luego joder todo usando nombres reales. Y, obviamente, Isabella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo.

Luego había buscado en el resto del directorio de la escuela y, sin duda, había una coincidencia para una niña también con el apellido Weber. Y esta Annie se parecía muchísimo a Vanessa. Su cabello había sido cortado y tenía un estilo distinto, y Bella al parecer le habia oscurecido el cabello, pero estaba bastante seguro que eran ellas.

Usando sus nuevos nombres, fue capaz de encontrar una dirección. Y ahí estaba él. Frente a donde vivían Angela y Annie Weber. Tarde o temprano saldrían del edificio y sabría con certeza si eran ellas.

Se metió otra papa en la boca y miró distraídamente el edificio. La gente entraba y salía. Era un edificio grande con muchos apartamentos. Fácil de perder. Fácil de evitar que sus vecinos supieran demasiado sobre uno. Y sería fácil para él entrar en el edificio cuando lo necesitara.

Esperó casi dos horas antes de tener un golpe de suerte.

La puerta del edificio se abrió y una mujer y una niña salieron. La niña llevaba una falda brillante y botas de lluvia, y la mujer tenía el mismo cabello marron brillante que fluía lacio por la espalda que había visto en las fotos.

Era incluso más largo de lo que pensaba. Las miró caminar unos metros, pero estaba seguro. Eran ellas.

Edward se bajó del auto para seguirlas. Caminó paralelo, alcanzándolas lentamente, así no era obvio que las estuviera siguiendo. Se estaba acercando a ellas cuando un repentino ruido le hizo girar. Podría haber sido un disparo, tan fuerte como fue. A un auto que venía por la calle se le había explotado un neumático. Estaba chillando a lo largo del pavimento, desviándose fuera de control.

Mantuvo un ojo en el auto, viéndolo moverse por el camino. Luego lo observó moverse hacia Vanessa. Una mirada a su posición lo confirmó. El vehículo iba hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo, Edward cruzó la calle. Tomó a Vanessa y se apartó del camino. Segundos después, el auto se estrelló contra un poste hacia el que Vanessa había estado caminando momentos atrás. El poste se dobló alrededor del auto y finalmente se detuvo, medio en la acera, medio en la calle.

—¡Annie! —Bella corrió y puso su mano en la espalda de Vanessa—¿Estás bien?

Vanessa asintió, con el rostro sorprendido y asustado.

Edward se tomó un momento para mirar realmente a Bella.

Definitivamente era ella. No había duda de eso. Los mismos redondos ojos chocolate, labios llenos, cuerpo curvilíneo como había visto en las fotos. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, su belleza no había sido transmitida en las fotos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Para ese momento, todo lo que le rodeaba permanecía inmóvil, incluso el tiempo mismo. No había nada más que sus ojos.

Su belleza hizo que su corazón se apretara y su cerebro se congelara.

Bella rompió su mirada y sacó a Vanessa de sus brazos. La acunó contra su pecho y luego salió corriendo. Las observó por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que se alejaban de él.


	4. Capitulo Tres

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo tres**

Edward se quedó allí, observándolas. Incluso desde atrás,

Bella parecía un ángel. Estaba completamente

Bella se detuvo frente a un volvo gris. Cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para poner a Vanessa en su interior, él reaccionó. No podrían huir ahora que las había encontrado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su momentáneo lapso de profesionalismo. Necesitaba pensar en esto claramente.

Si volvía a su auto y la perseguía, sería obvio que la seguía.

En cambio, se giró y caminó lentamente hasta su auto. Se metió en él mientras Bella salió a gran velocidad en su auto.

Esperó hasta que estuvo casi fuera de la vista, y luego se retiró mientras las patrullas policiales volaban por la calle, dirigiéndose hacia la escena del accidente. Si no salía ahora, estaría atrapado en el tráfico y posiblemente tendría que dar una declaración. Con su auto apenas a la vista todavía, apretó el gas para permanecer cerca de ella sin ser notado.

Hicieron un giro, luego otro. Cada vez, Edward tenía cuidado de mantener varios autos entre ellos. Bella no podía pensar que era una amenaza. Tenía que ganar la confianza de Vanessa si quería tener alguna posibilidad de alejarla de Bella para poder matar a su blanco y devolver a la niña a su padre. Si todo iba bien, este sería uno de sus trabajos más rápidos.

Solo había un problema. Esta atracción a Bella podría interponerse en su camino. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa en su vida. Por las fotos de Jasper, sabía que era hermosa. Pero en persona, era otra cosa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que nunca quería mirar nada más en su vida.

Su deseo por ella también era intenso. La deseaba. Mientras conducía, su mente se llenó de pensamientos impuros. La imaginó desnuda y se imaginó todas las cosas que quería hacerle. Ajustó sus pantalones para hacer espacio para su erección y siguió a Bella por otro camino.

Tenía que superar esto. Si se permitía quererla así, podría estropear todo. Podría interponerse en el camino de hacer su trabajo. Y eso era inaceptable. Tenía un historial perfecto. Nunca había estropeado un trabajo, nunca estuvo cerca de ser atrapado. No iba a poner en peligro su reputación por una mujer horrible que golpeaba a su hija, aunque ella fuera una muerta maravillosa. Muerta y maravillosa es exactamente lo que sería cuando terminara con ella.

Necesitaba mantenerse concentrado ahora. Ganar la confianza de la niña. Alejarla de Bella. Matar a Bella. Era así de simple.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Bella giró en el gran estacionamiento del recinto ferial. Se detuvo poco después. Este sería un buen lugar para encontrarlas y actuar como si fuera una coincidencia. Tal vez no es el mejor lugar para un éxito, pero no se quedarían para siempre. Y estaría lo suficientemente lleno como para poder verlas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Perfecto.

Bella se detuvo en el estacionamiento, todavía sintiéndose temblorosa. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Salió de la nada, justo a tiempo para salvar a su hija. Y él era magnifico y atrevido, sacrificándose lo suficiente como para lanzarse así, para ponerse en un peligro como ese. No las conocía. No sabía nada de ellas. Pero había intervenido y había salvado el día, como si fuera un verdadero héroe.

Quería creer que este hombre sexy era un héroe, que todavía existían. Pero era difícil para ella creer en algo bueno. Especialmente lo bueno de un hombre cuando se trataba de ella y su hija. Habían sido lastimadas muchas veces.

—Y él sólo corrió a través de la calle… whoosh. —Vanessa hizo un movimiento de balanceo con su mano para mostrar cómo el hombre había corrido hacia ella—. Entonces sólo ¡boom! ¡Golpe, golpe! —Ella golpeó sus manos juntas para el efecto—. Ese auto me habría aplastado.

—Lo sé. Ya lo has dicho varias veces. Preferiría no pensar en ello.

—¿Crees que ese hombre era en realidad… —dejo caer su voz a un susurro—, un ángel? ¿Como un ángel de la guarda? Tal vez fue así como salió de la nada.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Creo que solo era un hombre muy valiente que te salvó.

—Lo fue.

Vanessa había estado hablando del hombre desde que habían entrado en el auto. Al principio, había estado sorprendida. Ella realmente no sabía lo que pasó, pero una vez que Bella consiguió consolarla y detuvo sus lágrimas, ella había estado asombrada. Entonces no pudo dejar de hablar de ello. Bella solo quería olvidarlo todo. El hombre había desaparecido y nunca más lo verían. Vanessa estaba a salvo. Era hora de seguir adelante y olvidar lo que sucedió.

—¿Preparada para divertirte un poco? —Bella preguntó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Sí! Quiero algodón de azúcar y montar la rueda de la fortuna.

—Podemos hacer todo eso.

Salieron del auto y Bella le tomó la mano mientras caminaban hacia la feria. Primero irían a los paseos.

Siempre es mejor sacar esos del camino antes de comer, así no tenían que preocuparse de malestar estomacal.

Montaron la rueda de la fortuna dos veces, luego un paseo que las hizo girar en círculos mientras estaban en un carrito.

Luego fueron los columpios, luego otro paseo giratorio.

Mientras salían, Bella ligeramente mareada, alzó la vista hacia la multitud y, por un momento, creyó ver al hombre que había salvado a Vanessa antes. Tomó la mano de Vanessa y la alejó del paseo y se dirigió donde había visto al hombre.

No estaba segura de porqué quería volver a verlo. ¿Quizás para agradecerle? Pero cuando llegaron a donde pensó que él había estado, no había nadie allí que se le parecía. O había estado viendo cosas, o se había ido.

Mientras se alejaban hacia el siguiente paseo, su paranoia empezó a instalarse. ¿Era el mismo hombre? Y si es así, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

¿Podría estar siguiéndola? ¿Y si la razón por la que parecía desaparecer era que no había querido ser visto? Tal vez cuando lo vio, se fue para poder seguir observándola.

—Quiero algodón de azúcar ahora —dijo Vanessa.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte de la feria donde estaban los juegos y la comida. Mantuvo los ojos despejados en busca de las bolsas de color azul y rosa, pero en vez de encontrar la golosina, encontró algo más. Se detuvo para mirar un puesto de comida y, cuando se volvió para seguir adelante, el hombre estaba allí, sonriendo.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo. Vanessa jadeó.

—¡Mami! Es el hombre ángel.

Bella deseó que no lo hubiera llamado así. No quería que Vanessa tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento de culto hacia este hombre que no conocía.

—Cierto —dijo Bella, curvando los labios con una sonrisa apretada—. Qué casualidad.

—Te he visto antes —dijo él— Trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina de tu apartamento. Estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando todo eso pasó con el auto. Loco, ¿cierto?

Bella asintió.

—Cierto.

—¡Fue aterrador! —dijo Vanessa—. ¡Pero entonces viniste y swooshh! Me levantaste para salvarme.

Bella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tienes que darle las gracias al hombre.

—Soy Edward Cullen—dijo y se inclinó más cerca de Vanessa—.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Bella se puso tensa, pero Vanessa respondió correctamente.

—Annie. Gracias, señor Edward.

—Cuando sea. —Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia Bella—. Encantado de conocerte.

Ella le estrechó la mano.

—Sí, especialmente dadas las circunstancias. Me alegra que hayas estado allí. Gracias por lo que hiciste. No puedo imaginar…

—Bueno, no pensemos en lo que podría haber ocurrido.

—Bien. He estado tratando de no hacerlo. Soy Angela, por cierto. Su explicación de trabajar cerca explicó por qué estaba cerca de su casa antes, pero no por qué estaba aquí ahora. Él estaba solo. Ninguna novia o esposa, ningún niño tirando de su manga. ¿Qué clase de hombre adulto iba solo a una feria? Había algo que no estaba bien con esto. No confiaba en este Edward.

—¡Mami! ¡Mira esos osos! ¡Quiero ganar uno!

Vanessa saltó de un pie al otro, apuntando el techo de un juego que mostraba varios grandes osos de peluche.

—Son muy bonitos —dijo Bella—. Y probablemente imposibles de ganar.

—Es un juego de disparos —dijo Edward—. Sucede que soy excelente en esos. Puedo darle un tiro. —Se inclinó hacia Vanessa—. ¿Qué tal si intento ganarte uno de esos osos?

Vanessa miró a Bella, insegura. Tal vez su propia paranoia estaba rozando a su hija, pero la mirada en el rostro de Vanessa dejó claro que no estaba segura de dejar que Edward ganara algo. Probablemente parecería extraño decir que no y marcharse, que simplemente dejarlo intentarlo.

Después de jugar, podrían simplemente darle las gracias y seguir adelante.

Ella asintió hacia Vanessa, que luego corrió al mostrador del juego, esperando. Edward se acercó y le entregó al hombre unos cuantos dólares, luego recogió el arma de juguete. El juego comenzó y Edward disparó varios patitos en rápida sucesión. En cuestión de segundos, los había derribado a todos. El hombre detrás del mostrador parecía desagradablemente sorprendido.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál oso se llevará, señorita? —preguntó el hombre. Vanessa señaló el rosado. El hombre tiró de él hacia abajo y se lo entregó.

—Ahora asegúrate de agradecerle a tu papá por ganarte ese oso — dijo el hombre.

Vanessa apretó el oso. Era la mitad de su tamaño. Pero miró a Bella con esa misma mirada insegura. Ella no sabía cómo responder cuando el hombre del juego supuso que eran una familia.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo ella, alejándola del juego.

—¡Gracias!

—Bueno, después de salvar su vida y ganarle un oso, creo que has hecho tu parte del día —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. Gracias. Ten una buena tarde.

Se alejó de él, dejando claro que ya era hora de separarse.

Quería estar lejos de él, incluso si se veía realmente sexy jugando el juego. Un hombre con un arma no debería excitarla así, pero Edward con una pistola la encendió.

Definitivamente tenía que alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

** La historia le pertenece a CC STEELE y los personajes hijo de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo cuatro**_

Edward vio a Vanessa y Bella alejarse, y una capa de malestar se asentó sobre él. Salió de la feria rápidamente.

Ya había elegido el hotel más cercano y tenía un cuarto reservado. Por supuesto, he pensado que podría ser una manera de cambiar. Manejó al hotel y se registra, luego marcó a Jasper Whitlock.

—Buenas noticias me tienes Edward.

\- Las he encontrado.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Dónde están? —La emoción en la voz de Jasper era obvia.

No puedo decirte todavía. En mi experiencia, una vez que un hombre sabe dónde está su niño perdido, nada se mantendrá donde está. Pero si vienes aquí, solo estarás en el camino y podrías asustarlas.

—Bien. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo será hasta que pueda traer a mi hija a casa conmigo?

—Bien, esa es otra cosa adecuadamente Edward—.

Teniendo a la niña alrededor del asunto.

Estoy seguro que no hay ni una sola persona.

-No no.

—Entonces va a tomar un poco más de tiempo.

Necesito estar seguro que puedo tener una Bella sola, pero también que sé dónde está Vanessa para poder llevarla a ti.

—Ya lo veo. Quiero tener una hija segura. Quiero esto hecho bien.

—Por supuesto, ha dicho Edward—. Esa es la única manera en la que lo hago.

Edward colgó y miró a la pared por un tiempo largo. Luego tomó las fotos y comenzó a ver otra vez. Se detuvo sobre la de Bella, Jasper y Vanessa. ¿Por qué nunca se ha dado cuenta de cómo Bella se mantiene en esa foto?

Ella estaba parada ligeramente entre Jasper y Vanessa, su cuerpo angulado, como si no quisiera tener cerca. Y como si estuvieras tratando de alejar a Vanessa de él.

Algo sobre la situación no tenía sentido. La descripción de Isabella Swan que tenía por Jasper no se ajustaba a la mujer que conocí ese día. ¿Cómo se puede ver? Vanessa no se asustó de su madre. Ella no dudó en tomar su mano, no estaba asustada o nerviosa al estar alrededor de ella. La niña no tenía moratones visibles, lo que no significaba que no estuviéramos, el lugar era bueno, ella había llevado las cortas y no había marcas en sus brazos.

Edward tuvo en su propia niñez. No era un lugar que le gustara visitar a menudo en su mente o en una conversación. Pero para esto, necesitaba hacerlo. Imaginó las fotos familiares, que no hubiera muchas de ellas. Pensó en cómo siempre quería alejarse de sus padres. En cómo nunca he querido que tocaran de ninguna manera.

En las fotos se encuentran en un poco aparte de ellos.

Cuando llegas a un lugar, caminamos unos pasos detrás de ellos. Sin tocar, incluso la más inocente palmadita en el hombro, lo haría retroceder. Porque siempre fue mejor.

Pero cuando estaba con Vanessa y Bella, o Annie o Angela como afirmaban, la niña no estaba en ninguna manera vacilante o temerosa de su madre. Esperanza que retrocede o se retira y no ha visto nada. En cambio, parecía una muy amorosa combinación de madre e hija.

Así que tenía dos opciones. Bella era una actriz fabulosa o de alguna manera ganó a su hija otra vez entre los círculos de abuso. No era inaudito, pero era improbable. O, y en su opinión tenía mucho más sentido, ella no era la que abusaba de Vanessa.

Pero necesitaba saber con seguridad. No podía matar a Bella si ella no era el monstruo que Jasper había pintado. Y si ella no era la última vez que Vanessa, entonces Jasper era el candidato más probable. Y en ese caso, mataría a Jasper en su lugar. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, tenía que conocer más.

Podía verlas. Podía pasar días y semanas observando y tratando de ver cómo realmente eran las cosas. Examen incluso esconder cámaras en su apartamento. Pero las cámaras no fueron más que lo que sucedió dentro de la casa, en el tiempo presente. No le mostraría el pasado. No había una demostración de lo que había sucedido mientras Bella y Jasper estaban casados.

Por otro lado, si usamos un método más profundo, podría no solamente ver su presente, sino también su pasado y su futuro. Lo que podría significar hacer como salir con Bella.

Tener su completa confianza y la completa confianza de la niña. Luego, podría conseguir que se abrieran y descubrieran la verdad. Mientras tanto, tenga en cuenta las oportunidades de observarlas en sus bases más íntimas. Hasta donde sabía, los abusadores no se pueden ocultar por siempre. Eventualmente Bella se enojaría o arremetería sobre Vanessa. Aunque se controlaba frente a personas nuevas, esa fachada solo podría sostenerse por algún tiempo.

Él vería a través de eso.

Era el mejor plan. Salir con ella, ser su interés romántico, poder conocerla en su nivel más profundo. Sería sólo para el trabajo. No tenía nada que ver con su atracción a ella. Aunque quizás lo ayudaría a parecer más auténtico. Y si conseguí algo de acción, entonces así sería. Era todo en nombre del trabajo al final. Tanto tiempo como mantuviera eso en mente, podría trabajar bien y conseguir lo que necesitaba.

OOOOOOOOOO

—Vamos, Vanessa, a la cama. —Bella se paró frente a la cama de su hija, esperando que saliera del baño.

Ella llegó revotando unos pocos minutos después.

—¡Un día tan divertido!

—Seguro que sí. —Aunque ella podría vivir sin la parte donde Vanessa casi murió y sin el extraño hombre apareciendo. Edward, se agarró. Él tenía un nombre.

Vanessa se deslizó bajo las cobijas y acurrucó a su oso cerca de ella.

—¿Estás durmiendo con tu nuevo oso? —Preguntó bella.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡La amo!

—¿La nombraste ya?

-No. ¿Quizá Pinky?

—Ese suena como un buen nombre para mí.

Se envió a la esquina de la cama y se recostó y se besó por las buenas noches.

—Oquí mar Pinkard, como edward. Ya que él la ganó para mí.

—Me gusta la idea.

—¿Fue extraño? —Preguntó Vanessa—. Que nosotras no lo conozcamos y no hayamos salvado, entonces ganamos este oso para mí.

—Un poco. ¿No crees? Vanessa asintió.

—Un poco. Pero parece bueno para mí. ¿Te parece bueno?

—Ya lo creo. —Bella la abrazó y la besó en la frente—. Déjame sabre si lo ves otra vez, ¿bien? Como en la escuela o en otro lugar.

—Bien.

Bella apagó la luz y se paró en la puerta.

—Noches, noches, Nessie. Te amo.

—Te amo —murmuró.

Bella se envió a la sala con una taza de té, reflexionando sobre el día. Demasiado había sucedido y muchas emociones diferentes corrían a través de ella. Aquí estaba este hombre que había salvado la vida de su hija mientras corría el riesgo de salir lastimado. Luego se presentó en la feria, un gran evento público, y estaba sospechosa de él. Él ganó para Vanessa un gran oso que ella amaba ¿y todavía desconfiaba de él? Era probablemente sólo un buen chico. Y estaba pensando en lo peor de él.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y mojaron sus mejillas. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Mirar a todo el mundo con ojo escéptico, asumiendo que ellos / ellas dañen a ella o Vanessa.

Anhelaba la normalidad que solían tener.

Incluso si el resto era horrible, extrañaba no miraba al mundo como una amenaza, no teníamos que ver sobre su hombro, ni a su hija ni un nombre falso. Era necesario por ahora, pero nunca tendrías una vida normal otra vez? ¿Por qué siempre estaríamos escapando, escondiéndose de su ex?

Deseó que conocer a Edward fuera como conocer a alguien más. Como si fuera solo un hombre amable ayudándolas. Como si no tuviera que ver y cuestionar y pensar que estaba allí para herirlas. Había estado desconfiando de todo el mundo esos días. Eso no se siente bien.

Tenía una cosa más importante que la normalidad. Necesita que Vanessa estuviera segura. Tantas veces como le había dicho a Vanessa que esperara o que la protegería, pero ya estaba perdiendo confianza en su habilidad.

¿No había venido Edward de la nada para arrebatarle a Vanessa? Seguro, ¿cómo podría detenerlos? ¿Cómo podría detenerlos? Edward se había movido rápido, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Eso es más que nada, la había sacudido y preocupado. Era una cosa que sabría que Vanessa casi había sido golpeada por un auto, pero era otra cosa que no tenía la oportunidad de tener alguien que venga y la tomaba.

Pero si tenía alguien como Edward alrededor, quizás Vanessa estaría segura. Otra persona aquí para protegerla. Y era alguien que parecía que podría hacer mucho para proteger y arribar. Su cuerpo estaba tan tonificado y fuerte. Terminó su último sorbo de té y pensó en el cabello, despeinado y color cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, y esos labios ... imaginó cómo pueden sentirse presionados contra los suyos.

Era extraño pensar en algún hombre así. ¿Cómo se conocía a Jasper? No tenía una respuesta. Una experiencia personal. Una experiencia personal. Una experiencia personal. Una experiencia personal.

Subió a la cama, pensando otra vez. ¿Podría salir con Edward? ¿Cómo sería salir con alguien? ¿Y si se volvió tan malo como su matrimonio?

Mientras Bella comenzó a quedarse dormida, se caerán en un sueño. Estaba en el comedor de su casa vieja, la que había compartido con Jasper. Solo esta vez, la habitación estaba pintada de amarillo brillante en el lugar del bronceado real de la casa.

Felizmente puso la mesa y llamó a Vanessa.

—Ve por papi —le dijo cuando llegó rebotando a la habitación.

Vanessa se alejó y regresó tirando de un hombre de la mano.

—Esto aquí, estoy aquí como él, riendo.

Cuando entré a la habitación, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposo y lo besó profundamente. Se alejó para mirarlo, estaba mirando dentro de los ojos de Edward Cullen. El sueño se convierte en un pie sobre la playa, solos, todavía envueltos en un apretado abrazo.

—Está esperando demasiado para hacer un comentario en su oreja.

Incluso en su sueño, escalofríos corrieron a través de ella por su toque.

—Ahora que estamos solos, nada me detendrá.

Antes de que supiera qué estaba sucediendo, Edward recostó sobre la arena. Los suaves granos cuidando su piel, más como una cama de satélites que de arena. Él la besó largamente en el cuello y el pecho. Su mano se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y su piel. Luego estaba dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor a la playa. Ella gritó de placer y se sentó en la cama.

Su corazón latiendo, apretó sus sábanas y miró alrededor para orientarse. La playa se había ido.

Su casa estaba sola. Edward se había ido ido ido. Estaba solo en su cama en su apartamento, como debería estarlo. Pero su cuerpo todavía revoloteaba con la sensación de su toque. Se sintió demasiado real, y mientras tanto, se volvió a dormir, una pequeña angustia de deseo se asentó en el pecho. Querer el sentimiento de fuertes brazos alrededor de ella mientras dormimos, para proteger y mantener segura. Quería a Edward.

* * *

 **CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **EN MI PERFIL LES DEJO MI FACEBOOK Y MI GRUPO DE FACEBOOK PARA CUALQUIER COSA**


	6. Capitulo Cinco

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

 ** _Capitulo Cinco_**

Bella limpió los platos del desayuno mientras Vanessa se sentó a la mesa pintando. Cada sábado, hacían panqueques, y hoy no era la excepción. Enjuagó el jarabe pegajoso de los trastes y los dejó en el lavaplatos.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar afuera? —preguntó Vanessa, dejando sus crayones.

Bella miró fuera de la ventana al parque infantil en el centro del complejo de apartamentos.

Había varios niños ahí abajo y unos cuantos padres. Era un día hermoso, y los niños deberían estar al aire libre jugando en un clima como este.

Odiaba demasiado mantener a Vanessa dentro, pero simplemente era más seguro. Casi dijo que no, pero quizá ir afuera por un breve momento no haría daño. Se mantendría pendiente de ella y llevaría su arma.

—Déjame terminar estos platos, después iremos fuera, ¿está bien? Vanessa asintió y regresó a colorear mientras esperaba.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Bella y Vanessa fueron al parque infantil. Bella tomó asiento en una banca cercana, sosteniendo la pelota de Vanessa mientras ella corría hacia el tobogán. En su vida pasada, hubiera traído un libro y sentado y leído mientras Vanessa jugaba. Ya no más. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella incluso por un segundo, por miedo a que podrían llevársela.

Vanessa se deslizó unas cuantas veces, después vino a tomar su pelota y comenzó a rebotarla en las vigas de madera, las barras de escalar, el tubo del juego de columpio. Todo menos el suelo.

Rebotó la pelota y la atrapó, después lo repitió.

—Es bastante buena en ello.

Bella consiguió contenerse de gritar en conmoción mientras saltaba ante el repentino sonido. Un hombre se sentó a su lado en la banca, mirando a Vanessa rebotar la pelota. Por supuesto, era Edward.

¿De dónde había venido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Bella, rehusándose a mirarlo. Mantuvo sus ojos apuntados a Vanessa.

—¿Ha hablado alguna vez sobre jugar baloncesto?

—No. —Bella se preguntó si él captaría la indirecta y se iría.

Si seguía ignorándolo y dándole respuestas cortas, ¿cuánto le tomaría irse?

No le gustaba cómo él seguía apareciendo. Y aparecía en lugares con niños, cuando venía solo. Eso parecía demasiado aterrador. Él podría ser un pederasta. Uno de esos hombres que pasaban el rato en parques infantiles y miraban niños. Hasta que decidiera llevarse uno.

—¿Estás aquí solo para ver a los niños jugar? —preguntó. Tal vez si insinuaba lo que él parecía ser, lo entendería. O tal vez le daría alguna información que podría ser útil para alguien.

Algo acerca de porqué estaba merodeando.

Él rascó su cabeza.

—Eh, no. No exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Es un parque lindo, un día lindo. ¿Por qué no?

Bella dispuso un momento para echarle un vistazo. Error. Él era incluso más precioso de lo que había recordado en sus sueños.

—Parece un poco extraño, es todo.

Apareciste en la feria, ahora en el parque infantil. Lugares donde los niños están, pero nunca tienes a un niño contigo.

Él presionó sus labios juntos y regresó a mirar a Vanessa.

—Puedo ver por qué eso puede preocuparte. No sé si la razón verdadera es algo mejor.

—Pruébame. —Esto debería ser bueno. ¿Qué excusa podría posiblemente dar que lo hiciera parecer menos como un pervertido?

—Ayer, después que las conocí a las dos por primera vez, simplemente pensé que eras muy hermosa. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. La feria fue una completa coincidencia. Te dije que trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina desde aquí. Soy el gerente en una tienda de suministros para restaurante, y uno de los comerciantes colocó una orden de emergencia de último minuto para tazas. Pasé a dejar la orden y estaba tan conmocionado de verte en la multitud. Supongo que no pude evitarlo. Quería estar más cerca de ti para llegar a conocerte. Entonces hoy… estaba esperando que vinieras afuera a jugar, y tengo una vista del parque infantil desde la ventana de mi oficina. Así que, decidí venir para trabajar en unas cuantas cosas, y como era de esperar, saliste a jugar, y yo bajé a hacer mi movimiento.

Bella deslizó sus ojos hacia él. Él le dio una media sonrisa en respuesta.

—¿Cuál es tu movimiento? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno. Estaba esperando invitarte a salir.

Llegar a conocerte en lugar de actuar como un acosador.

—Preferiría que dejaras de actuar como un acosador. —Ella regresó su mirada a Vanessa.

¿Él quería invitarla a salir? ¿Cómo una cita? Su corazón se aceleró ante el pensamiento. De los dos yendo a una cita, lo que ella no había tenido por años, y el pensamiento de estar tan cerca de Edward. Pero ¿podía realmente confiar en él? ¿Era su historia la verdad?

Probablemente nadie pretendería hacer algo tan aterrador como esperar porque ella apareciera en el parque, así es que tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad. De cualquier manera, ¿era una buena idea estar teniendo citas?

Tener citas le causaría estar distraída. Tener que dejar a Vanessa con una niñera en algún lado por al menos unas cuantas horas. Era suficientemente difícil dejarla en su salón escolar por horas, fuera de su vista. Saber que estaba solo al final del pasillo, y tener la oportunidad de revisarla a lo largo del día era todo lo que mantenía a Bella a través de eso.

Pero estar fuera con un hombre por varias horas era una historia diferente.

Y por supuesto, su problema más grande era la confianza. ¿Cómo podría estar a solas con él de esa manera cuando no lo conocía.

Cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Todo el proceso de citas repentinamente parecía como una cosa muy escalofriante. ¿Cómo lo hacían las mujeres?

¿Estar a solas con un hombre extraño por horas?

¿Subirse a su auto y alejarse? Era una sorpresa que más mujeres no fueran atacadas en esa situación.

Parecía para ella como la receta perfecta para el desastre.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar alguna noche? —preguntó él.

Bella encontró sus ojos, lista para rechazarlo.

Pero un vistazo en sus ojos verdes destellantes y no pudo apartar la mirada.

—Yo… no he tenido citas en un largo tiempo.

—Entonces ahora es el momento para comenzar.

—Tal vez lo es.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Edward no pasó por alto el hecho de que Bella ni lo había rechazado, ni había aceptado salir con él. Tomaría esto como una buena señal. Ella era claramente reservada acerca de salir, y él había conseguido hacerse ver como un acosador.

Esperó que su encubrimiento resultara genuino y tal vez incluso adorable. El soltero solitario mirando fuera de su ventana para que la hermosa mujer que vivía calle abajo apareciera.

Parecía que ella se lo creía, y no estaba muy alejado de la verdad de todos modos.

Decidió dejar la cosa de la cita en espera por ahora. Le daría algo de tiempo, después actuaría como si ella hubiera dicho que sí y elegiría una fecha y hora. Ahora mismo, se quedó callado y la observó. Ella miraba a Vanessa como un halcón.

Si apartaba la vista de su hija, no era por más de un momento o dos, después volvía enseguida.

Parecía más de lo que la típica madre vigilante haría. Los otros padres en el parque sostenían conversaciones y platicaban, apartando bastante la vista de sus hijos, aunque definitivamente seguían mirando atrás para asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

Edward decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel, y Vanessa proveyó la oportunidad perfecta. Su pelota rebotó hacia él y la tomó.

—¿Quieres jugar un poco a atraparla?

—preguntó, lanzando la pelota hacia ella.

—Está bien.

Se levantó y se movió para estar a varios metros de ella, lo que pensó era una buena distancia para lanzar para un niño. Le hizo un gesto para que le lanzara la pelota de regreso.

Mientras la tiraban de aquí para allá, él los movió lentamente más lejos de Bella. Cada vez que se movía para atrapar la pelota, estratégicamente se posicionaba más lejos, haciéndolo parecer como solo parte del juego. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados, comenzó a hablarle.

—Así que, ¿qué te parece la escuela? preguntó.

—Buena.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? —Le arrojó la pelota.

—Supongo que lectura. Me gusta leer. —Le lanzó de regreso la pelota.

—Buen tiro. ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

—No realmente. No todavía, pero estoy intentando hacer amigos. Mi mami dice que los amigos son importantes.

—Lo son. Así que, no has vivido aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

—No. Solo unas cuantas semanas ahora.

—¿Qué te parece tu nuevo apartamento? ¿Es más grande que donde solías vivir?

—No. —Ella sacudió su cabeza y tiró la pelota de regreso lo más lejos que lo había hecho hasta ahora—. Es mucho más pequeño. Solía vivir en una casa realmente grande.

—Oh, entiendo. —Tenía que hacer estas preguntas cuidadosamente. Si preguntaba de la manera equivocada, podría alertarla que estaba intentando conseguir información. Pero también tenía que mantenerla hablando—. ¿Cómo era tu cuarto?

—Era todo púrpura. Ese es mi color favorito. Y tenía una alfombra púrpura y un gran gatito dibujado en una pared, y decía "Vanessa" en la otra pared y mi cama tenía una cortina que era brillante, y tenía a todos mis animales de peluche en una hamaca que colgaba desde el techo. Incluso tenía mi propio escritorio para hacer tarea.

Él no pasó por alto que ella había metido la pata y usado su nombre real.

—¿No tienes nada de eso ahora?

—No. —Pareció triste por un momento mientras atrapó la pelota.

—Especialmente no "Vanessa" pintado en tu pared.

Lo miró con ojos abiertos. La pelota se resbaló de sus manos y miró a Bella con una expresión temerosa.

Cuando Bella la vio, se paró de un salto.

—¡Annie, vámonos! Necesitamos irnos.

Vanessa corrió hacia ella, y se apresuraron adentro. Bella se detuvo para decir adiós con la mano a Edward, después desapareció dentro del edificio. Él caminó hacia donde Vanessa había estado y recogió su pelota.

Lo consideró mientras regresaba a su auto.

Vanessa se había puesto de repente demasiado nerviosa cuando él uso su nombre real.

Bella había visto un destello de miedo en su hija y salió disparada.

¿Podría esto significar que Jasper estaba diciendo la verdad después de todo? ¿Estaba Vanessa asustada de lo que su madre le haría si se enteraba que Vanessa había metido la pata y usado el nombre incorrecto?

¿O podría ser que Bella había colocado tanta importancia en sus nombres falsos para mantenerlas a salvo y escondidas de Jasper que Vanessa estaba reaccionando a ese miedo?

Podría ir fácilmente en cualquier dirección.

Edward alcanzó su auto, el cual ahora siempre estacionaba cerca de la compañía de suministros para restaurante para la cual aseguró que trabajaba. Tiró la pelota en el asiento trasero y condujo de regreso hacia su hotel.

Aún no tenía suficiente información para saber con certeza. De lo que estaba seguro era que Bella no era el monstruo evidente que Jasper le había hecho creer, aunque eso no significaba que no estaba todavía maltratando a Vanessa.

Ella había elegido huir en lugar de llamar a las autoridades y hacer que se llevaran a Jasper. Eso la hacía parecer culpable. Ella era la que había pedido el divorcio, y él sabía que en muchas ocasiones cuando las mujeres estaban siendo maltratadas, rara vez se iban. ¿Había Bella simplemente tenido el coraje que la mayoría de mujeres no podían, o estaba escapando y había exigido el divorcio porque Jasper la había amenazado con entregarla y llevarse a Vanessa lejos de ella?

Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ellas, necesitaba llegar a conocerlas más. Pensó que las cosas habían ido bien con Vanessa. Ella compartió un poco con él y no había parecido demasiado indecisa acerca de ello.

Bella, sin embargo, era algo así como un libro cerrado que necesitaba abrir cuidadosamente.

Con suerte ella tomaría cuando salieran, y podría tenerla borracha y hablando. Un truco simple, pero siempre funcionaba. Ella ciertamente no parecía ser la drogadicta inhaladora de coca que Jasper había asegurado era.

Solo tendría que convencer a Jasper que esto era todo parte del proceso.

Porque no había manera que fuera a continuar con el golpe hasta que estuviera seguro. Y si Bella no era nada menos del monstruo que Jasper aseguró, voltearía las cartas en un segundo y la protegería y a Vanessa de un horrible ex que estaba intentando asesinar aBella por quien sabía cuáles verdaderas razones.

Giró en la calle donde estaba su hotel, y mientras se acercaba, notó una furgoneta negra que parecía fuera de lugar. Las placas estaban en mal estado, las ventanas traseras estaban completamente oscurecidas, y estaba situada justo enfrente de la entrada del hotel.

Lucía un montón como un vehículo de vigilancia, aunque no como uno muy bueno si él lo había notado tan fácilmente.

Tal vez la desconfianza de su empleador iba hacía ambos lados.

Jasper podría estar rastreándolo.

Podría estar sospechando que Edward estaba teniendo dudas. Y eso hacía parecer a Jasper altamente culpable.


	7. Capitulo Seis

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

** La historia le pertenece a CC STEELE y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Seis**

Bella corrió a su ventana cuando Vanessa entró, pero parecía que él ya se había ido. No sabía lo que esperaba verle hacer, pero se sentía importante que le mirase por alguna razón.

Cuando se sintió segura que se había ido, se volvió hacia Vanessa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Vanessa levantó un hombro y no miró a Bella.

—¿Te dijo Edward algo?

—Sólo me preguntó sobre la escuela y esas cosas. Y nuestra casa vieja.

—Está bien. —Bella se sentó, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido para que su hija le tuviera tanto miedo—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas te preguntó?

—Cuál es mi asignatura favorita y si me gusta nuestro nuevo apartamento.

—¿Te preguntó acerca de nuestro nuevo apartamento? ¿Cómo sabía que era nuevo?

—Um. —Vanessa miró a su madre, con miedo todavía en sus ojos—. No sé. Preguntó si tenía muchos amigos y cuando le dije que no, preguntó si llevábamos viviendo aquí mucho tiempo y dije que no.

—Está bien... —Bueno, esa era la verdad y no se podía negar eso. Cualquier persona en la escuela sabría que eran nuevas en la zona—.

¿Qué más?

—Creo que dije... —murmuró algo que Bella no pudo entender, y se puso a llorar, haciendo que fuera aún más difícil entenderla.

—Cálmate, cariño. —La abrazó y le acarició el cabello—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Mi nombre —murmuró finalmente.

—¿Qué nombre?

—Vanessa.

Bella trató de no reaccionar, pero su corazón se apretó. De todas las personas, Edward y su misteriosa naturaleza era la última persona a la que quería que Vanessa le dijera nada. Alguien en la escuela podría haberlo pasado por alto o dejarlo ir. Pero Edward podría haber estado en realidad tratando de obtener información de Vanessa. Y eso lo hacía todo peor.

—Está bien —dijo Bella—. Ya está hecho y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Si aparece de nuevo, sólo dile que es tu nombre falso.

—¿Me llevarán ahora? —Ahogó un sollozo y apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de su madre.

—No, nena. Nunca dejaré que eso ocurra.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Lo sé, pero estará bien. Lo prometo. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de seguir usando nuestros nombres falsos a partir de ahora.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Lo siento.

Bella le alisó el cabello y le secó los ojos.

—Todo irá bien.

Pero todo ese día, Bella estuvo llena de pensamientos de Edward. Seguía apareciendo de la nada, y estaba empezando a molestarla. Pero también la estaba excitando. Las dos ideas desgarraban su corazón. Su necesidad de mantener a Vanessa segura y escondida frente a su necesidad de sentirse querida y deseada.

Cuando veía a Edward, era difícil querer que se fuera, pero siempre había algo que la dejaba pensando que tal vez no era tan buena idea pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Algo simplemente se sentía mal.

Cuando salían de casa a la mañana siguiente para ir a la escuela, Bella vio una furgoneta negra junto a la carretera delante de su apartamento. No debería haberla alertado. Era sólo una furgoneta normal estacionada allí. Pero le daba un mal presentimiento. Le dio la sensación que alguien la observaba, alguien las estaba rastreando. Se apresuró a meter a Vanessa en el auto, mirando hacia atrás con frecuencia para ver si alguien las seguía o si alguien se acercaba a su auto.

Condujo a la escuela, mirando constantemente por el espejo para ver si la furgoneta u otra persona las estaba siguiendo. Pensó que habían llegado allí bien, pero la sensación de ojos encima de ella se mantuvo al entrar en el edificio. En el momento en que dejó a Vanessa y se metió en su oficina, estuvo contenta de cerrar la puerta y, con ella, la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verla sin que ella lo supiera.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? En primer lugar, Edward y ahora esta furgoneta. Su paranoia estaba en marcha. ¿Qué haría si Jasper las encontraba? ¿A dónde se escaparían? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir sacar a Vanessa de allí y mantenerlas a salvo? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Durante toda la mañana, estuvo al borde. Un estudiante llegó a su despacho, llamó a su puerta, y casi saltó del susto.

Cuando ya era hora de su almuerzo, tuvo que levantarse y hacer algo. En ocasiones, iba a la clase de Vanessa si tenía unos pocos minutos. Le gustaba ir a mirarla y verla trabajando. Pero esta vez cuando caminaba al lado del aula, estaba vacía. Se quedó en la puerta por un momento, tratando de pensar si estaban en el almuerzo o en alguna clase especial.

—Hola, Angela —dijo la maestra de Vanessa, Leah Clearwater, acercándose a ella—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro, sólo estaba en el descanso y pensé que podría ver a Annie.

Leah sonrió.

—Están en el recreo, y luego directamente a la comida. Este es mi tiempo de descanso.

—Ahh ya veo.

Bella se volvió para alejarse, pero Leah puso una mano en su brazo.

—Angela, ¿está todo bien?

Bella se volvió hacia ella. Tenía muchas ganas de contarlo todo, decírselo a alguien, cualquier persona, lo que estaba pasando. Tenía una urgente necesidad de tener una persona de confianza. Pero no conocía a Leah lo suficiente todavía.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Forzó una sonrisa.

—Porque Annie parecía un poco... ansiosa hoy.

—¿Lo parecía? Leah asintió.

—Iba la sala de descanso a hacer un café. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

La necesidad de Bella de hablar con alguien la hizo girarse de inmediato y seguir a Leah.

Cuando entraron, otros dos maestros estaban allí, terminando su almuerzo. Mientras Leah les servía el café, los maestros se fueron y se quedaron solas.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Leah—. ¿Se está ajustando bien Annie a estar en una nueva escuela?

—Creo que sí. Tú puedes saber mejor que yo cómo se está ajustando a la escuela.

Leah tomó un sorbo de café y asintió.

—Parece estar haciéndolo bien. Es reservada, sin embargo. Trato de conseguir que todos se involucren y trabajen unos con otros, pero no siempre parece demasiado interesada en hacer amigos.

Bella reflexionó sobre ello. ¿Tenía miedo de echarlo a perder y decir el nombre equivocado? ¿O se pensaba que tendrían que mudarse de nuevo si algo pasaba?

—Creo que ha estado un poco estresada —dijo Bella.

—¿Piensas que es sólo la mudanza?

—Bueno... —Bella miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de no perderse si alguien entraba—. No, para ser honesta, no creo que sea sólo eso. Venimos de una situación muy mala.

Leah asintió.

—Me lo preguntaba.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Hay señales. Cosas que ver. Y sobre todo para alguien que ya ha pasado por ello, es fácil de detectar.

Bella juntó sus cejas.

—¿Ya ha pasado por ello? Leah se acercó más.

—¿El padre de Annie, tu ex-marido? ¿Era... abusivo?

—Sí —jadeó Bella—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Solo observando a Annie. La forma en que se aleja del tacto, cómo tarda mucho tiempo en confiar en alguien. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Huimos de él. Trató de llevársela. Ha sido horrible no tener a nadie con quien hablar, pero ni siquiera podemos usar nuestros nombres reales. Si nos encuentra, se llevará a Annie, y no sé qué me hará.

—¿Tienes un lugar seguro para llevarla si algo sucede?

—En realidad no. Sólo tenemos nuestro apartamento. No conozco a nadie aquí.

—Lo haces ahora —dijo Leah—. Siempre puedes llevarla a mi casa. Me ocuparé de ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y la mantendré a salvo. Tuve un padre abusivo, y aprendí a luchar cuando era adolescente.

Leah apretó los labios, insegura. Quería la opción de tener un lugar donde llevar a Vanessa si era necesario, pero no conocía bien a esta mujer.

—Sé que es difícil confiar en alguien nuevo —dijo Leah—. Pero la única manera de tener a alguien allí para ayudarte es confiando en alguien. Annie me conoce, y se está empezando a sentir cómoda conmigo. Sé por lo que ha pasado.

—Tienes razón. —Bella tomó un largo sorbo de café—. No me he sentido como si pudiera confiar en alguien en mucho tiempo. Y necesito ayuda. Necesito a alguien.

—Se cómo te sientes. Mi madre no tenía a nadie que la ayudara. Estaba completamente sola. No tenía dónde ir.

—Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio.

—No hay problema. Incluso si necesitas algo de tiempo para ti o tienes cosas de las que hacerte cargo, estaría encantada de cuidarla por ti. En cualquier momento.

—Gracias. —Bella pensó en Edward y en la cita que nunca había rechazado exactamente—. Hay una especie de... posiblemente...

¿una cita?

Leah arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

—Sólo dime qué noche.

—¿Puedo decirte otra cosa? Siento que alguien debe saber la verdad, por si acaso.

—Cualquier cosa.

Bella se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrar.

—Nuestros nombres reales. Soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella y Annie es Vanessa Swan. Si la cuidas, sería bueno que alguien use su nombre real por un tiempo.

—Entiendo. —Leah puso su mano en el brazo de Bella—. Cuando quieras hablar, solo dímelo.

Tengo un descanso todos los días.

Bella le dio un rápido abrazo y se apresuró a regresar a su despacho.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Edward estaba fuera del edificio, esperando.

Sabía que ya debían estar en casa desde la escuela. Hoy llegaron tarde. Esto era arriesgado, esperar aquí así. Pero tenía una buena excusa.

"Annie" había olvidado su pelota y él iba a devolverla.

Cuando su auto apareció en la esquina de la manzana, las observó salir y Bella lo vio. Puso una sonrisa forzada, pero definitivamente se sentía incómoda. Abrió la puerta trasera para dejar salir a Vanessa, luego se inclinó para sacar una bolsa de comestibles. Así que fue por eso que llegaron tarde.

—Hola —llamó, caminando más cerca—. Sólo quería traer esto de vuelta. —Lanzó la pelota en el aire y la atrapó.

—¡Mi pelota! —Vanessa corrió a tomar el balón mientras lo lanzaba hacia ella.

—Gracias —dijo Bella. Sonrió nuevamente y trató de pasar rápidamente junto a él.

Rápidamente se arrodilló hacia Vanessa.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

—Bien —dijo ella.

—¿Qué materias tuviste?

—Umm. —Vanessa se tocó el labio—. Lo de siempre y arte.

—Eso suena divertido —dijo Edward—. ¿Qué hiciste en arte?

—Dibujé un conejito.

—Impresionante —dijo. Se levantó y agarró las dos bolsas de comida restantes del auto.

Cuando se volvió para llevarlas hacia el apartamento, Bella pareció sorprendida, pero siguió caminando, dejándolo seguir.

—¿De qué color era tu conejo? —preguntó Edward mientras subían las escaleras hasta su apartamento.

—Azul. Es un conejito triste.

Bella abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar.

—Annie, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato antes de cenar? Entonces podemos hacer tu tarea y tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama.

—Está bien. —Vanessa saltó hacia su habitación.

Edward siguió a Bella a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—Oh, realmente no tienes que hacer eso —dijo ella—. Gracias por traerlos por mí.

—Es un placer. —Continuó ayudando hasta que las bolsas estuvieron vacías. Luego incluso las dobló y las puso en el mostrador.

Se volvió hacia ella, inclinándose casualmente contra el mostrador.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo. Se mantuvo erguida, demasiado derecha y rígida. Estaba nerviosa a su alrededor.

—Así que —dijo con una sonrisa torcida—, acerca de nuestra cita...

—Oh, umm... —Bella metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y apartó la vista antes de encontrarse con sus ojos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, compartieron una mirada intensa. Se sentía atraído por ella.

Quería saborear sus labios. Demasiado pronto para eso. Demasiado pronto, pero ansiaba extender la mano y agarrarla, para acercarla y sentir su cuerpo presionado contra él.

Después de un largo minuto, ella apartó la mirada, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

—Sólo necesito asegurarme que Annie esté bien con eso. No he salido con nadie desde...

—Entiendo. ¿Me das tu número?

—Está bien. —Sacó su teléfono y le dio su número. Él le envió un mensaje de texto para que tuviera el suyo.

—Así que, ¿hablarás con ella y cuando esté bien, me enviarás un mensaje?

—Lo haré.

—O no tenemos por qué hacérselo saber de inmediato.

—Es verdad. Sin embargo, prefiero ser sincera y honesta. No quiero ocultarle nada. Ha habido tantos cambios para nosotras recientemente, quiero asegurarme que esto no la moleste ni le cause más angustia.

Él frunció la boca en una media sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco querría eso. Sólo dime lo que funciona para ti. Me sentiría privilegiado de poder pasar algún tiempo conociéndote. No es fácil conocer gente.

—No lo sabría, supongo. No lo he intentado.

—Entonces todo es mejor para mí. —Guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. No sabía si le enviaría un mensaje de texto o cuándo lo haría, pero una cosa se hacía cada vez más clara. No era ella quien estaba actuando. Jasper lo era.


	8. Capitulo Siete

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Siete**

No tenía las más altas esperanzas.

Así que cuando Bella le envió un mensaje unos pocos días después y le pidió verse para tomar unos tragos, estaba sorprendido. Intentó llevarla a cenar, a algún lugar un poco más íntimo, pero el único lugar con el que estuvo de acuerdo en ir era un pub local. No era exactamente su cita ideal, pero haría que funcionara.

Entró y la vio inmediatamente. Se veía hermosa.

Incluso más en una corta falda y top ajustado. Se puso duro antes que incluso llegara a la mesa y astutamente se ajustó a sí mismo cuando se deslizó en su asiento.

—Te ves fantástica —dijo.

—Gracias. —Ella se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

No debe estar acostumbrada a obtener cumplidos. Podría ser difícil conseguir que se abriera.

Una mesera se acercó y ordenaron sus bebidas.

—Así que, háblame sobre tu trabajo —dijo él.

—Bueno, soy una enfermera de escuela. No hay mucho que decir realmente. Los niños vienen por medicación o cuando quieren salirse de clases. Algunas veces vienen cuando de verdad están enfermos, pero no a menudo.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Me recuerdo fingiendo una o dos veces.

—Todos lo hacen. Sin embargo, es un trabajo decente. Fácil. Y consigo estar cerca de Annie todo el día.

—Te gusta mantenerla cerca.

—Por supuesto. Creo que a la mayoría de los padres les gusta.

La mesera regresó con sus pedidos y Edward tomó un sorbo de su cerveza antes de continuar.

—Sin embargo, pareces un poco más cuidadosa que la mayoría de los padres.

—No creo que haya nada de malo con ser cautelosa.

—Tal vez no. Solo parece que tal vez es difícil para ti confiar en personas nuevas.

—Ha habido mucha gente nueva. Todo el mundo es nuevo. —Tomó un sorbo de su vino—. Y como dije, me gusta ser cautelosa.

—Así que, ¿qué te hizo mudarte aquí, de todos modos?

—Mi trabajo. Usualmente solo hay una enfermera por escuela, así que puede ser difícil conseguir una vacante.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer otra cosa?

¿Algún otro tipo de enfermería?

—No, no realmente. —Distraídamente recogió la esquina de su servilleta—. Quería estar cerca de Annie.

Edward asintió.

—Ahí está esa desconfianza de nuevo. Bella bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento. Supongo que soy un poco sobreprotectora a veces.

—¿Es por eso que la haces utilizar un nombre falso? Su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—El otro día cuando estábamos lanzando la pelota, por accidente dijo que su verdadero nombre es Vanessa.

—¿Dijo eso?

—Bueno, no con tantas palabras, pero básicamente. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron.

—Bueno, usa ese nombre para jugar a fingir.

Realmente no es un nombre falso. Solo un nombre con el cual jugar a fingir.

—Angela. —Se estiró a través de la mesa y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya—. Está bien.

Puedes contarme la verdad. Estás huyendo de algo. De alguien. Lo entiendo. Solo quiero tener una idea, así si él se presenta, puedo protegerte.

—Yo… —Ella lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿Cómo…?

—Eres mucho más fácil de leer de lo que piensas. —Él tiró de su boca en una media sonrisa y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza—. Tu vacilación hacia alguien nuevo, el nombre falso, la forma en que parecías tan nerviosa sobre salir conmigo. Todo apunta a una cosa. Una mujer en fuga.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Bella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. No podía creer que él lo hubiera averiguado tan fácilmente. Pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando cosas, pero no estaba engañando a nadie. ¿Quién más podría haber adivinado que estaba huyendo de alguien? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Tratar de mentir? ¿Decir la verdad?

Algo acerca de él hacía que quisiera abrirse y confesarlo todo. Pero eso también parecía imprudente. No lo conocía lo suficiente.

Entonces las palabras de Leah vinieron a ella.

Si quería ayuda, tendría que confiar en alguien.

Tenía a Leah para ayudarla, pero tener a Edward de su lado solo ayudaría a mantener a Vanessa incluso más segura. Tener dos personas en quien confiar era una mejor situación que tener solamente a una, ¿cierto?

—Tienes razón —dijo. Tomó un largo sorbo de su vino antes de continuar—. Estamos huyendo de mi ex. Estuvimos casados por más de ocho años, y fue después de nuestro primer aniversario que él me golpeó por primera vez.

Era un adicto a las drogas, y fue empeorando y empeorando. Se drogaba y se desmayaba, si tenía suerte, o arrasaba con todo y me golpeaba.

Pensé que era mejor para nuestra hija tener a sus padres juntos. Incluso si no era el mejor matrimonio, por lo menos estábamos todos juntos. Y solo me golpeaba a mí, no a ella. Hasta que una noche lo hizo. Nos fuimos al día siguiente, cuando estaba afuera consiguiendo drogas. Solicité el divorcio y él está tratando de quitármela. También tenías razón sobre los nombres. Tuvimos que cambiarlos para dificultarle el encontrarnos. En realidad, me llamo Isabella, no Angela.

—Eso es mucho por lo que pasar. —Movió su mano hacia la de ella de nuevo. La calidez y su toque la tranquilizaron.

—Ahora estoy tan asustada todo el tiempo. Que nos encontrará, que se aparecerá y se la llevará.

Tengo pesadillas sobre eso casi todas las noches.

Sueño que voy por ella a clases y se ha ido. O que despierto en la mañana, y él ha estado en el apartamento y se la ha llevado, o que irrumpe en mi habitación y… —Se calló y alejó la mirada de él. Ese era un sueño en el que no quería pensar el suficiente tiempo como para hablar de ello.

—Estás a salvo aquí. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Resulta que soy del tipo protector. Y me siento mucho mejor cuando tengo a alguien a quien cuidar.

—Bueno, gracias, pero apenas nos conoces. No puedo esperar que estés como guardaespaldas.

Me encantaría tener el honor de protegerte —dijo. Apretó la mano de ella.

—Desearía que pudiera simplemente salir con un hombre atractivo y pasar un buen rato. Pero no puedo. Estoy demasiado ocupada buscando alguna señal de mi ex, o de alguien que pudiera estar vigilándonos. Soy la único que mantiene alejada a Vanessa del peor padre que puedas imaginar.

—Nunca conociste a mi viejo.

Los labios de ella se separaron, pero no supo qué decir a eso.

—Y de ahora en adelante —añadió él—. No estás sola. No dejaré que nada le pase a Vanessa. O a Annie o cualquier nombre que tenga que utilizar para estar a salvo.

Haré lo mejor que pueda para protegerlas.

—Gracias, Edward. Es extraño para mí ser capaz de confiar en un hombre, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti. De hecho, es agradable.

— Le sonrió, y una calidez la llenó. Él estaba realmente empezando a gustarle, a pesar de sí misma. Y su atracción era innegable. Habían pasado años desde que sintió algún tipo de deseo sexual por un hombre. Había estado tan disgustada por el sexo y la forma como usualmente era utilizado en su contra y forzada, que la idea de dejar a alguien estar así de cerca y ser así de vulnerable le fue imposible antes. Pero ahora, con Edward haciéndola sentirse tan segura como lo hacía, y con ella deseándolo tanto como lo hacía, pensó que tal vez era tiempo de probar.

Tomó una respiración profunda y trató de no pensar mucho sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cerró y apretó sus ojos y lo dijo tan rápido como pudo:

—¿Tal vez quieras ir de vuelta a mi casa por un rato?

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, Edward estaba mirándola con una ceja levantada y una mirada llena de deseo. Él se puso de pie y fue al bar a pagar la cuenta.


	9. Capitulo Ocho

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Ocho**

Edward siguió a Bella de nuevo a su apartamento, todavía aturdido por el hecho de que ella lo había invitado. Tenía la esperanza de conseguir que se abriera a él, y lo había hecho, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado esto. No podían conducir lo suficientemente rápido.

Dentro de su apartamento, se sentó cerca de ella en el sofá de su sala de estar. Tenía que seguir mirando a otro lado para evitar la misma sensación de atracción que sentía antes. Todavía no creía que estuviera preparada para eso, pero ella era como un imán para su cuerpo. Quería acercarse, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto, recordándose que ella probablemente no lo había invitado de nuevo aquí para una follar.

Tenía que actuar como si no la quisiera tanto.

No sólo por su bien, por tomar las cosas con calma, sino porque aún tenía un trabajo que hacer. Jasper le había pagado veinticinco mil dólares para matar a esta mujer. Y eso significaba que habría sólo dos resultados. O Edward tendría que matar a Bella, o Jasper vendría y recuperaría su dinero. Y probablemente no dejaría a ninguno de ellos con vida. Por lo que no era realmente una opción ahora. Proteger a Vanessa y a Bella a toda costa, a sabiendas que Jasper había contratado a un sicario una vez para matarlas. Lo haría de nuevo.

Y ya había mostrado un montón de violencia hacia ella en el pasado. Jasper no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. La furgoneta también le preocupaba. Podría haber ya alguien siguiéndole, o siguiéndolas.

—¿Puedo preguntar? —dijo ella, poniéndoles más vino. Él levantó una ceja, esperando su pregunta.

—Bueno, has dicho antes que tu padre era malo.

Supongo que me estaba preguntando qué querías decir con eso.

—Eso. —Cogió su vaso y tomó un sorbo, deseando tener cerveza en su lugar—. Bueno, vamos a decir que sé exactamente cómo se siente Vanessa.

—¿Tu padre te golpeó?

—Mi padre, mi madre, a veces incluso mis tíos si estaban alrededor y aburridos. Un puñado de adictos, todos ellos. Siempre colocados o totalmente bebidos. Vengo de una larga línea de delincuentes y drogadictos.

—Siento que fueran todos así. —Se acercó y puso su mano en su rodilla. El calor lo recorrió ante su contacto.

—Es todo lo que he conocido. Toda mi vida me dijeron que no era nadie y nunca sería nada. Me llamaron tonto y me dejaban mal. Es un milagro que incluso haya llegado hasta aquí. O que terminase el instituto. Ellos querían que fallase.

Ni siquiera vinieron a verme a la graduación del instituto. O a cualquier cosa en la escuela. No estaban involucrados en mi vida en absoluto, a menos que fuera para conseguirles más cigarrillos o hacer algún recado.

—¿Qué clase de recado?

—Recoger drogas, dejar drogas, lo que fuera.

Cuanto más arriesgado el intercambio, más probable era que tuviera que ir. Me decían que era mucho menos probable que a un niño le robasen o le disparasen, por lo que era mejor para todos si iba yo. Me han asaltado más veces de las que puedo contar, fui golpeado casi hasta la muerte, me apuñalaron varias veces, e incluso recibí un disparo. Todos haciendo sus negocios.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y se llevó su mano a su boca.

—Eso es tan terrible.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Con el tiempo salí de allí. Les dejé solos. No duraron mucho tiempo. Ambos murieron menos de cinco años después de que me fuera de casa.

Supongo que no tenían a nadie que comprara comida o siguiera haciendo su trabajo sucio.

Decidió dejar de lado la parte de cómo, cuando murieron, no había ido a sus funerales. No porque no quisiera. No tenía opción si quería o no. En el momento estaba en prisión, cumpliendo una condena de diez años. Siempre había sido una especie de protector, de modo que cuando su novia de la escuela secundaria le dijo que su padre abusaba de ella, él se encargó de ello como nunca pudo llegar a hacerse cargo de sus propios padres. Fue su primer asesinato.

Se acordó cómo se sentía. Poderoso, peligroso, mal. Podría haber sido su única matanza, excepto que descubrió más tarde que ella había mentido. El hombre nunca la había tocado. Esa ira y desconfianza profundas se anidaron dentro de él calentándolo y nunca enfriándose. Le dio el borde duro que tenía ahora. Pero el protector en él no estaba muerto. Bella y Vanessa lo estaban resucitando. Y tal vez eso no fuera la única cosa.

Por un momento, consideró decirle todo esto.

Pero era la primera cita, y ella tenía problemas de confianza. Este no era el momento. Tal vez algún día.

Bella tomó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Es simplemente tan malo lo que te hicieron.

Tomó un segundo para que su acción y su declaración se unieran en su mente.

—Estás llorando... ¿por mí? Ella asintió.

—Lo siento. No me gusta pensar en nadie pasando por lo que pasé, y lo que te hicieron fue mucho peor. Me gustaría tener la capacidad de matar a veces. Puede ser horrible decir eso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

¿Alguna vez fantaseas con matar a tus padres?

Edward rió entre dientes. Si supiera.

—Sólo todas las noches.

—Creo que tienen suerte que no resultes nada como ellos.

Claro. Una suerte que se convirtiera en un asesino antes que pasarse a las drogas y no estaba alrededor para poder matarlos. No dudaba que les hubiera matado al final si los maleantes no hubieran hecho el trabajo por él. A veces el deseo todavía estaba allí. Todavía tenía sueños maravillosos donde los mataba. Les apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza. Podía golpearles hasta la muerte. Podía cortarles y torturarles como ellos hicieron con él.

Bella se secó los ojos de nuevo y lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Ella estaba llorando por él.

Sintiendo algo por él, por lo que le había pasado.

Nunca tuvo a nadie preocupándose de esa manera por él. A nadie nunca le importaba lo que le ocurría. Era siempre el que era dejado de lado, olvidado y dejado atrás. Nunca el que era escuchado y por el que lloraban.

Bajó la vista al suelo. Si tuviera la capacidad emocional, quizás también lloraría.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Bella. Al verlo silencioso y triste se había vuelto valiente. Se sentía más cómoda con él de lo que se había sentido con nadie en mucho tiempo y quería mantenerlo así, quería ver lo cerca que podían estar.

Se levantó y fue al pequeño altavoz inalámbrico que estaba sobre el televisor. Abrió la aplicación en su nuevo teléfono de pre-pago, y comenzó a tocar música. La calidad del sonido no era buena. No había nada como el sistema de sonido completo que había tenido en casa con Jasper, pero era mejor que nada. Se quedó allí, un poco incómoda, esperándole.

Parecía estar considerándolo por un momento, luego se levantó y la tomó de su mano. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó mientras se balanceaban. No era tanto bailar como la rigidez típica de una pareja de instituto en su primer baile, pero era lo más bonito que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Por una vez, no se sentía como una madre.

No llevaba ropa funcional pero no favorecedora.

No llevaba el uniforme de enfermera de la escuela. Y no tenía ni una sola magulladura que demostrara que era una superviviente. Debería sentirse bien por sobrevivir, pero a veces deseaba desesperadamente que en lugar de haber atravesado eso, no hubiera tenido que atravesar nada en absoluto. Estar con Edward la hizo sentir como una mujer, no sólo alguien que había escapado de una situación horrible.

Era libre, y por primera vez en muchos años había perdido la pista, se sentía segura. Fue un sentimiento extraño. Casi la hizo desconfiar de él. El exceso de seguridad podía hacer que una persona se volviera perezosa. No podía permitirse eso. No cuando furgonetas extrañas se presentaban. Pero por ahora, por esta pequeña franja de tiempo, podía permitirse existir sólo en el espacio de los brazos de Edward, y ser cuidada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró en su oído. Se limpió una lágrima perdida y sonrió.

—Absolutamente nada. Estaba pensando en que no podía recordar la última vez que me sentí segura.

—Me alegro. Quiero protegerlas a las dos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y no podía sobreponerse a la mirada de deseo en sus ojos.

Su propia expresión debía reflejar la de él, porque ella estaba caliente de deseo por él.

Se inclinó más cerca de ella, lentamente. Su corazón se aceleró. Iba a besarla. Realmente iba a suceder. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Sus labios, cálidos y suaves, presionando contra los suyos.

Deslizó su boca sobre la de ella, su lengua suavemente jugando en el borde de sus labios.

Se sentía increíble besarle. No había besado realmente en tanto tiempo. Besar a Jasper había sido una tarea, y nunca placentera. Él lo utilizaba como una herramienta de fuerza, como todo lo demás en su vida. Pero besar a Edward era como se suponía que los besos debían ser. Suave y agradable, construyendo el deseo en ella con cada paso de sus lenguas.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a los suyos cuando él finalmente se alejó de ella. Detrás de él, vio el reloj.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—Oh no. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No tenía idea que era tan tarde. Se suponía que debía recoger a Vanessa hace una hora.

—Corrió a encontrar su bolso y sus llaves.

Edward se quedó donde habían estado abrazándola hacia un momento, mirándola.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Debería haber estado observando con más atención. No quería acabar de besarte y salir corriendo, yo…

—Bella. —La tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, presionando sus labios contra los de ella otra vez.

—Está bien. Entiendo. No me has asustado. Se necesitaría mucho más que eso para que no volviera.

—Gracias. Y gracias por una noche maravillosa.

—Lo haremos de nuevo en algún momento.

—No era una pregunta. No le daría la posibilidad que pudiera decir que no.

—Pronto —dijo ella.

Él la siguió fuera del apartamento y la acompañó hasta su auto. Cuando entró, le dio otro beso breve antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ella le dio una última sonrisa antes de alejarse.

En el espejo retrovisor, ella miró hacia atrás con tanta frecuencia como pudo antes de girar y que él estuviese fuera de la vista. Tuvo sus ojos en ella todo el tiempo.

Saber que las estaba cuidando, especialmente ahora que él sabía la verdad, y saber que volvería, la hacía sentirse aún más segura. Si Edward estaba alrededor, Jasper no podía hacerle daño, no podía llevarse a Vanessa. Así que tal vez sólo tenía que asegurarse que Edward estuviera mucho alrededor de ellas.


	10. Capitulo Nueve

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

** La historia le pertenece a CC STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Nueve**

Bella expresó a la puerta de Leah, su expresión de disculpa ya en su rostro. Pero Leah la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y la condujo dentro.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Edward.

—Fantástica. Lo siento, llego tarde. Leah lo desestimó con un gesto.

—Se durmió hace dos horas. Se divirtió mucho, cuidaré de ella en cualquier momento. ¿Tal vez la próxima vez que tengas una cita?

La sonrisa regresó.

—Sin duda habrá una próxima vez con Edward.

—Bien. Estoy tan contenta que encontraste a alguien.

—Nunca mí el sentido tan seguro en mi vida.

—Entonces, estoy incluso más contenta.

Necesitas tener esa paz, y también Vanessa.

Parecía muy feliz que la llama por su verdadero nombre, aunque sabe que todavía tengo que llamarla Annie en la escuela.

—Es tan bueno poder decirle a la gente la verdad identificó a Bella.

—También le dije a Edward, y él quiere protegernos. Es extraño sentir eso, sin embargo.

Tener un hombre que quiera mantenernos a salvo en lugar de hacernos daño.

Leah le dio una media sonrisa.

—Solo sé feliz por ser capaz de confiar así. Mi falta de confianza ha arruinado un montón de relaciones. Probablemente por eso todavía estoy soltera.

—Es un milagro, de verdad. No tengo ninguna razón para confiar en él. Y Jasper fue realmente la única relación seria que tuve. Tal vez no tener un montón de malas experiencias me ha ayudado, no lo sé.

—Tal vez.

Bella recogió a Vanessa del sofá y la acunó contra su pecho.

—Muchas gracias. Realmente significa el mundo para mí.

—En cualquier momento.

Bella condujo a casa y arropó a Vanessa en su cama, todo el tiempo sintiendo la ausencia de Edward. Había estado allí, tan cerca de donde estaba ahora, y deseó que todavía lo estuviera. Se desnudó lentamente, preguntándose cómo sería desnudarse para él.

La idea le dio escalofríos deliciosos.

Acababa de deslizarse entre sus sábanas frías cuando su teléfono sonó. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro y tomó su teléfono de su mesita de noche, ansiosa por escuchar la voz de Edward.

—¿Hola?

—Vaya, si es mi esposa.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo, se sentó en la cama. La habitación giró a su alrededor y un sudor frío salió a través de su piel.

—Jasper.

—Eso no tomo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Te encontré en menos de dos meses.

La boca de Bella estaba seca y no podía pensar. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sabía?

—Te perdiste nuestra pequeña cita, querida. Ya sabes cómo odio ser plantado.

—¿Qué cita? —Su voz sonaba como una versión embrujada de lo que era. Su lengua era torpe y obstinada.

—Nuestra cita en la corte. En la que el juez me habría dado la custodia completa de mi hija.

Convenientemente te perdiste una ocasión tan importante.

—Nunca la tendrás.

Él rió, una risa cruel y dura. Era la risa que daba cada vez que ella decía algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Sé dónde estás. Y enviaré a la policía si no la entregas.

Ella presiono "Fin" y saltó de la cama. Estaba temblando tanto, que casi no podía lograr abrochar el botón de sus vaqueros. En su armario había una bolsa. La había empacado el día que se mudaron y esperaba no necesitarla.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaban para huir. Ropa, dinero, nueva identificación.

La bolsa era la primera parte. La segunda parte solo se había añadido recientemente y no podía creer que tuviera que ser promulgada tan rápidamente. Si no hubiera tenido esa conversación con Leah el otro día, no tendría dónde llevar a Vanessa para mantenerla a salvo.

Le envió la palabra clave a Leah y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Corrió a la habitación de Vanessa y dejó la puerta abierta para que la luz del pasillo llenara el espacio. Le sacudió el hombro.

—Vanessa, despierta, nena. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué? —Vanessa se frotó los ojos y se incorporó.

Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad. Que papi las había encontrado y están viniendo por ellas.

Pero cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de su hija, la expresión temerosa, cambió de táctica.

Rompió en una sonrisa, tan difícil como fue.

—¡Tengo una sorpresa muy especial para ti!

Sus pequeños ojos se ampliaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con asombro.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Tendrás un viaje de campo nocturno con tu maestra!

—Está bien. —Vanessa salió de la cama.

—¿También vas a venir?

—Te llevaré allí, pero no puedo quedarme esta vez. Tal vez la próxima vez todas podamos tener una fiesta de pijamas.

—¿Puedo llevar mi oso?

—Por supuesto que puedes.

—¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! —Vanessa estaba completamente despierta y corriendo por su habitación, empujando a los animales de peluche y juguetes a su mochila.

—Está bien, nena, tenemos que irnos. Tienes suficientes.

Tomó la mano de Vanessa y agarró su bolsa con la otra, sacándola de la habitación.

—¡Oh espera! Solo necesito…

—Vanessa, no. Tenemos que irnos AHORA.

Bella no pudo contener el pánico en su voz.

Jasper podría venir en cualquier momento, y no tenía tiempo para conseguir otro estúpido animal de peluche. No quería gritar así, pero en su urgencia, había salido duro.

El labio inferior de Vanessa tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora mismo, y no quieres que la señorita Clearwater nos esté esperando, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sorbió. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, y Bella se inclinó para darle un abrazo rápido.

—Siento haberte gritado. Llegamos muy tarde. —Se colgó la mochila al hombro y recogió a Vanessa con su otro brazo—. Sostente, cariño.

Vanessa se agarró con fuerza y se acurrucó, su nariz en el cuello de Bella. Su garganta se tensó.

Si algo le sucedía a su hija, mataría al bastardo.

Su mente se dirigió a Edward. Si lo llamara, ¿vendría? ¿Las protegería?

En el momento en que llegaron al auto, Vanessa se había recuperado.

—Tal vez podamos jugar Candy Land de nuevo. La última vez,¡gané!

—Eso suena muy bien. —Bella arrojó las bolsas al lado de Vanessa y saltó al asiento delantero, luego metió la llave y salió.

No estaban fuera de su calle aún cuando vio la furgoneta negra salir detrás de ella. Miró sus espejos, tratando desesperadamente de prestar atención a lo que Vanessa estaba diciendo así no la disgustaría.

—Estoy segura que puedes jugar un montón de juegos —dijo.

¿Había alguna forma de perder esta furgoneta?

¿Cómo en el mundo alguien salía de eso? En las películas, se trataba de un montón de vueltas rápidas y locuras. Demasiado peligroso con un niño en el asiento trasero.

Especialmente cuando ese niño no sabía que estaban en una carrera.

Miró hacia abajo cuando su teléfono vibró. Era Leah respondiendo al texto que le había enviado inmediatamente después de colgar con Jasper.

Simplemente había respondido con "Tengo un poco", que era el plan. Esa respuesta al texto inicial de Bella de "¿Jugo de naranja?", tendría sentido si alguien lo leyera, pero nadie sabría lo que significaba.

Ahora que sabía que Leah estaba lista, podría centrarse en el problema más inmediato, si había una más urgente que otra en esta horrible situación. Miró en su espejo retrovisor y vio la furgoneta justo detrás de ella.

Trató de pensar y hacer un plan. Se detuvo en la siguiente luz roja y observó. Tenía su señal para girar a la izquierda y vio el tráfico viniendo en la dirección contraria.

Esperó el momento adecuado, entonces, cuando tuvo un auto lo suficientemente cerca, pisó el acelerador y viró hacia la derecha, arrancando frente a un vehículo que venía. El auto sonó la bocina, pero ella sonrió.

La camioneta no podía ir detrás de ella. Hizo un rápido giro al siguiente camino disponible, luego viró varias veces hasta que incluso ella no supo dónde estaba. Puso la dirección de Leah en su teléfono y tomó las direcciones para llegar allí, observando constantemente que la camioneta apareciera.

Cuando se acercó a la casa de Leah, retrocedió.

Quizá si su matrícula estuviera escondida, sería menos obvio que un volvo fuera suyo y no uno de los cientos que andaban sobre la carretera.

Abrió la puerta del auto y sacó a Vanessa, luego corrió a la puerta principal.

Leah estaba esperándolas, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

—¿Están bien?

—Hasta ahora. —Bella miró a la carretera.

Ninguna camioneta negra a la vista. Entregó la mochila a Leah y se arrodilló para abrazar a Vanessa.

—Haz lo que sea que la señorita Clearwater diga y sé realmente buena ¿bien?

—Bien, mami.

—Te veré realmente pronto. —Le besó la frente y la apretó con fuerza, tratando de no perderla.

Se levantó y le dio a Leah un abrazo—.Gracias.

—Ve. Cuídate.

Bella retrocedió a su auto y estuvo en la carretera en segundos. Mientras manejaba, la persiguió un pensamiento. Sólo le había dicho a Edward todo sobre ellas. Antes de que Jasper lo viera. Quizá sus suposiciones previas de él eran correctas. Su sangre se volvió fría mientras pensaba que quizá él era uno de los que le habían dicho a Jasper dónde estaban.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Edward bostezó y alcanzó su teléfono. Jasper estaba llamando. Otra vez. ¿Cuántas actualizaciones podría darle a este chico?

—¿Sí? —dijo, estirándose en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión.

—Bien, supongo que puedo entender por qué estarías dormido. Estaría rendido también después de una noche con Bella.

Edward se sentó. Así que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Jasper lo estaba siguiendo.

—No fue nada especial. —Había planeado jugar como si fuera nada más que parte del trabajo.

—¿Es así como tratas a tus citas?

—No. Es como trato todos mis trabajos. Algunas veces tengo que usar las relaciones románticas para estar más cerca de mi marca. No quieres que tenga una oportunidad de herir a la niña, ¿verdad?

—¡Suficiente de esa mierda! Pasaste horas con ella, solos, y Vanessa estaba fuera de la casa.

Tenías más que el tiempo suficiente. Estoy por encima de tus mentiras y tus manipulaciones.

No eres el sicario que tengo en marcación rápida, sabes.

—¿Y piensas que tu otro hombre sería capaz de conseguir la información que estoy cerca de conseguir de Bella? Cree lo que quieres, pero cuando se marche, seré uno en los que confíe.

—¿Por qué se marcharía?

—Si sospecha que la has encontrado.

¿Honestamente piensas que ella no tiene un plan? ¿Qué piensas que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo acercándome a ella? No espero que entiendas cómo trabajan los sicarios, pero espero que me dejes hacer mi trabajo. ¿Ahora quieres asustarla y perderlas otra vez o quieres dejarme hacerlo a mi manera? — Dejo a su voz llenarse de coraje. Eso haría que pareciera más realista.

Hubo una larga pausa. —En realidad mis hombres ya las perdieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—La llamé. Ella necesitaba saber que se había terminado. Pero se fueron. Tenía a alguien siguiéndolas, pero ella se las arregló para perderlos de alguna manera.

Ahora no sé dónde están.

—Estúpido idiota. Dios, si sólo me hubieras dejado hacer mi trabajo, podría haber evitado todo esto. Supongo que fue una cosa malditamente buena que salí con ella, ¿verdad? Nadie está en mejor posición para encontrar dónde está y donde está Vanessa que yo. Puedes disculparte en cualquier momento.

—Yo, um…

—Idiota. Incrementaras tu tarifa a diez mil o las ayudaré en lugar de a ti. ¿Qué será?

—Bien. Otros diez. Pero tienes hasta mañana.

Las quiero en mi posesión. ¿Lo tienes?

—Entonces mantén a tus mierdas fuera de mi camino para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

—Colgó y golpeó la cama.

No era cómo se suponía que tenía que ir todo.

Jasper había llamado a Bella y la había asustado.

Quién sabe dónde estaban ahora ¿Cómo podría protegerla a ella y a Vanessa si no sabía dónde estaban?

Se puso sus botas con prisa. ¿Por qué Bella no había llamado o enviado un mensaje? ¿No confiaba en él lo suficiente para llamarlo por ayuda? Quizá no se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como pensaba.

La llamó. No respondió. Le envió un mensaje.

—¿Estás bien?

No quería incluir cualquier información específica, pero deseó que pudiera decirle que Jasper estaba viniendo. Que sabía dónde estaban en caso que ella no supiera, y Jasper había estado mintiendo. No podía poner nada más allá de ese hombre en este momento.

Claramente él recurriría a algunos males necesarios para conseguir lo que quería. Y Edward iba a asegurarse que eso no pasaría. Si su vida dependiera de eso, mantendría a Jasper lejos de Bella y Vanessa.

Salió de la casa, entró a su auto y aceleró al apartamento de Bella. Jasper había dicho que ella había huido, pero no iba a creer nada que dijera. Había una buena oportunidad que Jasper estuviera allí ahora, hiriendo a Vanessa y a Bella.

Y ya que no tenía otra información sobre dónde podría estar, su apartamento era todo lo que tenía para ir. Sin nada más, quizá ella le dejó una pista.

Se estacionó en el estacionamiento. Su auto no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Quizá se había después de todo. Corrió dentro del edificio hasta su puerta. Se detuvo para escuchar. Ningún sonido salió de dentro. Ninguna luz arrastrándose bajo la puerta.

Puso su mano sobre la perilla y le dio la vuelta.

Esta se movió bajo su tacto. Abrió la puerta y entró al apartamento, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de él.

—¿Bella? —susurró.

Caminó hacia su cuarto. Cuando se paró en el pasillo, escuchó un clic de una pistola a su lado, la punta del cañón presionando contra su cabeza. Se congeló y puso sus manos en el aire para mostrar que no tenía ningún arma escondida. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no tenía su arma sobre él o su cuchillo, o que sus manos no tenían armas por sí mismas.

Una mano se estiró y sacó el arma de la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Se endureció con el toque.

—Voy a preguntarte una cosa, y si sospechas que estás mintiendo en todo, te dispararé.

Edward parpadeó en la oscuridad del apartamento. No había escuchado correctamente, trató de volver su cabeza, pero el arma se presionó más duro para mantenerlo mirando hacia el frente.

¿Bella? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarla a favoritos


	11. Capitulo Diez

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capitulo Diez

—Necesito respuestas, Edward —dijo Bella—. Y algunas cosas no están teniendo sentido.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto? No sé qué piensas que está pasando, pero vine aquí para encontrarte, para asegurarme que Vanessa y tú estuvieran bien. Para protegerlas.

Ella no aflojó su arma. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, él era parte del problema, y podría tener que matarlo antes de que la noche terminara. Odiaba la idea de ello, odiaba el pensamiento que este hombre en quien confiaba, a quien había dejado entrar cuando no había dejado entrar a nadie más, había sido el que la había entregado a su más grande enemigo. Se odiaba a sí misma por estar tan equivocada acerca de él, y quería más que nada estar equivocada. Ser capaz de confiar en él después de todo.

—¿Dónde trabajas realmente? —preguntó.

—Te explicaré todo. ¿Puedes por favor bajar el arma?

—No. Responde la pregunta, Edward.

—No trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina en la compañía de suministros para restaurante.

—¿Entonces dónde? —Presionó más fuerte el arma en su cabeza.

Su rabia y su crudo sentimiento de traición la habían empujado al punto de carecer de toda compasión. No le importaba si lo lastimaba. Él la lastimaría.

—No tengo una oficina o un lugar al que voy.

Soy una especie de trabajador por cuenta propia.

—¿Haciendo qué? —gruñó a través de dientes apretados.

Él tomó varias respiraciones profundas.

—Bella, por favor, déjame explicar. Te diré todo.

Ella golpeó fuerte el arma contra su cabeza.

—Está bien. Pero al menos promete escuchar todo antes de que me dispares —dijo y gruñó.

—No.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Entonces hablaré rápido y esperaré que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Soy un asesino a sueldo. Fui contratado por tu ex-marido para matarte y llevar a Vanessa con él.

Su respiración se aceleró a la par que sus palabras la golpearon. Cada una era una bofetada nueva en el rostro, una nueva ola de dolor.

—Él aseguró que estabas abusando de Vanessa, que le gritabas todo el tiempo y la golpeabas. Te hizo parecer un monstruo, pero la primera vez que te conocí, dudé que lo que había dicho era verdad. Tenía que llegar a conocerte. No había manera que fuera a asesinarte o llevarme a Vanessa con él si no podía estar seguro que su afirmación era correcta. Y cuanto más llegué a conocerlas a las dos y pasar tiempo contigo, más seguro estuve que absolutamente no había manera de que alguna vez lastimarías a Vanessa.

No quería seguir escuchando. Quería sacar toda su furia y agonía con él ahora mismo. Con este hombre quien le había mentido. Pero él estaba hablando rápido, como había dicho que lo haría.

Y no pudo evitar escucharlo.

—No tomó nada de tiempo en lo más mínimo para mí comenzar a tener sentimientos por ti.

Cuando supe que tú no eras la que le hacía daño a Vanessa, significaba que Jasper lo era. Y entonces, pasé de buscar una forma de matarte y llevarme a Vanessa a buscar una forma de mantenerte a salvo, y alejarlas a las dos de él.

Me llamó esta noche. Pensó que me tenía, porque contrató a alguien para seguirme. Ha habido una furgoneta negra acechando alrededor. Él…

—La he visto —dijo—. Me siguió esta noche cuando saqué a Vanessa de aquí. Conseguí perderla.

—Buena chica —dijo.

—No me llames así. —Lo golpeó de nuevo con el arma.

Él gimió.

—Calma. No lo dije como un insulto. Es difícil perder una sombra. Estoy genuinamente impresionado. Después de que Jasper me llamó para decirme que sabía que habíamos salido, también amenazó con matarme. Así que, mentí.

Le dije que todo era una trampa para acercarme a ti y conseguir más información en caso de que huyeras. Lo convencí que todavía estaba trabajando para él, de su lado. Entonces vine aquí mismo para encontrarte y asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo. No vi tu auto, pero pensé que tal vez dejaste una pista con respecto a dónde habías ido. No tenía nada más para seguir. No sabía a dónde podrías ir, así que entré para mirar alrededor. Y ahí es cuando pusiste un arma contra mi cabeza.

—Así que, ¿la furgoneta negra no está contigo?

¿Los otros hombres de Jasper no están trabajando contigo?

—No. Ellos están intentando matarme, justo como están tratando de matarte. ¿Está Vanessa a salvo?

—Sí. La furgoneta está de regreso. Está colocada fuera al frente. Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—Así que están aquí. No sé a quién contrató Jasper para venir tras nosotros, pero puedo decirte esto. Nadie es tan despiadado como yo.

Te protegeré con mi vida, y me aseguraré que Jasper nunca toque a Vanessa de nuevo.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Ni siquiera nos conoces.

No nos debes nada. Y estoy segura que Jasper te pagó bastante para hacer tu trabajo.

—Lo hizo. Pero solo asesino a personas que lo merecen. Y no mato mujeres. Tomó un montón de persuasión para mí para hacer este trabajo, y estaba sospechoso de él desde el inicio. Y con razón, aparentemente. Él estaba lleno de nada más que mentiras. No lo sabía, pero me ha pagado para protegerte en lugar de matarte. Y lo voy a aniquilar.

—¿Tú lo… matarías?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué? Edward rió.

—¿Estás bromeando? Nena, vamos. Porque es un hombre horrible y un mentiroso. Te ha lastimado y a Vanessa y contrató a alguien para asesinarte. No va a detenerse. Nada lo detendrá hasta que estés muerta. O hasta que él lo esté.

Así es que es así de simple. Quiero protegerte, así que tengo que matarlo.

Su mano se sacudió mientras mantuvo el arma presionada contra él. Estaba comenzando a sentirse menos necesario, pero no podía animarse a alejarla. No todavía.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no fuiste el que le dijo a Jasper dónde estaba?

—Estuve a solas contigo por horas, y no te maté.

—Pero tal vez lo que le dijiste a Jasper era verdad. Solo querías obtener más información.

—No lo es —dijo—. ¿Qué otra información podría posiblemente necesitar? Sé dónde estás, sé cómo contactarte. Pude haberte matado en cualquier momento. Pude haber esperado fuera del bar y atacarte. Pude haberte envenenado en el bar. Puede haberte sacado del camino mientras conducíamos hacia aquí. Pude haberte estrangulado o apuñalado o disparado, o hecho cualquier número de cosas cuando estábamos solos en tu apartamento. Como lo estamos ahora. Pero en su lugar te sostuve y te besé.

—Quizás estabas haciéndome confiar en ti.

—¿Lo crees?

—No. —Aunque algo de su confianza estaba comenzando a regresar, no quería admitirlo aún. Él necesitaba ganársela de regreso.

—Bueno, no hay nada más que pueda decir excepto que confiar que es solo eso. Confiar.

Tienes que creer que no voy a lastimarte. Creer que solo quiero protegerte y a Vanessa. Y después verás que estás en lo correcto. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

—Um, ¿hola? Mi vida, mi hija. Solamente mi todo. Él suspiró.

—Quiero decir, estoy aquí ahora. Jasper sabe dónde estás. Tiene a otros hombres tras de ti y tras de mí. Las probabilidades están severamente en tu contra. Tienes que confiar en alguien si vas a recibir alguna ayuda de quien sea.

Dejó caer el arma a su lado. Él había dicho casi la misma cosa que Leah había dicho. Había confiado en Leah y eso había salido bien.

¿O no? De repente su interior se retorció. ¿Qué si Leah estaba involucrada en eso de alguna manera? ¿Qué si está llevando a Vanessa con Jasper justo en este mismo momento?

Levantó el arma de nuevo, pero apuntó a su hombro en lugar de su cabeza.

—No puedo confiar en nadie —susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Está bien entonces. Supongo que estás por tu cuenta. Buena suerte. —Él levantó sus manos en el aire y se quedó inmóvil.

Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas. Él se giró repentinamente, así estaba enfrentándola. Ella ni siquiera reaccionó. Su mente estaba dando vueltas con la posibilidad de haber enviado a Vanessa con el enemigo. Finalmente bajó el arma y puso sus manos en su rostro para dejar salir los sollozos.

Los fuertes brazos de Edward se envolvieron a su alrededor y la acercaron más. Tenía razón. No tenía mucha más opción que confiar en él. Con la esperanza que no la estuviera engañando y no siguiera trabajando para Jasper. Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo él.

El teléfono de ella vibró en su bolsillo. Una vez, dos veces. No quería ver quién estaba llamando.

Tenía que ser Jasper. Pero solo lo podría ignorar por un rato. Sacó el teléfono y jadeó cuando vio el nombre de Leah.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, mami —dijo Vanessa.

—Hola, nena. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—La señorita Clearwater me llevó a una aventura. Estamos en su casa especial. ¡Es tan genial aquí, mami! ¡Solía ser una granja y todavía hay caballos afuera!

—Eso suena genial, nena. ¿La señorita Clearwater está ahí?

—Sí.

Hubo un sonido amortiguado y luego Leah estaba ahí.

—Espero que esté bien llamar. Parecía algo insegura cuando la traje aquí y pensé que podría hacerles bien a ambas escuchar la voz de la otra.

—Sí. —Bella dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—.Gracias.

—No hay problema. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Edward está conmigo. Me protegerá.

Él coloco una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó en confirmación.

—¿Todavía recuerdas la dirección?

—Sí.

—Muy bien entonces. Ten buena noche.

Leah finalizó la llamada y, con una mano temblorosa y un renovado sentido de confianza en su amiga, Leah colocó el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Edward la abrazó de nuevo.

—Ve a la cama. No hay nada más que podamos hacer esta noche, y sabemos que Vanessa está a salvo.

—¿Cómo puedo posiblemente dormir?

—Me quedaré despierto para vigilar. Una vez que te recuestes, te darás cuenta de cuán exhausta estás.

Edward tomó su mano y la llevó al dormitorio.

—Necesito un momento para cambiarme —dijo ella.

Él esperó fuera de la habitación, comprobando su arma y asegurándose que tenía bastante munición. Quién sabía cuántos hombres tenia Jasper. Ella lo llamó para que entrara y la encontró ya en la cama, las mantas colocadas hasta su pecho.

—Estaré justo aquí. —Se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches, luego apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Ella cerró sus ojos y después de un momento, se fue a la deriva, como pensó que lo haría. Sabía lo suficiente sobre lidiar con un torrente de adrenalina y situaciones altamente estresantes como para saber que una vez que empezabas a salir de ellas, te estrellabas duro.

Pero ahora que estaba durmiendo, no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Las mantas se habían movido un poco y más de su cuerpo quedó expuesto. Su fino camisón no cubría mucho.

Pudo distinguir las líneas de sus redondos pechos y las puntas de sus pezones. Se sintió endurecer mirándola. Se podría sentar y verla por horas. Y durante la mitad de la noche, lo hizo.

Horas después, ella se movió. Repentinamente se retorció, luego se sentó.

—¿Vanessa? —murmuró. Él se movió a su lado.

—Está a salvo.

Ella restregó sus ojos.

—¿Edward?

—Soy yo. Estás a salvo. Vanessa está a salvo.

Vuelve a dormir.

—Pero tuve un sueño terrible. —Se hundió en la cama de nuevo, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente—. Soñé que él la tenía, y luego venía por mí. —Cerró y apretó sus ojos y se estremeció—.

¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acostarás a mi lado?

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No quiero sentirme sola. Me siento segura cuando estás cerca de mí.

Pateó sus zapatos y salió de sus pantalones antes de deslizarse bajo las mantas al lado de ella. Enfrentándola, la atrajo más cerca.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró.

—Esto es mucho mejor. No me siento tan asustada contigo así de cerca.

Él acarició su cabello y esperó que se relajara lo suficiente para olvidar su pesadilla y se volviera a dormir. Si estaba cansada, haría todo mucho más difícil para ella mañana. Quién sabía qué traerían las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Ella levantó el rostro hacia el suyo y lo besó. No quería dejar de besarla. Tenerla tan cerca y teniendo tan poca ropa entre ellos era casi más de lo que podía manejar.

Mientras la besaba más profundamente, dejó que sus dedos vagaran hasta sus pechos.

Cuando llegó a sus pezones, tentativamente corrió su pulgar sobre la punta dura. Ella inhaló, pero no lo alejó. Se presionó a si misma más cerca de él, una invitación para hacer más.

Movió su mano más abajo del cuerpo de ella, sintiendo cuán delgado y tonificado era.

Sus dedos alcanzaron el borde de sus bragas y se metió sobre el borde, provocándola en la parte inferior de su estómago. Ella dejó salir un suave gemido. Llegó más abajo y separó sus labios inferiores con sus dedos, deslizando su dedo a lo largo de su clítoris donde ya estaba mojada.

Ella dejó escapar otro tembloroso gemido y presionó sus caderas en su mano. Presionó un dedo dentro de ella lentamente y lo deslizó nuevamente hacia afuera. Ella respiraba en su oído, y la sensación le daba escalofríos.

Bajó sus bragas hasta sus tobillos y utilizó su pie para empujarlas fuera de ella. Luego gentilmente la rodó sobre su espalda, así podría llegar mejor a ella. Una mano encontró sus pezones mientras la otra hacia lentos círculos sobre su clítoris.

Se movía con él y gemía de placer. Él aceleró, presionando más duro y deslizando un dedo dentro de ella. Ella movía sus caderas más rápido y agarraba su hombro. La penetró más duro y rápido hasta que ella gimió por el placer, luego se quedó inmóvil, jadeando.

Él la besó a lo largo de su cuello.

—Eso debería ayudarte a dormir de nuevo.

Murmuró apreciativamente y se acurrucó más cerca de él.

—Gracias.

—Un placer —dijo él, sonriendo.

Se volvió a dormir después de un tiempo.

Mientras estaba ahí con su cálido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, sintió una calidez en su pecho que raramente sentía. Esto podría ser malo. Si estaba tan enredado con sus sentimientos por ella ahora, haría su trabajo más difícil. Tenía que ser capaz de enfocarse en mantenerlas a salvo.

Se podría enamorar de ella más tarde. Ahora mismo, tenía que mantenerla a ella y a Vanessa a salvo y alejadas de Jasper.


	12. Capitulo Once

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

 ****La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo Once

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Edward se sentara de golpe. Se maldijo por quedarse dormido y ser sorprendido de esa forma. Bajó de la cama, lo que despertó a Bella.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se sentó y saltó de la cama, una mirada de miedo en su rostro.

Él tomó sus pantalones y sacó su pistola, luego la cargó.

Apuntó hacia la puerta, indicándole a Bella que fuera y viera quién era.

Se puso una bata y caminó hasta la puerta, Edward muy cerca de ella, su pistola cargada y preparada. El golpe se escuchó de nuevo.

—¿Isabella Swan? —dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Reconoces esa voz? —susurró Edward. Ella negó.

—¿Quién es?

—Michael Newton. Soy de Servicios de Protección a Menores.

Recibí una llamada.

Puso su mano sobre su boca y miró a Edward. Él bajó su arma.

—Pídele su identificación —dijo él.

Le sacó el seguro a la puerta, pero no sacó la cadena. Por un pequeño espacio, miró al hombre.

—¿Tienes identificación?

Él sostuvo en alto un plástico con su foto, nombre y número de empleado. En la parte inferior decía Servicio de Protección a Menores.

Ella miró a Edward nuevamente, preguntándole qué hacer.

Él asintió y guardó el arma de regreso en sus pantalones.

Quién sabía si este hombre decía la verdad, pero si lo hacía, saludarlo con la punta de su pistola no daba la mejor impresión.

Bella quitó la cadena para abrir la puerta. Michael entró, y ella cerró y volvió a poner el seguro.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó.

—Disculpe por molestarla. Hemos recibido una llamada acerca de su hija, Vanessa Swan. Se me ha asignado la búsqueda del paradero de la niña.

Bella lo miró en silencio, sorprendida.

—¿Y quién realizó esta llamada? —preguntó Edward.

—Lo siento, ¿y usted es? —preguntó Michael.

—Alguien preocupado —dijo Edward—. Déjame ver esa identificación de nuevo.

Michael se la entregó, y Edward se tomó un momento para revisarla. Parecía legítima. Había un número en la tarjeta, pero no confiaba en eso.

—Sólo espere aquí un momento —dijo Edward. Fue hasta la habitación y tomó su teléfono, luego regresó. Revisó el número en la página de SPM, vio que coincidía con el de su identificación, y llamó. Había una opción del menú para corroborar a un trabajador social. Ingresó el número de la identificación, y leyó el nombre de Michael.

Así que ese maldito de Jasper realmente había llamado a SPM.

Edward le entregó su identificación.

—Lo siento por eso. Tienes que entender que hemos estado bajo mucho estrés y en una situación peligrosa últimamente. Debemos tomar cada precaución necesaria.

Era mejor hablar directamente acerca de los detalles del abuso y cómo Jasper fue tras ellos, que dejar que Michael los interrogara al respecto.

Él necesitaba entender rápidamente que Bella no era responsable del daño hecho a Vanessa. Y necesitaba saber lo mal padre y esposo que Jasper había sido.

—¿Y fue el padre, Jasper Whitlock, quien llamó? —preguntó Edward.

—No se me permite decir esa información —dijo Michael .

—Debe haber sido él, porque él es el responsable del daño a Vanessa, y quien persigue a Isabella para tener a su hija de regreso, cuando en verdad fue ella quien tuvo que alejarse de él para mantener a Vanessa a salvo.

—Ya veo —dijo Michael. Miró a Isabella —. ¿Usted es Isabella Swan?

—Sí —dijo en un susurro. Su rostro pálido.

Edward se acercó y le tomó la mano. Ella la tomó, y él puso sentir como temblaba.

—Ven, siéntate —le dijo.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó. Michael se quedó de pie frente a ella.

—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

—Está bien —dijo.

—Grabaré esta conversación. —Michael mostró la pequeña grabadora que estaba en su bolsillo.

Ella volvió a asentir, y él tomó su clip de notas para comenzar.

Bella miró la parte posterior del clip de notas de Michael, intentando que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Debería haber esperado esto. Realmente estaba sorprendida que Jasper no hubiera hecho esto hace años. Pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, se sentía entumecida por el miedo. Si estas personas no le creían, se llevarían a Vanessa. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detener a una agencia del gobierno. Podría perder a Vanessa por siempre si le creían a Jasper, y no a ella.

—Antes que todo, Isabella, ¿en dónde está Vanessa? —preguntó Michael.

—Está lejos ahora. Unas pequeñas vacaciones con su profesora.

—¿Con su profesora? —Escribió algo en sus notas e hizo una pausa para mirarla—. ¿Qué profesora es esta?

—Su nombre es Leah Clearwater. Es la profesora de tercer grado.

—¿Y en dónde están, exactamente?

—En la granja de su familia.

—¿La dirección?

—No puedo decirte eso. —No tenía más opción que mentir y esperar que no resultara muy mal. No le daría esa dirección a nadie. Había demasiado en juego. ¿Qué pasaba si Michael se lo informaba a Jasper o Jasper, de alguna forma, obtenía la información?

—¿No tiene la dirección?

—No puedo dártela. Lo siento. Tienes que entender que mi ex esposo era extremadamente agresivo. Hemos estado escapando de él. Tengo que tomar decisiones extremas para proteger a Vanessa.

Michael escribió en sus notas.

—¿Puede describir los abusos?

—Durante los ocho años que estuve casada con él, me golpeó, me gritó, me obligó a hacer cosas que yo no quería.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Bella sintió su rostro enrojecer. A través de dientes apretados,dijo:

—Cosas sexuales

—¿Lo vio abusar de Vanessa?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Le pegaba —dijo—. Ella le respondía, y él la golpeaba fuerte en el rostro. Se caía ante la fuerza. Tenía un moretón en su hombre y su mejilla.

—¿Buscó atención médica?

—Sí, la llevé al hospital.

Michael buscó algunos papeles.

—Tengo aquí los registros. Según esto, en ese momento, el médico sospechó que fue usted quien la golpeó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué cree que pensó eso?

—No lo sé. Pero no lo hice. Fue Jasper, no yo. Jamás he levantado una mano contra ella.

Michael escribió más notas.

—¿Estaba consciente que sucederían más abusos?

—Sí.

—¿Pero no llamó al Servicio de Protección a Menores?

—No, no lo hice. ¿Cómo podría? Michael dejó de escribir y la miró.

—¿Puede explicarme eso, por favor?

—El médico pensó que yo lo había hecho, y sabía que Jasper mentiría. Si hacía la llamada, creerían que fui yo en vez de él, y la alejarían de mí.

—Así que, ¿no hizo nada? ¿Dejó que la niña siguiera al lado del padre, quien usted temía siguiera abusando de ella?

—No, no lo hice —dijo Bella. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y hacían que su garganta se apretara. ¿Quién era este hombre para sentarse y acusarla de esa forma?.

—Me fui. Tomé nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Luego pedí el divorcio.

—Ya veo. Decidió que era mejor secuestrarla que seguir el conducto regular para protegerla.

—Mi ex esposo tiene dinero, y es poderoso, señor Newton

Tiene formas de convencer a las personas de cosas que no son ciertas, o de mentir si es necesario. Tenía miedo que si, iba a tribunales, tendría a personas que me señalarían, y que terminaría perdiendo a mi hija, y ella sería obligada a vivir con un padre abusivo.

—Veo aquí que Jasper pidió la custodia completa, aludiendo que usted es una mala madre. Usted no se presentó el día de la audiencia.

—No, no lo hice —dijo—. Nuevamente, tenía miedo que nos hiriera a las dos, así que nos fuimos. Ni siquiera sabía de la audiencia.

—Entregó papeles.

—No lo hice. Si alguien firmó, fue alguien que se hizo pasar por mí.

—¿Está acusando a la policía de servir a la persona equivocada?

—No —dijo, respirando profundamente—. Estoy diciendo que nunca los tuve.

—Uh, está bien. —Michael tomó más notas—. Regresaré para otra visita. —Michael se levantó—. Espero que Vanessa haya regresado de sus "vacaciones" para entonces. —Caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose para tomar la grabadora, y le hizo un gesto a Bella—. Gracias por su tiempo.

Salió, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Bella se puso de pie. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y se giró para mirar a Edward.

—Ese maldito —dijo—. Cuando lo encontremos, lo mataré yo misma. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto.

Salió en dirección a su habitación y tomó su teléfono desde la mesita de noche. Buscó el número desde el que Jasper la había llamado y marcó.

—¿A quién estás llamando? —dijo Edward, apareciendo en la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Jasper.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así, hijo de perra. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a SPM? Sabes que siempre has sido el violento. No eres nada más que un maldito, que quiere descargar su rabia con todo el mundo porque no puede soportar el fracaso en el que se ha convertido.

Jasper rompió a reír, y Edward se acercó hasta ella.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Jasper—, eso es lo menos que haré para recuperar a Vanessa. Y debes saber que, si no apareces para la próxima audiencia, la única excusa que el jurado aceptara en un obituario con tu nombre en él. Me aseguraré que así sea.

—Escúchame, idiota…

Edward le quitó el teléfono de las manos y finalizó la llamada.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —gritó ella.

—No hay beneficio por eso. Puede haber estado grabando la llamada y usarla contra ti. Puede que haya intentado sonsacarte información ante tu rabia. No puedes hacer cosas así, Bella.

Apretó los dientes.

—No me importa. ¡Tiene que pagar por esto!

—Y lo hará. —Puso su mano sobre su mejilla—. Me aseguraré de eso. Pero llamarlo y gritarle no lo hará pagar.

Solo hará que te molestes y lo hará saber que te está afectando.

—Dame mi teléfono.

—No hasta que te calmes.

Ella gruñó e intentó golpearlo. Con ambas manos en su pecho, lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo. Él no se movió. Ni siquiera movió un pie. Simplemente puso su otra mano sobre la de ella.

Dejó de intentar empujarlo y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Michael no me cree, puedo darme cuenta.

—Lo sé. No importa. Me ocuparé de Jasper mucho antes de que tenga opción de acercarse a Vanessa.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?

—Tiempo.

Dejó salir un suspiro y estiró la mano para llegar a su teléfono. Logró tocarlo y asirlo, intentando quitar los dedos de él del teléfono.

—No. Tengo. Tiempo.


	13. Capitulo Doce

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capitulo Doce

Edward habló con calma, pero con firmeza.

—Bella, detente. Te vas a lastimar.

Ella no se dio por vencida. Hundió sus dedos en los de él, usando sus uñas y todo lo que tenía para intentar conseguir que él soltara su teléfono.

Retrocedió varios metros, moviéndose fuera de su alcance.

Cuando saltó para lanzarse hacia él, la agarró con su brazo libre y la atrajo hacia él.

—Detén esto. Llamándolo solo te hará daño.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

Su voz se quebró en sollozos, y se relajó en sus brazos.

Antes que pudiera poner su otro brazo alrededor de ella, se hundió de rodillas en el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto.

—Se acabó —se lamentó—. Va a quitármela y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya nos ha encontrado. No he conseguido escondernos de él por más de unos pocos meses.

Dondequiera que vaya, me encontrará. Me matará o me hará daño, y dañará a Vanessa.

—Todo estará bien. —Se puso de rodillas y le frotó la espalda, haciendo todo lo posible para calmarla. No estaba seguro qué hacer por ella.

—No, no lo estará. No lo sabes. Tiene demasiado dinero. Y conoce gente. Nunca me dejará descansar. Nunca me dejará ir. Hará todo lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir a Vanessa.

También te matará si estás en el camino. Y luego seguirá lastimándola. Y tal vez incluso termine matándola. Él no la quiere. Solo quiere hacerme daño e hiriéndola es lo que más me duele, y él lo sabe. La usará en mi contra.

Edward sintió que su corazón se estaba desgarrando en dos.

Por un lado, sabía que tenía que tener a este tipo fuera y rápido, pero había una manera de hacerlo. Si se apresuraba, podría ser descuidado y alguien podría resultar herido. Su primera regla al matar a alguien era siempre tomar su tiempo y pensar en ello. Así era como había quedado fuera de la cárcel desde la primera vez, y la forma en que siempre había hecho su trabajo.

Pero no podía soportar ver a Bella así, tan torturada y molesta. Sintió que la desesperanza de su infancia regresaba. Todas las noches que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido, deseando poder huir o que sus padres murieran. Era una manera horrible de vivir.

—Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer —dijo ella, sentándose y secándose los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Mantenernos fuertes y esperar hasta que podamos sacarlo.

—No. Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que huir de nuevo.

Escondernos mejor, asegurarnos que no nos encuentre.

—Esa es una terrible idea —le dijo—. Sólo lo va a enojar más y hacer que venga después con más fuerza. Mira cómo te está afectando.

¿Crees que huir de nuevo lo hará mejor? Ya tienes a los servicios de protección infantil detrás de ti. Estás viviendo bajo completo estrés todo el tiempo, y está afectando a Vanessa.

Tienes un trabajo aquí y ella se ha establecido aquí. Tienes amigos que te ayudan. Si te vas, empezarás y pasarás por todo esto de nuevo. Y estarás más lejos de mí.

Esa última parte fue tal vez la peor. Si se marchaba, tendría que ir con ella o no sería capaz de protegerla. No quería huir, pero tampoco podía verla marcharse.

—Así que, ¿piensas que debería sentarme aquí y esperar a que venga a matarme? —Su voz se quebró por la incredulidad.

—Tienes que recuperar tu vida. Tienes que dejar de correr y enfrentar esto hasta que esté hecho. Es la única manera de tener paz. Él quiere que vuelvas a huir para que los servicios de protección infantil lo marquen como una actividad inusual. Si están pendientes de ti, no importará si Jasper está muerto. De igual forma podrían venir después y tomar a Vanessa. Huir te hace parecer culpable. No eres culpable. No has hecho nada malo, excepto casarte con un estúpido hombre. Defender lo que es correcto, quitarle el control a él. Así es como te mueves y sanas.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, la ira brotando en su pecho por la desesperación. Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —dijo entre dientes hacía él. Se sentía bien volver a enojarse. Estar enojada era mejor que estar desesperada. Enojarse al menos le hacía sentir que podía hacer algo. Él dijo cosas buenas. Recuperar el control, recuperar su vida. Sonaba maravilloso. Pero quedarse aquí no era manera de hacer que eso sucediera.

—Puedo hacer todo eso si huyo.

—No, no puedes.

—¡Edward! —La ira vaciló por un momento y una nueva oleada de lágrimas brotaron libremente—. ¡No puedo!

Él se levantó y la agarro por los brazos, tirando de ella a sus pies.

—Detén esto ahora mismo. Puedes y lo harás. No eres una víctima, Bella. ¡Deja de actuar como una!

Ella parpadeó hacia él, la conmoción de sus acciones y palabras silenciando su lengua. Entonces se liberó de sus brazos.

—Vete al infierno. Estás loco.

Se adelantó para salir de su alcance, pero él la agarró del brazo otra vez.

—¡Déjame ir!

Dejó caer su agarre sobre ella inmediatamente. Por lo menos, sabía que era mejor que poner una mano pesada encima. Ella podría estar tentada a buscar su arma y dispararle si iba a agarrarla así y sostenerla.

—Sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo—. He estado allí.

Créeme. Huir solo crea nuevos problemas en una nueva área.

—Tal vez alguien como tú puede simplemente quedarse y forzar su camino a través de situaciones difíciles. Pero yo soy una madre soltera con una pequeña niña quien está contando conmigo. No puedo permitirme sentarme con un objetivo en mi cabeza. Jasper no me encontrará y los servicios de protección infantil no lo harán tampoco.

—Como si no te hubiera encontrado esta vez. Ella lo miró y se dio la vuelta.

—Voy a encontrar un lugar mejor. Cambiaré nuestra apariencia más. Tendré más cuidado.

—¿Y no habías tenido cuidado esta vez? Bella, escúchate.

Puedo protegerte si estás aquí. Si huyes y vas a algún lugar en el que nunca he estado, podría ir contigo, pero no conoceré el área, no tendré conexiones. Puedo protegerte mejor aquí. Y no me meto con esos idiotas de servicios de protección infantil. No se toman a la ligera cuando un padre huye después de ser interrogado.

¿Estás tratando de parecer culpable?

—No te preocupes por eso. No te necesito para que me protejas. — Esa fue la razón por qué aprendió cómo disparar un arma y por qué había conseguido algún tipo de entrenamiento. No quería depender de nadie más que de sí misma—. No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta. Golpeó fuertemente.

Agarró su maleta grande de su lugar en el piso. La había puesto junto a su otra bolsa, la que había enviado junto con Vanessa con Leah. Este era el que usaría si llegara a esto, si llegara a huir otra vez. Y ahora lo había hecho. No había otra opción para ella. No tenía mejor manera de proteger a Vanessa.

Bella arrojó la maleta a la cama y la desabrochó, luego empujó la parte superior abierta. Desde su tocador, empezó a sacar ropa al azar y a tirarla, apenas prestando atención a las cosas que incluía. Cuando su cajón de ropa interior estuvo vacío, se trasladó a su cajón de pantalones.

Edward se quedó allí, mirándola por un momento con los brazos cruzados. Luego, dio un paso hacia adelante, cerró la maleta y la tiró de la cama. Bella agarró el mango lateral y tiró de ella hacia atrás, tratando de liberar su agarre en el mango superior. La mitad del contenido se derramó en su lucha, pero su agarre se apretó.

Retrocedió y tiró la maleta a través de la habitación. Apretó la mandíbula y se lanzó hacia un lado para agarrarla. Edward se adelantó y la agarró en su lugar.

La levantó envolviéndola apretado sus brazos y dio dos pasos hacia la cama. Luego la arrojó sobre la cama. Ella rebotó un poco, el aire salió de sus pulmones. Jadeó para recuperar el aliento.

Edward subió encima de ella, sosteniendo sus manos a su lado.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte.


	14. Capitulo Trece

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Trece**

—Bájate de mí —dijo.

Miedo atrapado en su garganta la hizo estar inmóvil.

Esto se sentía mucho como cuando Jasper solía hacérselo. Él le decía que quería sexo, y ella decía que no.

Cuando ella se sentía valiente, así era. La mayoría de las veces, estaba dentro y lo dejaba hacer lo que quería, pero algunas veces, no se sentía con ganas de dejarlo.

En esas ocasiones, él la perseguía. Más de una vez, la empujaba, la sostenía, y rasgaba sus ropas. Más de una vez, la forzaba a apartar sus piernas y la penetraba mientras ella lloraba y gritaba de dolor. Y él amaba golpearla mientras lo hacía. Ella usualmente terminaba sangrando de muchos lugares para el tiempo que él había terminado con ella.

Miró a Edward, ojos salvajes con pánico. Él vio su expresión y suavizo la propia.

—Te prometo que no te heriré. Necesito que me escuches.

Por favor. Ella no hizo nada más que mirarlo. Se relajó un poco, pero no completamente. No podría relajarse demasiado mientras l estuviera sobre ella.

—¿Vas a escucharme? —preguntó. Ella asintió.

—Bien. Ahora. Absolutamente no te puedes ir y escapar otra vez. Sé que piensas que es lo mejor. He visto a SPM en acción, y los estás subestimando. Si mantener a Vanessa contigo es tu principal objetivo, tienes que quedarte hasta que eso esté resuelto. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella apretó su mandíbula y lo observó.

—Puedo protegerlas a ambas si están aquí. También tienes la ayuda de Leah. Si estás aquí, tienes personas que te pueden ayudar. Tengo lugares a los que ir. Tengo autos, dinero y armas. No tengo nada de eso si huimos. ¿Entiendes?

Ella otra vez se negó a contestar. No quería admitir que él estaba teniendo sentido. Sus argumentos estaban comenzando a hundirse en ella.

—Me encargaré de Jasper. ¿Me crees? ¿Confías en mí?

No quería responder. Quería patearlo duro en la ingle y alejarse de él y resolver esto por sí misma. Quedarse aquí era fácil. Dejarlo ayudarla era fácil. Nada en su vida había sido fácil. Si las cosas no eran duras, se sentía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo chocara.

Pero, ¿y sí pudiera ser fácil con él? ¿Y sí él estaba en lo correcto y escapar haría todo peor? ¿Y si realmente pudiera protegerlas y encargarse de Jasper?

—Sí —dijo finalmente.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, confío en ti.

—¿Vas a huir?

—No.

Él elevó una ceja, retándola.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —dijo, dejando su cuerpo caer en la cama, blando. No podía pelear más. No quería hacerlo.

—Una pregunta más. —Se inclinó más cerca y susurró.

— ¿Qué tanto me quieres ahora?

Más bien quiso golpearlo que admitir que estaba encendida. Porque confiaba en él, teniéndolo para sostenerla le daba una pequeña emoción que nunca había sentido antes. Una vez que el miedo la dejó, fue reemplazado por curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería dejarlo tenerla?

Nada como Jasper, seguramente. Pero si era algo como la pasada noche, cuando la tocó…

Su cuerpo ardió y se contrajo con el recuerdo del placer.

La besó largamente en el cuello, mordiendo gentilmente su mandíbula. Escalofríos corrieron a través de ella. Sus piernas estaban libres y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

Se presionó sobre ella, dejando su duro pene presionarse contra su entrepierna.

Ella alejó su mano de su alcance y la pasó por sus cabellos.

Encajó sus dedos y tiró gentilmente. Él gimió en respuesta y presionó sus labios con los suyos, duro. Su boca se movió en tensos movimientos, succionando su labio, su lengua, presionando su lengua dentro de su boca. Como si estuviera tratando de devorarla y ella estuviera devorándolo de regreso.

Su mano encontró el camino a su pecho. Todavía llevaba solamente su pijama bajo el albornoz. No hubo nada en su camino. Él apretó su duro pezón, enviando un hormigueo sobre ella. Dejó salir un gemido y uno bajo su oído. Sus uñas se apretaron en su espalda. Pero su camisa estaba en su camino. Alcanzó el fondo de la camisa y la jaló hasta que estuvo sobre su cabeza.

Su desnudo pecho era duro y musculoso en la luz de la mañana del cuarto. Excavó sus dedos en sus abdominales, disfrutando al sentir músculo sólido. Pasó sus manos sobre sus duros bíceps y en su espalda. Clavó sus uñas en su carne, acercándolo más.

—Tengo que tenerte —gruñó en su oreja.

Abrió su albornoz y sacó el dobladillo de su camisón. Sus piernas fueron empujadas hacia los lados, y se boca se encontró con su clítoris. Él succionó fuerte, usando su mano libre para apretar sus pezones mientras utilizaba su lengua en ella. Ella gimió de placer, retorciendo sus caderas contra su boca.

Él empujó un dedo dentro de ella, y lo movió de ida y vuelta en su humedad. Ella quería nada más que sentirlo profundo dentro de ella. Jaló de sus cabellos hasta que él regresó a ella. Él presionó su boca contra la suya de nuevo, y luego ella sintió la presión de su polla en su entrada.

Con un empuje, estuvo dentro de ella, llenándola. Ella gimió fuertemente cuando entró, la prisa en ello mareándola. Él sexo no se había sentido tan bien en un largo tiempo.

Él se movió dentro y fuera, su dura polla enviando olas de placer a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Elevó una de sus piernas a su hombro, posicionándose de tal manera que pudiera moverse dentro de ella y empujar más duro.

Cada vez que golpeaba dentro de ella, ella se acercaba más.

Luego él abruptamente salió. Dio la vuelta a Bella sobre su estómago y apretó su cintura, tirando de ella en el aire.

Golpeó dentro de ella desde detrás, agarrando un puñado de cabello mientras lo hacía.

Bella gruñó, empujando su culo mientras Edward se movía dentro de ella. Él se acercó a su vagina, usando sus dedos para acariciar su clítoris. Que acarició y rozó, y con su empuje, ella estuvo lista en segundos. Gimió, y sintió el orgasmo llegar a ella mientras él golpeaba más profundo todavía. Edward la jaló más cerca y aceleró hasta que gimió, terminando con unos pocos empujes duros dentro de ella.

Ellos se detuvieron, su polla todavía pulsando dentro de ella, y jadearon juntos por unos pocos minutos. Bella no pudo sostenerse más y finalmente se deslizó en la cama, dejan que él saliera de ella. Se acostó a su lado, alisando su cabello de su sudada frente.

Ella yació por unos pocos minutos en el resplandor, disfrutando el sentimiento de realmente disfrutar el sexo.

Había olvidado lo que era. Olvidado que un orgasmo podía ser tan delicioso. Olvidado que se sentía bien ser querida por un hombre que también quería. Y ahora que lo había tenido, quería más.

 **ooooooooooo**

Edward yació a un lado de Bella, mirando su cuerpo brillante en la luz baja. Ella se sentía tan bien. Estaba sorprendido que le gustara duro después de todo lo que había pasado. Estaba preparado para ser gentil y moverse lento, pero ella no quería algo como eso. La manera en la que lo envolvió y mordió, no tuvo otra oportunidad más que tomarla duro. Su polla tembló pensando en eso. Ella era tan sexy.

Mientras estaba allí, pensó que era un error. Estaba acercándose demasiado a ella. Esto no era algo que hacía.

Edward no tenía relaciones, y ciertamente no se enamoraba de mujeres que había sido contratado para matar. Muchas de las veces, había fingido interés romántico para conseguir información. Incluso hacia conseguido estar con pocas mujeres aquí y allá por eso. Pero los sentimientos no habían estado allí. Era siempre sólo un trabajo.

Todavía en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Bella era mucho más que sólo un trabajo. Se preocupaba por ella, pero no solamente por un polvo. Quería cuidar de ella y protegerla junto a su hija por un largo tiempo. No importaba el dinero. No conseguiría nada más ahora de todos modos, pero no importaba.

Quería matar a Jasper por lo que le había hecho. Y por esa razón solamente. Él era un monstruo, y le había hecho cosas horribles a ella, y merecía pagar.

Había un pensamiento aterrador dentro de todo eso. Una imagen que no había sido capaz de olvidar. Se mantenía viniendo a su mente. Una escena de una casa.

Dentro, Bella parada en la cocina, haciendo la cena, mientras Vanessa se sentaba a la mesa haciendo tarea. Él venía a casa del trabajo, y ellas lo recibían como si realmente lo hubieran extrañado. Ellos tenían una cena familiar y una bonita noche juntos.

Esa imagen no había sido parte de lo que quería. Edward no era un chico que trabajara de nueve a cinco. No tenía una esposa o familia. No tenía cosas que pudieran ser usadas contra él para lastimarlo. No tenía a nadie atado a él. Nunca había querido una vida doméstica. Hasta ahora.

Quería eso con Bella. Quería todo eso. Y eso era quizá la cosa más aterradora que había experimentado.


	15. Capitulo Catorce

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

 ****La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Catorce**

Bella se había quedado dormida después de hacer el amor con Edward, pero una vez que estuvo despierta, se sento en la cama

—¿Pasa algo? —murmuró.

—Necesito recoger a Vanessa y llevarla a casa. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volverá ese tipo de SPM?

—Estoy seguro que tienes un par de días.

—Tal vez. —Se mordió el labio y los detalles comenzaron a correr por su mente. ¿Era seguro aquí? Si tenían que esperar a que el SPM volviera, ¿cómo podrían asegurarse que nada le pasara a Vanessa mientras tanto?—. ¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —Se frotó la cara y la miró.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¿Con nosotras, quiero decir? ¿Por un ratito? ¿Hasta que sepa que Vanessa está segura? Si no podemos escaparnos y tenemos que estar aquí para SPM, pero Jasper sabe que estamos aquí, no sé si es seguro para Vanessa y yo…

—Bella.

Ella cerró la boca y lo miró.

—Sí.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Gracias. No creo que pudiera dormir si sólo estuviéramos yo y Vanessa en este apartamento.

—Las protegeré a los dos. Te lo dije.

—Lo sé, pero que te quedes aquí es diferente. No estoy segura de lo que voy a decirle a Vanessa. —Bella estaba empezando a sentir como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había hablado con su hija. Pero no podía arriesgarse a llamar y que siguieran la llamada hasta la casa de la granja. Eso tenía que seguir siendo su lugar seguro en caso de que lo necesitasen de nuevo—. Voy a la ducha para que nos podamos ir.

Tomó un poco de ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño. Con el agua caliente abierta, no escuchó a Edward entrar. Retiró la cortina, y ella gritó.

Él apretó los labios para evitar reírse.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! No puedes sorprenderme de esa manera.

—Le golpeó el pecho desnudo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en una mirada hambrienta. Se metió en el agua caliente y acercó su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Te odio en este momento.

—Estoy bien con eso. —Besó su cuello, dejando que el agua corriera por su rostro y su cuerpo.

A pesar de su corazón acelerado y la rabia por haber sido sorprendida, dejó escapar un gemido cuando él le pellizcó el pezón.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —dijo—. Tengo que llegar a Vanessa.

—Puedo hacer que sea muy rápido.

—Edward. —Se alejó de él. La idea del sexo rápido en la ducha sin juegos previos en absoluto, cuando no estaba de humor, se sentía mucho como el sexo que se había visto obligada a tener durante todo su matrimonio. No quería arruinar las cosas entre ellos—. No.

—Su voz se sacudió cuando lo dijo, y medio esperaba que la agarrase y la follase allí mismo, en la ducha igualmente.

Pero dio un paso atrás para darle espacio y le dijo:

—¿Puedo verte al menos terminar tu ducha? —La sonrisa torcida regresó a su boca.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó.

—Si tienes que hacerlo —dijo, riendo.

Se apresuró a terminar, cada minuto que pasaba sintiéndose como horas desde que había visto a su hija. La preocupación se intensificó y le comía el estómago. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a ella y a Leah? ¿Y si Jasper las había encontrado? ¿Y si tenía a Vanessa en ese momento?

Cuando salió, Edward se dio una ducha rápida mientras ella se vestía. En el momento en que se había secado el cabello y estaba lista, él estaba vestido y parado en la habitación, comprobando sus armas.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

Asintió y tomó su bolso y las llaves de su tocador.

—Conduciré yo —dijo Edward, y extendió la mano para tomar las llaves.

—No, eso está bien. Estoy demasiado excitada para sólo sentarme. Se metió en el lado del conductor, y él se metió en el lado del pasajero. Condujeron en silencio, su mente seguía girando en torno a todo lo que podía salir mal. Había estado buscando la furgoneta negra otra vez o cualquier otro vehículo, y se sorprendió de no haber visto nada. La hacía sentir como si se estuviera perdiendo algo.

—¿Has visto a alguien siguiéndonos? —preguntó.

—No. ¿Tú?

—No. ¿Crees que es extraño? Se encogió de hombros.

—Podría significar muchas cosas. No me preocuparía por eso. Vamos a alegrarnos que no tenemos a nadie siguiéndonos.

—Pero se siente como si estuviéramos pasando algo por alto. Como si estuviéramos llevándolos directo a ella, y ni siquiera lo sabemos. ¿Por qué dejarían de seguirnos?

—Tal vez piensan que no es necesario si saben dónde vives.

Tal vez el tipo ha ido a comer y ahora será despedido por perderse tu huida. Tal vez piensan que con el SPM viniendo, no irás a ninguna parte. Quién sabe.

—O tal vez no necesitan seguirnos porque ya la tienen.

—Esa es sólo una posibilidad de muchas.

Ella tomó una respiración inestable. No era lo que quería que le dijese.

—No te endulzaré las cosas, Bella. Pero no quiero que te preocupes, tampoco. Estaremos allí pronto, y entonces serás capaz de tranquilizarte.

Ella le lanzó una mirada indignada.

—¿Crees que tener a Vanessa conmigo otra vez me tranquilizara? Luego me preocuparé por mantenerla a salvo en su lugar. O que Jasper aparezca de repente. No estaré a gusto hasta que Jasper se haya ido.

Él se estiró para poner su mano sobre su pierna.

—Todo irá bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Ella apretó los dientes y salió de la carretera principal al camino rural que los llevaría a la casa de la granja.

Cuando volvió a mirar de nuevo en su espejo retrovisor, la camioneta estaba allí. Contuvo el aliento y sintió un extraño alivio al ver lo que había esperado ver.

—Ahí están —dijo.

Edward ya los había visto y estaba mirando por el espejo.

—Vuelve a la carretera. Tenemos que perderlos, y no quiero acercarme más a Vanessa antes de perderlos.

Era todo campo donde estaban y no había muchas carreteras. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos para buscar un lugar para dar la vuelta.

Edward gritó.

—¡Agáchate!

Segundos más tarde, oyó varios sonidos metálicos fuertes.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Están disparándonos. Mantén tu cabeza agachada.

Trató de agachar la cabeza y todavía ver lo suficiente como para conducir. Terminó deslizándose en su asiento, pero eso no la dejaba mirar en el espejo retrovisor.

Desde su espejo lateral, vio a alguien salir del lado del pasajero del auto, apuntándoles con un arma.

Edward ya había sacado su arma y estaba bajando la ventana.

—¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Parar?

—¡No! ¡Conduce! Yo me encargaré.

Él sacó la cabeza y disparó varias veces. Varios disparos les fueron devueltos, uno rompió la ventana trasera. Ella gritó ante el ruido fuerte repentino, y el auto se desvió.

—¡Continúa recto!

—¡Trato de hacerlo! —El miedo y la adrenalina corrían a través de ella. Trató de permanecer agachada, pero todavía seguir recto. Su cabeza giraba y sus nudillos eran protuberancias blancas.

Miró a Edward de nuevo. Él seguía entrando y saliendo por la ventana, disparando su arma, luego volviendo a recargarla. La escena era como algo salido de una película.

Este hombre altamente armado, sentado en su auto, disparando al auto detrás de ellos. Esta no podía ser su vida. Edward se parecía al peligroso asesino que era.

Había olvidado por un momento que él había sido contratado para asesinarla. Que hacía dinero y se ganaba la vida matando gente. No podía imaginarse matando a alguien jamás, tantas veces como había querido matar a Jasper.

La idea de apuntarle con un arma y apretar el gatillo le daba un poco de consuelo, pero temía que, si llegaba a eso, no podría seguir adelante.

Pero ahí estaba Edward, disparando de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de matar a alguien. Entrenado para matar.

Cómo era que no lo atrapaban, no tenía ni idea. A menos que lo hiciera. Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo en la cárcel. De repente, sintió que no lo conocía en absoluto. Y se había acostado con él. Dejaría que este hombre entrara en su casa, este asesino entrenado. Había dormido a su lado cuando le habían pagado para matarla.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba más segura con él? Jasper podía tener dinero y conexiones, y era decente con sus manos, pero nunca había matado a nadie que ella supiera. ¿A cuántas personas había matado Edward?

Mientras seguía agarrando el volante, saltando con cada disparo, una cosa pasó por su mente una y otra vez. Era demasiado peligroso para ella. No podía tener un hombre como él en su vida, alrededor de su hija.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Edward volvió a apuntar y disparó. El hombre detrás del volante se desplomó hacia delante. Finalmente. Tenía que haber dado unos cuantos golpes, ese duro bastardo. El tirador en el asiento del pasajero había sido mucho más fácil.

Dos disparos para sacar la ventana, unos cuantos disparos perdidos mientras Bella se desviaba por toda la maldita carretera, y luego dos más para hacerlo caer.

Habría sido mucho más eficiente si tuviera un buen conductor. Sus gritos también lo habían distraído. No eran las condiciones en las que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, pero ella lo estaba manejando bien, dadas las circunstancias. Después de su gran desvío, al menos mantuvo firme el auto. No frenó ni aceleró demasiado.

Había sabido instintivamente qué distancia debía mantener entre los autos. Un poco de práctica y ella podría convertirse en una buena conductora para este tipo de cosas.

La furgoneta permaneció en la carretera unos instantes, luego se desvió cuando el camino dobló. Lo mantuvo en la mira, observando cómo golpeaba la hierba yendo demasiado rápido, girando una vez, luego otra vez, antes de finalmente asentarse. Unos momentos después, oyó el fuerte auge de la explosión y sintió que el auto se desviaba un poco cuando Bella saltó. Cuando miró hacia atrás, vio sólo llamas.

—Supongo que eso se encargó de ellos —dijo él.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Le disparé al conductor, luego la van se volteó y explotó.

El automóvil aceleró a medida que los restos se alejaban cada vez más.

—Buena conducción —dijo, volviéndose hacia su asiento y recargando su arma. Quién sabía si había otros vehículos en la zona o si alguien más podría venir detrás de ellos.

Necesitaba estar listo en todo momento.

Miró a Bella. Las lágrimas descansaban en sus ojos, pero no bajaban por su rostro. Sus manos seguían apretando el volante, y miraba continuamente sus espejos.

—Está bien —dijo, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Ella se estremeció ante su toque.

—Bella, cálmate. Se acabó.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y se negó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has asustado?

Tragó saliva y lo miró.

—Yo... —observó el camino de nuevo, y luego pareció esforzarse para preguntar—. ¿A cuántas personas has matado?

—¿A qué viene esto? —De todas las cosas que esperaba que dijera, esta no era una de ellas.

—Responde a la pregunta.

—No estoy seguro exactamente.

—¡Adivina!

—Guau, cálmate —dijo—. ¿De qué se trata esto?

Detuvo del auto, pisando fuertemente el freno y chirriando a un lado en el camino. Se volvió hacia él, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Cien?

—Más cerca de las veinte. ¿Por qué?

Ella cerró los ojos, finalmente enviando las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo —susurró—. Te pagan para matar gente. Nunca debería haberte dejado entrar a mi casa. Tengo una hija, Edward.

Y ella necesita un padre, no un asesino entrenado en la habitación de al lado. Necesito a alguien en nuestras vidas que estará allí para nosotras. Para hacer cosas como cocinar la cena o sacar la basura, cortar el césped e ir al cine. No necesito a alguien que posea más armas que pantalones, y que pague las facturas terminando con vidas. Lo siento.

Dejé que esto fuera demasiado lejos.

—Me lo estás diciendo —respondió él.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Sabía que era un error ¿No lo había pensado antes? ¿Que estar demasiado cerca de ella era un error? ¿Que tener sentimientos por ella sólo causaría problemas? Y, por supuesto, ahora le estaba volviendo loco por no ser el hombre de familia que nunca pretendía ser.

—Si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces no vayas a la granja —dijo.

—No estoy diciendo que no pueda confiar en ti —dijo ella lentamente. Parecía estar más tranquila ahora.

Ligeramente—. Me has probado mucho. Y me has protegido. No estoy diciendo que no aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, por nosotras. Lo hago. No puedo... —Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada—. Simplemente no puedo.

—Bien. —Un nuevo plan vino a su mente. Necesitaba hacer lo que había prometido y seguir adelante. No había más tiempo para perderlo—.

Tengo un nuevo plan. Llévame a mi hotel.

Retrocedió por la carretera y condujo a una velocidad normal. Su silencio hablaba mucho. No había manera de que pudieran tener una relación. No importa cuánto la quisiera o pensara que ella lo había deseado, nunca funcionaría. Él no era el trabajador de oficina amable y amoroso que iría a trabajar todo el día y volvería a casa y sería papá y esposo. Era quien era. Si no le gustaba, bien.

Sabía que ella no era su tipo desde el principio, y esto era sólo su confirmación.

Demostración adicional de que no valía la pena enamorarse de alguien. En su línea de trabajo, involucrarse sólo significaba problemas. No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para los problemas. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

SPM Servicio para menores


	16. Capitulo Quince

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Quince**

—A sí que, ¿cuál es este nuevo plan? —preguntó Bella cuando se detuvieron en el hotel.

Edward abrió su puerta.

—Dentro

Ella lo siguió y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo. Él reunió la ropa esparcida alrededor y la metió en su bolsa.

—He estado pensando equivocadamente acerca de esto.

Seguía pensando que te protegería y a Vanessa. Que si Jasper aparece y te amenaza o intenta lastimarme, lo asesinaría.

Pero eso no va a funcionar. Es un movimiento defensivo, y necesitamos ir a la ofensiva. —Subió el cierre de la bolsa y abrió la cremallera de otra bolsa, entonces comenzó a sacar las armas—. Iré tras de él. Lo atraeré y lo aniquilaré. No nos vamos a sentar de brazos cruzados y esperar. Voy a matarlo, y después tú y Vanessa estarán a salvo y todos tus problemas estarán solucionados.

Y su mayor problema también estaría solucionado. Habría terminado con este trabajo y podría alejarse de Bella antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Ahora sabía por seguro que nada podría suceder entre ellos, que querían dos cosas muy diferentes. Él necesitaba deshacerse de ella. Estar alrededor de ella podría solo hacerlo quererla más. Y peor, podría hacerlo enamorarse más de ella.

—Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer exactamente? —le preguntó. Su expresión era de alguna manera vacilante. Como si no pensara que esta era la mejor idea.

—Decirle que el trabajo está hecho. Tomaré una foto de ti luciendo muerta y una de Vanessa conmigo y se la enviaré.

Después me encontraré con él para recoger el pago y lo asesinaré.

—¿Simplemente así?

Él levantó una ceja hacia ella.

—Supongo que si quieres verlo de esa manera.

Simplemente así.

—¿Cómo podrías solamente matar a alguien así?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de todo lo que les hizo a ti y a Vanessa? Ella levantó un hombro y apartó la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero es asesinato.

—¿Realmente piensas que él merece vivir? Te ha lastimado tan profundamente, y ha lastimado a Vanessa. ¿Quién golpea a un niño? ¿Su propia carne y sangre? No merece respirar.

—No pienso que deberíamos ser los que decidan eso.

Edward tomó un arma y abrió la recámara para recargarla.

—Bueno, eso es lo que siempre he hecho. No solo tomo cualquier trabajo. Solo asesino a personas que lo merecen.

Personas quienes hacen cosas horribles como golpear a sus esposas e hijos.

—Así que, ¿un asesino con consciencia? —Inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

—Exactamente. —Azotó la recámara de vuelta a su lugar y arrojó el arma en la cama con las otras.

—Estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Bueno, es verdad. No puedo pensar en nadie que merezca más una bala en la cabeza que Jasper. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No lo sé.

—Si él estuviera en un accidente automovilístico y muriera,¿estarías triste?

Lo pensó por un momento.

—No, pero eso sería un accidente.

—Entonces solo pretende que accidentalmente él cayó en mi bala. Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Correcto.

—Piensa sobre la alternativa, Bella. Él me contrató para matarte. ¿Piensas que yo fallando para hacerlo va a detenerlo de querer asesinarte? Simplemente contratará a alguien más. No se detendrá. Y entonces tendrá a Vanessa.

Es tu vida o la suya. Así es como tienes que verlo. Podría no gustarte la idea de asesinato, pero solo estás yendo acorde a ella para proteger a tu hija.

—Supongo que esa es la única manera en la que puedo verlo. Cualquier otra manera, y no puedo soportarlo.

—Entonces haz eso. Es como defensa propia, realmente. Él está tras de ti, así es que tú vas a tenerme matándolo primero, antes de que pueda matarte y llevarse a Vanessa.

Ella giró su rostro hacia el lado, viéndose confundida.

—¿Qué es esa mirada? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, tú haces esto para vivir. Las personas te pagan para matar por ellas. Así es que, si estás asesinando por mí…

—No espero que me pagues.

—¿Por qué no? Esto es lo que haces.

—Tú no me contrataste. Jasper lo hizo, y técnicamente, ya me pagó la mitad. Así que me están pagando. Solo llamémoslo un trabajo con descuento dado que eres muy bonita.

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—El atractivo físico viene a la mano algunas veces.

Él guiñó y arrojó otra arma nuevamente cargada en la cama.

—El atractivo físico también me ocasiona ponerme a la mano algunas veces.

—Lo he notado.

—No actúes como si no te hubiera gustado.

—Lo hice, pero Edward… —Metió su cabello atrás de su oreja y apartó la mirada.

—Lo sé.

Ella encontró sus ojos por un momento, y él deseó poder leer su mente.

Miró profundo en los ojos de Edward. ¿Cómo podría decirle que nunca podría haber algo entre ellos cuando quería que lo hubiera tan desesperadamente? Estaba tan indecisa. Era como estar de regreso en los días cuando aún estaba con Jasper. Entonces, también había estado indecisa. Indecisa entre querer tan desesperadamente irse, pero aún queriendo que Vanessa tuviera una familia. Había tenido que ver a Jasper golpear a Vanessa antes de que cambiara su opinión.

¿También habría un momento así con Edward?

Lo quería y veía el bien en él. Quería sentirse a salvo y protegida, especialmente después de sentirse tan insegura por tanto tiempo con Jasper. Pero la violencia y el peligro eran demasiado para ella. Y ponía a Vanessa en demasiado riesgo. Tal vez él la lastimaría y probaría que después de todo no era ningún protector, y ella sería capaz de dejarlo como dejó a Jasper. O, había la posibilidad que él volvería de su dura vida. Si ella le proveía una especie de lugar seguro, un hogar verdadero, una familia.

¿Alguna vez cambiaría sus maneras de asesino?

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde él estaba jugando con sus armas.

—¿Por qué necesitas tantas armas?

—Algunas son mejor para ocultarse. Algunas son mejor para la distancia. Algunas tienen más rondas de disparos si hay muchas personas. Necesito estar preparado para cualquier situación. Y que no se terminen las municiones en el medio de un tiroteo.

Ella estiró el brazo y gentilmente tomó el arma de su mano.

Era más ligera de lo que esperaba. Se sentía más como un juguete, era así de ligera.

—Esa es mejor para llevarla —dijo él—. Agradable y ligera y pequeña.

Puso el arma abajo y echó un vistazo a su pequeña artillería.

—No quiero que tengas que matar a Jasper. Ya has matado a demasiadas personas. Eres mejor que eso.

—No lo soy. —Tiró su boca en una media sonrisa—. Estoy haciendo esto por ti, así no tendrás que preocuparte.

—Lo sé. —Se colocó enfrentándolo, y puso su mano en su pecho.

— Sí, tú eres mejor que eso. Sé que te gusta creer que eres un hombre malo, un tipo duro, un chico rudo. Pero tienes demasiada compasión para cualquiera de esos.

Los verdaderos asesinos no tienen consciencias. No cambian en el medio de un trabajo, porque se dieron cuenta que la persona a la que fueron contratados para matar no era quien ellos creían que era.

—Piensas demasiado de mí.

—Tú matarías por mí. No por dinero. No por ninguna razón sino por protegerme y a Vanessa, y realmente, ahora estás diciendo que lo harías solo por hacer mejores nuestras vidas.

—Todavía es para protegerte. —Cubrió su mano con la de él.

—Pero vas a ir tras de él, no vas a esperar hasta que nos ataque. Y lo estás haciendo por mí.

—Lo hago.

Ella miró en sus ojos y supo que nunca lo dejaría hacerlo. No podría vivir con la culpa de saber que había asesinado por ella. Pero solo saber que lo haría, que se preocupaba tanto así por ella y Vanessa, la hizo sentirse toda cálida.

Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de él. A pesar de que no podían tener una relación, a pesar de que él no era lo que necesitaba a largo plazo para Vanessa, era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Este hombre quien pondría fin a una vida para salvar la de ella. Quien se preocupaba tanto por ella y su seguridad.

Nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara así por ella.

El brazo de Edward se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la jaló más cerca. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo su dureza presionarse en ella. Le gustaba que la deseara, y la hacía humedecerse de deseo.

Rompió el beso repentinamente y se giró. Con un movimiento de su brazo, arrojó todas las armas y su bolsa al suelo. Las armas cayeron sobre una y otra con un estruendo y cuando miró de vuelta hacia él, él le dio una ceja levantada y una mirada irritada. Pero cuando se tiró a sí misma hacia atrás sobre la cama y gesticuló a él con su dedo, su expresión cambió a deseo crudo.

Mientras él saltaba sobre ella, ella tiró su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos se enredaron en el vello en la parte superior de su pecho y lo jaló hacia abajo para besarlo de nuevo. Sus manos encontraron sus senos bruscamente, haciendo a un lado su sostén para poder apretar y pellizcar sus pezones. Se inclinó para succionar en uno, después el otro. Cada chupada o pellizco enviaba una nueva ola de necesidad a través de ella.

Bella se contoneó arriba y fuera de sus pantalones y arrancó su blusa y sostén. Estos golpearon el piso cerca de las armas. Edward abrió sus piernas de un empujón y se deslizó hacia abajo para poner su lengua en ella.

Ella agarró la almohada, sujetándola fuerte mientras él presionaba su lengua dentro de ella y alrededor de sus labios. Él golpeó su clítoris y deslizó un dedo dentro.

—No —dijo, tirando de su cabello para alejar su rostro de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él jadeante.

—No. No tu dedo.

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros de deseo y deslizó su trasero hasta el borde de la cama. El movimiento rudo de ello, la posesión dura por alguien quien ella quería que la quisiera, la electrizó.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y la penetró en un movimiento profundo. Ella chilló mientras la llenaba, y tomó un momento para detener al cuarto de girar.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se sentó, abrazando su cuello para estar más cerca de él. En esta posición, podía frotar su clítoris contra él, deslizándose en su propia humedad.

Edward tomó un puñado de su cabello y tiró hacia atrás. La cabeza de Bella se inclinó, exponiendo su garganta. Él mordió gentilmente a lo largo de su cuello, después en el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella se sacudió en su duro pene, el placer intenso apresurándose sobre ella.

La levantó de la cama, sosteniéndola con sus brazos. Sus músculos se abultaron contra ella mientras la rebotaba arriba y abajo en su polla.

—Oh Dios, sí —dijo ella.

Se estaba acercando. Edward deslizó una mano bajo ella y resbaló su dedo meñique en su trasero. Instantáneamente, el orgasmo se estrelló contra ella. Enterró sus dedos en su espalda, gritando de placer. Él tomó su cintura y la azotó duro, yendo incluso más profundo y más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes.

—Me vengo —dijo él, gruñendo en su oído.

Cuando él se quedó inmóvil, la colocó abajo en la cama, deslizándose fuera de ella mientras lo hacía. Bella se desplomó en la cama, incapaz de moverse excepto para respirar con dificultad.

El sudor cubriendo su cuerpo se enfrió con el aire del cuarto.

Él se levantó, pero se deslizó en la cama junto a ella, atrayéndola cerca. Sus cuerpos se pegaron juntos con el sudor y el calor. Ella tiritó en el fulgor y cerró sus ojos.

Casi deseó que él no fuera un amante tan fabuloso. Sería más fácil decirle adiós si no la hiciera sentir tan bien.


	17. Capitulo Dieciséis

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

 ****La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Dieciséis**

Después que había recogido sus armas y las había ordenado ya que Edward descuidadamente las tiró en el suelo, y luego de haberse duchado y vestido, estaban listos para salir.

Colocó su bolsa de municiones en el auto luego lo volvió a cerrar.

Cuando se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, Bella miró hacia él y coloco su mano sobre la suya para detenerlo de encender el auto.

—Espera, Edward.

Él miró hacia sus ojos, esperando como lo había pedido.

—Creo que hay otra forma de hacer esto —dijo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Creo que podemos sacar a Jasper del camino y mantenernos a salvo sin necesidad de matarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Podríamos ir a la policía. Decirles que te contrató. Él le dio una mirada incrédula.

—Correcto. Vamos a decirles que asesino gente para vivir.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No tienen por qué saber que lo has hecho antes. Solo que te contrató para hacerlo esta vez, y tú no pudiste hacerlo. ¿Es un crimen tomar dinero para matar a alguien si en realidad no los matas?

—Sí.

—Pero tiene que ser un delito menor, ¿cierto?

—Bella. —Él dejó caer la mano del encendido.

— Necesitaríamos tener muchas pruebas para construir un caso en su contra. Ellos simplemente no van a tomar mi palabra para eso.

—Pero es tu palabra, la mía y la de Vanessa.

—No es suficiente. Y todos estamos del mismo lado.

Demasiado fácil para nosotros estar mintiendo por el otro.

No es evidencia. No es suficiente para alejarlo por cualquier cantidad de tiempo.

—¿Cómo conseguimos evidencia?

—Realmente no lo sé. Siempre he sido mejor en evitar tener cualquier tipo de evidencia que reuniéndola.

Ella golpetea su dedo, pensando.

—Y hay evidencia en mi contra. Como por ejemplo del doctor, y de los servicios de protección infantil. Van a decir que fui yo quien hirió a Vanessa.

—Exactamente. —Él encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento.

—Es mucho mejor para mí el matarlo. De lo contrario, podrías terminar siendo arrestada, y sería demasiado difícil intentar encontrar suficiente evidencia para lograr que sea arrestado.

—Debe haber una manera de hacer que funcione. No quiero que tengas que hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no? Lo he hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero ser la razón. No me quiero sentir culpable por el resto de mi vida, sabiendo que mataste por mí. ¿Qué pasa si te atrapan? ¿Qué haré entonces?

Miró hacia ella con una mirada nada divertida. Claramente no tenía suficiente fe en él y su habilidad para hacer bien su trabajo.

—Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo sin que me atrapen. He hecho esto demasiadas veces.

—¿Y ni una sola vez estuviste cerca de ser atrapado?

Se tomó un momento para responder. ¿Debería mentir o solo ser honesto?

—En ningún momento recientemente. Ella estrechó sus ojos.

—¿Recientemente? ¿Es decir que has sido arrestado? ¿Has estado en la cárcel?

Él apretó su mandíbula y asintió.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

La última cosa que quería era sentarse ahí y describir su horrible década y qué lo condujo allí. Intentó darle suficiente información para satisfacer su curiosidad sin decirle demasiado al respecto.

—Hace un tiempo, por aproximadamente diez años —dijo él.

Un año tal vez no era "hace un tiempo" pero tendría que funcionar por ahora.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No hay forma en la que podría manejar verte sentado en una cárcel por diez años. Y quién sabe. Podría ser más tiempo. ¿Qué tal si te meten de por vida y fue mi culpa? No podría vivir con eso.

¿Realmente ella se preocupaba más por su libertad que por liberarse de su ex? Bueno, su plan fracasó. Saber eso solo hizo que quisiera hacerlo mucho más. Ella tenía tan buen corazón, incluso para este hombre que no había hecho nada más que tratarlas mal a ella y a su hija. Era casi loco que no lo quisiera muerto. Pero el hecho que prefiriera enviarlo a la cárcel para dejar libre a Edward, le dio a su corazón una pequeña chispa como ninguna que hubiera sentido antes.

Usualmente las personas querían que él se encargara del trabajo sucio y no les importaba demasiado lo que pasara con él. Estaban pagando por un servicio, y si no lograba mantenerse fuera de problemas, era su culpa. Cuando lo habían atrapado matando al padre de su novia de la secundaria, había estado tan enamorado y tan enojado de que hubiera pasado por la misma cosa que él, que nada lo hubiera detenido de hacerlo. Excepto tal vez la verdad de saber que su padre en realidad no había hecho las cosas que dijo.

Miró hacia Bella, a la determinada mirada en sus ojos.

Entonces decidió mentir. Por lo menos por ahora.

—Muy bien. Entonces vamos a averiguar cómo obtener pruebas en su contra.

—¿En serio?

—Tomará mucho esfuerzo. Y matarlo lo mantendremos como plan de respaldo.

En cuanto a ella se refería. Ese era su plan principal. Pero ella no necesitaba saberlo. Ella podría intentar encontrar pruebas, y cuando no funcionara, él vendría y salvaría el día.

Ni siquiera tenía que enterarse hasta que estuviera hecho.

Podría organizar las fotos mientras ella estaba durmiendo.

No es que necesitara ir tan lejos. Podría ir ahorita mismo, entrar a hurtadillas donde el bastardo y matarlo. Justo como con los otros trabajos.

—Me gusta más como un plan de respaldo. No quiero que te metas en problemas, pero incluso si supiera que no te meterías en problemas, no quiero saber que tomaste otra vida por mí. Eso tiene que afectar tu alma. Y no quiero ser responsable de un lugar oscuro en cualquier parte de ti.

Tomó la mano de ella y la besó mientras conducía.

—Eres la cosa más brillante en mi vida.

 **oooooooooo**

—Gira aquí —dijo Bella, un plan viniendo repentinamente a su mente.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una idea. Podríamos no saber cómo obtener pruebas, pero conozco a alguien que sí.

Le dio la dirección de la granja de la familia de Leah.

Mientras más cerca estaba, más emoción y ansiedad crecía en ella. Estaba a punto de ver a Vanessa… eso esperaba.

Todavía había una posibilidad de que algo hubiera ido mal.

Cuando llegaron y vio el auto de Leah, hubo un poco de alivio. Cuando tocó la puerta y escuchó unos pequeños pies corriendo, su preocupación desapareció, y solo tenía alegría en su corazón.

Vanessa abrió la puerta y sonrió hacia ella.

—¡Mami! ¡Nos hemos estado divirtiendo tanto!

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña niña.

Leah la había mantenido oculta y a salvo. Justo como lo prometió.

—Hola —dijo Leah, dando la vuelta en la esquina—. ¿Cómo está todo? —Le dio a Bella una mirada significativa.

—Las cosas están… bien. —Bella presionó sus labios juntos y miró hacia Edward.

Los ojos de Leah pasaron sobre él, luego volvieron a Bella.

Un atisbo de sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

—Vanessa, ¿quieres ir a ver la película que empezamos a ver más temprano? Necesito poner al día a mami sobre algunas cosas.

—Está bien. —Vanessa salió dando saltitos hacia la sala.

Leah condujo a Bella y a Edward hacia la cocina.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

—Agua estaría perfecto —dijo Bella.

Leah llenó un vaso y lo colocó delante de ella en la mesa, luego se deslizó en un asiento.

—¿Entonces?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo Bella—. Bueno, más de la que ya nos has dado.

—Por supuesto —dijo Leah, inclinándose más cerca.

—Los servicios de protección infantil aparecieron en mi casa esta mañana. Por un reporte de abuso infantil.

Leah tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, Vanessa no estaba allí, así que no mucho. Va a regresar. Sin embargo, eso no es lo principal con lo que necesitamos ayuda. —Miró hacia Edward de nuevo, sabiendo que esto tenía que funcionar si iba a salvarlo de cometer asesinato en su nombre—. Necesitamos construir un caso en contra de Jasper, así podemos encerrarlo. De lo contrario, me matará. Ya lo ha intentado.

El rostro de Leah se volvió triste y preocupado.

—Así que los hombres que te están persiguiendo…

—No solo me persiguen para llegar a Vanessa. Jasper contrató a Edward para matarme. Afortunadamente, Edward tiene una consciencia y decidió no hacerlo. —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se preocupó por probablemente haber hecho algo mal. Seguro, Leah estaba de su lado, tratando de ayudar a mantenerlas a salvo, pero probablemente Edward no quería a un montón de gente sabiendo la verdad. Tal vez estaría muy enojado por esto. No lo miró.

Leah le dio a Edward otra mirada, más larga esta vez.

Sostuvo su mano donde Edward no pudiera verla y le dio a Bella un pulgar hacia arriba. A pesar de lo que él era capaz, Leah lo aprobó. Casi hizo reír a Bella. Había pasado de estar casada y ser una esposa golpeada a dormir con un asesino a sueldo. Seguro que sabía cómo escogerlos.

—El problema es —continuó Bella—, no sé cómo podemos encontrar pruebas para arrestar a Jasper. Ahora mismo, hay más pruebas apuntando hacia mí que hacia él.

—Dijiste que los de servicios de protección infantil vinieron y volverán a venir —dijo Leah—. Así que usa eso a tu favor.

—¿Cómo? Jasper ya me acusó de lastimar a Vanessa.

—Exactamente. Así que cambia eso. Di la verdad. Diles lo que les hizo a Vanessa y a ti, y lo que está haciendo ahora.

Tienen que escuchar y hacer una investigación completa.

Utiliza los correos, mensajes de texto, mensajes del teléfono, fotos, cualquier cosa que demuestre cómo Jasper te lastimó y que pinte una imagen de cómo es realmente.

—¿Crees que eso funcionará? ¿No van a pensar que lo estoy planeando todo?

—Bella. No encontrarán ninguna prueba de que maltratas a Vanessa. Y cuando hablen con ella…

—Ehhh. ¿Hablar con ella? No voy a dejar que vaya alguien de servicios de protección infantil y la asuste. ¿Qué pasa si ella entiende mal y dice algo incorrecto?

Leah puso su mano sobre la de Vanessa.

—Confía en ella. Dirá la verdad. Y la vas a instruir para que diga toda la verdad. Puede ser aterrador, pero que hable con el chico de servicios de protección infantil ayudará.

Podrá ver cómo es Vanessa y cuán feliz es, y cuando le diga la verdad, él lo entenderá.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y miró a Edward.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Creo que Michael sabrá que Vanessa no está mintiendo.

Están entrenados para buscar ese tipo de cosas. Para ver si un padre ha entrenado a un niño de determinada forma

—¿Y crees que tener al chico de servicios de protección infantil, Michael, de nuestro lado ayudará en un caso contra Jasper? ¿No se verá mal que Jasper lo haya llamado y yo no, si era la que estaba siendo lastimada?

—No cuando tienes la imagen completa —dijo Leah.

—Demostrarás cuán asustada estabas, y cómo Jasper manipuló a los doctores antes, y les dirás que tenías miedo que lo hiciera de nuevo. Les mostrarás los mensajes de textos y otras formas en las que te atormentó durante los años de su matrimonio, para que vean por qué estabas asustada de ir a las autoridades. Cuando comprendan lo que te hizo y vean que la influencia que tiene es debido a su dinero y conexiones, lo entenderán.

Bella mordió su labio.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto pudiera ir horriblemente mal y Jasper de alguna forma tenga a todas esas personas en su bolsillo y todo termine volteándose contra mí?

Leah apartó la vista e intercambió miradas con Edward.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Edward—. Primero que nada, también nos tienes a nosotros como testigos. Y además de eso, si de alguna forma se sale con la suya, entonces me ocuparé de eso.

Correcto. El plan de resguardo que ella nunca pretendió utilizar. Aquel con el que le dijo que estaba de acuerdo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, pero con el que no estaba tan de acuerdo. Sin embargo, si Jasper lograba tomar a Vanessa, tal vez cambiaría de opinión.

¿Eventualmente podría deshacerse de la culpa si eso significaba mantener a Vanessa a salvo y con ella?

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Diecisiete**_

Con Vanessa en casa, Bella trató de mantener su horario normal, pero era difícil. Por un lado, Edward se alojaba con ellas para mayor seguridad. Eso sola la puso en el borde,porque estaba en la lucha constante de saber que nunca podría funcionar, pero todavía lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Todas las noches se encontraba anhelando por él.

También estaba la constante espera. Cada vez que escuchaba algún tipo de explosión, pensó que era alguien llamando a la puerta. Podría ser Servicios de Protección Infantil, de vuelta para hablar con Vanessa, o podría ser Jasper o uno de sus matones, llegando a matarla o tomar a Vanessa, o ambos. Dormía poco, aunque tener a Edward en su cama ayudó.

Ir al trabajo y la escuela era igual de malo. Tal vez peor. No podía tener un ojo en Vanessa todo el día, pero se sentía confiada en Leah y sabía que ella la mantendría a salvo.

Pero en clase no estaba con su maestra cada segundo del día. Edward estaba cerca y observaba la escuela. Aún con todo eso, Bella tuvo que caminar por el aula de Vanessa muchas veces al día para sentirse consolada de que estuviera allí y segura.

Lo que quizás fue lo más inquietante de todo fue el silencio de todas las direcciones. La furgoneta negra no había regresado, ni había ningún otro vehículo vigilando o siguiéndolos. No había habido ningún contacto de Jasper.

Servicios de Protección Infantil no había regresado. La tranquilidad, esta sensación de falsa paz la ponían inquieta.

Esperó a que algo sucediera, y cuanto más tiempo transcurría sin incidentes, más inquietante se volvía.

En la tarde del cuarto día de silencio, Bella estaba en la cocina, secando los platos y limpiando después de la cena.

En la siguiente habitación, podía oír a Vanessa y a Edward.

—¡Hiciste trampa la última vez que jugamos Candy Land! — protestó Vanessa.

Edward rió.

—¡No lo hice! La tarjeta dijo que tomara el atajo.

Vanessa exclamó. —¿Cómo es que nunca conseguí el atajo?

—No lo sé. Quizás esta vez lo harás.

—Bueno. Pero yo quiero ser la pieza azul.

—Eso está bien —dijo Edward—. Incluso te dejaré ir primero.

—¿De verdad?

Bella pudo escuchar la emoción en la voz de Vanessa. Se había estado divirtiendo con él. Parecía que le gustaba que estuviera allí. Fueron momentos como estos que la hicieron maravillarse. Tenerlo allí durante los últimos cuatro días, donde sus armas estaban en su mayoría guardadas, donde se sentó y cenó con ellas y jugó con Vanessa, todo parecía muy acogedor. No se sentía como un asesino. Se sentía como si estuviera allí con ellas.

Por qué el hombre por el que tenía sentimientos, el que la hizo sentirse tan segura, que parecía llevarse bien con Vanessa, y a quien Vanessa le gustaba de vuelta, el hombre que estaba dispuesto a matar por ella — y no sólo estaba diciendo eso— el hombre que ya la había protegido y cuidado de ella. Este era el único hombre que parecía tenerlo todo. Excepto que también tenía un pasado sucio y su presente y futuro no eran demasiado limpios, tampoco.

Estaba fuera de los límites. No había manera de evitarlo.

Podría disfrutar de él ahora, pero su tiempo terminaría, y ella tendría que decir adiós.

 **ooooooooo**

Edward movió su pieza de juego a lo largo del tablero.

Nunca pensó que realmente disfrutaría jugando un juego como Candy Land. Ni en un millón de años. Nunca había planeado tener hijos propios. Pero de alguna manera, Vanessa lo hizo divertido. Ella puso tanta energía y emoción en cada movimiento, cada vez más feliz cuando se ponía adelante, y sacando su labio inferior en un puchero cuando estaba detrás. Casi boto el juego sólo para ver su sonrisa, pero era tan divertido como desafiarla a una revancha si perdía.

Trató de hablar con ella, pero era más difícil de romper cuando se trataba de la vida familiar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es tu papá? —preguntó. Vanessa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no lo veo. Oh, mira, ¡Tengo dobles! —Felizmente movió su pieza del juego a lo largo del tablero.

—¿Te lastimó alguna vez? —Edward podía ver a Bella en la cocina, limpiando. Habían hablado de esto, sin embargo, y necesitaban ver qué clase de cosas diría Vanessa para poder prepararse cuando Michael volviera.

—Umm, no sé. —El rostro de Vanessa cayo y ella miró atentamente su pieza del juego—. Creo que es tu turno.

Cada vez que trataba de hacerla hablar, ella trajo de vuelta al tema el juego. Decidió probar un método diferente. Tal vez si se sentía más cómoda con él en general, hablaría más.

—¿Cómo es tu profesora? —preguntó.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—La señorita Clearwater es la mejor. Es tan agradable y divertida, y siempre me ayuda a comprender las matemáticas cuando no tienen sentido.

—Nunca tienen sentido para mí —confesó—. Demasiados números moviéndose por todas partes.

—Sí. —Ella suspiró—. Me gusta leer mejor.

—Siempre me gustó la ciencia. Y la clase de gimnasia. ¿Te gusta la gimnasia?

—A veces. Los juegos son divertidos, pero los niños pueden ser malos.

—¿De verdad? —Él fingió parecer sorprendido. Este fue el tema perfecto, sin embargo. Esto es lo que había estado esperando—. Eso no es bueno. ¿Cómo son malos?

—Ellos lanzan la pelota demasiado fuerte.

—¿Alguna vez te han hecho daño?

—A veces. No me gusta jugar a esquivar la pelota con ellos.

No se supone que apunten a la cabeza, pero siempre lo hacen, y luego, cuando el profesor de gimnasia les grita sólo dicen, "Oh, fue un accidente, no lo tiré bien".

Pero están mintiendo.

—Mentir no es bueno. ¿Alguien más te ha hecho daño? Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Supongo.

—¿Cómo tu mamá o papá?

—No realmente. No lo sé.

—¿No realmente? —No quería presionarla demasiado, pero necesitaba saber que sería capaz de hablar con el tipo de Servicios de Protección Infantil y decirle la verdad—. Está bien decir la verdad. Aquí nadie te va a lastimar.

—Yo sé eso.

—¿Pero te ha lastimado tu papá alguna vez?

Ella estuvo callada por un largo tiempo, luego dijo:

—Oye, ¿Cuándo recibiste la tarjeta de gumdrop? No lo recuerdo.

¿Estás haciendo trampa?

—¿Yo? ¡De ninguna manera! Yo nunca haría eso. —Hizo girar sus cartas para mostrarle la que tenía el pequeño gumdrop. Tal vez eventualmente vería que podía confiar en él. Pero, ¿confiaría en Michael cuando volviera?

Más tarde esa noche, se acostó junto a Bella, hablando de ella.

—Sólo estoy preocupado que haga lo mismo con Michael y no hable.

—Esperemos que cuando regrese, y que estaremos allí, podamos ayudarla a decir la verdad. Si estoy diciendo que está bien, eso podría marcar la diferencia. Ella no te conoce, así que si dices que está bien decir la verdad no va a ser tan significativo.

—Cierto. Espero que eso sea todo lo que se necesite. —Se acercó para acercarla y besarla.

El sábado por la mañana, después de haber terminado el desayuno, llamaron a la puerta. Bella miró a Ewdard con ojos anchos y aterrorizados. Esperó a que pusiera el plan en su lugar. Sacar a Vanessa de la habitación para que pudiera contestar la puerta, por si acaso era Jasper o alguien que viniera a tomarla.

Bella se la llevó al dormitorio y Edward sacó su arma, luego cargó una bala en la cámara. Se puso de pie frente a la puerta y grito:

—¿Quién es?

—Michael Newton, de Servicios de Protección Infantil.

Edward restableció el arma y la guardó en su bolsillo, luego abrió la puerta. Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Michael.

—Hola —dijo—. Déjame buscar a Bella y a Vanessa.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de Michael y llamó a Bella mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

—Él está aquí —le dijo cuando entró en la habitación.

—Está bien. —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro—. Vanessa, un hombre está aquí para hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Vanessa parecía confundida, pero Bella tomó su mano y la llevó a la sala de estar.

—Tú debes de ser Vanessa —dijo Michael, agachándose. Ella asintió y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Mi nombre es Michael. ¿Está bien si nos sentamos y hablamos durante unos minutos?

Vanessa miró a Bella.

—Adelante, cariño. Puedes sentarte y el señor Newton solo te hablara por unos minutos.

Michael sonrió a Bella.

—Gracias. —Se sentó al lado de Vanessa en el sofá.

—Asegúrate de decirle al señor Newton la verdad, ¿está bien? — dijo Bella—. Está bien decirle todo.

Vanessa asintió.

Edward estaba al lado de Bella, a través de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

—¿Puedes decirme primero tu nombre? —preguntó Michael.

La voz de Vanessa era apenas más que un susurro.

—Vanessa Swan.

—¿Y con quién vives?

—Mami.

—¿Dónde está tu papi?

—No sé. —Miró a Bella, que asintió y sonrió.

—¿Extrañas a tu papi?

Vanessa se encogió de hombros y se puso las manos entre las rodillas.

—¿Desearías poder ver a tu papi?

—A veces.

Michael tomó notas en su libreta cada vez que ella respondió.

—¿Alguna vez sientes miedo en torno a alguno de tus padres?

—A veces.

—¿Cuándo te sientes asustada?

Vanessa miró a Bella, pero no respondió.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo Bella—. Sólo dile la verdad sobre papi.

—Umm —dijo Vanessa—. Con mi papa.

—¿Te sientes asustada cuando estás con tu papá? Vanessa miró a Bella, y luego asintió.

—¿Por qué?

Vanessa tragó saliva y tardó mucho tiempo en responder.

Esta vez, miró sus pies en lugar de mirar a su madre.

—Él grita a veces y lanza cosas.

—¿Es que él o tú mamá te han lastimado? Ella asintió.

—¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

Vanessa miró a Bella, esperando el visto bueno para seguir adelante y decir la verdad.

—Sólo dile lo que pasó cuando tuvimos que ir al hospital —dijo Bella.

Entonces Vanessa dijo

—Papá me hizo daño.

—¿Papi y mami no?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Mami te ha lastimado alguna vez?

Mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido asustada cuando estabas con mami?

Vanessa juntó las cejas, luego asintió.

—¿Cuándo te sientes asustada cuando estás con mami?

—Cuando suceden cosas malas.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella. ¿De qué estaba hablando Vanessa? Esto no estaba saliendo bien, fuera lo que fuese.

—¿Qué cosas malas ocurren? —preguntó Michael.

—A veces las personas se enojan, y mami está allí.

—¿Cuáles personas?

—Umm. —Vanessa parecía temerosa de responder, pero dijo—: Papi.

—Entonces, ¿mami estaba allí cuando papi se enfureció y ahí fue cuando tuviste miedo?

Vanessa asintió, mirando con un poco de alivio que él parecía entenderla.

—Gracias, Vanessa —Michael se levantó y se acercó a Edward y Bella.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar ahora? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Por supuesto. Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación.

—Bella sonrió, luego se volvió hacía Michael—. Gracias por venir. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Edward se sintió incómodo. Bella podría haber pensado que salió bien, pero el lenguaje corporal de Michael decía algo más.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, tendremos que investigar más a fondo —dijo Michael cortante.

—¿Así que se puede obtener evidencia que Jasper fue el que le hizo daño? También puedo darte pruebas que me estaba lastimando. ¿Eso ayudaría? —Bella preguntó.

—Me temo que no, señora Swan. Necesitamos investigar porque me parece que todo esto fue escenificado.

—¿Escenificado? —El rostro de Bella se puso blanco.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Creo que la entrenó para mentir —dijo Michael—. La forma en que ella te miraba, su inquietud. Todas las señales de que estaba incómoda.

—Ella lo estaba —espetó Bella—. ¿Qué esperas que sienta cuando ha sido herida, tuvo que huir para esconderse de un padre horrible, entonces un hombre extraño aparece preguntando acerca de él? Tiene miedo que vuelva y le haga daño otra vez o a mí, y ella no sabe en quién confiar excepto yo. Ella me estaba mirando para asegurarse que estaba bien decir la verdad.

—He estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, señora Swan. Y la forma en que actuó es cómo actúan los niños cuando un padre les ha dicho que mientan.

Investigaremos más para asegurarnos, pero esto ciertamente no ayuda a su caso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué incluso hablar con Vanessa con su madre en la habitación? —preguntó Edward—. Tenías que saber que Vanessa tendría miedo y nerviosismo para hablar contigo. Tendrías que saber que cualquier niño mira a sus padres para una mayor comodidad cuando están incomodos.

—Como he dicho —Michael se metió la pluma en el bolsillo y dobló su portapapeles bajo su brazo—, he estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. Puedo decir cuando se le dice a un niño que mienta.

La boca de Bella se abrió y las lágrimas se posaron en sus ojos.

—Pero ella no está mintiendo.

—Es por eso que investigaremos más. —Michael se acercó a la puerta—. Que tenga un buen día.

Había salido y Bella saltó cuando él cerró la puerta. Miró a Edward, luego estalló en sollozos al caer en sus brazos.


	19. Capitulo Dieciocho

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Dieciocho**

Bella sollozó en la camisa de Edward por un largo tiempo.

No fue hasta que escuchó una pequeña voz preguntando "¿Mami? ¿Estás bien?, se detuvo y se limpió los ojos.

—Oh sí, nena —dijo Bella. Se arrodilló y besó a Vanessa en la frente—. Hiciste un trabajo realmente bueno hoy. Ve adentro y juega en tu cuarto por un rato, ¿bien?

Vanessa corrió y Edward la abrazó otra vez.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Bella, su rostro presionado en el cuello de Ewdard—. Que después de todo lo que hicimos para asegurarnos que pudiéramos tener evidencia contra Jasper, quedarse para tener el testimonio de Vanessa en la fila y todo eso, poniéndola en peligro cada día que estamos aquí, fue por nada. Deberíamos habernos ido.

—No, eso todavía habría sido peor. No es como que la evaluación de Michael solamente hará la decisión. Ellos tendrán a otras personas envueltas en el caso.

—Pero si Michael no cree en Vanessa, ¿por qué alguien más lo haría? Todos pensarán que ella está mintiendo y que la estoy haciendo hacerlo. Ellos se la llevarán y nunca la veré otra vez.

—No. —Le alisó su cabello y habló suavemente—. Así no es como trabaja el sistema. Podría no parecer así, pero ellos creen en la reconciliación entre padres y niños.

Ellos se asegurarán que ella está a salvo primero, luego irán desde allí.

—Esto es todo mi error —dijo Bella, lágrimas frescas cayendo a sus mejillas—. No debería haberme quedado tanto con Jasper. Me mantuve dando excusas por él, diciendo que estaba cansado o con mucho estrés, ese no era realmente él. O moriría y las personas dirían que me caí o me herí a mí misma. Hice todo lo que pude para protegerlo, y al final, incluso no pude proteger a mi hija de él. Ahora lo he hecho fácil para que él la tome y la aleje de mí. Debería haberlo dejado cuando las personas querían ayudarme. Podría haberme ido a otro lugar. Podría haberme ido cuando mi madre todavía estaba viva, y me hubiera ayudado. Ella podría habernos dado un lugar seguro, y hubiéramos tenido dinero para hacerlo. Pero en su lugar, Jasper acabó con mi herencia en drogas.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró a Edward.

—Nunca confíe en alguien para ayudarme, y mira dónde me llevó eso.

—No te culpes. ¿Cómo podrías confiar en alguien cuando el hombre que significaba que debía amarte a ti y a Vanessa más bien las trataba tan mal? Nadie esperaría que confiaras después de eso.

—Pero cuando finalmente me aclaré, o en realidad, cuando finalmente se volvió tan malo que también comenzó a herir a Vanessa, fue demasiado tarde. Esperé demasiado.

Completamente le fallé a mi niña.

—No, no lo hiciste. Tú la alejaste de un mal lugar a un lugar seguro. Ahora ella tiene una maestra que ama quien ayudará a mantenerla segura, ambas me tienen para protegerlas. Y esta cosa va a funcionar. Ella está lejos de su padre quien la hería, y estarás segura que él nunca va a estar alrededor de ella otra vez.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se mantuvo temblando.

—No soy buena para Vanessa. Quizá sólo necesito confiar en el sistema. Si ellos la llevaran a algún lugar seguro y la mantuvieran a salvo, entonces quizá eso es lo que debería hacer. Jasper ya sabe dónde estamos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que venga o envíe a alguien para matarme y llevársela. No puedo mantenerla segura. Ellos deberían tomarla y ponerla en algún lugar más, lejos de mí.

 **oooooooooooo**

Edward la jaló más cerca. Ella estaba prácticamente histérica. Y ahora estaba hablando locuras. Él eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. Ya sabía qué tenía que ser hecho.

Llevarse a Jasper y probar al SPM que era el monstruo, no Bella.

—No creo que deberías dejarlos tomarla así —dijo—. Eso causaría a Vanessa más dolor y ruptura en su vida. Sólo espera que Michael vuelva y nosotros hablaremos con él.

Vanessa hablará con él otra vez, y probablemente él tendrá más personas para hablar con ella, y ya verán.

—Y en el medio, él encontraría un buen momento para dejarlas y cazar a Jasper.

Pero entonces, algo lo golpeó. No era error de Bella.

Vanessa también lo había mirado a él. Se dio cuenta lo que podría haberle parecido eso a Michael. No era error de Bella. Él no era bueno para ellas. Ellas necesitaban a un hombre estable y él no podía darles la vida que merecían.

—Quiero protegerlas —dijo—. Quiero estar aquí para ambas. Pero creo que estás pensando sobre esto mal.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurró, limpiándose sus ojos.

—Creo que soy la razón que Michael no te crea a ti o a Vanessa.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Bien. Piensa en eso. Míralo desde la perspectiva de Michael.

Él tuvo una llamada sobre una mujer abusando a su hija de un preocupado sano y bien conectado padre. Él probablemente asume a Jasper como el tipo de ciudadano decente, haciendo una diferencia en el mundo. Michael va a investigar y la niña no está allí, pero hay alguien. Él asume que la mamá huyó con este chico, porque él es el tipo de chico malo mientras que el padre es del tipo recto. Piensa que has enviado a Vanessa a pasar tiempo conmigo, y sólo alejarla de su padre. Que estás tratando de mudarte con un nuevo chico y comenzar una nueva vida. Y ya que el nuevo chico es claramente peligroso y tiene un pasado, entonces quizá la madre no es una inocente pequeña dama que dice ser. Probablemente incluso piensa que la razón que quieras a Vanessa es que puedas conseguir dinero de Jasper. Esa mierda sucede todo el tiempo.

Bella lo observó con sorpresa.

—¿Estás siendo serio?

—¿No crees que es así?

—Yo… pero… no, él no lo hace.

—Estoy seguro que lo hace. Intimido a las personas sin incluso tratar. Estoy seguro que Michael sintió eso y asumió que estoy intimidándote a ti y a Vanessa para hacer lo que quiero.

—¡Eso es loco! —gritó.

—No importa. Eso es como parece. Pero pienso que podemos arreglarlo muy fácil.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito irme. Sacarme provecho y hacer las cosas más fáciles para ustedes.

Al principio, pensó que la voz de Bella se había vuelto de unas pocas octavas, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso era porque quien estaba gritando era Vanessa.

—¡No!

Ella corrió dentro del cuarto y balanceó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

—¡No!

Edward y Bella intercambiaron miradas. ¿Qué exactamente había escuchado y qué estaba protestando?

—¿Vanessa? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Qué está mal?

—No quiero que Edward se vaya! —Los miró a ambos—. Él puede ayudarnos, mami. Yo sé que puede.

Él no supo qué decir y parecía que tampoco Bella. Ella abrió su boca, pero nada salió.

Vanessa bajó su voz a un susurro.

—Vi sus armas. —Miró a Edward, como si se asegurara que estaba bien que las hubiera visto. Probablemente estaba asustada que pudiera gritarle como su papi hacía.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó en un tono ligero. Asintió.

—Dan algo de miedo, pero sé que puedes mantenernos seguras. Eso es lo que hacen las armas, ¿no?

—Si se usan de manera correcta, sí —dijo Edward. Aunque ciertamente no intentó mantener a Jasper seguro. Un opuesto. Cuanto más conseguía saber de Vanessa, más se preguntaba cómo en el mundo un hombre podría golpear a un niño, y especialmente a esta niña. Ella era tan dulce e inocente. No podía incluso imaginarse lo suficientemente furioso para hacer algo como eso. Pero quizá ese era su propio pasado hablando. Todo lo que podía imaginar era alejar su furia sobre personas que lo merecieran. Los que hicieron cosas horribles como golpear a sus niños o sus esposas. Su mano involuntariamente se apretó en un puño.

Se estaba volviendo su cosa favorita imaginar todas las maneras diferentes en que podría matar a Jasper. Ahora, estaba más a favor de estrangulación. Quería sentir el cuello de ese hombre en sus manos, y ver la luz morir en sus ojos.

—Ambos manténgame segura —continuó Vanessa.

—Bien, ciertamente haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —dijo Bella.

—Tienes que hacer lo que él dice, mami.

—Lo hago, miel.

—No, vas a dejarlo irse. Pero no puede irse. Tiene que quedarse. Ambos tienen que estar aquí para protegerme.

Edward elevó sus cejas y miró a Bella. Quizá en algún lugar en todos los juegos de Candy Land y todas las pláticas, todas las veces que le dijo cómo había sido herido de niño, cuando trató de hacerla ver que había estado en la misma cosa.

Quizá todo eso había trabajado después de todo.

Ella confiaba en él, y lo quería a su alrededor.

Edward puso una mano en el hombro de Vanessa.

La repentina urgencia de proteger a esta pequeña niña frágil se elevó en su pecho y se volvió caliente. Haría todo lo que pudiera por ella.

—No voy a irme a ningún lugar. Me quedaré aquí y te protegeré.


	20. Capitulo Diecinueve

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Diecinueve**

Edward abrió la puerta lentamente y vio la forma durmiente de Vanessa. Era la cuarta vez que la revisaba. Esta vez, a diferencia de las últimas tres, ella estaba profundamente dormida. El día la había molestado lo suficiente que había tenido problemas para dormir y luego permanecer dormida. Parecía que ahora las cosas finalmente se habían calmado lo suficiente para quedarse dormida y conseguir el descanso muy necesario después de un día estresante.

Ahora que Vanessa estaba durmiendo, golpeó ligeramente en la puerta del dormitorio de Bella.

—Entra —dijo ella suavemente.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo un libro. Parecía como una cosa normal de hacer que él levantó una ceja.

Ella lanzó el libro a su lado.

—Es inútil tratar de leer cuando he leído la misma página cerca de cinco veces ahora. —Le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Vanessa está durmiendo. Por fin.

—Bien.

—Así que, qué quieres hacer sobre…

—¿Edward?

Se acercó a ella, queriendo nada más que deslizarse en la cama a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—No creo que pueda hablar sobre esto más.

—Su voz empezó a temblar—. ¿Puedes sólo… abrazarme?

Su boca dio una media sonrisa.

—Claro.

Se quitó sus zapatos y apartó las sábanas para deslizarse detrás de ella. Ella lo acarició y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Cuando se presionó de nuevo en él, su culo presionando contra su ingle, él sintió su polla volverse dura.

Siempre la deseaba. No podía tener suficiente de ella.

Envolvió sus piernas sobre las de ella y se enrolló a su alrededor. Con su cuerpo, estaba mostrándole cómo quería mantenerla cerca, mantenerla a salvo. Ojalá pudiera decirlo. Que pudiera abrir la boca y decirle cómo se sentía.

Que sabía que no era lo que ellas necesitaban, pero que la quería todo el tiempo. Admitir que tal vez el motivo por el que Jasper todavía estaba vivo era porque Edward no quería que esto terminara. Ni siquiera se había permitido pensar en ese hecho. Pero era la verdad.

Él nunca tomaba mucho tiempo. Nunca.

Generalmente eran días, tal vez una semana o dos si las cosas eran complicadas. Pero siguió prolongando las cosas con Bella. Aplazando encontrar a Jasper, convenciéndose que no podía dejarlos ni siquiera algunas horas porque algo podía pasar. Pero en el fondo, sabía la verdad.

Una vez que Jasper estuviera muerto, ella ya no lo necesitaría. Y necesitaba que ella lo necesitara.

Él no podía estar en sus vidas siempre, pero estaba allí ahora, y ahora era todo lo que tenía.

Tenía que tomar toda la ventaja de cada momento. Y en este momento, sólo había una cosa que quería hacer.

Edward dejó que sus manos se movieran a lo largo de su brazo y abajo de su cuerpo.

Encontraron su camino a sus pechos, ahuecándolos y apretándolos suavemente sobre la tela de su camisón. Ella gimió suavemente cuando pellizcó un pezón, e hizo que su polla se crispara en sus pantalones ahora demasiado apretados. Cambió sus caderas para darle más espacio, pero tendría que quitarse pronto los pantalones.

Vagó por su estómago y entre sus piernas. Su coño estaba caliente contra su mano, y cuando presionó, haciendo círculos suavemente en su clítoris, lo sintió mojarse.

Levantó su camisón por lo que pudo sentir su piel desnuda contra sus manos.

—Eres tan sexy —susurró en su oreja.

Bella gimió en respuesta y presionó sus caderas contra sus manos y contra su polla, moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante.

Alcanzó la mano para pasar los dedos por su cabello.

—Te necesito.

La besó a lo largo de su cuello y deslizó su mano en sus bragas. Sus labios se deslizaron húmedos entre sus dedos. Cada vez que ella gemía, la polla de Edward latía, anhelando estar dentro de ella.

Se tensó contra sus pantalones. Tenía que dejarla libre. Desabrochó sus vaqueros y los pateó. Presionó su verga desnuda contra la tela delgada de sus bragas.

Cuando se presionó contra él, no pudo soportarlo más. Podría venirse ahora mismo si seguía frotándose contra él y gimiendo así.

Deslizó sus bragas y tiró sus caderas hacia atrás.

Sus nalgas estaban calientes y se frotó entre ellas por un momento. Tenía que calmarse primero o esto no duraría. Necesitaba que durara.

Edward utilizó su pie para sacar completamente sus bragas y llevó una de las piernas de Bella hacia atrás sobre la suya. Frotó la punta de su polla en su humedad, luego presionó dentro de ella. Ella chilló y arqueó la espalda mientras la llenaba.

Con su mano, rodeó su clítoris mientras se movía adentro y afuera de ella lentamente. Exploró su cuerpo, apreciando cada curva. Desde sus pezones duros a sus pechos suaves, sus labios húmedos y su vientre plano. Era un regalo para que él jugara.

Sus gemidos se elevaron. Pensó que estaba acercándose. Podía correrse en cualquier momento, pero realmente quería hacerla explotar. Regresó su mano a su clítoris y lo movió entre sus dedos. Bella respondió exactamente como quería Edward. Gritó y empujó sus caderas para llevarlo más profundo.

Él aceleró su empuje mientras se sacudía y la rodeó con más fuerza. Sintió su agarre mientras gritaba de nuevo. Le dio unos pocos empujes fuertes y se dejó ir, inundándola.

Abrazándola, manteniendo su verga en su interior, Edward se quedó flojo. Con el tiempo, se deslizó fuera de ella y juntos, los corazones de Edward y Bella latieron y la respiración desaceleró. Ella volvió el rostro hacia él, acariciando la cara en su pecho. Él cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo.

Tenía la esperanza que, de alguna manera, lo que estaba sintiendo la atravesara.

 **oooooooo**

Si el día empezó con dificultad, Edward lo había hecho mucho mejor. Ella se sintió segura de nuevo, yaciendo en sus brazos. De alguna manera, era como si nada importara y nada podía salir mal cuando estaban así de cerca. Cada vez que hacían el amor era asombroso. Ella quería más y más, y eso la hizo intentar cualquier manera en que podía encajarlo en el cuadro de sus vidas.

Él incluso estaba empezando a acercarse tanto a Vanessa, y a ella obviamente le gustaba tenerlo alrededor. Después de que Bella y Vanesa se enojaron por Edward diciendo que se iba a ir, le había dado a Bella mucho que pensar. En medio de tratar de mantenerla a salvo, no había pensado lo suficiente en el hecho de que ella estaba llevando a alguien a la vida de Vanessa.

Esta fue la primera vez que eso sucedía. En los días cuando dejó por primera vez a Jasper, había pensado cuidadosamente en cómo iba a presentarle a alguien cuando empezara a salir de nuevo. Había todo un plan para hacer el proceso lento y fácil para Vanessa. Pero eso había salido por la ventana cuando llamó Jasper.

Tener a Edward alrededor no había parecido como traer a alguien a la vida de Vanessa, porque Bella no estaba saliendo con él.

Estaba durmiendo con él y tenía sentimientos por él, pero de alguna manera, sin tener el tecnicismo de salir en su lugar, no había procesado su presencia de la misma forma.

Ahora parecía que, si él se iba, le dolería a Vanessa.

Y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Era por eso que había decidido salir con alguien por lo menos algunos meses antes de presentárselo.

No quería que la gente entrara y saliera de su vida todo el tiempo.

Ahora el daño había sido hecho, no podía dejar de intentar hacerlo encajar. Las cosas eran demasiado buenas cuando él estaba alrededor.

Su pasado y su trabajo no parecían realmente afectarlos ahora mismo. Pensó sobre qué sería saber que iba a trabajar. Matar a alguien. O lo que sería ver el dinero venir de un golpe. ¿Qué le diría cuando la gente preguntara qué hacía su novio para vivir? ¿Él ya tenía una coartada en su lugar? Y siempre estaba la oportunidad de que pudiera ser atrapado y dejarlos para siempre o por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le diría entonces a Vanessa?


	21. Capitulo Veinte

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veinte**

—¿Qué dices cuando la gente te pregunta qué haces para ganarte la vida? —preguntó Bella, rompiendo el silencio. Genial. ¿De dónde vino eso?

—Emmm. Generalmente digo construcción o ventas. Las ventas permiten un horario e ingresos variados.

—¿Qué vendes?

—Equipo médico. Lo uso como protección, pero una vez alguien quería una cita. Así que no funcionó muy bien. —Se rió entre dientes. Que pesadilla había sido hacer su salida.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer otra cosa?

—Claro. —Había imaginado cientos de opciones de trabajo. Intento imaginarse allí. Especialmente ahora que la conocía.

Cuando no se explicó mejor, ella preguntó.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Un montón de cosas. Simplemente no creo que esté hecho para ninguna de ellas.

—Odiaba decirlo, pero no podía ser algo que no era. No quería darle falsas esperanzas o hacerla pensar que de alguna manera podría cambiarlo.

Ella no respondió, y él se preguntó que estaba pensando.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Estoy seguro que eso no es lo que querías oír.

—En realidad, no sé qué quería escuchar. Quiero decir, si tuvieras un trabajo diferente, y estuvieras hecho para el trabajo de oficina, no serías la persona que eres. Y me gusta la persona que eres. Tal vez demasiado.

—No soy lo que tú y Vanessa necesitan.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Sé eso. En algún nivel. Pero cuando estás aquí, es tan bueno. Encajas en nuestro mundo.

Cualquier cosa que pienses que necesitamos, seguridad y protección, y tu proporcionas eso. ¿No fue claro hoy en la forma en que Vanessa reaccionó?

—Simplemente me hizo pensar que es una niña asustada, y me pregunto qué pasara cuando mate a su papá. ¿Me odiará o me lo agradecerá? ¿O simplemente mentirás sobre eso por siempre?

 **ooooooooo**

Bella se calmó y su respiración se hizo más pesada. En su silencio se dio cuenta que ella aún esperaba que pudieran enviar a Jasper a la cárcel en lugar de matarlo.

—Si no se llega a eso, bien —dijo—. Pero, ¿y si lo hace? Y qué pasa si todo este asunto de Jasper pasa y todo es genial. ¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue el próximo golpe? ¿Vas a decirle lo que hago para ganarme la vida. No. Así que, vas a mentirle. Todo el tiempo. Y tendré que mentirle para protegerla. No merece eso. Merece un padre que pueda estar allí para ella, que sea honesto y apoye a su familia de una manera que no implica violar la ley.

—Pero…

Él espero, pero ella no continuó.

—Bella, necesitas a alguien más correcto que yo.

—Tenía eso. No resultó ser nada bueno en absoluto. En el exterior, era rico, de una familia buena y bien conectada. Fue a una buena escuela, iba a tener éxito y todo eso. Y mira cómo resultó eso. No creo que alguien sea completamente bueno o malo, e incluso si haces cosas que la mayoría de la gente considera malas, eres una buena persona en el interior. Lo veo y también Vanessa.

—Soy un asesino, Bella. ¿Qué tan buena persona puedo ser si tomo vidas y me gano dinero haciendo?

—Pero no matas a cualquier persona. Solo matas a la gente mala. Probablemente estás ayudando o a la gente.

—Puedes justificarme todo el día. Pero al final, el hecho es el mismo. Cometo crímenes constantemente. Podría ser encerrado de por vida muchas veces. Entonces, ¿qué harían tú y Vanessa? ¿Irías a visitarme a la cárcel?

—No lo sé. Aún no te han atrapado.

—Pero lo fui una vez.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Se rió entre dientes.

—El estatuto de limitaciones no expira con el asesinato. Si encuentran algo en treinta años sobre algo que hice hace diez años, podrían encarcelarme. No he sido capturado. Todavía.

Pero eso podría cambiar. Es parte del riesgo que tomo cada vez que hago el trabajo. Es la parte del trabajo que me gusta. Sabiendo que cada día es prestado, que, en cualquier momento, podría perderlo todo. Me hace ver la vida de otra manera.

—¿Y si nos fuéramos a otro país donde no pudieran enviarte a la cárcel si apareciera evidencia?

—¿De verdad desarraigarías a Vanessa así? ¿Moverla a través del mundo sólo para protegerme de enfrentar la justicia por lo que he hecho?

—Tú nos proteges —insistió—. Darías tu vida por nosotros, así que¿por qué no podemos renunciar a algo por ti?

—Porque nunca te dejaría hacer eso por mí. No soy digno de ese tipo de sacrificio.

—Yo digo que lo eres.

—Bueno, entonces, estás loca. Estuvo callada por un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué paso cuando te atraparon?

—Bueno, hice lo mejor que hago. Proteger a alguien. Tenía a esta novia en la escuela secundaria, Tanya. Me conto llorando más de una vez sobre lo horrible que era su padre. Me dijo que la tocó y la golpeó. Por supuesto, me enojé. No podía soportar pensar que había pasado por algo como lo que pasé en mi infancia. Entonces, hicimos un plan y lo maté.

Fui descuidado porque lo hice con ira. Había evidencias en otras partes. No tardaron mucho en atraparme. Diez años más tarde, cuando finalmente me liberaron, descubrí la verdad. Ella inventó todo el asunto. Se encontraba enojada con su padre porque no le compraría un auto o alguna otra basura estúpida y quería el dinero de su seguro de vida.

»Después de eso, nada fue lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez confiar en alguien de nuevo? Acababa de pasar diez años y cometido el mayor crimen de mi vida por una mentira. Así que pensé que, si mataba una vez por dinero, o para que ella consiguiera dinero, entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Sentí que mi vida había terminado. No tenía nada porque vivir. Así que, se convirtió en la persecución, la prisa de todo.

Lo hice una vez más y no me atraparon esa vez. Entonces, ¿cuántas veces puedo hacerlo y salirme con la mía? Cada vez que tomo una vida, me preguntó si será la última. Si finalmente se me ha acabado el tiempo, me arrestaran y me encerraran para siempre o me matarán.

—No me puedo imaginar vivir así.

—Y por eso no puedo ser lo que necesitas.

Tendrías que estar bien con todo eso.

—Pero, ¿y si estuviera bien?

Se tomó un momento para pensar. Si lo aceptaba ¿podría él realmente hacerlo?

—Bella, si pudieras vivir con saber lo que he hecho y lo que podría suceder en cualquier momento, entonces no querría nada más que tener una relación contigo. Y serías la primera persona que me haría sentir así desde Tanya. La primera persona en la que he confiado desde que tenía diecisiete años.

El silencio en la habitación parecía prolongarse por siempre. Pensó en lo que dijo. No podía prometerle nada si no lo decía en serio. Y no me encontraba segura si podía hacerlo. Lo deseaba, y sentía que él era bueno para ellas. Pero su pasado era aterrador, y el temor a que estuviera encerrado en cualquier momento hacía que su estómago se sintiera lleno de temor. ¿Podría vivir así para siempre?

—Aquí está la cosa, Edward. Siempre he hecho lo correcto. Devolver un trozo de caramelo que me robé cuando tenía cinco años, cambiar mi vida para hacer felices a mis padres y encajar en su imagen de lo que debería ser. Crecí católica, iba a la iglesia dos veces a la semana., confesando todos mis pecados. En mi mundo, no había tal cosa como el sexo prematrimonial.

Simplemente no era algo que una buena chica hacía. Así que, cuando llegué a la universidad, me volví loca. Creo que todos los años de no haberme permitido hacer nada me llegaron.

Nunca había bebido, consumido drogas o tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero cuando llegué a la universidad y vi a todos los demás haciéndolo y que no estropeaban sus vidas, también quería probarlo. Empecé a salir con Jasper, y él seguía tratando de conseguir que tuviera sexo con él.

Le dije que estaba esperando, pero una noche me emborraché, y lo hicimos. Quedé embarazada.

»Pensé que mis padres iban a matarme o renunciar a mí cuando les dije. Casi no les dije nada. Casi me hice un aborto, pero no pude hacerlo. Jasper trató de convencerme, pero no lo hice. Finalmente les dije y me hicieron casarme con Jasper. No quería, pero mis padres lo amenazaron. Todavía no sé por qué en el mundo funcionó. Podría habernos callado o arreglado cualquier cosa con su dinero o conexiones. Lo único que puedo pensar es que fueron capaces de convencer a sus padres. Jasper hacía todo lo que su papá le decía que hiciera. Pero lo odiaba. Y lo decía todos los días después de ese.

»La primera vez que me golpeó, dijo que fue un accidente, y que se encontraba demasiado enojado, pero estaba viendo a un terapeuta y trabajando en sus problemas de ira. Me enteré un año más tarde que en lugar de eso, solo se drogaba. Todo acerca de mi vida con él fue difícil. Todo fue doloroso. Cuando me golpeaba, lo escondía. No podía admitir a nadie en qué lío me había metido. Tenía miedo que mis padres dijeran que esto es lo que merecía por ser una mala chica.

Me sentía mal. En cierto nivel, sentí que lo merecía. Después de que mi papá murió, mi mamá estaba más alrededor. Ella venía y pasaba tiempo con nosotros. A Vanessa le encantaba tenerla cerca. Pero empezó a sospechar lo que pasaba. Trató de convencerme de que me fuera, pero no lo hice. Después de su muerte, parecía demasiado tarde. Había perdido mi camino. Así que, seguí lidiando con eso. Luego se volvió hacia Vanessa.

»Después de la primera vez, lloró durante dos días. Se sentía tan mal por ello. Ni siquiera podía mirarle. Pero meses más tarde, él se encontraba drogado y no lo escuché. Esa vez, sólo lloró una vez. Luego, encontró una manera de lidiar con la culpa, porque después de esa última, apenas mostró algún remordimiento en absoluto. Cuando tuve que llevar a Vanessa al hospital, sabía que no importaba si sentía que perdía mi oportunidad de salir o no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. Tenía que irme. Así que una noche, lo seduje. Cuando se encontraba acostado allí después, tomando su bebida habitual, no sabía que lo estaba atando. Lo drogué lo suficiente para robar el dinero en la caja fuerte e irme.

Sólo tuvimos unas horas antes de que se despertara.

»El punto en todo esto es que puedo hacer cosas malas. Si realmente tengo que hacerlo, correré riesgos para proteger a la gente que amo.

Cuando era más joven, hacía cosas estúpidas para probar que podía. Pero sé que hacer cosas arriesgadas solo por el bien de la emoción no vale la pena. ¿Qué carga necesitas? Puedes conseguir eso de otras maneras. Podrías ser un policía incluso y todavía atrapar a los chicos malo, pero de la manera correcta.

—¿Un policía?

—Sí. O algo más. No lo sé. Edward. Tú también me gustas. Quiero estar contigo. Pero tanto como quiero, no puedo quedarme y ver que matas personas. O vives del dinero que ganas haciéndolo. Detén la cosa del vigilante. Deja que los chicos buenos manejen a los malos. Eso es lo que hacen.

—Los buenos no siempre hacen un buen trabajo.

—Bueno, eso es para que ellos se preocupen, no tú. No tienes que salvar el mundo.

—Lo hago —dijo—. Tengo que salvarte a ti y a Vanessa, y justo ahora, tú eres mi mundo.


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintiuno**

Bella se sentó a la mesa con Vanessa.

—Bueno, probemos con esta.

Trabajaron juntas en la tarea de matemáticas.

Bella miraba continuamente hacia la puerta. En cualquier momento, Edward regresaría. Sólo fue a la tienda, pero odiaba tenerlo fuera de vista.

Sin embargo, ir a la tienda no era tan malo como ir a trabajar. Intentar trabajar todo el día era casi una tortura, excepto que ella podía verlo sentado en su auto desde la ventana de su oficina, velando por ella y Vanessa. Pero esto era bastante malo. Y no podía mirar por la ventana y verlo allí, vigilándolas.

Era su rutina normal ya que, si necesitaban comprar algo que no se podía hacer en línea, Edward saldría y lo haría. Era demasiado arriesgado tener a Bella o a Vanessa fuera de la casa más de lo necesario. Ir a la escuela y trabajar era un riesgo suficiente.

Habían pasado semanas desde su último encuentro. Empezaba a preguntarse si Jasper se habría rendido, pero no había manera de que lo hubiera hecho. Lo sabía bien, pero el largo tramo de paz se sentía agradable y no quería que terminara. Alguien podría ir detrás de ellos en cualquier momento. Alguien podría estar atacando a Edward en este momento. Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar la puerta.

—¿Estás nerviosa porque Edward está fuera?

Bella miró a Vanessa y se dio cuenta que la estaba observando.

—Un poco, sí. —Trató restarle importancia y regresó a la tarea.

—¿Llegaste a resolver el último?

—Sí. —Señaló Vanessa—. Realmente me gusta Edward.

—¿En serio? Me alegro. Bueno, así que todavía tenemos esta página por terminar.

Vanessa bajó el lápiz y miró a su madre.

—¿Edward va a ser mi nuevo papá?

Bella abrió la boca. Claramente, debería haber tenido algún tipo de conversación con Vanessa sobre todo esto antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había preguntado.

Bella tenía que decir algo.

¿Pero qué? ¿Seguro, si decide que puede dejar de matar para ganarse la vida?

Vanessa inclinó la cabeza y susurró:

—Si es así, creo que me gustaría eso. —Rió y se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Pero nunca se lo dirás a papá, ¿verdad? ¿Me refiero al viejo papá?

—No, nunca se lo diría. Espero que no volvamos a verlo nunca más. Vanessa apretó los labios.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Lo extrañas? Vanessa sacudió la cabeza con fervor.

—Sé que era malo. Te lastimó mucho y eso no me gustó. Me asustaba. Y ahora ya no me siento asustada todo el tiempo. Edward no te hace daño, y te hace sonreír.

Así que me gusta eso. Y me gusta estar a salvo. —Tomó de nuevo su lápiz y comenzó con la siguiente página de la tarea.

Bella la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro y un resplandor en su corazón. Más que nunca, esperaba que las cosas pudieran funcionar con Edward. Podrían tener una vida maravillosa, los tres. A Vanessa le gustaba Edward, y él sería un gran padre. Ella ya se estaba enamorando de él, y él tenía sentimientos por ella. Ambas se sentían más seguras cuando él estaba cerca, y lo necesitaban tan desesperadamente. No tenían que ocultar quiénes eran con él. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse que un peligroso ex lo asustara. En cambio, estaba ocupada tratando de convencerlo que no matara por ella. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Sólo necesitaban lograr que este asunto con Jasper se resolviera. Una vez que él estuviera en la cárcel fuera del camino y no hubiera ninguna amenaza para ella y Vanessa, ninguna posibilidad de que ella fuese llevada, entonces podrían seguir adelante y ser felices todos juntos. Finalmente tendría la familia con la que siempre había soñado. La que ella deseaba con Jasper, pero siempre supo que nunca sería posible. Esta era la vida que debería haber tenido desde el principio. Un hombre que la amaba y la protegía, un hombre que amaba a su hija y arriesgaba su propia vida para salvarla. No alguien que lastimara a ambas.

Edward era el único que quería. Parecía que la vida perfecta estaba tan cerca. A la vuelta de la esquina, apenas fuera de su alcance. Sacando a Jasper del camino y sería toda suyo.

Abrazó a Vanessa y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, luego miró de regreso hacia la puerta, pensando que Edward debería estar en casa en cualquier momento.

 **oooooooooooo**

—Jasper, estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Edward—. Estoy cerca. Por fin he conseguido que Vanessa confíe en mí. El problema es que Bella nunca la deja sola. Y no puedo matarla mientras Vanessa esté allí.

—¡Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo! —gruñó Jasper en el teléfono—. Dijiste días o una semana o dos a lo sumo. Han pasado siete semanas. Ya me cansé de esperar.

—Estas cosas no pueden apresurarse. No es algo que se tome a la ligera. Tiene que hacerse de la manera apropiada si no quieres que caigan las sospechas sobre ti. Y ahora mismo, hay demasiada gente alrededor.

—Escúchame. No. Me. Importa. Haz lo que sea necesario para terminar el trabajo. ¡Ahora!

Jasper terminó la llamada. Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo. No pensaba que Jasper se lo creyera por mucho más tiempo. Ya había demostrado que tenía otras personas en el trabajo. Claro, Edward también los había sacado del camino, pero eso no significaba que no vinieran más. Algo tenía que hacerse antes de que Jasper pudiera hacer un movimiento nuevo.

Cerró la puerta del auto y abrió el maletero para sacar los víveres. Tomó una bolsa en cada brazo y caminó hacia las escaleras del apartamento.

Antes de que pudiera llegar allí, oyó el distintivo sonido de un disparo con silenciador, seguido por un sonido silbante mientras una bala cortaba el aire frente a él.

Edward cayó al suelo.

Así que tenía razón. Jasper ya se había cansado de esperar. Escudriñó la zona, buscando la fuente de los disparos.

Entonces, alguien gritó. Su corazón se sacudió cuando pensó en Bella. Pero no parecía su grito. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante para ver quién era.

Él vio la sangre primero. Golpeó la hierba en grandes gotas. Si estuviera más cerca, habría salpicado sobre él. El olor de la pólvora llenó el aire y los gritos rompieron la nueva quietud, rompiéndola en una mezcla agitada de demasiado ruido y demasiado silencio.

Vio los pies. Zapatos de hombre, pantalones. Los disparos se habían detenido. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo alrededor, pero no oyó más disparos. Miró hacia arriba para ver la cara del hombre.

Entonces el reconocimiento empezó. Edward conocía a este hombre. Y el hecho de que estuviera aquí ahora y hubiera sido testigo de esto tenía que ser algo bueno. Él se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde Michael estaba de rodillas.

La sangre salió de su hombro. Había sido alcanzado por la bala y ya estaba pálido. No puede morir, pensó Edward, pero entonces oyó otro ruido.

Los neumáticos del auto chirriaron. Edward levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver el auto volando hacia ellos. Tiró de la camisa de Michael, sacándolo de la carretera justo a tiempo para evitar que sus piernas fueran atropelladas. El automóvil se fue con otro chirrido mientras daba vuelta y aceleraba en el camino.

—¿Ahora nos cree? —gritó Edward—. Ese tipo fue contratado por Jasper, el ex-marido de Bella.

Probablemente para matarme. Él va tras ella y la matará, luego tomará a esa niña y seguirá lastimándola como lo hizo con su madre durante años. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — Edward tenía la camisa de Michael en un puño y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacudirlo—. Si no nos escuchas, serás el motivo por el que Jasper logre matar a Bella. ¿Quieres tener la muerte de ella en tus manos?

Michael miró hacia atrás, con la cara blanca, la boca entreabierta, parpadeando. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para responder o incluso registrar lo que Edward estaba diciendo.

—Vamos —dijo Edward—. Tenemos que llevarte al interior. Pueden regresar cuando se den cuenta que en realidad no mataron a nadie.

Edward se puso de pie, mirando todavía con cautela. El auto a exceso de velocidad podría haber sido una distracción. Pero ningún disparo salió volando hacia él.

Ayudó a Michael a ponerse de pie y colocó su brazo ileso sobre él para poder cargarlo.

Los pies de Michael se arrastraban, y pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Al menos el tipo era liviano. Edward podía llevar su peso casi muerto sin problemas. Lo que era bueno, porque había un montón de escaleras.


	23. Capitulo Veintidos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Veintidos**

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado viendo la puerta, esperando a que se abriera, cuando finalmente lo hizo, casi saltó de su asiento. Se estrelló con un estallido ruidoso.

Debió haberse perdido el sonido de la llave en la cerradura.

Edward tropezó adentro. Ella gritó cuando vio la sangre, y corrió hacia él.

—No es mía —dijo Edward—. Es la sangre de Michael. Le han disparado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bella vio a Michael, tratando de ver lo mal que estaban las cosas.

—Llevaría a Vanessa a su habitación si fuera tú —dijo Edward. Bella giró y vio a Vanessa mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su labio inferior tembló, y se veía que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Vanessa, cariño, vamos a tu habitación, ¿está bien? —Bella se acercó a ella y la condujo de su asiento en la mesa, usando su cuerpo para bloquear la vista del hombre sangrando. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ellas y se arrodilló hacia Vanessa.

—Estoy segura que él estará bien. Solo tenemos que conseguir ayuda y los médicos harán todo mejor para él, ¿está bien?

—¿Papi hizo eso? —susurró.

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Y Edward también protegió a Michael, ¿verdad? Él va a estar bien.

Vanessa parpadeó hacia ella, y los segundos pasaban en la mente de Bella.

—Siéntate aquí y juega, y te haré saber cuando todo esté bien de nuevo. —Le dio un abrazo y un beso y se apresuró de nuevo a la sala.

Edward estaba medio sosteniendo a Michael, y Michael se veía muy pálido, lo que era un contraste alarmante con el rojo profundo filtrándose por su pecho.

—Llévalo al baño —dijo Bella—. Tenemos que detener el sangrado.

Sostuvo la puerta y ayudó a Edward a llevar a Michael en una posición sentada en el lado de la bañera. Edward la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta.

Mientras despegaban las capas de ropa y la herida era revelada, Bella estaba aliviada de ver que no era tan malo como había pensado. La bala sólo lo había rozado.

Había mucha sangre, pero no un gran daño.

Se dio cuenta, mientras buscaba una toalla para limpiar la sangre que al principio había pensado que iba a morir. Había estado planeando en el fondo de su mente, cómo explicaría a los policías sobre su ex y esperar de alguna manera que funcionaría a su favor.

—Creo que estás bien —dijo ella—. Sólo rozó tu hombro. Michael volteó la cabeza para ver.

—Duele —susurró.

Ella presionó la herida con la toalla, tratando de detener la sangre. Después de un minuto, un poco de color regresó a su cara.

—No creo que sea muy malo ahora que la sangre está limpiada.

¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? —preguntó—. Podría necesitar suturas.

—No sabría qué decirles —dijo Michael.

—¿Qué pasó? —Vio a Edward.

—El ex de Bella y padre de Vanessa, Jasper, contrató a un hombre para matarla. Y parece que también está tratando de sacarme de encima ya que las he estado protegiendo. Pasó que estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Bella encontró una venda grande y limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo. Con Michael hablando con Edward, de alguna manera estaba distraído del dolor. Hizo lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía, pero definitivamente necesitaba ir a un doctor o a la sala de emergencias, sólo para limpiarse apropiadamente y tal vez suturarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiere matarla? —preguntó Michael—. ¿Y cómo sabes que contrató a alguien? ¿Tienes alguna evidencia de esto?

Edward vio a Bella. Ella respiró hondo. Esto iba a ser difícil.

¿Cómo podían convencer a Michael sin decirle demasiado? Con certeza no quería que Edward se metiera en problemas en este momento, antes de que Jasper estuviera encarcelado.

Todavía lo necesitaba para ayudarla a construir un caso. Decirle demasiado a Michael ahora podría terminar con Edward en la cárcel y Bella y Vanessa sentadas alrededor de Jasper para presentarse en cualquier momento. Eso no podía pasar.

—Él me lo ha dicho —dijo Bella—. Jasper me llamó y me dijo que iba a matarme y tomar a Vanessa. Dijo que vigilara a los hombres que había contratado.

Estaba lo suficiente cerca de la verdad, y no podía ser desmentida de todas formas. ¿Qué importaba cómo lo supieran? Michael sólo tenía que creer que Jasper era el monstruo, no ella. Y si pudieran convencerlo, tal vez lo cambiaría todo. Tal vez podrían hacer de Michael más un aliado que un enemigo.

Edward trató de no dejar mostrar su alivio. No había pensado que Bella delataría, pero después de que dejó escapar las cosas con Leah, no estaba seguro. Cuando estaba angustiada y su hija estaba en peligro, hacía cosas arriesgadas.

Pero esto estaba bien. Los registros telefónicos mostrarían que Jasper la había llamado.

—Vanessa te dijo que su papá la lastimó y no Bella —dijo Edward—. Eso debería ser todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora sabes que está diciendo la verdad y Bella no la hizo mentir, eso es suficiente, ¿no?

—Tal vez —dijo Michael—. Ayuda, pero los niños son fácilmente manipulados. Es por eso que vemos cuidadosamente las señales que un niño está mintiendo o ha sido entrenado. Y Vanessa dio esas señales. — Michael vio a Bella como pidiendo disculpas—. Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, lo siento si no lo creí, pero actuaba como si estuviera mintiendo y que tú se lo hubieras dicho. Si alguien más le pregunta, podrían sacar la misma conclusión.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona la Fiscalía? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrar que Jasper fue el que la lastimó en lugar de mí?

—¿Tienes alguna prueba? —preguntó Michael.

—Acabas de conseguir tu prueba —dijo Edward.

Michael sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa es sólo la prueba que alguien trató de herirte. O que tal vez alguien incluso estaba tratando de hacerme daño.

—Pero ¿quién será después? —dijo Bella.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. Cómo se le ocurría decir eso. La rabia burbujeó en sus venas, necesitando mucho menos que una chispa para encenderse. Más valía que este hombre respondiera correctamente. Miró fijamente a Michael.

—¿Estás diciendo que Bella o yo tuvimos algo que ver con esto? ¿Qué queríamos lastimarte para mantenerte en silencio?

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo —dijo Michael.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Sin embargo, debió haber estado pensando eso, para decir lo que dijo. Quizás parte de él sospechaba que él o Bella eran capaces de matarlo para mantener las cosas tranquilas.

—Pero no lo prueba —continuó Michael—. Un juez va a querer ver pruebas que en realidad fue Jasper y no Bella la que hizo esas heridas a Vanessa.

—No tengo pruebas que él la dañó, pero tengo muchas pruebas que me dañó a mí —dijo Bella.

Cuando Edward encontró su mirada, se veía temblorosa y casi a punto de llorar.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó Michael.

Bella asintió y se levantó, luego abandonó la habitación. No estaba seguro qué iba a buscar.

Nunca había visto algo parecido a una prueba. Y ahora que lo consideraba, lo último que quería ver era una evidencia de lo que Jasper había hecho. No podría evitar matar al imbécil si veía algo que lo hiciera más real en su mente.

—Vamos —dijo Edward—, vamos a algún lugar más cómodo.

¿Estás bien?

—Probablemente vea a un médico, pero creo que estaré bien. Y me gustaría saber más cosas antes de comenzar a responder a sus preguntas.

Edward lo guio hasta la sala de estar. Ahora que su sangrado se había detenido, parecía estar mucho mejor. No estaba tan pálido y estaba más tranquilo. El dolor también estaba cediendo. O quizás sólo estaba entrando en shock. Lo sentó y le dio un poco de agua.

—Bebe esto. —Le entregó el vaso y luego de que Michael lo bebió, volvió a llenarlo y se lo entregó.

Bella volvió de la habitación con una caja. Buscó su mirada e intentó encontrar alguna pista de lo que venía, pero ella apartó los ojos.

Se veía avergonzada, de hecho. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no miró a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

Se sentó junto a Michael y tomó la tapa de la caja.

Luego se la entregó. Desde donde estaba, Edward no podía ver las fotos, pero vio la reacción de Michael mientras las revisaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a Bella con compasión en sus ojos.

Por más que no quisiera verlas, Edward no podía soportar el no saberlo. Caminó y tomó las fotos que Michael había dejado sobre la mesa.

Las fotos en su mano eran todas de Bella.

Miró toma tras toma de ella. Un ojo negro en una. En la otra, un hematoma tan profundo en su brazo que llegaba a ser verde. Luego, un moretón en su espinilla.

Luego, moretones en sus muslos que sólo podían ser prueba de una cosa. Edward apretó su mandíbula y dejó caer las fotos.

Pensó que vomitaría. Sólo había visto cierta parte de las horribles cosas que había en esa caja, pero había visto suficiente.

La rabia lo consumió, y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para mantener sus pies en el suelo. Quería salir de la habitación en ese momento, encontrar a Jasper y matarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

—Esto debe ser suficiente, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward, con tono de enfado.

Michael tragó ruidosamente y dejó las fotos antes de mirarlo.

—Puede que no.

—¿Por qué no? —gritó él.

—Lo que no está en esta caja es el informe policial de todo esto — dijo Michael.

—¿Alguna vez lo reportaste? Bella bajó la mirada y susurró:

—No.

—Entonces probablemente no sirva en la corte.

No hay forma de saber con seguridad si Jasper es responsable de esto. Puede haber sido un ex novio o un amante enojado. Cualquiera podría haberle hecho esto. No hay nada en específico que ate a Jasper a estos crímenes. No hay nada que apoye lo que ella dice, y es aún peor el hecho de que haya sido Jasper el que llamó al SPM, al estar preocupado por su hija. Si Bella hubiese llamado, quizás hubiera sido diferente.

—Fui yo —dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró de pronto, confundida. Michael también lo miró desconcertado.

—Yo fui el sicario que Jasper contrató.

El rostro de Bella mostró preocupación, pero Michael pareció sorprendido.

—¿Te contrató para matar a Bella? Edward asintió.

—Así es como sé que quiere que muera, y no se detendrá hasta que lo consiga. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo. Cuando estaba investigando, me quedó muy claro que Bella no es más que una madre preocupada y que Vanessa la adora.

Nunca lastimaría a su hija. Se quedó en un matrimonio con un esposo abusivo para darle a su hija una familia, y se fue en el momento en que ya no fue seguro para Vanessa. Escaparon, porque estaba aterrorizada que esto pasara. Que Jasper usaría su dinero e influencia para mentir y acusarla de abusar de su hija, luego se la llevaría lejos. Así es como los abusivos trabajan. Tienes que entenderlo. Cuando una mujer está así de aterrorizada, no puedes esperar que se acerque a la policía. O podría terminar muerta por eso.

—Entiendo eso, créeme —dijo Michael—, e incluso si el juez le cree y quiere encerrarlo, sin pruebas, no pueden hacerlo. Eso es lo que significa inocente hasta probar lo contrario. No puedes encerrar a alguien sólo porque otra persona dice que hizo algo malo. De otra forma, Bella sería la que terminaría encerrada ahora mismo. El sistema es así por una razón, y tiene seguridad para proteger a personas de falsas acusaciones. Pero desafortunadamente, también depende de la evidencia.

—Bueno, tengo evidencia de que Jasper me contrató para matar a Bella. Creo que, con eso, las fotos y el testimonio de Vanessa, debería ser suficiente.

—Espero que si —dijo Michael.

—Puedo obtener más —dijo Edward—. Jasper aún cree que estoy trabajando para él. Puedo necesitar un cable o lo que sea que ocupan los policías. Puedo hacer que Jasper hable sobre el golpe. Pero necesitamos movernos rápido. Me estoy demorando mucho, y creo que Jasper está dejando de confiar en mí. El disparo de hoy es una prueba bastante obvia de eso. Pero aún podemos tener una posibilidad. Podría decir lo suficiente para decir que me está disparando.

Estoy seguro que puedo lograr que diga algo incriminatorio, porque nunca creería que puedo entregarlo, o que trabajo para la policía, ya que yo estaría metiéndome en más problemas que él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo harías? —preguntó Michael—. Podrías terminar en la cárcel.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de Bella, mirándolo suplicante. No quería lastimarla, y sabía que ella no quería que se alejara, pero ¿qué opción tenía?

—Porque haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Bella y a Vanessa a salvo y lejos de él. Incluso si eso significa culparme a mí.


	24. Capitulo Veintitres

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Veintitres**

—Creo que puedo convencer a Jasper de decir en voz alta los detalles originales del plan para el que me contrató —dijo Edward. Ahora que había confesado a Michael, estaban tratando de llegar a un plan que pudiera funcionar para obtener la sólida evidencia que necesitaban.

—Todavía piensa que sólo estoy pasando tiempo con Bella para acercarme a ella para poder matarla y conseguir a Vanessa. Mientras crea que todavía estoy haciendo eso, puedo hacerle admitir cualquier cosa.

Michael asintió pensativamente.

—Creo que es mejor si conseguimos que la policía prepare algo. Una especie de operación encubierta.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. No tendré suficiente control sobre la situación. Si no puedo controlar todo lo que sucede, podría volverse contra mí, y él sabrá que algo está pasando. —Sin mencionar el hecho de que difícilmente podía matar a Jasper si sabía que la policía estaba observando.

Si no estuvieran allí, él podía alterar la grabación o hacer que parezca que cualquier disparo fue disparado contra él. Podía preparar todo para que parezca que fue en autodefensa, cuando todo el tiempo, el verdadero plan era obtener evidencia, pero también asegurarse que Jasper no viviera lo suficiente como para ir a juicio.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —dijo Michael—. Si llegamos a involucrar a la policía de antemano, estarán allí para saltar si las cosas salen mal. Y llamándolos primeros cimentamos el hecho de que eres el inocente aquí. Si sólo les llevamos la evidencia, no será tan bueno como si la obtuvieran por sí mismos. Alguien podría decir que ha sido manipulada.

—No puedo confiar en la policía de esa manera.

Si él tiene alguna pista de que ellos están involucrados, todo se desmoronará. ¿No lo ves?

—Edward —dijo Bella—. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo como dice Michael. No quiero correr el riesgo de que te hagan daño o te arresten. Ir a ellos primero significa que no pasará.

—No significa eso en absoluto —dijo Edward.

—Lo mejor que podría esperar es algún tipo de acuerdo con la fiscalía. Y eso podría reducir mi condena de por vida a veinte años. Quince si tengo suerte.

Bella apartó la mirada. Sabía que ella no quería oír eso. Sin embargo, quería que comprendiera todo el peligro. Deseaba poder decirle que prefería morir para obtener las pruebas que ella necesitaba, o morir para matar a Jasper y dejarla libre de una vez por todas, que aprovechar la oportunidad de ir a la cárcel.

Desde la cárcel, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, y ella seguiría adelante. Nunca podría pedirle que lo espera, ni ella lo haría. Ellos no tenían un compromiso como ese e ir a la cárcel sólo probaría todo lo que había dicho acerca de por qué no podía tenerlo en su vida, que él era demasiado peligroso, y ella no quería a un criminal como padrastro para su hija.

—Déjame llamar a Jasper y ver si puedo conseguir que él se reúna conmigo —dijo Edward.

Michael y Bella vieron que Edward levantó el teléfono. Él se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, y luego marcó. Cuando Jasper contestó el teléfono, fue fácil dejar entrar la rabia en su voz. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar una de las fotografías de Bella llena de contusiones, y estaba viendo al rojo vivo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó Edward—. ¿Eres un idiota completamente incompetente?

—¿Yo? —respondió Jasper—. Tú eres el que no logra meter una bala en la cabeza de una estúpida mujer. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?

Ignoró el insulto a Bella y continuó.

—Gracias a tu pequeño truco de hoy, el trabajador social que había estado dando vueltas salió herido. ¿Y qué crees que está pensando ahora? Te voy a decir lo que él no está pensando. No está pensando que Bella es una madre horrible que golpeó a su hija. Él está sentado ahora mismo con ella, escuchando su historia. ¿Es eso lo que querías? Que el SPM vuelva su atención hacia ti, porque eso es lo que has hecho.

—Nunca le creerá. Edward se echó a reír.

—Estaba justo allí cuando Bella le dijo que tú fuiste el que le había disparado. Y le hizo muchas preguntas sobre ti. Preguntas que estoy seguro que probablemente no quieres que Bella responda sinceramente. Si él le cree, estás jodido.

—No lo hará —dijo Jasper obstinadamente.

—Me aseguraré de ello.

—De acuerdo. Y será mejor que te asegures de borrar cualquier conversación que grabe y cualquier nota que tome y cualquier informe que envíe. ¿O no sabes que hacen todo eso? Supongo que lo sabía porque he pasado todo este tiempo acercándome lo suficiente para averiguarlo. O tal vez olvidaste cómo funciona.

Eres tan jodidamente impaciente por hacerlo, vas a arruinar todo el asunto. Pero bueno, no soy yo si la historia de Bella sale a relucir y la gente le cree. Ella dice que le hiciste todo tipo de cosas a ella y a esa niña. Incluso si demuestran que son falsas, tu nombre no valdrá ni una mierda después que este asunto llegue a los medios.

Jasper estuvo callado por un largo rato.

—Bien. ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

—En primer lugar, deja de enviar a malditos asesinos detrás de mí y Bella. Yo me encargaré de esto adecuadamente. Estás siendo jodidamente desordenado, y ya está afectándonos. Reúnete conmigo y repasaremos la siguiente fase de mi plan. Si puedes conseguir no mearte en tus bragas por cinco minutos, esto se puede hacer como planeamos. Pero no voy a discutir los detalles por teléfono. Ya hay demasiada tensión en este trabajo.

—¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?

Cuando colgó unos minutos más tarde, Bella y Michael seguían observándolo.

—Cayó perfectamente. Me reuniré con él, haré que acepte todos los detalles y los exprese claramente, luego lo tendremos.

Michael y Bella intercambiaron una mirada.

—Este sería un momento perfecto para involucrar a la policía y tenerlos en esta reunión —dijo Michael.

—Ya te lo dije. No. Hay mucho en riesgo.

Necesito estar en completo control de la situación.

—Aún podrías estarlo —insistió Bella.

— Podemos hacer esa parte del plan. Que no interfieran a menos que digas algún tipo de palabra clave o algo así. Podrían estar simplemente escuchando y esperando que les diga que intervengan.

—Estás poniendo demasiada confianza en la policía —dijo Edward—. Y en un sistema que estuvo tan cerca de quitarte a tu hija. Michael estaba convencido que estabas golpeando a tu hija y que le habías enseñado a mentir. Y estaba equivocado. ¿Y si estos policías piensan que saben qué hacer y están equivocados? ¿O deciden no creernos?

Michael bajó la cabeza. Bien. Debería avergonzarse de cómo reaccionó. A Edward no le importaba que Michael hubiera estado haciendo su trabajo. ¿Cómo demonios podría haber pensado que Bella era la abusadora en esta situación? Qué idiota. Le tomó alrededor de dos segundos estando a su alrededor para ver lo dulce y cariñosa que era. Cualquiera podía verlo.

—Michael, ¿esto nos traerá pruebas suficientes? —preguntó ella.

—Si Jasper lo admite en cinta, con sus testimonios y los de Vanessa y los míos, y la otra evidencia que tenemos que no es tan fuerte, creo que sería suficiente —dijo Michael—. Haré todo lo posible para ayudar.

Será mejor que lo haga todo. O tal vez Edward consideraría sacarlo con un golpe molesto. Había hecho que las cosas fueran mucho más difíciles para ellos. Si hubiera visto la verdad desde el principio, tal vez esto hubiera ido diferente.

—Voy a hacer que revisen esta herida —dijo Michael—. No quiero dejar pasar demasiado tiempo, y está empezando a doler de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven al hospital? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que me las arreglaré, pero gracias. —Él se levantó y ella apoyó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros—. Me avisas qué más puedo hacer.

¿Todavía tienes mi tarjeta?

Bella asintió y le abrió la puerta. Ellos lo vieron salir, y ella cerró la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia Edward.

—Estás cometiendo un gran error, y esto es demasiado arriesgado. Claramente, ella se había estado conteniendo mientras Michael todavía estaba allí, y ahora estaba dejando que sus verdaderos sentimientos aparecieran.

—Simplemente pasaremos por todo esto. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Crees que estoy confiando demasiado en la policía, ¡pero tenemos que hacerlo! Ellos son los que encerrarán a Jasper, o a mí y a ti.

—No van a encerrarte.

—No sabes qué más podría planear Jasper. Y dijiste que el sistema casi se llevó a Vanessa, pero no lo hizo. Les hicimos ver la verdad y ahora está de nuestro lado.

Así que funcionó.

—Apenas. Finalmente. Y tal vez. Pero tampoco confío plenamente en Michael. Podría darnos la espalda o hacer un reporte que no diga las cosas exactamente como las necesitamos. Si decide que estar cerca de un asesino no es lo mejor para Vanessa, estoy seguro que va a informar de ello. Podría decir incluso que no la has herido, pero eso no significa que no siga recomendando que Vanessa vaya a otra parte.

No debía haber considerado esta posibilidad. Su boca se abrió. Después de una larga pausa, dijo:

—¿De verdad crees…?

—Todo es posible. Es por eso que tenemos que hacer lo único que funcionará. Obtener la evidencia nosotros mismos. Sólo podemos confiar el uno en el otro.

—¿Y si es una trampa? Jasper ya ha enviado a otras personas detrás de nosotros. ¿Y si sólo accedió a reunirse contigo para poder matarte?

Eso es más que posible. Y es más probable a que la policía lo arruine todo porque él ya ha enviado gente. Más de una vez. Si ya lo ha intentado, ¿por qué no intentaría matarte otra vez? Necesitamos que la policía esté allí. No podemos confiar en que Jasper aparezca y no intente armar algo.

—Bella, estará bien. ¿Por qué demonios intentaría algo así conmigo? Conoce mi historial. ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido para entrar en un lugar con un conocido asesino mortal? No es como si ganaría en una pelea de armas contra mí. Y él lo sabe. Así que no lo intentará.

Ella negó y el temor floreció en su estómago.

—Le estás dando demasiado crédito. Es estúpido e imprudente. Lo intentaría. Aunque fracasara, podría hacerte daño primero.

Edward se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, besándolas cada una.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo. Si termino muerto o en la cárcel, no puedo protegerte a ti y a Vanessa, y eso es lo más importante para mí. No voy a hacer nada que ponga en peligro mi vida, y por extensión, la tuya y la de Vanessa.

—Sé que así es como te sientes —dijo con dulzura—. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. No he tenido mucho bien en mi vida. Y siento que estoy a punto de perder la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado alguna vez.

Un brillo de sorpresa destelló en el rostro de Edward.

—¿Yo?

Ella asintió. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a él. Si lo miraba a los ojos, tal vez no podría pronunciar las palabras. Su garganta ya estaba cerrada, pero logró decir lo que sentía.

—Te quiero.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Y por eso quiero que dejes que la policía se encargue de esto. Conozco a Jasper desde hace mucho tiempo, y no puedo soportar la sensación de que va a arruinar mi vida otra vez. Por favor, cariño.

Lo miró entonces. Él se inclinó para besarla.

—No tenemos tiempo para esperar a la policía.

Jasper está más que impaciente. Te quiere muerta para ayer. Si espero siquiera otro día para hacerlo, él va a actuar. Tengo que reunirme con él ahora mismo, y conseguir lo que necesitamos. Si no lo hago, él enviará a alguien más. Y te quiero demasiado para que eso suceda.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. El calor y la cercanía de su cuerpo la consolaron y la llenaron de paz nueva. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

En sus fuertes brazos, nada podía lastimarla.


	25. Capitulo Veinticuatro

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Veinticuatro**

 **Bella**

—Está dormida —dijo Bella mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

Edward le sonrió. Apenas podía creerlo.

Conocía sus propios sentimientos por un tiempo, aunque los negaba en todas las ocasiones que podía. Pero ella dijo que lo amaba primero. Y lo decía en serio. Y realmente le creía.

En la secundaria, Tanya había dicho que lo amaba. Y él dijo que la amaba. Tal vez lo querían decir en ese momento, él debió sentirlo, para ir y hacer algo como matar por ella. Pero cuando se enteró que ella le había mentido, dudaba que lo hubiera amado de verdad. ¿Quién haría eso a alguien que amaba? Utilizarlos así, mintiéndoles, hacer que hagan algo por ti que los envíen a la cárcel por diez años, y luego desaparecer de la faz de la tierra una vez están allí. Se pensaría que ella podría al menos haberme visitado, llamado o escrito una o dos veces. Una nota de agradecimiento, ¿tal vez? "¡Hola, gracias por sacar del camino querido viejo, ahora puedo ir a comprar ese nuevo auto que he estado deseando!".

Pero después de la audiencia donde fue sentenciado —en la que estuvo presente llorando y prometió escribir todos los días y visitarlo cada semana— nunca más volvió a escuchar de ella. Pensó que tal vez su madre la mantuvo alejada, pero seguramente en diez años, habría encontrado una manera de ponerse en contacto si hubiera querido. Le llevó más de un año comprenderlo. Pero una vez lo hizo, también se encontraba enojado por eso. Lo había abandonado cuando más necesitaba a alguien. La única persona a la que había amado.

Pero ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad.

Había encontrado el amor una vez más, cuando pensaba que era imposible y cuando se había negado a acercarse lo suficiente a alguien. Y ahora tenía a alguien que realmente lo amaba.

Lo suficiente para ponerse a sí misma y a su hija en algún nivel de riesgo para salvarlo. Ella tenía que saber que era mejor si él iba sin la policía a reunirse con Jasper.

Y tenía que saber que era mejor para ella y Vanessa si Jasper moría. Sin embargo, su preocupación por él la llevó a hacer las cosas de una manera que sería buena para él y menos segura para ella.

Eso era lo que demostraba su amor. Su disposición a sacrificar. No renuncias a las cosas importantes por alguien que no amas. Y ella lo amaba. Ahora, cuando la miró, todo lo que pudo pensar fue, esta puede ser la primera persona en el planeta que realmente me ama. Sus padres pueden haberlo amado de alguna forma en un momento dado. Tal vez cuando era un bebé.

Pero no se lo habían demostrado, y él no lo había sentido. Sentía el amor de Bella. Lo iluminaba.

Ella caminó a través de la habitación, sonriendo.

Cuando se acercó a la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Edward ya se encontraba desnudo bajo las sábanas, esperándola. Su pene estaba duro y sus manos picaban por tocarla.

Se quitó la camisa primero, revelando su sujetador de encaje negro que sostenía sus pechos perfectos y redondos. Luego, lentamente desabrochó sus vaqueros y salió de ellos. Sus bragas coincidían con su sujetador. Negras y de encaje, aferrándose a cada curva. Era tan sexy.

Extendió su mano hacia atrás para desenganchar su sujetador, y cuando cayó, disfrutó de la vista de sus pezones duros y pechos llenos. Empujó sus bragas hacia abajo, luego se arrastró dentro de la cama, su culo desnudo apenas visible sobre las líneas de su espalda mientras se arrastraba hacia él. Ella retiró las mantas y sonrió cuando vio que se encontraba desnudo.

—Perfecto. Es justo como te quería —dijo.

Luego ella se movió bajo las mantas y un segundo más tardes, sintió su cálida boca en su polla. Edward gimió de placer mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza. Bella se movió arriba y debajo de su eje, succionándolo y acariciándolo

—Eso se siente tan bien —dijo.

Podía acostarse allí y dejarla masturbarlo todo el día, y nunca necesitaría alguna otra cosa en su vida. Su cuerpo sexy, flotando sobre él mientras lo complacía era la mejor cosa que había visto.

Ella subió besando su estómago y su cuello antes de llegar a sus labios. Él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y la acunó contra él. La abrazó por un largo rato, sintiendo su calor, su cercanía y su desnudez.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Yo también te amo.

Se dio la vuelta para estar encima de ella.

Edward miró a Bella y pasó los dedos a través del cabello que se abría en abanico alrededor de su cabeza.

—Eres tan hermosa. No te merezco.

—Pero me tienes, así que supongo que hiciste algo bien. —Se rió.

—Supongo que sí.

Se inclinó para besarla durante mucho tiempo.

 **ooooooooooo**

Bella apenas podía lidiar con la anticipación.

¿Qué estaba esperando? Amaba besarle. Sus labios suaves en ella, su lengua deslizándose dentro y fuera de su boca. Se sentía muy bien.

Pero su cuerpo sufría por él. Ella estaba tan húmeda, pensó que debía estar goteando sobre las sábanas ahora. Pero mantuvo su erección presionada contra su estómago, muy por encima de donde tenía que estar.

Ella trató de moverse hacia arriba para que pudiera deslizarse dentro. Pero también se movió, y continuó besándola. Envolvió una pierna a su alrededor. Finalmente, ella se inclinó y se apoderó de él. Lo colocó en su apertura y se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando que él se deslizara con suavidad.

Hizo un gemido suave y se quedó quieta una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. Continuó besándola mientras se movía dentro y fuera lentamente. Más lentamente de lo que nunca había hecho, como si estuviera disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Con cada centímetro que se movía adentro o afuera, sentía que su placer aumentaba. Estaba mareada con él. Bella trató de evitar correrse demasiado rápido, pero la forma en que la provocaba y construía su deseo por él, su forma de moverse de manera lenta de manera que su polla frotaba cada nervio en su interior, la envió por encima del borde.

—Me corro —susurró ella y gimió en su oído.

No aceleró como hacía normalmente. En cambio, mantuvo su ritmo lento y constante. Se encontró que el orgasmo fue lento y profundo.

Diferente que cuando la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez. Todo esto se sentía diferente esta noche.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era. Éste era él haciendo el amor con ella. No follándola, no teniendo sexo o echando un polvo. En verdad estaba haciéndole el amor, de una manera verdadera y preciosa como nadie había hecho el amor con ella.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y lo besó con más fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Te puedo conseguir otro si lo desea. Ella también rió.

—Sí por favor.

Varió ligeramente su empuje. En lugar de la rítmica entrada y salida, se retiró y entró superficialmente, después se retiró de nuevo.

Regresó por unos empujes bajos, luego añadió uno más duro y totalmente profundo. Después más superficial. La fluctuación de superficiales y profundos hizo que sus entrañas se apretaran, tratando de agarrarle cada vez que entraba, tratando de retenerlo más adentro. Pero cada vez, se echaba atrás, haciéndola desear más.

Entonces, cuando la penetró profundamente, su mente giró con el placer. Era una deliciosa tortura lenta.

Hicieron el amor durante mucho tiempo.

Bella comenzó a pensar que nunca terminaría, que simplemente seguiría siempre así, llenándola y volviéndola loca de deseo, haciéndola sentir más increíble de lo que nunca tuvo en su vida.

Pero después de algún tiempo, aceleró un poco.

—Me voy a correr —le dijo.

Y mientras empujaba un poco más duro y más rápido, ella levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él, para tomarlo por completo, y ella se corrió otra vez mientras gemía en voz alta y él se vaciaba dentro de ella.

—Ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida —dijo. Hizo un sonido divertido y rodó sobre la cama junto a ella.

—No podía tener suficiente de ti.

—Nunca lo hagas. —Ella acarició su nariz contra la suya. Entre sus piernas, Bella estaba caliente y le sintió goteando fuera de ella. La sensación de calor era un agradable recuerdo de su encuentro—. Quiero que hagamos eso por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Edward se acercó y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio me quieres alrededor tanto tiempo?

—Sí. Nunca me he sentido tan segura o tan querida por nadie en mi vida.

—Yo tampoco. Creo que eres en realidad la primera persona que alguna vez realmente me ha querido.

Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Su corazón se derritió ante la expresión en sus ojos. Tan sincera, tan vulnerable.

—Siento que no tuvieras amor antes. No sé cómo alguien no podría amarte.

—No sé cómo alguien te podría hacer daño. Eres tan suave y dulce, tan bella y amable. Jasper está loco.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco ante el recordatorio de su realidad.

—Lo está, y no podemos olvidarlo. No podemos bajar la guardia ni por un momento o darnos por satisfechos. Es entonces cuando atacará. Me lo hizo durante años. El ciclo de abuso clásico. Te golpean, después,lo sienten, entonces…

—Prometen no volver a hacerlo, entonces hay paz durante un tiempo hasta que la jodes…

—Se quema la cena o dices tu opinión…

—O tienes otra mala nota o dejas tu bicicleta en el camino de entrada —dijo.

—Y luego empieza de nuevo. Él asintió.

—Los dos lo sabemos muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa si hiciéramos un nuevo ciclo?

—Bueno…

Ella le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Podemos empezar con sexo increíble, después, decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos, y luego tener un gran día mañana disfrutando el uno del otro, más tarde por la noche, podemos empezar todo de nuevo.

—Ese es un ciclo mucho mejor. —La atrajo hacia él y la besó.

—Sé que es una situación complicada. La mayoría de las parejas lidian con sus ex, pero no así. No con ellos tratando de matar y robar a un niño. Puede que no sea la mejor forma de empezar una relación, pero una vez que superemos esto, seremos capaces de superar cualquier cosa. Seremos fuertes e inquebrantables.

—Creo que ya eres inquebrantable. Mira todo lo que has pasado. Todo lo que te hizo Jasper, y todavía eres tú. Todavía una mamá perfecta, todavía amorosa y cariñosa. Eres irrefrenable.

Ella rió entre dientes.

—No sé sobre todo eso. Estás olvidando que lo dejé pegarme durante años. Que dejé que Vanessa lo viera y escuchara todas las peleas.

—Pero luego saliste. Mi mamá nunca lo hizo.

Permanecimos en ese lugar horrible para siempre. Y luego, ella comenzó a unirse a él.

Supongo que pensó que era más fácil hacer lo que él hacía que tratar de detenerlo.

—Eso es tan jodido. Pero mira, también eres inquebrantable. Ahora eres este héroe grande y fuerte, que viene a salvarme a mí y a mi hija, a rescatarnos de las fuerzas malignas del mundo.

Eres nuestro caballero de brillante armadura, cabalgando justo a tiempo para salvar a las damiselas en peligro.

Él tocó con su dedo su nariz.

—Bueno, solo esperemos que esta damisela haya enfrentado todo el peligro que tenía.

Quiero mantenerte, no para seguir rescatándote una y otra vez. Necesitamos una buena fortaleza para mantener afuera al enemigo.

Ella suspiró y se recostó en su espalda.

—Y el puente levadizo ahora no está funcionando, tampoco. No puedo creer que los sirvientes aun no lo hayan arreglado. Tendremos que apostar guardias adicionales esta noche.

—Con espadas adicionales.

Ella rió y estiró el brazo para agarrar su polla suave.

—Esta es la única espada que necesito.

—Y creo que sólo hay una vaina hecha a su medida.

Ella dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y movió la mano atrás a su pecho para enredarse en los vellos rizados de allí.

—Sé que podemos hacer esto. Podemos hacer que esto funcione.

—¿Incluso si termino matando a Jasper?

—Si.

—¿Y si no puedo dejar de ser un asesino a sueldo después de esto?

—Entonces, seguirás tratando de encontrar un buen trabajo o regresar a la escuela.

—¿Y si no quiero dejar de ser un asesino a sueldo después de esto? Ella rodeó uno de sus rizos del pecho con su yema del dedo.

—Entonces, me acostumbraré. Empezaré a rezar de nuevo y rezaré cada noche que estarás a salvo y no serás atrapado y que Dios te perdonará.

—¿De verdad crees que Él lo hará?

—Claro —dijo—. Se supone que es todo bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Y quién era ese chico en la Biblia que mató a todos esos cristianos?

—No lo sé.

—Pablo. Ese es. Él perdonó a Pablo. Incluso lo hizo un apóstol o algo así.

—No tengo idea de lo que eso significa —dijo.

—Significa que Dios no sólo lo perdonó, sino que lo utilizó para hacer cosas por Él. ¿Nunca leíste la Biblia o algo así?

—La televisión era el único altar que mi padre adoraba. Bueno, eso y la todopoderosa cerveza de barril.

—No estoy segura de cuál es peor. No tener alguna iglesia o ser obligado a ir cada semana durante toda tu vida.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que sentarse esperando a que tu papá se emborrache lo suficiente como para pegarte. O haga algo peor.

—¿Peor? Asintió.

—No solo usó sus manos. Algunas veces eran botellas de cerveza, algunas veces el control remoto, algunas veces su cigarrillo. Lo que sea que tuviera a la mano. Y cuando no tenía nada, las escaleras funcionaban muy bien.

—Jasper me tiró de las escaleras algunas veces.

Eso es aterrador. Solo cayendo así de la nada. Lo hizo cuando estaba embarazada. Cuando me negué a tener un aborto.

—Entonces, empezó a abusar de Vanessa antes de que naciera.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Nunca lo vi de esa forma.

Pero trató de matarla antes de que naciera. Es gracioso que ahora es el que está peleando por tenerla. Yo fui la que peleó por ella desde el principio. Cuando todos me dijeron que debía deshacerme de ella.

—Eso es porque tú ya la amabas —dijo.

—Porque eres una persona buena y decente que tenía padres lo suficientemente buenos para mostrarte amor. Y quién sabe, tal vez también fue toda la cosa de la iglesia.

—Tal vez. —Ella estuvo callada por un largo tiempo, pensando. Consideró su propia respuesta, luego preguntó—. ¿Crees en Dios?

—Nunca tuve un motivo para hacerlo, supongo.

No había nada bueno en mi vida. Nada por lo que estar agradecido. Y si hay un Dios, Él nunca me ayudó. Supongo que podría haberlo hecho.

Simplemente no sé qué hice para que me odie cuando era solo un niño.

—No creo que funcione de esa forma. Creo que solo fuiste desafortunado.

—¿Crees que si fuera a la iglesia y rezara, Dios habría hecho que mis padres dejaran de pegarme?

Ella pensó en todas las noches que pasó sobre sus rodillas en lágrimas.

—No. Él no hizo que Jasper dejara de pegarme.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? Ella levantó un hombro.

—Esperanza, supongo. Los dos lo superamos, ¿verdad? Estamos vivos y estamos aquí, y nos encontramos el uno al otro. Tal vez es nuestra recompensa. Tal vez Él nos sacó de allí y nos reunió.

—Bueno, lo que sea o quienquiera que sea, estoy agradecido. —La acercó más y besó su frente—. Si fue Dios, entonces le agradeceré cada día por ti. Y si no, entonces agradeceré a mis estrellas de la suerte y espero nunca joderlo.

—No lo harás.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser la primera persona en verme y todavía amarme —dijo él, trazando el perfil de los contornos de su rostro.

—Gracias por dejarme. Y por amarme de regreso.

—Es la cosa más fácil que he hecho alguna vez.


	26. Capitulo Veinticinco

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Veinticinco**

 **Bella**

Bella revisó el cinturón de seguridad de Vanessa para asegurarse de que estaba apretado. Leah ya estaba en asiento del copiloto. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward.

—Desearía que vinieras con nosotros.

—También yo. Sin embargo, tenemos que dejar las cosas listas.

—Lo sé, es solo que odio la idea de estar separada de ti todo el día.

—¿Crees que tú lo odias? —Sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Llevas tu arma contigo?

Ella asintió y le dio golpecitos a su bolso, donde su arma de bolsillo estaba guardada.

—¿Te vas a quedar cerca de tu teléfono?

—Obviamente. Vamos a llamar para revisar con frecuencia.

—Está bien. —Dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

— Supongo que entonces te veré esta noche.

Él le dio un largo y fuerte beso y la dejó ir. Ella se montó en el auto y lo arrancó, luego bajó la ventana.

—Oye —dijo—. No hagas que te maten o algo parecido. —Lo dijo en un tono ligero, pero decía cada palabra muy en serio.

—Tu tampoco. —Se inclinó para besarla—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Él se enderezó y ellas se fueron.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —preguntó Leah, una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su rostro.

Bella le dio una palmada juguetonamente.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vanessa desde el asiento de atrás.

—Nada, cariño —dijo Bella.

—Oh, tu mamita simplemente está enamorada, eso es todo. Vanessa sonrió.

—De Edward.

—¿Te agrada? —preguntó Leah. Vanessa asintió con entusiasmo.

—Quiero que él sea mi nuevo papi.

Bella sonrió radiantemente. Mientras ambos salieran de esto con vida, podría serlo.

Dieron la vuelta hacia la casa de campo de los padres de Leah poco tiempo después. El plan era pasar el día ahí, tener algo de tiempo de calidad juntos antes de la gran reunión al día siguiente.

"Quien sabe lo que podría salir mal", había dicho Leah. "Tomate el día y disfrútalo".

Así que, ahora venos aquí. Bella y Vanessa podrían conocer a los padres de Leah, con los que Vanessa se quedaría esa noche y todo el día siguiente. Bella no quería que Vanessa estuviera cerca de ninguna manera al área en la que las cosas podrían estar sucediendo. Y demasiadas cosas podrían pasar el día siguiente. Era mejor tenerla aquí, a salvo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer primero mami? —preguntó Vanessa con emoción, mientras salían del auto—. Puedo mostrarte el columpio, o podríamos ir a dar un paseo, o jugar algo.

—Entremos y conozcamos a los señores Clearwater antes, ¿está bien?

—dijo Bella y bajó su mano para que Vanessa la tomara.

—Está bien.

Entraron y conocieron a la mamá de Leah y a su padrastro. Los abrazaron a ambos, y parecían las personas más acogedoras y gentiles que Bella hubiera conocido nunca. No era de sorprender que Leah fuera de la manera que era. Era igual que ellos.

Después de un bocadillo de media mañana de muffins y té, Bella y Vanessa se aventuraron afuera. Vanessa corrió al columpio y Bella se paró detrás de ella, empujándola en el columpio que colgaba del árbol gigante.

—Es tan bonito aquí —dijo Bella.

—Si. Me gusta. De pronto podríamos conseguir una casa así algún día.

—Eso espero. —Podía imaginárselo. Vanessa jugando en la parte de atrás, Edward trabajando en su auto o arreglando algo, ella horneando pasteles para el postre.

Parecía como un retrato familiar perfecto.

—¿De verdad te gusta Edward? —preguntó Bella. Ella asintió.

—Puedes decirme la verdad si no te gusta.

—¡Pero me gusta!

—Está bien. —Bella rió por su entusiasmo.

— ¿Alguna vez extrañas nuestra antigua casa?

—Si. Pero no quiero volver ahí.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no quieres?

—No quiero volver a vivir con papi. Me daba mucho miedo.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que nos fuimos. Para que papi no pudiera volver a hacerte daño.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿mami?

Después de una pausa, ella preguntó:

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué esperamos tanto? ¿Por qué no nos fuimos para que ya no te hicieran daño?

—Bueno, porque quería que estuvieras con tu papi y que tuvieras una familia. Intentaba que no pudieras ver que él me hacía daño.

—Pero sí lo veía. Lo vi sostenerte abajo, y vi que te golpeaba. Bella tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué tanto, exactamente, había visto su hija, y cómo la iba a afectar por el resto de su vida?

—Bueno, todo terminó ahora y nunca vamos a tener que regresar con él. Edward nos va a proteger y nunca nos va a hacer daño.

—Es por eso que quiero que sea mi nuevo papi.

—Me alegra. Sé que también te quiere de verdad.

—¿Podemos dar un paseo ahora? ¡Quiero mostrarte la casa para pájaros!

Vanessa saltó fuera del columpio cuando había bajado lo suficiente de velocidad. Bella tomó su mano y dejó que Vanessa la guiara por el camino entre el campo.

Caminaron entre pasto alto y flores, bajo la sombra de muchos árboles altos y viejos. Se detuvieron frente a la casa para pájaros, pintada de rojo, pero gastada por los años. Dentro, podían ver un nido de pequeños pájaros.

—¡Son tan tiernos! —Vanessa estiró si mano hacia ellos, como si fuera a alzar uno.

—¡No! —dijo Bella y tomó su mano—. Si los tocas, su mami va a pensar que hay algo malo en ellos y va a dejar de cuidarlos.

Vanessa la miró confundida.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Simplemente es así como son las aves. No son como las personas. Nosotros nos cuidamos los unos a los otros por siempre.

Miraron por el hueco durante un rato, luego caminaron de vuelta a la casa. Bella intentó memorizar como se sentía la pequeña mano de Vanessa dentro de la suya.

No sabía cuándo la volvería a ver, o cuándo volvería a sentir esa pequeña mano. O si volvería a hacerlo.

Rápidamente limpió las lágrimas lejos de sus ojos y sacó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Edward.

Era hora de irse demasiado pronto. Bella no podía romperse mientras se despedía de Vanessa, porque Vanessa no sabía que había peligro aproximándose. Le habían dicho que todos tenían que hacer algo muy importante juntos para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran a salvo, y que ella y Edward vendrían por ella después de un día de diversión en la casa de campo.

Tan pronto como ella y Leah se subieron al auto, sin embargo, Bella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Leah le frotó la pierna e intentó consolarla.

—Sin importar lo que pase, todo habrá terminado para mañana. Solo sigue adelante un día más, y todo va a ser mejor.

Bella asintió y se alejó de la entrada.

—¿Cómo logré convencerte de que fueras mi amiga? —Soltó una carcajada.

—Porque ambas estuvimos en mal estado alguna vez. Hemos pasado por mucho.

—Y también hemos pasado por mucho juntas.

Cuando pensamos por primera vez nuestro sistema para mantener a Vanessa a salvo, nunca pensé que tendríamos que usarlo —admitió Bella.

—Yo pensé que sería posible, pero nunca que sería tan rápido. Solamente estoy feliz de haber podido ayudar. Quería ser la persona que finalmente te ayudara a ser libre, como la mujer que ayudó a mi mamá después de años de abuso.

—Y ahora ella tiene a tu padrastro y es feliz.

—Lo es. Muy feliz —dijo Leah.

—Estoy tan feliz que seas mi amiga. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

—Le dio una sonrisa cálida.

—Sé que todo va a salir bien. Tienes a un hombre fuerte que solamente quiere protegerte.

Deberías escuchar la manera en la que Vanessa habla de él. Como si fuera su héroe más grande.

—¿En serio? Leah asintió.

—Has pasado por demasiado para que esto no te funcione. Todo está cayendo en su lugar.

—Gracias por ser tan optimista. Pero Leah, si algo llega a pasar…

—Yo voy a cuidar de Vanessa.

—¿Incluso aunque Edward y yo terminemos en la cárcel? ¿La cuidarías por siempre si nosotros no estamos?

—Por supuesto. —Leah se acercó y apretó su mano—. Como si fuera mi hija.

 **oooooooooooo**

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de documentar todo —dijo Michael. Edward hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Eso hacemos.

Michael sacó la grabadora de su bolsillo.

—Necesito que grabes tu confesión de que Jasper te contrató para matar a su esposa.

Edward miró fijamente a la grabadora. Todo acerca de seguir adelante con esto se sentía mal.

¿Se estaba incriminando a sí mismo para que lo arrestaran y le pusieran cargos por intento de homicidio o por conspirar para cometer uno?

—Ya tenemos la grabación de mi entrevista con Vanessa —dijo Michael.

—Tenemos las fotos de Bella. Si logramos que admita que te contrataron para matar a Bella, y luego logramos que Jasper lo respalde con su propia confesión, entonces es fácil. Abre y cierra, y Jasper se va por siempre y Vanessa y Bella viven felices para siempre.

El puño de Edward se apretó con el recordatorio de las fotografías. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerlas lejos de su mente y no golpear una pared. En sus sueños de la noche anterior, seguía viendo a Bella cubierta en moretones, sangrando e hinchada, incapaz de caminar propiamente, y en el sueño, él estaba corriendo, intentando encontrar a la persona que lo había hecho. Pero cada vez que fallaba, ella tenía un nuevo moretón. Se había despertado en pánico y con un sentimiento renovado de determinación para encontrar a Jasper y matarlo.

—Está bien. —Edward quería ese felices para siempre con Bella y Vanessa. Y aunque quería ser parte de él con desesperación, haría lo que hiciera falta para que fuera posible para ellas, incluso aunque él no pudiera estar ahí.

Respondió a todas las preguntas de Michael mientras la grabadora seguía corriendo. La mayoría eran las mismas que habían discutido justo después de que a Michael le dispararan. Lo que Jasper había dicho, lo que le habían pagado y cuándo, ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando acabaron, Michael apagó la grabadora, luego la revisó para asegurarse que lo tenían todo.

—Ten cuidado mañana —dijo Michael—. Puede que tengas conciencia, pero hombres como Jasper no la tienen.

—Oh, créeme, lo sé —dijo Edward. Pensó en lo enojado que estaba Jasper porque Bella siguiera con vida, y que nunca se había molestado en preguntar por Vanessa.

Como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Solo quería herir a Bella. Más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Está bien. —Michael se levantó y salió por la puerta—. Voy a poner micrófonos en la habitación de hotel, y luego vamos a estar listos.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Edward y levantó una mano mientras Michael salía.

Se volvió a sentar lo suficiente para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Bella y decirle que estaban listos. Luego salió para completar la última tarea.


	27. Capitulo Veintiséis

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Veintiséis**

 **Bella**

Bella se paseó por la sala. Edward le había enviado un mensaje hacía veinte minutos y le decía que estaría de vuelta en diez minutos. Un retraso así podía significar muchas cosas. ¿Y si había sido seguido y atacado? ¿Y si le habían disparado o atrapado los policías? Ni siquiera era el día aún y ya estaba enloqueciendo. Si lograba sobrevivir hasta mañana, sería un milagro.

Hubo un clic en la cerradura, pero antes de que la puerta se abriera, Edward gritó:

—Soy yo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el sonido y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Quería abrirla y saltar en sus brazos, pero tenían que ser más cuidadosa que eso. Cogió su arma y la apuntó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y cuando vio el rostro de Edward y que estaba solo, volvió a bajar el arma.

Él cerró a puerta y se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó ella.

—Consiguiendo estas. —Sacó la mano detrás de la espalda y le entregó un ramo de brillantes flores—. Sé que no es mucho, pero esperaba que esto iluminara un poco el día.

—Gracias. —Olió las flores y las giró en sus manos para verlas todas—. Son hermosas.

—No comparadas contigo, pero son lindas.

Lo besó y las llevó a la cocina para encontrar una vasija.

—¿Entonces todo fue bien?

—Todo arreglado. —Edward estaba de pie en el umbral de la cocina, observándola—. Nos pusieron en la habitación y grabé mi confesión.

Ahora sólo necesito que confiese que contrató a alguien para matarte y lo conseguimos.

—Claro. Así de fácil —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Lo será. No te preocupes por esto. Hacer que Jasper hable va a ser fácil. Como dije antes, piensa que yo tengo más que perder que él, así que no sospechará. No tiene razón para no discutir conmigo todos los detalles.

Bella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Será mejor que sea fácil, y será mejor que estés perfectamente a salvo. No sé qué haré si te sucede algo.

—Lo único que me pasará es que Jasper confiese para poder encerrarlo de por vida.

Apretó los labios contra los suyos en un duro beso. No quería perder más tiempo esta noche hablando. Esta podría ser su última noche juntos. A pesar de que le hacía sentirse enferma el pensar de esa manera, quería aprovechar al máximo.

—¿Vanessa está bien? —le preguntó, pausando su beso para susurrar en su oído.

—Sí. No quería estar lejos de nosotros, pero está bien.

—Bien.

Ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos y él pareció comprender que había terminado de hablar. Quizá también él. Esta noche, había fuego entre ellos. Nada de hacer el amor lento y suave como la otra noche. Esto era salvaje y apasionado.

El deseo de Bella era muy fuerte, y su amor y necesidad por él amenazaban con hacer que su corazón estallara. Se aferró a él con fuerza, no queriendo dejar que se apartara ni siquiera un centímetro de ella.

Sus besos se hicieron más ásperos, y se dio cuenta que probablemente no llegarían al dormitorio. Las manos de Edward se movían por todas partes, poseyéndola.

Como si estuviera tocando cada centímetro de ella en caso de que no pudiera volver a hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

La levantó y la puso en el mostrador de la cocina. Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él tenía demasiada ropa para su gusto.

Se quitó la camisa y abrió la cremallera de sus vaqueros, luego se bajó los pantalones. Edward le quitó la camisa y le desabrochó los vaqueros.

En un movimiento, la levantó y bajó sus pantalones. Estos y sus bragas golpearon el suelo con un suave golpe a su lado.

Él la empujó hacia adelante, su culo deslizándose sobre el mostrador en su sudor. Estaba profundamente dentro de ella con un duro movimiento. Bella gimió en voz alta, pero no era lo suficientemente profundo. Ella lo acercó más, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, doblando las piernas para mantenerlo dentro.

Golpeó contra ella con fuerza y, desde este ángulo, pudo moverse más rápido que de costumbre. Era más como un baile rápido con él de pie allí, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. Cada vez que se movía hacia ella, se acercaba a él, así que se juntaban en una bofetada de piel húmeda y gemidos.

Bella se levantó sobre él y tiró de su cabello mientras le mordía el cuello. Él tomó un puñado de su cabello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se vino duro y un segundo más tarde, él también se vino.

Edward golpeó unas cuantas veces más, luego se detuvo. Pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos, todavía tenía hambre de deseo.

—No es suficiente —dijo él.

Se apartó de ella y la levantó. Sus pies descalzos golpearon el suelo y la hizo girar. Empujándola hacia adelante y hacia abajo hasta que su mejilla descansó contra el lugar cálido en el mostrador donde su culo había estado momentos antes.

Edward le dio una nalgada y la vibración de la misma envió un escalofrío a través de ella. Lo deseaba de nuevo tanto como él la deseaba.

La besó a lo largo de su espalda sudorosa, soplando aire a través de su piel para enviar más escalofríos a través de ella. Su coño se apretó, ya estaba caliente y todavía resbaladiza con sus jugos. Edward se frotó contra ella, su pene se ponía más duro cada vez que se frotaba entre sus nalgas. Le volvió a golpear su culo.

Se inclinó para besarla y dejó que su lengua recorriera su espalda.

—Quiero cada centímetro de ti —dijo.

Ella gimió cuando él puso sus dedos en su clítoris y la frotó.

—Oh, sí —gimió Bella.

—¿Podemos probar algo diferente? —preguntó sin aliento. El crudo hambre en su voz hizo que su corazón acelerara.

—Te quiero y soy tuya —respiró ella—. Tómame.

Él gimió en su oído y frotó su polla ahora dura a lo largo de su culo y hasta su humedad, extendiéndola alrededor. Luego, presionó suavemente contra su culo y se deslizó dentro.

Ella jadeó sorprendida. No esperaba ese tipo de cosas nuevas. Casi lo hizo parar. A Jasper le gustaba hacer esto de vez en cuando, y él siempre era duro, y siempre era doloroso y horrible. Pero confiaba en Edward, y siempre la hacía sentirse bien.

—Relájate —susurró él.

Su mano volvió a dar vueltas a su clítoris y la sensación hizo que sus músculos soltaran su tensión. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que el placer de él moviéndose dentro y fuera de su trasero lentamente era tan intenso, que casi no podía soportarlo.

Se movió lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella, pero su mano se movía rápidamente. Sintió que se contraía alrededor de su erección mientras él la llevaba más cerca a venirse. Ella se sintió venir y se lo dijo. Aceleró un poco, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo doloroso, lo suficiente para hacerlo aún más intenso.

Cuando ella se vino, su orgasmo golpeó más duro que cualquier orgasmo alguna vez. Ella puso sus manos en el mostrador, deseando tener algo que agarrar y gritar.

Duró mucho tiempo y cuando terminó, no podía moverse.

Él se apartó lentamente, luego se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ujum —se las arregló para decir.

—¿Dolió?

—No —dijo ella enfáticamente—. No tenía ni idea que podía sentirse tan bien.

Él soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Lo sé.

Edward estaba cansado, pero ahora que yacían en la cama, envueltos el uno en el otro, no creía que pudiera dormir mucho esta noche. Su mente estaba dando vueltas con los detalles del día siguiente. Seguía pensando ¿y si algo salía mal? Y eso no era propio de él.

Por lo general, cuando estaba planeando un golpe, era metódico y estratégico. Lo había hecho las suficientes veces, ahora que sabía cómo salían las cosas. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente en muchos aspectos. Además del hecho de que la habitación tenía micrófonos ocultos y la gente sabría lo que estaba pasando, eso ya era bastante malo, pero esta vez estaba cambiando los papeles. Había rechazado trabajos antes, pero nunca había dado un giro al trabajo he ido tras la persona que lo había contratado en vez del blanco deseado. Y también estaba el pequeño detalle que, técnicamente, no se suponía que debía matar a Jasper en lo absoluto, sino simplemente hacerle confesar. Por supuesto, siempre tenía un respaldo.

No creía que la confesión sería difícil. Como lo había estado diciendo a Michael y a Bella todo el tiempo, hasta donde sabía Jasper, Edward tenía mucho más que perder que él. Nunca sospecharía que Edward lo estaba grabando para usar su confesión contra él para encerrarlo.

Estaban del mismo lado, luchando por el mismo equipo. Todas estas cosas le preocupaban un poco, pero ninguna de ellas era lo principal. Lo principal era la parte de nada que perder.

Hasta ahora, Edward nunca tuvo mucho que perder. Por supuesto que la libertad era importante para él, así como su vida. Siempre había la posibilidad que pudiera ser baleado o detenido y cumplir condena. No habría entrado en este negocio si no estuviera aceptando de alguna manera las consecuencias. O al menos comprender plenamente la realidad de lo que podría suceder fácilmente. No era la prisión, ni siquiera la muerte lo que lo tenía dando vueltas en la cama. Era la única cosa que le haría más daño que perder cualquiera de esos. Bella.

Estaba destrozado. Se había hecho lo que se juró a sí mismo que nunca haría. Se había enamorado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para meterse en este lío? Ahora, aquí estaba, todo un lío en su cabeza por esta mujer y su hija.

Preguntándose qué estaba pensando y haciendo Vanessa,si estaba bien. Preguntándose si Bella lo esperaría si lo encerraban.

¿Lo esperaría si sólo fuese un año? ¿Qué hay de cinco o diez? Si fuese más de un año o dos, él insistiría en que ella siguiera adelante. Sería el que la terminaría. Por mucho que eso lo matara, no podía verla desperdiciando su vida, esperando que él regresara a casa con ella.

Si lo encerraban, no sería por un año. Incluso por algún tipo de conspiración o intento de asesinato le daría una sentencia de al menos cinco a diez. Más tiempo si hubiera múltiples cargos. ¿Y si realmente lograba matar a Jasper? ¿Si supieran que fue un golpe, premeditado y todo? Lo encerrarían de por vida. Quizá algún día la libertad condicional. Tal vez. Pero eso sería algo como veinticinco a treinta años a partir de ahora. Toda la vida de Bella, toda la infancia de Vanessa y su temprana edad adulta. Si hubiera la ligera posibilidad que ella intentara esperarlo, él no la dejaría. Era así de simple.

Pero en comparación el estar sentado en una celda durante treinta años, solo, sabiendo que Bella estaba en el mundo, casada y feliz, la muerte sería mejor. Podría salir como un héroe, su salvador. No oiría rumores de que ella siguió adelante. No sentiría el dolor de perderla todo el tiempo. No desearía todos los días que le escribiera o visitara. Él se habría ido, y estaría fuera de su miseria. Y ella podría seguir adelante, sin sentirse culpable de haber renunciado a él. Ella podría hacer algo así. Si matara a Jasper por ella, se sentiría obligada a quedarse con él, llevarle dinero a la cárcel y enviarle cosas, visitarlo, aceptar llamadas y escribirle. Ella lo haría todo, y entonces él sería el que se sentiría culpable. Qué resultado tan horrible.

Así que, eso fue todo. Si iba a ser encerrado, era mejor que le dispararan y lo mataran que pudrirse el resto de su vida tras las rejas. El único problema era, ¿cómo se aseguraba que le dispararan? No había manera de hacerlo a menos que él apriete el gatillo sobre sí mismo. Y mientras hubiera una posibilidad de que fuera un hombre libre con Bella a este lado, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Ella era ahora lo más importante en su vida, y Vanessa estaba en un segundo cercano lugar.

Haría cualquier cosa por ellas, y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero el miedo lo recorrió como agua helada. No quería perderla. Quería sentir su cálido cuerpo en sus brazos tal como lo sentía en este momento. La quería cerca para siempre. La quería a ella y todo lo de ella por mucho tiempo.

Demonios, tal vez incluso se casarían.

Eso casi le hizo reír. Nunca se había imaginado como un marido. Uno de esos individuos dominados usando camisa a cuadros, haciendo compras de tampones para sus esposas o pasando los sábados enteros segando el césped y haciendo el trabajo de jardinería. Siempre le había parecido horrible. Y algo todavía lo parecía. Pero no pensó que sería así con Bella.

Ella no trataría de controlarlo ni se haría cargo de su vida. Sólo quería que estuviera a salvo y feliz. Y eso era lo que él también quería para ella.

Apretó la nariz contra la sien de ella y aspiró su aroma. ¿Cómo podía dejarla ir? Era una maravilla que estuviera aquí con él. No podía arruinar esto. Tenía que asegurarse que sería capaz de volver a ella después de esto. Y eso significaba que podría tener que hacer un sacrificio aún mayor de lo que había imaginado.

Tal vez tendría que detenerse y no matar a Jasper si se le presentaba la oportunidad. No meter una bala en ese imbécil ahora que sabía lo que había hecho con el amor de su vida sería mucho más difícil que dispararle. Matarlo era casi fácil, ya que era un deseo muy fuerte en él.

Realmente no era un sacrificio en lo absoluto ahora que pensaba en ello. El mayor sacrificio que podía hacer por ella era dejar que ese bastardo viviera.


	28. Capitulo Veintisiete

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintisiete**

 **Edward**

Cuando Edward despertó, un temor se instaló sobre él mientras la luz de la mañana golpeaba la ventana, haciendo la cortina parecer que resplandecía. Podría perder todo hoy.

O, si la suerte estaba de su lado, ganarlo.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, intentando no perturbar a Bella. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quejó cuando lo encontró ausente.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, su voz rasposa.

—Tengo que ponerme en marcha. Nos dormimos tarde. Tengo que estar en mi hotel antes de que Jasper llegue ahí.

Ella se sentó y frotó sus manos sobre su rostro, después miró al reloj.

—Oh. Es tarde.

Saltó fuera de la cama mientras él se ponía sus pantalones.

—¿Puedo hacerte algo para comer? —preguntó.

—Realmente no tengo tiempo. Solo voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

—Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer. Era una ducha rápida, aunque parte de él decía que mejor la disfrutara, porque podría ser la última ducha caliente que tomara en un largo tiempo.

Cuando salió, olió el café y los huevos cocinándose. Sacudió su cabeza. Ella realmente era algo, ¿cierto? Era la clase de mujer quien cuidaría de él todos los días.

Quería eso desesperadamente. Y ahora era el momento de ir a pelear por ello.

Después de que terminó de vestirse, fue a la cocina a encontrarla. Ella estaba de pie por la encimera en sus pantalones cortos y camiseta de algodón, todavía arrugados por dormir. Amaba la manera en que su cabello castaño aún estaba un poco enredado por la noche anterior, cuando él la había inclinado allí mismo. Su pene se endureció y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás, deseando tener el tiempo para tomarla de nuevo antes de irse.

—Te preparé algo —dijo ella. Se giró y le entregó un sándwich envuelto en papel de aluminio—. Puedes llevártelo contigo y comerlo en el auto.

—Gracias. —Él puso el sándwich abajo y le dio un beso largo.

Ella lo siguió a la puerta y lo besó una última vez.

—Oh, y esto. —Le entregó un vaso de cartón con una tapa de plástico—. ¿Buena suerte? Supongo. No sé qué más decir. Mantente seguro. Sé cuidadoso. Te amo.

—Te amo. —Con un beso más, cerró la puerta tras él y caminó a su auto.

Descubrió el papel aluminio y tomó una mordida de su sándwich. Huevos calientes y queso se derritieron sobre su lengua. ¿Cómo podría cualquiera maltratar a esta mujer como Jasper lo había hecho? Qué monstruo debía ser él por dentro para hacer las cosas que había hecho.

El sándwich y el café se habían terminado para el momento que llegó a su habitación de hotel.

Dentro, escondió sus armas. Una en su pistolera de tobillo, una en la parte baja de su espalda.

Michael ya había colocado una cámara y micrófono ocultos para capturar el encuentro. Y eso significaba que o lo tenía que hacer parecer como defensa propia o habría metraje de él asesinando a Jasper.

Se paró en el medio de la habitación, de frente a la puerta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar. Jasper era usualmente puntual, y él aún tenía unos buenos veinte minutos antes de su tiempo de reunión.

Su menté se desvió atrás a cada momento con Bella. Su primer encuentro, su primer beso, su primera vez durmiendo juntos. Su corazón dolió por ella y Vanessa.

Necesitaba que estuvieran seguras y que salieran de ésta vivas y bien.

Después pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Bella no hacía mucho. Tal vez había una cosa más que podía hacer.

Se puso de rodillas y plegó sus manos. No había rezado desde que era un niño pequeño y se sentía extraño estar en esta posición. No sabía si alguien estaba escuchando o no, pero habló en voz baja en el cuarto, consciente de la grabación que capturaría incluso esto.

—Dios, si estás ahí, sé que no he sido bueno, pero esto no es acerca de mí. Mantén a Bella y a Vanessa a salvo hoy. Ayúdame a hacer cualquier cosa que necesite para hacer las cosas mejores para ellas. Incluso si eso significa irme lejos y no estar con ellas, haré lo que tenga que.

—Se levantó, después volvió a ponerse de rodillas.

—Amen.

—Se levantó de nuevo y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

En ese momento, se sentía como si todos los años de abuso que había sufrido valieran de alguna manera la pena. Tan horrible como había sido, lo que sus padres le hicieron, incluso como su novia de bachillerato mintió y lo engañó para matar a su papá. Si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, no hubiera estado en la posición de conocer a Bella. Se rió para sí mismo. ¿Qué en el mundo le dirían a la gente acerca de su temprana vida amorosa y cómo se conocieron?

Bueno, fui contratado para matarla, pero ella era simplemente demasiado hermosa e increíble, así que cambié de opinión y maté en su lugar a su ex. Nadie nunca sabría la verdadera historia, aparte de esos quienes ya lo hacían.

Sabiendo que ahora tenía el amor de una buena mujer y el corazón de una niña le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer esto. Para sacrificarse a sí mismo por su bien. Sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que tenía propósito y dirección. Tenía una razón para existir, una razón para despertar y continuar cada día. Tenía que hacer sus vidas seguras y felices. Sin importar como luciera su vida para hacer que sucediera. Y solo eso llenó su pecho con calidez. Le dio la reconfirmación de que todo estaría bien de alguna manera, porque ella lo amaba. Ella lo había salvado de una vida de soledad y sin amor, y ahora era su turno de salvarla.

 **oooooooooooo**

Bella se paseó frente a la puerta. Tenía que estar aquí con Michael. Edward tenía que estar solo para hacer esto. Ella lo sabía. De otra manera, Jasper no pensaría que él todavía estaba de su lado. Pero no le gustaba no saber. ¿Cuándo llegaría Jasper? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sobrevivirían todos? Las preguntas la acosaban.

Su estómago se revolvió y echó un vistazo a Michael.

Sentado con sus manos entre sus rodillas, golpeteándolas juntas en un ritmo mientras también sacudía su pierna. Él incluso podría estar más nervioso de lo que ella estaba. Aunque porqué, no estaba muy segura. No era su hija quien estaba en peligro. No estaba el amor de su vida por entrar en una situación que podría terminar su vida o llevarlo a la cárcel. ¿De qué tendría que estar Michael nervioso? ¿Su trabajo? ¿O sabía algo que ella no sabía?

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y Bella saltó. Casi gritó, pero se reprimió en el último momento. Miró a Michael quien la estaba mirando de vuelta con ojos abiertos, el rostro más pálido de lo que había estado.

—¿Quién es? —susurró él.

—No tengo idea —siseó de regreso.

—¡Pizza Warehouse! —vino una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella y Michael intercambiaron miradas de nuevo.

—Yo no ordené pizza —susurró ella.

—Yo tampoco.

—Nadie ordenó pizza —dijo en voz alta ella.

Esto podría fácilmente ser un truco, y no iba a abrir la puerta para enterarse.

—¿Qué? —dijo el chico de la pizza.

Ella caminó más cerca, pero se paró al lado de la puerta.

—Lo siento. Nadie ordenó una pizza. Hay algún error.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Se preguntó cuán viejo este chico era. Sonaba como si no pudiera ser más que un adolescente.

—Perdón.

Escuchó mientras él refunfuñaba para sí mismo y finalmente se alejaba. Corrió hacia la ventana y cuidadosamente miró fuera. Después de un minuto, vio a un chico con una pizza regresar a su auto, hablando en el teléfono mientras lo hacía. No había otro vehículo que luciera sospechoso estacionado allí abajo.

—¿Qué piensas que significa eso? —le preguntó a Michael.

—No lo sé, y tengo miedo de averiguarlo.


	29. Capitulo Veintiocho

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintiocho**

 **Edward**

Llegó el golpe. Tres golpecitos rápidos. Edward dio un aliento final. Esto era.

Abrió la puerta e hizo un espectáculo de ver a Jasper y al estacionamiento antes de dejarlo entrar.

—¿Te siguieron? —preguntó él. James miró hacia atrás.

—¿Estás bromeando? Yo soy el que tiene gente siguiendo, no quien es seguido.

—Correcto, ¿y te siguieron? ¿Tienes a tu gente siguiéndote aquí? — Idiota. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba preguntando, si la policía lo había seguido?

—Mi gente está en todos lados.

Seguro que lo estaban. Imbécil. Apenas podía soportar estar de pie y sin golpearlo en la cara.

Cada vez que hablaba, Edward imaginaba sus manos apretadas alrededor de su garganta.

—Me querías aquí para explicar, así que explica.

Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo —dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé, pero nunca he hecho un golpe donde hay un niño involucrado.

—Nunca te pedí que mataras al niño. Sólo no le dispares cuando le dispares a su madre. No es tan difícil, pero claramente no puedes manejarlo.

—No le voy a disparar a Bella con Vanessa en la habitación. — Imaginar eso hizo a su pecho apretarse con agonía—. Creo que haría mucho daño psicológico.

—¿Daño psicológico? ¿Qué me importa eso? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. El trato se termina. Sé dónde está Vanessa, y ya tengo a alguien en su camino para conseguirla.

Tendré a Bella ocupada mientras tanto, y todo se hará para el final del día. Tardaste tanto tiempo, y me enfureciste.

Estaré esperando el dinero que te di como adelanto. —Jasper cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Edward tragó saliva y trató de evitar que sus pies salieran corriendo por la puerta.

—Dije que lo haré. Solo tiene que hacerse bien.

—Demasiado tarde. Probablemente ya estará muerta para el momento en que regreses al apartamento —dijo Jasper con aire de suficiencia—. Oh, pero eso es correcto. No vas a regresar al apartamento.

Edward vio con incredulidad cómo Jasper abría su abrigo y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo interior. La mano de Edward se crispó. Esta era la fórmula perfecta. Esto sería defensa propia, sin duda. Nunca esperó que Jasper hiciera algo así.

Acercó la mano a su espalda, pero Jasper tiró de su pistola. Sus años de entrenamiento le golpearon, y vio la cara de Vanessa destellar a través de su mente antes de actuar. No había tiempo suficiente para sacar su arma.

Edward embistió hacia Jasper y colisionó duro con él, enviándolo al suelo en un estrépito.

Jasper todavía tenía su pistola, y la giró para que apuntara al hombro de Edward. Edward descontroló su objetivo.

Lanzó su cuerpo sobre Jasper y golpeó el puño en el brazo que sostenía el arma. Jasper gimió en dolor, pero no lo soltó. Edward consideró llegar de nuevo a su propia pistola, pero tomaría demasiado, y el riesgo era muy alto.

Jasper trató de lanzar a Edward girándose bajo él, pero Edward era demasiado pesado para él.

Cuando Jasper se volvió, Edward agarró la mano que sostenía el arma. Lucharon por varios minutos, Edward intentando conseguir el arma, Jasper desesperado sosteniéndola.

Edward puso su mano en el arma, y Jasper perdió su agarre. Él rápidamente se puso de pie.

Jasper salió del objetivo del arma de Edward, y se puso de pie.

Corrió hacia Edward, golpeando su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y haciéndolo dejar caer el arma. Golpeó el suelo, y el hombre se zambulló por él. Jasper la alcanzó primero y cerró los dedos sobre ella.

Apuntó el arma de nuevo a Edward. Antes de que pudiera tirar del gatillo, Edward golpeó su mano. El arma disparó.

Por un momento, Edward no estaba seguro de lo que pasó. A quién le habían disparado. ¿Alguien estaba muerto? Esta era una forma desastrosa de hacer esto, y todos sus golpes habían sido limpios y sencillos. Ninguna de esta pelea con las marcas de las cosas.

No sentía ningún dolor, y Jasper no se estaba moviendo. Edward se levantó con cuidado. Un agujero estaba en la parte delantera del pecho de Jasper y la sangre se filtraba afuera.

Edward salió corriendo por la puerta sin otra mirada atrás, con sólo una cosa en su mente, llegar a Bella. Ahora.

 **ooooooooooo**

Ella casi le envió un mensaje de texto o le llamó en varias ocasiones, pero sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas. Estaba interpretando un papel, fingiendo, y él no podía parecer que se preocupaba por ella en absoluto. Pero la espera la estaba matando. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de Edward, saber que estaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto y estaba aterrorizada que algo saliera mal y alguien saliera herido.

Vio de nuevo el teléfono. Él iba a llamar tan pronto como pudiera. Tan pronto como estuviera solo. Todavía nada.

Cuando guardaba el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo, se volvió hacia la puerta, todavía dando vueltas. La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo.

Ella gritó cuando tres hombres con máscaras de esquí color negro entraron en la habitación.

Su mente giró. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Podría pelear? ¿La lastimarían o tomarían o ambos?

Tenían que ser contratados por Jasper,¿pero él era uno de ellos?

Vio a Michael. Estaba en el rincón de la habitación, acurrucado en una bola, viéndose aterrorizado. Qué marica. Deseaba que Edward estuviera allí. Él habría sacado una pistola o su puño, la habría defendido. Michael era inútil. Un niñito quejoso en la esquina. A ella le correspondía defenderse. Al menos Vanessa no estaba allí para presenciar esto. Sería lo bastante difícil tratar de alejarse de ellos, si tuviera que sacarlas a ella y a Vanessa, sería mucho más difícil.

Mientras se metió en una postura de pelea, recordó su arma. La había escondido en la parte superior del cajón de una mesita cerca de la puerta. La que estaba justo a su lado.

Bella abrió rápidamente el cajón y agarró el arma. Tiró atrás la corredera y apuntó, luego apretó el gatillo.

De hecho, disparar el arma era aterrador y estimulante. Tantas veces que había ido al campo de práctica, esto era muy diferente.

Había una persona, una persona real viva en el otro extremo de su objetivo esta vez. Pero, esta era una persona que venía a lastimarla o secuestrarla. No tenía opción.

Su primer disparo fue demasiado lejos a la derecha y golpeó la pared. Los paneles de yeso y el yeso cayeron al suelo en pedazos.

Apuntó de nuevo, pero en su pánico e intenso estado emocional, estaba temblando. Uno de los hombres estaba cerca y se volvió hacia ella. Ella salió del camino, disparó de nuevo, y volvió a fallar.

Otro hombre agarró su brazo y sacó el arma de su agarre en segundos. Se sintió derrotada al instante. Había fallado miserablemente.

Ella se levantó en sus pies y se revolvió, tratando de liberarse.

—¡Michael, ayuda!

Pero no esperaba que hiciera algo. No podía verlo, pero sospechaba que ahora estaba llorando, escondido bajo una cama.

Su paliza sólo hizo que la sostuvieran más fuerte.

Gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Tal vez uno de los vecinos la vería o escucharía. Seguramente si alguien vio a tres hombres en máscaras sacándola mientras pateaba y gritaba, llamarían a alguien, ¿no?

Siguió gritando, esperando alertar a alguien, hasta que uno de los hombres metió algo en su boca. Se atragantó, y sus ojos lloraron. Peleó más fuerte, tirando de sus brazos y piernas para hacer algo. Golpear a uno, liberarse, ganar cualquier clase de ventaja. Pero con tres de ellos y solo ella, no era competencia.

Si Michael hubiera conseguido salir y atacar a uno de ellos, o usar el arma para dispararle, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. La ira ardía dentro de su pecho cada vez que lo imaginaba acurrucado en la esquina. Estaba confiando en que este hombre tendría a Jasper encarcelado y mantendría a Edward fuera de la cárcel, ¿todo mientras mantenía a Vanessa a salvo?

Sentía que todo estaba desmoronándose.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

¿Vanessa estaba a salvo? ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

Uno de los hombres le puso un trapo sobre la cara. Al principio pensó, bueno, eso es estúpido, ya estoy amordazada. Pero luego la habitación empezó a girar, y se dio cuenta que era algo más. Sintió ser llevada fuera del apartamento, y escuchó sirenas en la distancia.

El pasillo giró a su alrededor, y sus brazos y piernas ya no respondían a su cerebro diciéndoles que se movieran. Era peso sin fuerzas.

Ninguna de las puertas de sus vecinos se abrió.

Al parecer, alguien se preocupó lo suficiente como para llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia o algo así, pero nadie salió a ayudarla.

Sintió el sol de la mañana en su rostro y supo entonces que las sirenas estaban demasiado lejos. La ayuda no llegaría a tiempo. La oscuridad se cerró sobre ella cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de una camioneta. Ligeramente sintió ser lanzada adentro antes de que sus sentidos restantes le fallaran.


	30. Capitulo Veintinueve

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintinueve**

 **Bella**

Bella sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar cuando las cosas comenzaron a formarse delante de ella. Recordó haber sido secuestrada y haber sido golpeada hasta perder el conocimiento. Eso significaba que estaba en algún lugar ahora que no conocía. Abrió sus ojos completamente para tener una vista de sus alrededores.

La luz era tenue y brillaba a través de grietas en tablones de madera. El suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de heno y tierra. También olía a heno, y al olor persistente de algún tipo de animal.

¿Todavía había animales aquí?

No escuchó ninguna voz. Tal vez el viento soplaba afuera, pero no estaba segura si estaba escuchando eso afuera o en su cabeza. Estaba atada a una silla. Unas cuerdas se clavaban en la piel en sus muñecas, que estaban aseguradas detrás de ella. Sus tobillos estaban unidos a una pata de la silla.

Tenía que liberarse o estaba muerta. Tiró de las cuerdas, viendo si había alguna suelta. Ni siquiera una se movió. Pensó en intentar caer al suelo y romper la silla, pero era de metal. No podía romperse como la madera.

Intentó ver las paredes y el espacio a su alrededor. Definitivamente era un granero de algún tipo, con puestos revestidos a ambos lados y una sección abierta en el centro, donde estaba sentada. ¿Había algo afilado que pudiera frotar para romper las cuerdas? Trató de acercarse más a una pared para obtener una mejor visión.

Incluso un clavo suelto podría ayudar, si tenía algún tiempo para trabajar en sus cuerdas.

Se movió una vez, dos veces. El metal raspó el suelo de madera. Pero entonces otro sonido la frenó.

Se mantuvo muy quieta para estar segura, pero reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte.

Vanessa. Llorando.

Si ella estaba aquí, también se la habían llevado de la casa de seguridad. La habían encontrado y habían descubierto todos sus planes de mantener las cosas seguras y a salvo. ¿Edward también estaba siendo lastimado? ¿Jasper había descubierto que no estaba planeando matarla?

Las cosas eran mucho peores de lo que había pensado. Obviamente, podrían encontrar a Bella.

Había estado sentada en casa, pareciendo que estaba esperando a que Edward regresara. Y sabía que Jasper sabía en dónde vivía. No fue una sorpresa verdadera.

Mamá! —gritó y continuó retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Ellos la arrojaron y ella aterrizó en el suelo con un duro golpe. Se frotó el brazo, todavía llorando, y corrió hacia Bella.

—Oh, mira quién está despierta —dijo uno de los hombres. Bella no reconoció la voz. No tuvo tiempo de intentar averiguar un plan de escape o una forma de mantener a Vanessa a salvo. El hombre clavó en su brazo algo afilado. Una aguja. Mientras empujaba el émbolo, todo volvió a desvanecerse.

La sangre le latía fuerte en los oídos. Le harían daño a Vanessa, y ella estaría inconsciente. Intentó luchar contra el líquido, trató de mantener los ojos abiertos y mantenerse despierta, pero las drogas eran demasiado fuertes. Estaba indefensa. No podía hacer nada por su hija.

La voz de Vanessa, llamando su nombre en un susurro aterrorizado, fue lo último que oyó.

 **ooooooooo**

Edward se detuvo en el complejo de apartamentos y vio un enjambre de policías entrando y saliendo del edificio. Saltó, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de él o asegurarse que estaba completamente cerrada. La cinta amarilla de precaución no significaba nada para él. Saltó sobre ella y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Su puerta estaba completamente abierta. No sólo estaba abierta porque la policía estaba por todas partes. Estaba colgando de sus bisagras por unos trozos de madera astillada. Alguien la había pateado. Sus entrañas se apretaron.

Tantos horrores podrían estar más allá de esa puerta.

Pasó junto a la policía, ignoró sus protestas y entró en el apartamento. Había señales claras de una lucha. Una lámpara derribada, un agujero de bala en la pared.

¿Quién había hecho eso? No vio cuerpos.

Se fue de cuarto en cuarto, buscando frenéticamente. Nada en su dormitorio, nada en la habitación de Vanessa, nada en la cocina o en el baño.

—¡Oye, no puedes estar aquí! —gritó un policía.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Edward, finalmente deteniéndose delante del policía.

—¿Quien?

—Bella, la mujer que vive aquí. También había un hombre, Michael. ¿Dónde están? ¿Los encontraron?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward. Soy el novio de Bella. —No estaba seguro si eso era realmente cierto. No lo habían discutido ni hecho oficial, pero si estaban enamorados el uno del otro, eran algo, ¿no?

El policía asintió.

—No la encontramos, pero Michael estaba aquí cuando llegamos. Está bastante conmocionado, pero por lo que pudimos reunir cuando lo entrevistamos, fue secuestrada.

—¿Por quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? —Su corazón seguía corriendo a toda prisa. No podía decidir si esto era bueno porque estaba viva o terrible porque ahora estaba bajo su control, retenida como rehén.

—No tengo esa información. Michael no reconoció a los hombres que se la llevaron. Dijo que llevaban máscaras.

—¿Fue herida de alguna manera? ¿Qué hay del agujero de bala?

— Señaló la pared destruida.

—Según Michael, hubo una lucha, y ella intentó disparar a sus atacantes, pero falló. Por lo que él pudo decir, ella fue drogada, pero no fue dañada de otra manera.

—Gracias. —Edward se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del apartamento tan rápido como había entrado corriendo. Tenía que encontrarla, pero no tenía ni una pista.

Afuera, en el césped del edificio de apartamentos, en medio de la policía y la prensa en espera, así como los vecinos observando, vio a Michael sentado al borde de una ambulancia bebiendo agua. Parecía blanco y tenía una manta envuelta alrededor de él. Debía estar en mal estado. El maldito cobarde probablemente nunca había estado en una pelea en toda su vida.

Edward se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Michael sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada desmesurada.

—Fue horrible.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? La policía no me dijo mucho, y necesito todos los detalles que pueda obtener si voy a salvarla.

— Tres hombres derribaron la puerta a patadas.

Ella trató de dispararles. Le pusieron algo en la cara y luego se fueron con ella.

—¿Y dónde estuviste en todo esto? —Michael podría haber intentado ayudarla, si él hubiera estado dispuesto a llevar un arma, podría haber disparado a uno de ellos.

Podría haber al menos llamado al 911.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Estabas en la habitación cuando derribaron la puerta a pateada?

Él asintió.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo… yo estaba tan asustado.

—¿Te escondiste? —La rabia comenzó a hervir en sus venas. Este marica no había hecho absolutamente nada para salvar al amor de su vida.

—No. Yo… estaba en la esquina.

—¿Qué, encogiéndote como un bebé?

Los labios de Michael temblaron y tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Esto no es parte de mi descripción de trabajo.

No me ocupo de la violencia. No me gusta. Soy pacifista. Tampoco creo en la guerra.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y apretó la mandíbula.

—Entonces, ¿no trataste de ayudarla? ¿Te sentaste allí y la viste pelear con tres hombres y no hiciste nada?

—Había un repartidor de pizza.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de que los hombres vinieran, vino un repartidor de pizza. No lo dejamos entrar, y le dijimos que no pedimos una pizza y se fue.

—Bueno. ¿Y?

—Pensé que debías saberlo.

—No podía importarme menos. Estaban comprobando que ella estaba en casa.

Obviamente. ¿Qué hiciste mientras mi novia peleaba contra tres atacantes, luchando por su vida?

—Yo solo… no podía. Era como un ciervo en los faros. No sabía qué hacer. Pensé que, si hacía algo, sería peor.

—Entonces, ¿te sentaste allí y viste a una mujer inocente ser atacada y no hiciste nada?

¿Llamaste al menos al 911?

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Un vecino debe haberlo hecho. Escuché las sirenas aproximándose. Mi teléfono estaba en mi bolsillo, y no quería moverme para sacarlo.

No quería que me vieran ni supieran que llamé a la policía.

—Claro, por supuesto que no. Para sálvate a ti mismo. Entendido.

¿Por lo menos pudiste mirar por la ventana después de que la drogaran para ver en qué dirección se fueron?

Los ojos de Michael volvieron a abrirse por completo. Parecía claro por su expresión que ni siquiera había pensado en hacer algo así. Su boca se abrió, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y nuestro gobierno confía en ti para proteger a los niños en situaciones peligrosas, para asegurarse que están a salvo? Si se hubieran llevado a un niño, ¿también te habrías encorvado de miedo y sólo habrías observado?

Michael estaba a punto de llorar. Edward podía ver que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. Estaba tan enojado, que podía arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo. Pero no quería empujar al hombre. Aún podía decir algo a favor de Vanessa. Parecía estar lidiando con suficiente, y no manejándolo nada bien.

—¿Sabes qué? —Edward le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Gracias por tu ayuda. Hazme saber si piensas en algo más o descubres algo. Tengo que ir a buscar a Bella y Vanessa. Espero que ambas sigan vivas.

Edward corrió a su auto, tratando de decidir su próximo curso de acción. No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar. No sabía de ningún tipo de cuartel general que tuviera Jasper, y si él estaba muerto, de todas formas, no estaría dirigiendo el espectáculo. Quién sabía lo que harían con Bella.

¿Ya tenían a Vanessa o formaba parte del plan para torturar a Bella de modo que les dijera dónde estaba? Supondría mucho que eso sucediera, lo sabía. Ella ya había sido torturada durante años a manos de Jasper por el bien de su hija.

Pero entonces, se le vino un recuerdo fugaz. Jasper, en la habitación del hotel. "Sé dónde está Vanessa, y ya tengo a alguien en su camino para conseguirla". Era la única pista de Edward. Si no hubieran conseguido ya a Vanessa, podía salvarla. Si Jasper había llegado a ella, tal vez hubiera pistas de algún tipo que le ayudaran a encontrar a Bella.

Sólo había una decisión que tenía que tomar, y podría ser la más difícil de su vida. ¿Abandonaba la búsqueda de Bella para rescatar a su hija?

Podría ser capaz de rastrear a Bella con su teléfono, pero eso llevaría tiempo, y ya había desperdiciado mucho aquí, intentando obtener respuestas. Ella ni siquiera podría tener su teléfono consigo. Su corazón rechazó cualquier curso de acción que no le llevaría a encontrar a Bella justo en este segundo. Pero, a fin de cuentas, esto es lo que Bella querría. Ella le diría que salve a su hija. Y quizás, si tenía suerte, también le ayudaría a encontrarla.

Se metió en el auto, su estómago retorciéndose, y se dirigió en dirección a la casa de la granja, sin saber dónde estaba Bella, si estaba segura o viva, y sin hacer ningún movimiento para encontrarla.


	31. Capitulo Treinta

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta**

 **Bella**

Bella abrió los ojos, la luz los quemaba y seguía con un dolor martillante de cabeza. Las cuerdas seguían apretadas en sus muñecas, clavándose dolorosamente. Esta silla era demasiado dura, y se había sentado en ella demasiado tiempo. Le dolía el trasero, la espalda, los pies y las piernas.

Ninguna parte de ella estaba libre de dolor o malestar.

Mientras sus ojos enfocaban, todo empeoraba.

En sus pesadillas más oscuras, no podía haber imaginado la situación que estaba ante ella. Al principio pensó que debía estar soñando todavía, porque no podía ser verdad.

Frente a ella se sentaba Jasper, sosteniendo a Vanessa en sus brazos mientras la sentaba en su regazo. El rostro de su hija tenía líneas finas que corrían de sus ojos por su cara y parecía aterrorizada y preocupada. Pero parecía ilesa. Al menos no había sangre. El dolor emocional no se mostraba al exterior tan fácilmente como los moretones y cortes. Bella trató de darle a su hija una mirada que decía que las cosas estarían bien, que no se preocupara. Pero dudaba que pareciera así. Bella estaba llena de preocupación y duda y no creía ni por un segundo que las cosas estarían bien.

—Oh, mira quién está despierta finalmente —dijo Jasper.

Un hombre a su lado apretó un arma contra su sien. Cualquier pensamiento de tratar de consolar a su hija salió de su cabeza. No había ninguna mirada que pudiera dar que hiciera pensar a Vanessa que estaba bien.

Bella tragó saliva y trató de no llorar. Eso no ayudaría en nada.

—No me mates delante de mi hija.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Siempre la madre preocupada, ¿no? Qué dulce.

—Jasper, por favor. No lo hagas delante de Vanessa. Llévala a otra habitación. Haz una cosa por el bien de tu hija. No hagas que ella sea testigo de esto.

Jasper puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Vanessa y le acarició el cabello. La vista de eso, de él tocando a su hija de una manera que debía ser tierna, la hacía enfermar. Le dolían los dientes, los tenía apretados con tanta fuerza. En ese momento, todo lo que le había dicho a Edward de que lo mantuviera vivo parecía absurdo.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que era lo mejor? Tal vez si hubiera estado de acuerdo con él, ya habría matado a Jasper, y no estarían aquí. Le había vuelto a fallar a su hija. No la había ocultado bien en esta ciudad, y Jasper las había encontrado. Tampoco la había ocultado con Leah lo suficiente, y la había encontrado. Y ni siquiera había sacado el mayor peligro que enfrentaban ambos. Se merecía morir. No podía mantener a Vanessa a salvo, y no podía mantenerla alejada de este loco.

—No me preocuparía demasiado —dijo Jasper, acariciando todavía la cabeza de Vanessa—. Mi hija confía en mí, ¿verdad, Vanessa? —Hizo una pausa para sonreírle, luego a Bella—. Ella sabe que nunca haría daño a mamá, ¿verdad, Vanessa?

Vanessa miró a su madre, luego miró de reojo a su padre, sin estar segura qué responder. Por supuesto, Jasper no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Vanessa le había visto lastimar a mamá más veces de las que podía contar. Probablemente más veces de lo que ella sabía. Los niños tenían una forma de ver las cosas que sus padres no querían que vieran. Ellos descubrían demasiado y veían demasiado, y siempre les lastimaba más profundo de lo que nadie sabía. Y ahora, estaba a punto de presenciar la cosa más violenta que podía ver.

Jasper asintió al pistolero al lado de Bella.

Ella apretó los ojos, pensando que esa era todo, estaba a punto de morir. En su momento final, no podía soportar ver el rostro aterrorizado de Vanessa y la sonrisa de Jasper.

La pistola se alejó de su cabeza. ¿Le iba a disparar en algún otro lugar? Abrió los ojos y soltó un jadeo estrangulado. El hombre había apartado la pistola de la cabeza de Bella y ahora la estaba presionando contra la de Vanessa.

Vanessa soltó un gemido y lágrimas frescas cayeron por su rostro.

—No, no, no —dijo Bella—. Mátame, mátame.

No le hagas daño. No puedes hacerle daño.

Su mente dio vueltas. El mundo pareció quedarse quieto y el tiempo se movía lentamente. Sus oídos estaban silenciados y la cosa más ruidosa era un zumbido en su cerebro que quería que se desmayara y no viera esto. No podía creer que esto iba a suceder. No podía tragar. Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras para rogar por la vida de su hija.

—Me imaginé que sería así —dijo Jasper, mirando hacia abajo para inspeccionar sus uñas—. Podría matarte, claro. Podría hacerlo delante de la niña, pero realmente no quiero hacerla sufrir. Después de todo, ella no fue la perra que me dejó y se llevó todo. Esa fuiste tú, cariño.

—Le dirigió una sonrisa maligna.

—Y como tú eres a quien realmente quiero hacer sufrir, pensé largo y tendido en cómo podría hacerlo. ¿Qué haría más daño a Bella? ¿Qué arruinaría toda su vida?

Jasper apartó a Vanessa de su regazo y la sentó en la silla. El pistolero no se movió. Presionó el arma con tanta fuerza en la sien de Vanessa que hizo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia un lado.

Jasper se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Bella, quedándose fuera del camino de la bala que estaba planeada para el cerebro de Vanessa.

—Cuando tú y mi matón se volvieron amantes, pensé al principio, tal vez era eso. Podría matarlo y eso te haría sufrir. Ustedes dos parecían estar tan cerca y todo.

También pensé que tal vez podría desfigurarte. Cortarte una extremidad, lanzarte ácido a la cara. Entonces Edward no te querría ni nadie más.

Caminó unos pasos y se volvió hacia ella.

—Pero entonces, vino a mí en un estallido de inspiración. ¿Qué es lo que más amas en este mundo aparte de tu hija? Por supuesto, mi plan original siempre fue quitártela y hacerte sufrir así. Pero estaban las molestias legales, y siempre había una oportunidad que de alguna manera la encontraras y recuperaras. No, esto era genial.

Mato a Vanessa, y nada podría hacerte sufrir más.

Ah, excepto que hay más.

Se detuvo a reír.

—Aquí viene lo bueno, cariño. No sólo verás a tu hija morir y sabrás que fue tu culpa, sino echa un vistazo a tu alrededor. Serás la única aquí. La única que será encontrada cerca del cuerpo.

Cuando te hagan exámenes y vean todas las drogas en tu sistema, no habrá duda. Asumirán que te volviste drogadicta para escapar de tu horrible ex marido. Y por supuesto, me aseguraré que conozcan tu historial de abuso de drogas. Cómo debería haber visto esto venir, debería haber hecho algo para ayudarte cuando todavía tenía la oportunidad y podría haber salvado a mi querida hija.

»Asumirán que te volviste loca y la mataste.

Entonces serás enviada a la cárcel, acusada del crimen de asesinar a tu propia hija. No creo que tus compañeras de prisión se tomen demasiado amablemente eso, tampoco. Harán cualquier vida que te quede más infernal aún. Y ahí estaré, en las noticias, diciéndole a todo el mundo lo horrible que fue vivir contigo, cómo gritabas y golpeabas a nuestra hija, cómo necesitabas ayuda desesperadamente, pero te rehusabas a conseguirla, sin importar cuánto supliqué.

Pintaré la historia más triste que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Te dejarán encerrada para siempre, y las drogas se asegurarán que nadie crea una palabra que digas.

Se detuvo para sonreírle. Era una sonrisa que reconocía. Era la que él le daba justo después de golpearla. La que decía, Ay, ¿estás herida?

Bueno, ahora te tengo. Estás bajo mi control y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. La sonrisa que decía: Te haré sufrir y lo disfrutaré.

Bueno, tenía razón en una cosa. Ver a Vanessa morir sería la mayor tortura que pudiera hacerle soportar. Nada más sería comparable y nada más importaría. A ella no le importaría si estaba viva o en la cárcel o lo que le sucediera. No tendría ninguna razón para vivir, ninguna razón para seguir.

Su mente vagó hasta Edward por un momento.

Y pensó, tal vez tenerlo haría las cosas soportables algún día. Pero no. Ella nunca sería la misma, y él no la querría así. Si ella fuera a la cárcel, él no necesitaría esperar. Si ella no fuera a la cárcel, probablemente terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico y tampoco tendría que lidiar con eso. Ella lo dejaría ir y enfrentaría una vida de dolor por su cuenta, esperando su tiempo aquí para descansar en paz.

 **oooooooooooo**

Edward apretó con fuera los frenos cuando su auto llegó a la parte delantera de la casa de la granja. Saltó y corrió hacia la puerta. Aquí, la puerta también parecía haber sido pateada.

Había abolladuras en la madera donde un pie pudo haberla golpeado y no había sido cerrada del todo. Al menos aquí no había policías. Así que, no todo el mundo sabía sobre este lugar.

Corrió hacia la habitación principal, la sala de estar. Esperaba encontrar signos de lucha, y allí estaban. Fotos caídas, muebles doblados. Se imaginó que habían venido y se habían llevado a todos, o se habían llevado a Vanessa y habían dejado a los padres de Leah tal como habían dejado a Michael.

Lo que no esperaba encontrar era sangre.

Cuando vio el primer charco, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. ¿Quien? Era todo lo que podía pensar. Se acercó cautelosamente al dormitorio. La sangre iba del vestíbulo al dormitorio. Tal vez alguien había sido arrastrado o se había arrastrado, a juzgar por el sucio sendero.

Contuvo la respiración y entró en la habitación.

Dos cuerpos se encontraban en la cama, uno frente al otro. No debían haber sido asesinados en esta posición. Parecía más un abrazo final.

Edward inspeccionó la escena durante varios segundos, sus pensamientos y emociones corriendo salvajes. Los padres de Leah le habían permitido a Vanessa venir aquí, a esconderse.

Habían prometido protegerla y le parecía que lo habían hecho con sus vidas.

No había razón para matarlos. Eran inocentes en todo esto. Realmente no tomaron parte aparte de esta pequeña pieza de intentar mantener a Vanessa a salvo. Y ahora estaban muertos. Su mejor suposición era que habían sido baleados.

Tal vez uno de ellos en la cama. El otro había sido disparado y había gateado hasta aquí para que pudieran estar juntos al morir.

Se cubrió la boca y parpadeó a través de las lágrimas.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. No era Bella.

No era Vanessa. Incluso la muerte de Leah lo habría golpeado más fuerte. Y se sintió terrible porque se sintió aliviado. Estas dulces personas no merecían esto, y allí estaba él, presenciando su emocionante escena final, y todo lo que podía pensar era, gracias a Dios.

Se apartó de la habitación. Si los policías no estaban aquí todavía, podrían aparecerse pronto y lo último que necesitaba era dejar atrás cualquier tipo de evidencia.

Salió de la casa e hizo un barrido alrededor del perímetro.

En el fondo de la casa, a varios cientos de metros de distancia, había un gran granero. Y delante del granero, dos hombres de negro caminaban hacia él.

La rabia fresca y cruda explotó en su pecho. La muerte de los padres de Leah, la desaparición de Bella, la desaparición de Vanessa, la incapacidad de Michael para hacer cualquier cosa, todo se desplomó sobre él en un instante y lo puso en acción

Salió corriendo mientras sacaba la pistola de su funda. Disparó y el primer hombre cayó. El sonido alertó al segundo, y se dio vuelta, enfrentándose cara a cara con el arma de Edward. Volvió a disparar. Éste hirió al tipo en el hombro. Edward hizo una pausa en su carrera, apuntó mejor y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Cayó junto a su amigo, dos matones vestidos de negro muertos juntos.

Volvió a correr hacia el granero. Tenían que estar allí. Si los matones de Jasper estaban caminando afuera y estaban acechando alrededor del granero, tenían que estar allí. El corazón le corría, pensando en lo que podría encontrar. ¿Estaría Vanessa allí? Si ya habían matado a dos inocentes, ¿le harían daño? Y las preguntas más importantes eran:

¿Estaba Bella dentro, y todavía estaba viva?

La adrenalina bombeó por sus venas, haciéndole correr más rápido y apretar más fuerte su arma.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Se estrelló contra la pared. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. El establo estaba oscuro. No había luces encendidas y sólo la luz del sol que brillaba a través de la puerta abierta iluminaba el edificio, pero era suficiente. Había señales de lucha en la tierra del suelo. Alguien había estado aquí. Pero ahora mismo, estaba vacío.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	32. Capitulo treinta y uno

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo treinta y uno**

 **Edward**

El granero estaba lleno de establos. Edward empezó a buscar, esperando alguna pista, alguna respuesta. En el primer establo no encontró nada. Solo el heno que le sobró al animal que se hubiese quedado ahí. En el segundo establo lo mismo.

El tercer establo también tenía un balde de metal y una capa superficial de agua que se veía marrón.

En el último establo, sin embargo, encontró algo mucho más valioso. Un chaleco Kevlar. En el pecho, en el mismo lugar en el que le había disparado a Jasper, había un desgarro en el tejido y una abolladura con una bala dentro.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa, y no quería considerarla. Pero no podía afrontar lo que tenía frente a él. Jasper estaba vivo. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar, o qué estaba haciendo en este momento.

¿Tenía a Bella y a Vanessa?

Se dio la vuelta, listo para irse y continuar con su búsqueda. Entonces escuchó pasos.

—¡Oye! —lo llamó una voz.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a otro hombre vestido de negro salir del cuarto trasero. No se detuvo a pensar o hizo alguna pregunta. Levantó su arma y apuntó. Al último minuto, cambió de opinión. En vez de matar al tipo, cambió de objetivo y le disparó a su hombro.

La bala dio en el blanco, mandando salpicaduras de sangre a la madera detrás de él. Se dejó caer en el suelo, gimiendo por el dolor. Edward se acercó y pateó al hombre en el estómago.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

El hombre se quejó y no respondió.

Edward lo pateó con más fuerza, en las costillas esta vez.

—Así es como va a funcionar la cosa. Yo hago las preguntas y tú me das las respuestas. Si coperas, puede que no te dispare en la cabeza.

¿Entendido?

El hombre intentó asentir.

—Voy a preguntarlo otra vez. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—No… sé.

Edward bajó lentamente su bota en la mano del hombre, dejando que su peso completo se apoyara en ella. Podía sentir los pequeños huesos moviéndose y aplastándose mientras el hombre gruñía.

—Mentir tampoco va a funcionar para mí.

¿Deberíamos empezar con una pregunta más fácil? ¿Jasper Whitlock está vivo?

El hombre movió su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Edward miró al hombre durante un momento de horror. No había matado a Jasper. Lo que había temido desde que encontró el chaleco Kevlar era cierto. La sangre que había visto no era de su herida de bala. Jasper seguía con vida y estaba libre por ahí, y era muy probable que ya tuviera a Bella y a Vanessa.

—Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte —dijo Edward—.

¿Bella estaba aquí, en este granero?

Él asintió.

—¿Están juntos ahora? Asintió.

Eso era mejor a que estuvieran separados. Si estaban juntos, significaba que solo tenía que encontrar una ubicación y entrar a escondidas a un solo lugar para rescatarlos. Pero también significaba que, muy probablemente, Jasper las tuviera a ambas. No se podía esperar que Vanessa hubiera corrido al bosque sola y se hubiera escapado.

—Es hora de algunas respuestas reales ahora —dijo Edward.

—¿Estás preparado?

El hombre no respondió. Edward lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hasta una posición sentada.

—Listo. Ahora estás preparado para darme algunas respuestas,¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Qué te contrataron para hacer?

—Lo… que sea.

Él asintió.

—¿Incluso matar a Bella?

—Y a Van…essa.

—¿Te contrató para matar a Vanessa?

—Eso no podía ser lo que había querido decir.

—.¿O secuestrarla?

—Ambas.

Jasper era un enfermo a otro nivel. ¿Quién secuestraria y luego mataría a su propio hijo?

Supongo que cuando golpeas a tu esposa e hija, no había manera de saber qué más les podrías hacer.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Hotel —susurró el hombre.

—¿Qué hotel?

— Breaking ... dawn.

—¿Los tres estás en el Breaking dawn?

Asintió.

—Grandes… planes.

—¿Grandes planes? ¿Qué tipo de planes?

—Matar a Van….essa Incriminar a Isa… bella… ah.

—¿Incriminar a Bella por la muerte de Vanessa?

—¿Qué demonios? Era mucho más malvado de lo que Edward hubiera podido imaginar. Lo que sea que Bella le hubiera contado sobre Jasper, había sido demasiado amable. Jasper podría ser el demonio caminando por ahí en piel humana.

—¿Cuál es el número de la habitación?

—Ultimo… piso.

El hombre se había puesto pálido y estaba apenas respirando. Cada palabra que decía le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. No viviría otra hora. Edward lo consideró por un momento. El hombre probablemente sentia mucho dolor. Se aferraba a la vida por poco, porque el disparo de Edward había sido muy cerca de las venas principales que llegaban a su corazón. Llamar a una ambulancia no haría nada por el hombre.

Realmente, solo había una cosa humana por hacer.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Edward sacó su arma de nuevo y le disparó en la cabeza.

El hombre se hundió, muerto. Edward no desperdició el tiempo. Tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Ahora tenía que ir a buscar a Bella y Vanessa antes de que Jasper pudiera matar a una de ellas o herirlas peor de lo que ya había hecho.

Corrió a su auto y le dio un pisotón al acelerador hasta el suelo tan pronto como el auto arrancó.

 **ooooooooo**

Bella miraba mientras Jasper apretaba un torniquete alrededor de su brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó. Las otras veces que le habían puesto una inyección en el brazo para drogarla, la habían apuñalado en el brazo. Esto era diferente.

—Veras, cariñó. Solo quiero hacer que te sientas bien. Darte una probadita de lo que yo tuve que experimentar todo el tiempo.

—Mezcló algo de líquido en una taza pequeña, luego la absorbió en una jeringa.

— Mi heroína favorita, con la cantidad de tranquilizante necesaria para hacerte pensar que estás en un sueño.

—Edward va a venir —insistió ella—. Va a salvarme. —De alguna manera él iba a encontrarlas. Iría a donde Vanessa había ido, y vería que ella se había ido. Tal vez los padres de Leah tenían alguna información y podrían decirle algo. Estaba contando con que Michael pudiera hacer lo mismo por ella. Edward tiraría la puerta abajo en cualquier momento para salvar el día.

Jasper rió.

—¿Edward? ¿Quieres que tu pequeño caballero en brillante armadura entre y te levante sobre tus pies, llevándote lejos al atardecer?

—Vendrá. —Bella apretó su mandíbula.

—Oh, estoy contando con eso. De hecho, es parte de mi plan. Una cosa es incriminarte a ti por la muerte de Vanessa. ¿Pero por qué no incriminarlos a ambos? Si dejo a uno con vida, queda la oportunidad abierta a que la verdad, de alguna manera, salga a la luz. De esta manera, ambos son criminales a los que nadie va a querer escuchar. Se van a sentar en la cárcel durante años y años, pagando por lo que me han hecho.

—¿Yo? —Bella estaba tan sumergida en sus emociones, que no pudo contener sus palabras.

Había habido tanto dolor, y ya no le importaba lo que decía. Esperaba que alguien lo oyera. Uno de sus hombres contratados. Así hacerles saber el verdadero hombre para el que trabajaban.

— Fuiste tú quien me golpeó. Durante años, me golpeaste y me arrojaste cosas, me lastimaste como podías. Me violaste y me obligaste a hacer otras cosas que no quería hacer. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, le pegaste a nuestra hija. Eres un drogadicto patético que perdió todo por ser un idiota completo. Y porque tienes dinero, has convencido a la gente que crees que eres especial y de hacer lo que dices. Pero todo lo que siempre serás es un ser solitario y miserable, viviendo con lo que has hecho. Espero que sufras todos los días. Espero que veas nuestras caras y te ponga enfermo.

—Escupió las palabras hacia él, pero sabía que tendrían poco efecto.

Él agarró sus mejillas y apretó con fuerza.

—Eres tan linda cuando estás tratando de indignarte.

—Luego la soltó y la golpeó con fuerza contra la mejilla—. No sabes nada. Eres una mujer estúpida. No tuve más remedio que ponerte en tu lugar. Una esposa está destinada a escuchar a su marido y hacer lo que él quiere. Si hubieras intentado ser una buena esposa y madre, tal vez no hubiera tenido que disciplinarte. Pero no lo fuiste. Y ahora pagarás.

—Por favor, no hagas daño a mamá —gimoteó Vanessa a su lado. Bella miró hacia ella. Vanessa ahora estaba despierta. Ambas habían sido drogadas y traídas hasta aquí. Pensó que era algún tipo de habitación de hotel, posiblemente un apartamento. Era un gran espacio. Con varias habitaciones y una pequeña cocina. Estaban en un dormitorio. Lo que le hizo pensar que era un hotel en lugar de un apartamento eran las señalizaciones en las puertas. Planes de escape.

Si tan sólo fuera así de simple.

Lo que no sabía era qué clase de hotel no notaría que una mujer y una niña eran llevadas inconscientes. ¿Jasper tenía algún tipo de membresía en el hotel? ¿Conocía a la gente y también la tenía en el bolsillo?

Vanessa estaba llorando, y cada sonido que hizo rompió el corazón de Bella. Quería acercarse y consolar a su hija. Quería decirle que iba a estar bien y de alguna manera hacer que fuera verdad. Tal vez Edward no se las arreglaría para llegar hasta ellas a tiempo. Tal vez Vanessa sería asesinada justo delante de sus ojos, y se irían para siempre. Parecía lo más probable.

Después de todo, Jasper siempre ganaba.

Cuando la había conseguido embarazar, su familia y la suya los hicieron casarse. No era lo que él quería, y era la última vez que había perdido algo en lo que a Bella concernía. Sin importar el hecho de que Bella tampoco había querido casarse con él. Había estado perfectamente bien siendo madre soltera y dejándolo fuera del asunto. Pero él lo había sostenido contra ella. Era culpa suya por quedarse embarazada en primer lugar. Su culpa por no deshacerse de eso en silencio. Su culpa de que estuviera "atascado en este matrimonio", como a menudo lo expresaba.

Cada día desde que regresaron de su corta luna de miel, había estado ganando. Decidió cómo irían las cosas en la casa, cuál sería la decoración. Decidió cuándo se haría la lavandería y otra limpieza y quién lo haría: Bella, por supuesto. Decidió lo que veían en la televisión y qué comerían para la cena.

Cuando Bella estaba harta de todo y tratando de complacer a su nuevo marido, intentó mantenerse firme y expresar sus propias opiniones. La primera vez que la había abofeteado, había estado tan aturdida, que casi salió corriendo por la puerta a la casa de su madre. Pero él la había detenido, llorando, y había dicho que lo sentía y que eso nunca volvería a suceder. Lo había perdonado y esa noche habían visto la película que ella quería ver. La había abrazado, y quizá fue la noche más agradable de su matrimonio. Hasta la semana siguiente cuando ella trató de sorprenderlo con algo diferente para la cena.

El golpe llegó más seguido después de eso. Cada vez que ella hacía algo que a él no le gustaba, la abofeteaba o golpeaba. Una noche después de una pelea particularmente terrible, él la había golpeado lo suficiente para que ella probara su propia sangre, e intentó encerrarse en el baño.

Él abrió la puerta y ella se negó a dejar que la tocara. Esa fue la primera vez que se propasó con ella, y a él pareció gustarle. Tener sexo después de cada paliza se convirtió en una norma después de ese encuentro.

La primera vez que Vanessa fue testigo de las peleas, cuando tenía la edad suficiente para saber lo que significaba, fue cuando finalmente le dijo a su madre. Vanessa había llorado porque mamá había sido herida, y Bella no sabía qué más hacer. Su madre le había sugerido que se fuera, pero Bella estaba demasiado asustada.

Cuando ya había conseguido suficiente valor, su madre había fallecido. Entonces, no tenía ningún lugar seguro al que ir, a menos que quisiera estar sola, cosa que parecía más imposible que irse.

Sin embargo, lo intentó. Cinco o seis veces al menos; había hecho planes, había conseguido dinero, había encontrado un lugar. Pero había renunciado o él se había enterado cada vez, y sus planes quedaron arruinados. Hasta esa última vez. Cuando él golpeó a Vanessa con tanta fuerza que Bella la había llevado al hospital, eso fue lo que finalmente le hizo reaccionar.

Había tomado el dinero que había escondido desde la última vez que trató de irse y puso su plan en acción.

Por supuesto, incluso esa vez, Jasper había ganado al final. Aunque él había aceptado el divorcio, las había encontrado rápidamente.

Ahora todos estaban pagando el precio final. Él ya había dejado de jugar. Este sería el último giro con él. La última pelea. Aquella que terminaba todo. Mataría a Vanessa y enviaría a Bella a la cárcel. Y entonces se libraría de ellas para siempre, como siempre había querido.

No había nada que Bella pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Esto estaba ocurriendo. Esta era la realidad. Tal vez Edward vendría, tal vez no lo haría. Tal vez las salvaría, tal vez no lo haría.

Cualquier momento que hubiese tenido con él, con Vanessa, cuando fueron felices y libres, todo había terminado ahora. Eso era un sueño y su pesadilla despierta se estaba desarrollando frente a ella. Había fallado una vez más, dejando que Jasper ganara otra vez. Nunca había sido capaz de proteger a Vanessa, y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerla viva. La vida de Vanessa terminaría y también lo sería para Bella.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Cerró los ojos, aún negándose a dejar que Jasper la viera llorar. Se imaginó a Edward y su último beso.

Un fuerte ruido repentino hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y abandonaran su ensueño. Alguien estaba disparando. En otra habitación. En la habitación principal, tal vez, donde estaba la entrada.

Varios disparos más se escucharon cerca de la puerta. Jasper se puso de pie y la abrió. Había una niebla de humo. ¿De los disparos? Entonces, él entró en su vista.

Alto, fuerte, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y suciedad. Edward.

Bella soltó un suspiro con el mayor alivio que había sentido alguna vez.


	33. Capitulo Treinta y Dos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta y Dos**

 **Edward**

Cuando Edward vio la puerta abierta, Jasper se sobresaltó, Bella atada a la silla, con los hombres muertos y sangrando a su alrededor, sentía cada trozo del asesino que estaba destinado a ser.

Vino para salvar y proteger a los que amaba, y nadie lo detendría.

No estaban solos en la habitación, sin embargo.

Bella y Jasper estaban allí, pero también Vanessa y otro de los matones de Jasper. El matón sacó su arma, pero Jasper tomó una aguja. No se encontraba seguro por un momento de lo que iba a suceder, hasta que Jasper se giró hacia Bella con una mirada frenética en los ojos y le inyectó cualquier mezcla que hubiera preparado.

Edward podía hacer esto de muchas maneras.

Dispararle a Jasper, pero estaba cerca de Bella y si fallaba, la golpearía. Dispararle al asesino parecía obvio, pero se encontraba cerca de Vanessa. Y la peor parte, Vanessa observaba a Edward como un halcón. Y no quería que ella viera nada de esto. También era el movimiento menos esperado.

Se lanzó a través de la cama. No hacía las obvias amenazas de Jasper o el asesino, sino hacia Vanessa. Se estrelló contra la silla a la que se encontraba atada y medio la atrapó mientras golpeaba el suelo. La silla se rompió y ella fue liberada.

—Metete debajo de la cama —le susurró.

— Oculta tu cara.

De esa manera no vería lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, o lo que cualquier otra persona podría hacer. Ya había visto demasiado. Esa pobre niña necesitaría años de consejería para superar todo esto. El Señor lo sabe, Edward lo necesitó y nunca lo tuvo, y eso lo arruinó en grande.

Tenía una posición única en el suelo. Sin embargo, el elemento sorpresa ya se estaba desvaneciendo y necesitaba hacer su siguiente movimiento rápidamente. Los hombres de las otras habitaciones estaban muertos o gravemente heridos. Las probabilidades de que uno de ellos se levantara o alguien nuevo llegara eran pocas, así que no importaba demasiado si se ponía de espaldas a la puerta. Todavía era un lugar de posible vulnerabilidad y sin nada más, debía cerrarla para que no tuviera que pensar demasiado en ello.

El asesino era el más cercano. Estaba preocupado sobre Jasper matando a Bella mientras luchaba contra el otro hombre, pero sólo podía centrarse en uno a la vez. Si centraba su atención en Jasper principalmente, eso dejaría al asesino abierto para hacer lo que quisiera.

Parecía que Jasper no era demasiado bueno con una pistola, o no habría contratado a tantos asesinos para hacer su trabajo por él. Eso dejaba las cosas claras.

Edward se lanzó hacia adelante desde su posición en el suelo. Agarró la pierna del matón y lo envió de golpe al suelo. No dejó caer su arma como Edward esperaba.

Edward se arrastró sobre el hombre y luchó con él, tratando de conseguir el arma. Pero este tipo se encontraba mejor entrenado que la mayoría de los otros con los que luchó.

La rodilla de Edward golpeó la ingle del hombre, pero el hombre se giró, se lo quitó de encima y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Edward se sacudió el dolor y rodó sobre el arma del hombre.

Puso todo su peso en su hombro, usando los huesos duros de allí para presionar la muñeca del hombre, haciéndolo aflojar su agarre. El hombre soltó la pistola, pero se colocó encima de Edward.

Con sus dos manos libres, comenzó a golpear a Edward con puñetazos. Su mandíbula, sus mejillas, su estómago. Sin embargo, no tomó mucho que Edward apartara al hombre. Levantó la mano y le dio un puñetazo en la garganta. El hombre jadeó por aire y en el segundo que le tomó poner la mano en su garganta, Edward lo derribó.

La pistola que había estado en el suelo ahora se encontraba en la mano de Edward. La presionó contra la cabeza del asesino y apretó el gatillo.

Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando la bala lo atravesó, luego se quedó quieto. Edward se levantó, con el arma aún en la mano, y se giró hacia Jasper.

Jasper miró hacia atrás, horrorizado. Edward esperaba que se diera cuenta de la situación en que estaba. Que el hombre que había contratado para matar a su esposa se volvía en su contra, y que todos los otros asesinos que había contratado para protegerlo e ir después tras Vanessa y Bella también estaban muertos.

Edward miró hacia la cama. No podía ver a Vanessa, así que todavía debía estar debajo.

Bella se encontraba en la silla, desplomada, pero todavía respiraba y se movía. Ahora era su oportunidad de sacar toda la ira que sentía hacia Jasper por lo que había hecho.

Pasó junto a él y cerró la puerta. Jasper estaba congelado, Edward saco su arma y le disparó en el pie. Jasper grito de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Edward se paró sobre él, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa maligna.

—Has lastimado a Bella durante mucho tiempo, de muchas maneras. Ahora, es hora de pagar.

Jasper miró a Edward con verdadero miedo en los ojos. La mirada envió una emoción a través de Edward por saber que haría sufrir a Jasper como había hecho sufrir a la mujer que amaba.

Quería disfrutar de esto lo más posible y hacerle el mayor daño que pudiera.

Edward sacó su cuchillo. Jasper no iba a ir a ninguna parte con una lesión como esa. Apenas podía defenderse. Edward hizo varios cortes largos a través de su pecho, brazos y cara. Con cada uno, Jasper gritaba de dolor y trataba de bloquear el cuchillo de Edward, sólo para recibir otro corte.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta cuando la gente te maltrata? —Edward pateó varias veces sus costillas, asegurándose de golpear con la fuerza suficiente para romperlas.

El cortar empezó a aburrirlo, así que Edward apuntó su arma a la rodilla de Jasper. Presionó el arma directamente contra su rotula y disparó.

Jasper gritó de nuevo y Edward inmediatamente disparó a su otra rotula.

—Detente, por favor —le rogo Jasper, gimiendo y llorando, agarrándose sus rodillas.

—¿Te detuviste cuando Bella te rogó que lo hicieras? — Edward le dio una patada en la mandíbula. La sangre goteaba de su boca y él giró la cabeza para escupir un diente.

En el momento en que Edward se encontraba decidiendo de qué manera herir a Jasper después, oyó a Bella hacer un ruido. La miro y se congeló. Todavía estaba hundida, pero no se veía bien. Saliva salía de su boca y sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

Ella lo necesitaba más de lo que Jasper debía ser torturado. Edward colocó su arma contra la sien de Jasper y apretó el gatillo. La sangre explotó sobre el suelo. Se giró hacia Bella. Ella cayó hacia un lado,y la silla golpeando el suelo.

 **ooooooooooo**

Las drogas golpearon a Bella como mantequilla caliente que se vierte sobre su cuerpo. Su cabeza inmediatamente se inclinó hacia adelante y no podía mantenerla levantada o derecha. Su boca se sentía floja. Nunca había tomado drogas. El ocasional analgésico del dentista era toda la experiencia que tenía. Esto se sentía muy mal y aterrador, pero muy bien todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba caliente, sin dolor y sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

Pensó en sus momentos más felices. Conocer a Edward y como se había sentido insegura sobre él al principio. Eso la hizo sonreír. Pensar en que casi se alejó de la mejor cosa que alguna vez le paso. Tonta. Pero la forma en que él fue con Vanessa incluso desde el principio, ganando el oso en la feria. Era un buen chico.

Sonrió ampliamente y pensó en su primera cita, como había sido un poco torpe, pero se encontraba tan atraída por él. Y por supuesto, eso la hizo pensar en su primer beso y su primera vez juntos. Pensó un poco demasiado en eso y se excitó y emocionó. Lo quería. ¿Adónde había ido?

Intento levantar la cabeza para verlo, o girarla, pero era difícil. Su cabeza pesaba cien kilos. Pero escuchó disparos. Debía estar matando a alguien. Oh Dios. Vio que un lado de él se encontraba a la vista y lo escuchó preguntarle algo a Jasper. Algo sobre como la lastimó. Ay, él estaba defendiéndola. Edward era tan genial.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado de él. Pensó en las conversaciones donde le había dicho que quería matar a Jasper por ella y que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla a ella y a su hija. Oh. ¿Dónde se encontraba Vanessa? Oh bueno, estaba bien, sin duda. Edward se aseguraría de que estuviera bien porque eso era exactamente lo que hacía. Cuidaba de ellas. Se encontraba allí y las protegía. No es de extrañar que lo amara. Era afortunada de que él la amara. Podía ser como Jasper y decidir que no era buena. Y eso no sería bueno porque a ella realmente le gustaba —no, amaba— Edward.

Tal vez, cuando todo esto terminara, se casaría con él.

Mientras imaginaba su boda, se veía bañada en una luz brillante blanca, brillando desde lo alto, como si el cielo la llamara. Empezó a dejarse llevar por la luz, pero tuvo una vivida comprensión. Si iba a la luz, eso significaba que estaba muriendo. No podía estar muriendo. No ahora. Aún no.

De repente, se encontraba en pánico. ¿Dónde estaba Vanessa? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Jasper había estado a punto de asesinarla. ¿Había tenido éxito? Jasper tenía a Vanessa. Jasper la tenía. Jasper le había inyectado algo. Algo que podría estar matándola. Y si no estaba muriendo, podría enfrentar una situación peor viviendo si su hija se encontraba muerta. No, no podía ir hacia el cielo. Necesitaba hacer frente a este infierno que ocurría en la tierra. Tenía que estar allí para Vanessa.

¿Dónde se encontraba Vanessa? Intentó verla.

Trató de abrir los ojos a través de la luz que la cegaba, tratando de mantener sus parpados abiertos. La llamó, pero salió como un débil gemido. No una palabra audible en absoluto.

Tenía que despertar.

Bella trató de despertarse. Levantar su cabeza, abrir los ojos completamente. ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hija!, gritó en su mente. No importaba lo que hiciera, nada parecía ayudarla. Su cabeza se volvió aún más pesada, sus parpados no se abrían y ahora no podía tragar.

Su saliva borboteo, derramándose sobre sus labios. Su lengua no funcionaba. La luz comenzó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Sintió que se caía, pero no sabía adónde iba o dónde se detendría.

Antes de que cayera al suelo y se quedara quiera, oyó la voz de Edward, fuerte y frenética, gritando su nombre.


	34. Capitulo Treinta y Tres

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta y Tres**

 **Edward**

No tomó mucho tiempo para que las sirenas lo alcanzaran. Cuando Edward llamó al 911 y dijo que creía que Bella había sido drogada y estaba teniendo una sobredosis, prometieron llegar inmediatamente, y parecía que estaban cumpliendo esa promesa.

—¿Edward? —La pequeña voz de Vanessa venía desde debajo de la cama. Miró arriba hacia él a través de ojos llorosos—. ¿Mi mami está muerta?

—No, cariño. —Edward gentilmente sacó a Vanessa de debajo de la cama y cubrió sus ojos.

La meció contra su pecho y se fue de la habitación. ¿Habría espiado y visto algo que no debía? Esperaba que no. Esa niña había pasado por más que suficiente.

El olor, sin embargo. No podía sostener su nariz y cubrir sus ojos. Pero el lugar apestaba. Había sangre en todas partes y el olor distintivo de un cuerpo muriendo, como a heces y orina y vomito. Él ya lo había olido una o dos veces después de un trabajo, pero nunca en esta cantidad. Esquivó los cuerpos en el suelo y se apresuró a sacar a Vanessa.

Usó las escaleras, bajándolas tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo y se apresuró a salir por las puertas de emergencia, vio enjambres de policías y la ambulancia.

Alguien más debía haber llamado por los sonidos de disparos. Alguien en el hotel, tal vez. Incluso era posible que tuvieran vigilancia. Verlo corriendo llamó la atención de los policías, y varios de ellos se abalanzaron contra él.

—¡Quieto! —gritaron. Edward se detuvo.

—No tengo armas. —Las había dejado todas en la habitación. Caminó más cerca para que así pudieran oírlo—. Escuchen, por favor. Yo llamé al 911. Hay muchísimos cadáveres allá, pero la emergencia la tiene la mujer en la habitación de atrás. Mi novia. Está teniendo una sobredosis y necesita ayuda inmediatamente.

Uno de los oficiales asintió hacia otro y se dirigió hacia los técnicos de emergencias médicas que estaban parados cerca de la ambulancia.

—Actué en defensa propia —continuó Edward.

—Había muchísimos hombres allá arriba que me dispararon, y a esta niña, y a su madre. Maté a los hombres para protegerlas.

Se acercó más al oficial.

—Llévesela, por favor, a donde puedan ayudarla.

Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Bella.

El oficial lo miró a los ojos. Edward solo podía imaginar lo que encontró ahí. Pánico, terror. No tenía tiempo para pensar mucho al respecto. Si no iban a tirarse encima de él y a ponerle esposas tenía que volver con Bella.

—Voy a regresar a ver cómo está Bella.

—Edward se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, sin hacer una pausa mientras la jalaba para abrirla y subía por las escaleras de a dos a la vez.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación en donde ella estaba, los técnicos de emergencias médicas ya estaban ahí, trabajando. No podía acercarse a ella. Por mucho que quisiera sostenerla, no quería meterme en el camino de nada que pudiera salvarle la vida tampoco. Rezó por que fueran capaces de salvarla.

Se quedó atrás, mirando sin poder hacer nada.

Se gritaban cosas los unos a los otros que Edward no entendía. Códigos y palabras largas que sonaban demasiado científicas y médicas para ser algo distinto a medicamentos y procesos. Sonaba como un estrepito de palabras y era un borrón vertiginoso de acciones.

Le inyectaron algo en su brazo. Aparentemente, esperaban que hiciera algo distinto a lo que hizo.

No se veían felices. Escuchó decir que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más. ¿Qué le había dado Jasper y en qué cantidad? ¿Estaba intentando matarla?

—¿Sabes que utilizó? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Ella no utilizó nada. Le inyectaron algo a la fuerza. —Edward señaló a la aguja que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama, a donde había llegado rodando por la conmoción de todo lo que había pasado desde que Jasper la inyectó.

El técnico de emergencia médica recogió la aguja con cuidado, le dio la vuelta sobre su mano, y la sostuvo en alto hacia la luz, luego la olió.

—Kit de pruebas —dijo.

—Más naloxon —dijo otro—. La estamos perdiendo.

La boca de Edward se secó. Todo lo que podía pensar era no, no, no, no. Ella no podía morir.

No ahora, no después de todo. No ahora que Jasper estaba muerto, y que ella y Vanessa estaban finalmente libres para siempre.

El técnico de emergencia médica le inyectó otra jeringa llena de líquido y Edward sostuvo su aliento. Bella tosió. Una erupción de gritos salió de los técnicos y en segundos la habían puesto en una camilla.

—Bella —la llamó mientras se la llevaban de la habitación. Pero dudó que pudiera escucharlo por encima de todo.

Siguió la camilla hasta el pasillo. Alguien ya había presionado el botón del elevador y la llevaban mientras seguían trabajando en ella. Lo último que vio mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban y ella desaparecía con los técnicos, fue una bolsa de oxigeno siendo presionada contra su boca, forzándola a respirar.

No iba a esperar por el siguiente elevador.

Edward corrió de vuelta a las escaleras, esta vez siendo capaz de volar hasta abajo, agarrándose de la barandilla para evitar caerse. Se podía mover mucho más rápido sin cargar a Vanessa.

Estuvo afuera de la puerta en segundos.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la ambulancia, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Las puertas estaban cerradas y se alejó mientras él se quedaba ahí parado, mirándola irse, preguntándose si la volvería a ver con vida alguna vez.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

—Discúlpeme, ¿es usted Edward Cullen?

Edward se dio la vuelta hacia el oficial haciéndole la pregunta y asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar con usted. Necesitamos tomar una declaración, y puede que tengamos varias preguntas.

—¿Dónde está Vanessa? —preguntó Edward.

—Ella está con otro paramédico, siendo tratada.

El oficial señaló, y una vez Edward la hubo visto, le dio su atención al hombre de uniforme.

—¿Puede decirme exactamente qué pasó ahí?

El policía escribió mientras Edward hablaba.

Empezó por el principio, explicando que Jasper lo había contratado, como había descubierto la verdad, pero luego los servicios de protección a menores habían llegado. Les contó sobre la trampa y que las cosas habían empezado a salir mal. Luego les dio todos los detalles posibles sobre ese día. Encontrar a los padres de Leah y el chaleco Kevlar, matar a los matones ahí, que habían sacado armas para intentar matarlo, incluso si esa parte era una pequeña exageración porque él había disparado primero.

Describió con todos los detalles que pudo la escena que había visto en el hotel, dado que era la más fresca en su cabeza. Ni siquiera omitió matar a Jasper, y como había intentado matarlo, y a Bella, y había contratado a gente para que fueran tras ellos. Tenía que dejar claro que fue en defensa propia,

—Y la mejor parte es —dijo Edward—. Hay cámaras ocultas en todas partes que capturaron la mayor parte de esto.

—¿Usted puso las cámaras?

—Michael, el hombre del servicio de protección a menores, y yo las pusimos en la habitación de hotel donde me estaba quedando, donde Jasper confesó contratarme; donde le disparé. Aunque él estaba utilizando el chaleco y no murió.

El oficial revisó sus notas.

—Parece que coincide con lo que Michael Newton dijo en su declaración.

—Sí, coincide porque es la verdad. —Edward tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo ser amable, porque estaba ahora del mismo lado que los policías. Era un buen ciudadano, haciendo su deber, actuando como protector. Por lo menos, necesitaba que pareciera de esa manera. No podía permitirse ser grosero o perder los estribos.

El oficial le dirigió una mirada que advertía que podía estar pasándose. Edward cambió de tono.

—Quiero que tengas la verdad completa para que puedas dejar que la justicia prevalezca. Un hombre muy malo fue derribado hoy, junto con muchos de sus mercenarios. Sin embargo, puede haber más por ahí. No lo sé con seguridad, pero supongo.

—Si tan sólo hubieras dejado a alguien vivo para que hable con nosotros.

Edward pensó que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero no era demasiado obvio.

—Bueno, no podía arriesgarme a que uno estuviera vivo para matarnos. Y el video debería ayudar.

—Eso y el video del hotel aquí deberían darnos una imagen clara. Así que también había vigilancia en este hotel. Edward asintió.

—Bueno. —Pero era todo menos bueno. Ese video lo mostraría matando a los matones, seguro. Al menos entonces, habían sacado sus armas primero. Eso era autodefensa, fácil. Pero cuando se trataba de Jasper, era menos obvio. Es hora de hacer un movimiento calculado—. Te diré ahora mismo que podría haber llevado las cosas más allá de lo que necesitaba con Jasper.

Ciertamente fue en autodefensa cuando lo maté, pero lo alargué más de lo necesario. Lo admito. Sólo quiero que sepas eso por adelantado, antes de que incluso revises las imágenes.

El oficial lo inspeccionó por un momento.

Edward intentó parecer inocente, cualquiera que fuera su aspecto. Esperaba que este fuera el movimiento correcto. Verían en el video lo que había hecho. No había manera de escapar de eso. Había disparado a Jasper muchas veces en lugares que no lo matarían, luego lo acuchilló y lo golpeó. Podría ser más difícil probar la autodefensa. Pero admitirlo debería hacerle parecer más digno de confianza y honorable. Al menos eso esperaba.

—Eres libre de irte —dijo el oficial—. Te pediremos que te quedes en el área los próximos días. Habrá una enorme investigación, y tal vez necesitemos obtener más detalles de tu parte.

Edward asintió. No iba a irse con Bella en el hospital. Necesitaba cuidar a Vanessa ahora. Él intercedería y haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Me aseguraré que Vanessa esté bien y la llevaré a ver a su madre antes de irnos a casa y tratar de descansar un poco.

—Umm, espera un minuto, allí. —El oficial revisó algunos papeles—. No eres el padre o el guardián de Vanessa. No puedo dejar que te la lleves del lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Soy el novio de su madre.

Me he quedado con ellas durante días. Voy a llevarla hasta su madre.

—Lo siento. No puedo permitir que eso suceda.

—Su padre está muerto y su madre está en el hospital. Soy lo más cercano que tiene a un guardián o padre ahora mismo.

—Lo siento. Sé que es difícil, pero especialmente con una investigación en curso, no puedo dejarla ir con alguien que no tiene ningún derecho legal.

Tendrá que pasar la noche bajo custodia de la SPM.

—No, no, ella ha pasado por demasiado para que eso suceda. Aguarda. —Edward sacó su teléfono. Había una persona en la que podía pensar que podría ayudarlo.

Ella respondió y el alivio lo inundó.

—Leah. Necesito tu ayuda. No me dejan llevarme a Vanessa, porque no soy su guardián.

¿Todavía tienes ese papeleo que Bella te dio?

—Sí. —Su voz sonó débil.

Entonces comprendió de golpe que ella probablemente acababa de descubrir que sus padres fueron asesinados.

—Sé que es un momento difícil, pero quieren poner a Vanessa en custodia de SPM por esta noche. Después de todo lo que ha sido testigo, no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

—Estaré ahí.

Edward le dio la dirección, luego colgó y le explicó al oficial que Leah había sido la casa de seguridad para Vanessa y que Bella la había preparado legalmente para encargarse si algo así sucedía.

Edward esperó con Vanessa. Michael estaba allí, probablemente porque el SPM había sido llamada, pero Edward no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Todavía estaba enfurecido por el hecho de que había estado allí cuando Bella fue secuestrada y no había hecho nada para ayudarla. De ninguna manera Edward iba a dejar que él fuera el que protegiera a Vanessa. De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera.

Leah llegó después de media hora. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados, pero corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Vanessa con fuerza. Se tomó varios minutos para hablar con ella, para asegurarse que estaba bien. Luego, le mostró al oficial los papeles de Bella.

Finalmente, dejaron que todos se fueran juntos.

Edward las llevó al hospital.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer que la revisen —dijo Edward, mirando en el espejo a Vanessa, que estaba mirando por la ventana como si estuviera en trance.

—¿Los paramédicos no la revisaron? —preguntó Leah. Ella se volvió en su asiento para mirar a Vanessa, luego se dio la vuelta.

—Me refiero a una evaluación psicológica para asegurarnos que está bien. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la sien. No quería decir en voz alta que estaba preocupado que pudiera volverse loca o caer en algún tipo de inestabilidad mental debido a todo esto. La conmoción era una cosa poderosa y afectaba profundamente a los niños.

Leah asintió.

—Buena idea.

Cuando llegaron allí, Edward explicó lo que acababan de pasar. La enfermera ya sabía de la situación y ya tenían a Bella. Ordenaron a alguien de psicología que viniera a la sala de emergencias. Luego se sentaron a esperar.

A Edward le habían dicho cuando llegaron que Bella estaba en estado crítico y no podrían verla por un tiempo. Se sentó en una silla junto a Leah mientras Vanessa estaba en la otra habitación con el médico. Al menos, esta evaluación no les impedía estar con Bella, pero eso no hizo que le doliera menos. Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien.

Habían sobrevivido. Por ahora, todos estaban vivos y estaban bien. Bella debería salir de esta, le habían dicho. Una vez que comienzan a responder a las sobredosis, casi siempre se recuperan. Y ella no tenía antecedentes de uso de drogas con afecciones crónicas. Era joven y sana, y esto debería ser fácil para ella recuperarse.

Él creía en lo más profundo de su corazón que ella sobreviviría. La alegría y el consuelo eran abrumadores después de todo lo que habían pasado. Tanta sangre y tantas muertes. Podría matar para ganarse la vida, pero eso no significaba que no le afectara en absoluto. Lo hacía. Y saber cómo Vanessa se había visto afectada, y tener que mirar a Leah mientras se sentaba llorando en silencio, todo era demasiado. No quería nada más que irse a casa y acurrucarse con Bella y dormir durante horas.

Pero no sería capaz de hacerlo a corto plazo.

Por ahora, trató de enfocarse en el hecho de que ella estaba viva, Vanessa estaba viva, y él estaba vivo. Y eso era lo más importante.


	35. Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro**

 **Bella**

Bella no había estado despierta durante mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran las molestias.

Se despertó en una habitación de hospital, con cables atados a su cuerpo, máquinas alrededor de ella, enfermeras y médicos pululando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Nadie parecía querer darle respuestas.

Finalmente, un enfermero se acercó a ella y colgó una bolsa de líquido en un poste junto a su cama.

Lo miró, suplicante.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? Por favor. Nadie me lo dice.

Él miró a su alrededor y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Has tenido una sobredosis, pero llegamos a tiempo. Vas a estar bien.

Ella juntó las cejas. Luego recordó que Jasper le había inyectado algo y los brumosos ensueños que siguieron.

—Mi ex esposo. Me inyectó algo.

El enfermero levantó una ceja y se inclinó más cerca.

—Tendrás que convencerlos. —Movió su pulgar detrás de él, a dos mujeres en faldas de traje azul marino—. Están con servicios sociales.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Van a llevársela?

—Lo siento, no lo sé. Pero usted entró registrada como una sobredosis y ellos se presentaron.

—¿Van a llevarse a mi hija? —siseó de nuevo. Él le dio otra sonrisa triste.

—Ellos no son tu único problema. Los oficiales están sentados afuera, y pueden tratar de detenerte por uso de drogas.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía no había terminado. Esta pesadilla sólo continuaba y continuaba.

—Gracias —dijo.

Él le palmeó el brazo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se fue, las mujeres se acercaron y dos oficiales se les unieron.

—Isabella Swan, tenemos algunas preguntas para ti —dijo el oficial—. ¿Está usted suficientemente lúcida para hablar con nosotros?

—Tienen que escucharme —dijo—. Mi exmarido me drogó a la fuerza. Yo no uso drogas. ¿No pueden ver eso en mi sangre o de alguna manera que nunca he hecho algo así?

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el otro oficial, levantando una mano—. Empecemos por el principio.

¿Cómo fue que te drogaron?

Bella repasó todo el asunto, incluso incluyendo su matrimonio con Jasper y lo horrible que había sido, hasta lo que recordaba en la habitación del hotel. A pesar de que todo estaba nebuloso y difícil de recordar, ya que había sido drogada muchas veces.

Pareció que tardaba horas en explicar y responder a las preguntas. El enfermero que le había dado información antes volvió a revisarla.

—Debería estar descansando ahora —dijo a los oficiales y trabajadores sociales.

Ella estaba tan agradecida, que podría abrazarlo.

Pero justo cuando el enfermero estaba terminando, Michael entró en la habitación. Se presentó y estrechó la mano con el grupo que la interrogaba.

—Creo que puedo dar una idea de esta complicada situación. Todo lo que Michael dijo respaldó lo que les había dicho. Y ellos sabían que no había tenido tiempo a solas para hablar con él. Tenían que creerla ahora, ¿no? Escuchó a Michael recontar cosas desde su punto de vista, comenzando con la llamada telefónica que lo envió al apartamento de Bella. Luego el montaje con Edward y la irrupción. Ella notó que no entraba en muchos detalles sobre cómo él se estaba escondiendo en la esquina, mientras ella estaba tratando de disparar a sus atacantes y luchar por su vida.

Las preguntas y explicaciones parecían estar disminuyendo y ella se sentía cansada. Pero también quería ver a Vanessa y a Edward, especialmente después de tener que recordar y revivir todo lo que habían pasado. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Ambos estaban bien?

La trabajadora social se volvió hacia ella.

—Su hija está con su guardián de emergencia, Leah Clearwater. Hemos autorizado que te permitan verla, y estaremos en contacto con SPM para proporcionar información para el caso.

Michael asintió, dándole a Bella una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entonces, ¿fue algo bueno?

El oficial más cercano a ella fue el siguiente.

—No vamos a detenerte o arrestarte. Una vez que los signos vitales sean estables y digan que puedes salir, eres libre de hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo mientras el grupo salía de la habitación. Se volvió hacia Michael—. Has venido en el momento adecuado.

Él acercó una silla y se sentó.

—Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Lamento mucho mi comportamiento durante la irrupción forzada. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes y no sabía qué hacer.

—No todos podemos ser héroes como Edward, supongo.

—Él ciertamente lo es.

Vio que el enfermero que la había ayudado seguía allí. Le llamó la atención.

—Oye.

Se acercó y comprobó su intavenosa.

—¿Cuándo me puedo ir? —preguntó.

—Vamos a mantenerte por lo menos durante la noche para la observación.

—¿Observación? ¿Así que estoy bien?

—Estás estable en este momento, pero la única manera de asegurarlo es ver lo que sucede en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Están los signos vitales estables o lo que sea? —preguntó. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo están. ¿Planeas huir?

Ella se encogió de hombros con un hombro.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que sea una buena idea. Tu cuerpo ha pasado por muchas cosas.

—Lo sé, pero mi hija.

—Lo entiendo, créeme. Tengo una niña de seis años. Haría cualquier cosa por esa pequeña niña.

Pero todavía no puedo recomendarte que te vayas todavía.

—¿Pero no me delatarás si lo hago?

Él dio una media sonrisa y se apartó bruscamente de ella.

—No puedo informar de lo que no veo. Salió de la habitación y Michael se levantó.

—No vas a intentar marcharte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Michael.

Ella se sentó y evaluó la intravenosa en su brazo.

Era lo único que le mantenía atada al hospital.

Aparte de la ropa que le faltaba.

—¿Puedes ver si mis cosas están en el armario?

Michael fue al armario y abrió la puerta. Sacó una bolsa con su ropa. Ella se vistió lo mejor que pudo con su intravenosa todavía colocada.

Luego, quitó la cinta y cuidadosamente sacó la aguja. Le dolió mucho más de lo que debería si una enfermera lo hubiera hecho, pero la sacó.

Apretó la cinta de nuevo para cubrir el agujero que ahora estaba sangrando, y se puso la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

—Bella, todavía no puedes marcharte —dijo Michael—. Puede que no estés bien.

—Él dijo que estoy bien. Sólo observación. Tengo que ver a Edward y a Vanessa. Tengo que hacerlo. Gracias, Michael. Te veré pronto, estoy segura.

—Salió precipitadamente de la habitación, pero tratando de no lucir demasiado sospechosa.

Apretó el botón del ascensor y se deslizó adentro tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas. Cuando salió al piso inferior, no estaba segura de a dónde ir. No tenía un auto aquí ni ninguna manera de llegar a casa. Necesitaba llamar a alguien. ¿Había teléfonos?

Caminó por un pasillo lleno de puertas que no contenían respuestas. Dio vuelta a otro pasillo, y lo que vio la hizo detenerse en seco. Al final del pasillo, saliendo de una habitación, estaban Vanessa , Edward y Leah.

Ella la vio un momento después de que ella los viera y Vanessa salió corriendo. Bella corrió a su encuentro, y se estrellaron en un apretado abrazo, Bella levantaba y balanceaba a su hija.

Le dio un ligero mareo y tuvo que bajarla, pero a Bella no le importó. Los había encontrado, y estaban todos juntos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estás bien! —Vanessa tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando miró a Bella.

Los ojos de Bella también se llenaron. Apretó a Vanessa una vez más antes de ponerse de pie para caer en los brazos de Edward.

Compartieron un beso que no duró lo suficiente, pero contenía toda la pasión y el deseo que ambos sentían. Cuando estuvieran solos, reanudarían lo que comenzaron.

Le dio a Leah un largo abrazo, luego se volvió hacia Vanessa. Se arrodilló para hablar con ella y abrazarla de nuevo.

—Ahora seremos una familia. Tú, yo y Edward.

Todos juntos y seguros. Papá ya no puede hacernos daño.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Salieron al estacionamiento, Bella sosteniendo la mano de Vanessa, y envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward mientras él la sostenía. Cuando llegaron al auto de Leah, se detuvieron para decir adiós. Leah empezó a llorar.

—Está bien. Ya estamos todos bien —dijo Bella.

Leah sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que nadie te lo haya dicho...

Bella miró a Edward, cuya expresión era triste.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Mi-mi… —Leah no pudo continuar.

—Los matones de Jasper mataron a sus padres —dijo Edward

Bella jadeó y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No, no, no. Oh Leah. Oh, oh...

Las lágrimas llenaron de nuevo sus ojos y la impresión de lo sucedido se apoderó de ella.

¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? Ellos eran inocentes. No eran parte de esto de ninguna manera. Y los había matado a sangre fría. Era culpa suya. Había llevado a Vanessa allí, y por eso estaban muertos.

—Lo siento, Leah. Todo esto es culpa mía

—exclamó mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—No, no. —Leah se echó hacia atrás, intentando hablar a través de sus lágrimas.

—Sabíamos que era peligroso. Conocían el riesgo. Fue culpa de Jasper.

Después de llorar juntas por un largo tiempo, Edward puso su brazo alrededor de Bella.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos a casa para descansar? Tal vez Leah pueda quedarse con nosotros una temporada, así no estará sola.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Bella, enjugándose los ojos.

Leah asintió y subieron al auto de Edward. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Bella, ella hizo el té, y se sentaron en la sala de estar mientras Vanessa jugaba en silencio. Nadie hablaba mucho. Se sentaron y bebieron, tratando de que la tristeza de la experiencia se transformara en algo más concreto en sus mentes. Para encontrar una manera de sanar y seguir adelante ahora que había terminado.

Esa noche, Leah durmió en la cama de Vanessa.

Era el mejor arreglo, porque hacía sentir a Bella que Vanessa estaba más segura de esa manera y tenía a alguien para consolarla y Leah también sería consolada por su presencia. Y eso significaba que ella y Edward podrían estar solos. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Una vez que se despidieron de Vanessa y Leah, Edward la llevó al dormitorio. La abrazó durante largo rato.

—Te amo —dijo él—. Me alegro que hayamos sobrevivido a esto con vida.

—Te amo. —Ella apoyo su rostro en su hombro para dejar que algunas lágrimas más se soltaran.

Estaba feliz de que estuvieran vivos, claro, pero estaba destrozada por los padres de Leah y desgastada por todo lo que había pasado.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Entonces, él lentamente la desnudó, teniendo cuidado de no jalar demasiado o arrancar. Cuando estaba desnuda en la cama, la cubrió con la manta y se quitó su propia ropa para deslizarse a su lado.

—¿Estás herido de alguna forma? —preguntó ella—. ¿Golpeado o algo así?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada que con un poco de analgésico no pueda soportar. ¿Tú?

—No estoy segura. Me siento adolorida y extraña.

—Probablemente todas las drogas y la pelea. La adrenalina hace cosas raras al cuerpo.

Él pasó los dedos por sus mejillas, suavizando los rastros de lágrimas. Cada toque era suave y calmante. Acarició sus pechos y besó lentamente su cuerpo. Pasó su lengua por su clítoris, pero no empujó su dedo dentro de ella.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, él sobre ella como una cubierta protectora. Cuando ella estuvo caliente y lista para él, se agachó y tomó su erección. Él gimió en respuesta, y Bella lo guio dentro de ella.

Él empujó suavemente hasta que la llenó completamente. Se movió lentamente, enviando ondas de placer sobre ella a un ritmo constante y calmante. Cuando ella se acercaba al orgasmo, empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia él, enviándolo más profundo. Sus empujes se aceleraron ligeramente, y ambos gimieron cuando se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Después quedaron envueltos en un abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.


	36. Capitulo Treinta y Cinco

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta y Cinco**

 **Edward**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó con el olor del tocino, huevos y café. La cama a su lado estaba vacía. Debía de haber estado durmiendo profundamente si no se había dado cuenta que Bella se levantó de la cama.

Salió, deteniéndose para estirarse antes de vestirse. No le había dicho a Bella toda la verdad de la noche anterior. Estaba adolorido. Toda la pelea, correr y la adrenalina le dolían mucho.

Necesitaría una dosis doble de analgésicos hoy.

Salió a la cocina, y Bella se volvió para sonreírle. Vanessa levantó la mirada de Leah y sonrió.

—¡Buen día! —dijo Vanessa.

—Buen día. —Se sentó y se frotó la cara. Bella puso una taza de café delante de él.

—Gracias.

Ella llenó los platos con comida y se sentaron juntos a comer, compartiendo una pequeña charla sobre cómo habían dormido y lo que querían hacer hoy.

Principalmente, descansarían y verían películas, al parecer. Vanessa les preguntó sobre tener una pizza para la cena.

Estaba deseando un día tranquilo en casa.

Mientras metía el último bocado de huevos en su boca, hubo un golpe fuerte en la puerta. Él intercambió una mirada sobresaltada con Bella, luego se levantó. Sacó su pistola mientras gritaban:

—¡Policía! ¡Abran!

Puso su arma en el mostrador y tomó una respiración profunda. Luego fue a abrir la puerta para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente puso las manos en alto. Los policías inundaron el apartamento, las armas desenfundadas. Varios tenían a Edward en su vista.

Escuchó a Bella gritar, pero permaneció quieto y no apartó los ojos del oficial más cercano a él.

—¿Edward Cullen?

Asintió, todavía reanudando contacto visual.

—Estás bajo arresto por asesinato.

Edward tragó saliva. Debería haberlo visto venir.

Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en Michael o en cualquier agencia del gobierno.

¿Y la forma en que había matado a Jasper?

Había perdido una gran oportunidad allí. Si hubiera sabido que tenían vigilancia en el hotel, y si hubiera estado en su sano juicio para pensar en ello, podría haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Se había sentido muy bien de lastimarlo, sin embargo. Y aunque no sabía qué pasaría ahora, no se arrepentía del poco dolor que le había infligido a Jasper Whitlock. De hecho, deseaba haber tenido más tiempo para lastimar al hijo de puta. Ninguna cantidad de sufrimiento sería suficiente para pagarle por lo que le hizo a Bella.

Ahora tenía que enfocarse en eso. Pensar en lo que tenía que pasar después y lo que tenía que hacer. Se necesitaría alguna clase de abogado.

Todavía pensaba que tal vez la defensa propia podría funcionar. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo único que tenía para basarse. Construir un caso lo suficientemente fuerte y tal vez saldría en algunos años en lugar de ser golpeado con la vida.

Sus manos estaban sujetadas en su espalda y las esposas se apretaban alrededor de sus muñecas.

Deseaba no sentirlo familiar, pero todo lo que podía pensar era la última vez que había sido arrestado por asesinato y lo mal que había ido.

Mientras lo sacaban del apartamento, Vanessa gritó:

—¡Edward! ¡No te vayas!

No podía soportar escuchar su voz llamándolo.

Dio un vistazo atrás para ver a Bella abrazándola y manteniéndola cerca. Vanessa extendió la mano hacia él, y él apartó la vista.

—¡Espera! —dijo Bella.

Se volvió y la vio a ella y a Vanessa apresurarse hacia él.

—No pueden simplemente llevarlo. ¡Hay pruebas en video! —dijo ella.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Quédate con Leah.

Permanezcan juntas.

Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda.

—¡No!

Su mano se alzó hacia él con la de Vanessa, y él salió del apartamento atragantándose con las lágrimas. No lloraría enfrente de esos policías.

De ninguna jodida manera. Tragó saliva y pensó en Jasper.

A pesar de que estaba muerto, todavía se las arreglaba para causarles problemas desde más allá de la tumba. Ahora su cadáver era un fantasma, persiguiéndolo, persiguiendo a Bella.

Hasta que todo esto se resolviera, no se libraría realmente de él.

Edward tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar la verdad. De mostrarle a la gente quién era realmente Jasper. Desenmarañar la red de decepción que tejió en su vida. También estaba la ligera oportunidad de que Bella todavía estuviera en peligro. Jasper podría haber dejado instrucciones para que la mataran en el caso de su propia muerte.

¿Quién sabía hasta dónde iría para torturarla?

Tal vez no se detendría hasta que ella estuviera muerta, incluso si él ya estaba muerto.

Bueno, todo lo que Edward podía hacer ahora era pensar en lo que tenía que pasar, cómo construir su caso, y esperar que, si alguien hubiera sido ordenado matar a Bella, él ya los habría matado.

 **ooooooooooo**

Bella levantó el teléfono con una mano temblorosa.

—¿Michael? Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Puso a Vanessa en el suelo, pero la mantuvo cerca.

—Edward ha sido arrestado por asesinato. Michael respiró hondo.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—No. Es sólo que… supongo que no trabajé lo suficientemente rápido.

—Sí, supongo que no. —No pudo evitar la amargura en su voz. Los había ayudado a veces, pero también se había mantenido al margen y no había hecho nada cuando se la llevaron.

¿Realmente podría confiar en él?

—Lo siento. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Tienes alguna forma de sacar a Edward de la cárcel?

—No, no exactamente.

—¡¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?! —Trató de tomar varias respiraciones profundas, de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba descansar y relajarse hoy, no tener otra tormenta de estrés sobre ella. No podría soportarlo.

—Bueno, todavía tengo que reunir más pruebas, pero creo que tengo algo de Jasper.

Ella apretó los dientes y se obligó a permanecer calmada.

—¿Por qué estás recolectando pruebas contra Jasper? Él está muerto. No puede ir a la cárcel ahora.

Entonces el terrible pensamiento destelló por su mente. ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿De alguna manera todavía estaba vivo? ¿Era posible que la pesadilla siguiera y ni siquiera había empezado a terminar?

—No, ya lo sé. Déjame explicar. —Lo escuchó tomar una respiración profunda y revolver algunos papeles—. Está bien. Antes de que Jasper muriera, cuando todavía estábamos tratando de llevarlo a juicio y esperando a tenerlo encarcelado, hice alguna investigación.

Buscaba algo que pudiera encontrar que podría ayudarnos, y podría demostrar que él era el que estaba poniendo en peligro a Vanessa. Ese es mi trabajo, ya sabes.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de atarlo de regreso a ella, o podía meterme en problemas por buscar cosas que…

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué encontraste?

—Bueno, parece que Jasper no sólo era el heredero de una gran fortuna, como sabes.

También es miembro de una familia criminal que está involucrada en una gran organización criminal en la ciudad.

—¿Como, la mafia?

—Sí.

Ella dejó entrar esa información. ¿Podría estar en lo correcto?

¿Podría Jasper haber sido un miembro de la mafia?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Sí. Como he dicho, necesito más pruebas sobre algunos asuntos. Pruebas para demostrar los diversos crímenes de los que era parte. Pero una vez que consiga lo que necesito, esto puede ayudar a Edward. Puede que no lo saque de la cárcel inmediatamente, pero cuando vaya a juicio, ayudará en su caso.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, será capaz de demostrar mejor la defensa propia. Podemos demostrar que todos los hombres que Edward mató trabajaban para Jasper. Puede contar con las leyes de legítima defensa para liberarlo.

—¿En qué?

—Es básicamente el derecho de usar la fuerza letal para protegerse a sí mismo o a otros del daño.

—¿Eso no es defensa propia?

—Es parecido, pero con los dos combinados, sería capaz de librarse de cualquier cargo de asesinato. Podemos demostrar que había mucha intención de daño por parte de Jasper y la parte de sus hombres contratados. Además de que, la policía podría estar bastante complacida de saber que Edward sacó a muchos criminales.

También podría ayudar en su caso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, ahora que sé que ha sido arrestado, iré a la policía con lo que sé. Les advertiré del último pedazo de prueba que estoy esperando, que es una evidencia fotográfica de una gasolinera cercana que mostraba a Jasper y a sus hombres con armas. Con suerte, será suficiente para que fijen una fianza en lugar de mantenerlo hasta el juicio.

—Está bien, me gusta eso. —Él podría estar afuera pronto si era liberado bajo fianza. De lo contrario, podrían pasar meses hasta el juicio, y quién sabe con qué frecuencia conseguiría verlo en ese caso.

—Te haré saber lo que descubra cuando vaya allí.

—Gracias, Michael. —Estaba empezando a suavizarse con él, de poner algo de confianza en él. De hecho, no tenía opción. No tenía forma de sacar a Edward. Pero Michael podría. Ella lo necesitaba. Y él lo sabía.

—De nada. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por los dos.

—Sé que lo estás.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews**


	37. Capitulo Treinta y Seis

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta y Seis**

 **Edward**

—Vamos, Edward.

Edward miró al final de su celda, donde un oficial estaba abriendo la puerta de metal. Se sentó en su cama dura, confundido.

—Estás en libertad bajo fianza.

—¿Fianza? Pensé que eso no iba a suceder. —Le habían dicho cuando lo trajeron por un crimen tan violento… múltiples crímenes, en realidad… que no lo liberarían bajo fianza. Incluso hablar con su abogado no le había dado ninguna esperanza que vería la luz del día en un futuro próximo.

—Han aparecido nuevas pruebas. Edward se acercó a la puerta y salió.

—¿Nuevas pruebas?

—Habla con tu abogado. No puedo decirte mucho sobre eso.

—Lo haré, gracias.

—Sólo firma en el escritorio para conseguir tus cosas, entonces eres libre.

Edward se dirigió a la mesa y firmó aturdido. Se había preparado mentalmente para pasar meses en la cárcel, no simples horas. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido en ese momento para dejar que fuera un hombre libre? ¿Y quién sabía de su fianza para pagarla por él?

Tomó su bolsa de cosas después de que el empleado la recuperó y caminó a través de la puerta de metal cuando se abrió para él. En la sala de espera, Michael se levantó de un salto de una de las sillas de plástico de color verde brillante.

—Edward —dijo.

—Hola. —¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

De todas las personas, Michael sería el último que esperaría encontrar aquí.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Te lo explicaré todo en el auto.

Edward subió al auto junto a Michael y tan pronto como cerró la puerta, preguntó:

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo pague tu fianza.

—Tú…

—También le di a la policía la evidencia que necesitaban para demostrar que tu reclamo de legítima defensa es legítimo.

—Cómo…

—Estoy llegando a eso. —Entonces Michael pasó a explicar lo que había descubierto acerca de la familia de Jasper y su conexión con la mafia, cómo probó que usar la fuerza letal era necesario.

—Vaya —dijo Edward—. Bueno, por cualquier problema que nos hayas causado en el pasado, te has convertido en una gran ayuda. Gracias.

Eso ni siquiera lo cubre realmente. Me has dado tiempo con los que más amo. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente.

Michael asintió.

—Bueno, no hay excusa para mi comportamiento. Desde el principio, cuando no creí en Bella. No sabes sobre todo el papeleo que he archivado para tratar de alejar a Vanessa de ella —Sacudió la cabeza—. Para luego averiguar que me encontraba equivocado y casi la envió de vuelta a un padre abusivo.

Inexcusable. Y cuando alguien viene y trata de tomar por la fuerza a Bella, no hago nada. No quiero ser ese hombre. Nunca pensé que lo fuera, pero he aprendido cosas sobre mí en los últimos días que me hubiera gustado no saber.

—Estar en esas situaciones no es fácil.

Especialmente si nunca has estado alrededor de todo.

—Seguro. Sin embargo, me siento terrible. Y es mi deber, y mi trabajo en realidad, asegurarme que Vanessa esté en el mejor ambiente posible.

Y eso significa estar con su madre y estar a salvo, lo que también significa tenerte cerca para mantenerla a salvo.

Edward se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Michael.

—Gracias hombre. Y si alguna vez quieres entrenamiento para saber cómo ser mejor en este tipo de situaciones, sabes a quién llamar.

—Espero nunca volver a estar en algo así, pero gracias.

Se detuvieron en el complejo de apartamento de Bella. Edward corrió hacia la puerta. Golpeó y esperó. Cuando abrió la puerta, exclamó sorprendida y saltó a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo estás aquí? —preguntó. Él la besó y la apretó con fuerza.

—Michael —dijo, girándose hacia el hombre.

Bella le dio a Michael un rápido abrazo.

—¿Funcionó? ¡Gracias!

Michael se fue poco después para darles tiempo a solas. Pero coincidieron, le debían una por Edward, no sólo por ser capaz de pagar la fianza, sino por ser el que realmente puso el dinero.

Ambos parecían haberlo perdonado por toda su conducta anterior.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar aquella noche, sólo Bella y Vanessa y él, parecía que cada segundo era precioso tiempo prestado. Podría estar sentado en un comedor con cientos de criminales, peleando por comida desagradable, pero en cambio se encontraba aquí, comiendo la deliciosa comida que Bella le había preparado.

Se durmió agitado esa noche, incluso con Bella a su lado. Su mente seguía volviendo a su arresto y el asesinato de Jasper, y sus sueños estaban llenos de mentiras.

Jasper matando a Bella y Vanessa, Jasper matándolo primero, y luego encerrándolo para siempre y Bella avanzando.

En un sueño particularmente cruel, Bella vino a verlo a la cárcel para decirle que estaba embarazada pero que iba a casarse con Michael y decirle a todo el mundo que era su hijo en lugar que de Edward.

Se despertó de cada sueño que tenía para tranquilizarse con la realidad, y luego acercarse a Bella mientras volvía a dormirse.

Por la mañana tomó una decisión. Todavía tenía dinero ahorrado de sus trabajos pasados. Se levantó temprano gracias a su pesadilla más reciente y uso la computadora en la sala de estar de Bella. Miró a través de sitio tras sitio antes de que encontrara justo lo correcto. Hizo una llamada telefónica y esperó a que ella despertara.

—Quiero llevarte a algún lugar hoy —le dijo mientras preparaba el café.

—Está bien, seguro.

Una vez se ducharon, comieron y se vistieron, se metieron al auto y condujo al lugar. Se detuvieron en una adorable casa… con revestimiento blanco y una valla de madera, un lindo jardín, y un montón de espacio para jugar en el patio trasero.

Bella miró el letrero "En venta" y luego lo miró.

—¿De quién es la casa?

—Nuestra si la quieres. Su boca se abrió.

—Pero cómo…

—Vamos a verla.

Él sostuvo su mano y la de Vanessa mientras subían los escalones de la entrada para encontrar al agente inmobiliario. Fueron habitación por habitación, y le encantaba la mirada excitada en los ojos de Bella.

—Es hermosa —le susurró en un momento—, y tan grande. Cuando ella vio todo el lugar, él le preguntó en privado:

—¿La quieres?

—No puedo pagar este lugar con mi sueldo.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy pagando en efectivo por ella. No habrá hipoteca, y tu salario debería cubrir las otras cuentas bien si no… no estoy aquí para pagarlas.

Ella apretó su mano.

—No digas eso. Estarás aquí.

—¿Eso es un sí, entonces?

Cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño chillido.

—Me encanta.

—Te amo.

Le explicó al agente de bienes raíces que pagarían el precio completo en efectivo, y querían mudarse lo más pronto posible. El agente llamaría después de hablar con los dueños, pero Edward no estaba preocupado.

¿Quién no tomaría una oferta por el precio completo, y en efectivo sin tener que tratar con los problemas de las compañías hipotecarias?

Vanessa habló con entusiasmo sobre cómo decoraría su nueva habitación en rosado y con gatitos mientras regresaban al apartamento.

—Oh, ¿podemos tener un gatito de verdad? —preguntó, su rostro transformándose en un suplica profunda.

—Creo que sí —dijo Bella, mirando a Edward.

—¿Solo uno? Pensé que podríamos tener un par.

Tal vez también un perro.

—¿En serio? —Vanessa gritó en deleite y siguió hablando de la nueva casa y de su futuro perro.

Los nombro muchas veces durante el corto camino. Él esperaba que "Lollipop" no quedara como un nombre.

Esa noche, no tuvo problemas para quedarse dormido. Sabiendo que Bella y Vanessa —sus dos grandes amores— tendrían un nuevo lugar para vivir, un lugar sin los horribles recuerdos de todo lo que pasó en el apartamento, un lugar donde podían sanar y crecer juntos, le dio un gran consuelo.

Pasaron sus días preparándose. Una vez que la oferta fue aceptada, fue hora de empacar y comprar muebles nuevos. En poco tiempo, sus días se llenaron de detalles de la casa, y la mudanza se apoderó de todo. Edward se sentía como un hombre de familia en todos los sentidos. Caminó a través de la tienda de suministros y construcción, escogiendo electrodomésticos y cortinas con su mujer y su hija a cada lado, y casi se echó a reír. Nunca pensó que esto lo haría feliz. Ser parte de una familia, ser capaz de verse a sí mismo tomando alimentos de la nevera que acababan de comprar. Era un sueño que se hacía realidad y que nunca antes soñó.

Por la noche, cuando se acurrucaba en la cama con Bella, hacían el amor o simplemente hablaban. Intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo, pero ambos sabían que pronto podría irse. Esa noche, pasó sus dedos sobre su frente mientras ella dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro.

—Todo estará bien —dijo—. Saldré por defensa propia y la pesadilla finalmente habrá terminado. Jasper ya no puede hacerte daño.

Después de este juicio, nunca tendremos que pensar en él de nuevo. Podemos fingir que nunca existió.

—Me gusta esa idea. —Ella cerró los ojos.

 **ooooooooooo**

Bella disfrutó de la sensación de las yemas de los dedos de Edward en su piel. Su presencia y palabras la tranquilizaban hasta cierto punto.

Pero él sólo podía hacer o decir un poco. La preocupación se acumulaba en ella todos los días. Mientras se encontraban en el proceso de mudarse, fue capaz de dejar las cosas a un lado.

Pero ahora que se habían establecido en su nueva casa, sus temores regresaron.

Habían hablado con abogados sobre cómo se desarrollaría el juicio. Todavía faltaban semanas, pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Quería que terminara, pero se encontraba aterrorizada que Edward se fuera cuando eso sucediera. Sin embargo, no era lo único que la mantenía despierta por la noche.

Su abogado dijo que debería testificar. Si lo hacía, le preocupaba que la familia de Jasper pudiera tomar represalias. Había tenido miedo de ellos lo suficiente antes de que supiera que eran parte de la mafia. Pero incluso si los policías sabían que Jasper se encontraba involucrado en ese nivel de delito, ¿cómo podrían impedir que su familia viniera tras ella si estaban vivos y caminando por las calles haciendo sus crímenes? Podrían matarla o tomar a Vanessa y volvería a comenzar la pesadilla.

Pero si no testificaba, podría dañar el caso de Edward. Y haría todo lo posible para que su caso fuera fuerte. Necesitaba que él estuviera aquí con ella y Vanessa. Lo necesitaba como parte de su nueva familia. ¿Cómo podía negarse a testificar, sabiendo que podía perjudicarlo, y por extensión a ella y a Vanessa? No podía.

Así que lucho. Durante semanas, desde que el abogado le sugirió que tomara el puesto en la sala del tribunal. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía otra opción.

Tenía que dejar de preocuparse tanto. Dejar de sospechar de cada persona y de cada pequeño ruido que escuchaba. Dejar de vivir al borde. Dejar de darle a Jasper el poder de hacerla temerosa y sospechar de todas las personas que encontraba en su vida.

Había encontrado el amor en Edward. Tenía a su hija y una casa nueva. Incluso si no podía estar absolutamente segura que se encontraban a salvo, Jasper se había ido. La verdadera amenaza fue enterrada. Había llegado el momento de dejar de preocuparse, dejar de ver a todos como una amenaza y confiar en el abogado cuando dijo que no estaría en peligro si testificaba. Si Edward podía estar tan seguro y lleno de esperanza, entonces ella también podría estarlo. Él no veía ningún problema con su testimonio, y si alguien se esforzaba por mantenerla a salvo, era él. Así que también tenía que confiar en él.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo —dijo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Puedo testificar por ti.

—Pensé que tenías miedo —dijo.

—Bueno, me di cuenta que tengo que empezar a confiar y tener esperanza en algún momento. Si puedes hacerlo, y piensas que está bien, entonces no tengo ninguna razón para no seguir adelante y hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. ¿Vas a sentarte en el estrado y decirle al mundo lo que Jasper te hizo a ti y a Vanessa?

Asintió.

—Y a ti. Él también te lastimó.

—¿Y estás realmente bien con hacer eso? Ella golpeó ligeramente su brazo.

—No trates de convencerme de lo contrario.

—Soltó una risita.

—Sólo me estoy asegurando. No quiero que hagas esto solo porque crees que quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que te sientas bien.

—Lo estoy. De verdad.


	38. Capitulo Treinta y Siete

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo Treinta y Siete**

 **Bella**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y se encontraron en el juicio. Bella estaba sentada ahora, demasiado acalorada y nerviosa en el estrado. La habitación frente a ella parecía estar llena de gente maliciosa, todos preparados para lastimarla.

No, se recordó, no lo van a hacer. Está bien.

Entonces volvió a mirar y vio a Leah, que le sonrió y levantó sus pulgares. Michael estaba sentado cerca de ella, y él también, le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Esto iba a salir bien. Todo esto era por Edward. Se imaginó yendo a casa con él después del juicio y dejando que sus vidas empezaran de verdad. Esa era la imagen que mantuvo en su mente para seguir adelante y no salir corriendo de la habitación.

El juicio hasta ahora había sido horrible. Se había sentado con Leah y Michael en los asientos desde donde ahora ellos la observaban.

Había visto foto tras foto de cadáveres siendo expuesta, escuchado a los fiscales hablar de Edward como si fuera un asesino sin escrúpulos.

Entonces el abogado de Edward había intentado defenderlo y mostrar una foto verdadera de quien era Jasper. Cada vez que el abogado de los demandantes había hablado de Jasper, había tratado de mostrarlo como una víctima inofensiva. La enfermaba. Y ahora era su oportunidad de demostrar cómo era Jasper realmente, el monstruo que era y había sido durante años. La pesadilla que había hecho de sus vidas y como no habrían tenido ningún escape de ella sin Edward.

El abogado de Edward le había dado consejos durante horas sobre las cosas que debía decir, cómo responder a las preguntas del fiscal.

Incluso habían practicado esta parte, repasando las preguntas que él haría y qué preguntas pensaban que el otro lado haría. Ahora era su turno de ponerlo en acción. Ella había hecho el juramento y estaba lista para seguir.

—Señora Swan, ¿podría decirnos cómo llegó a conocer a Edward Cullen? —preguntó el fiscal.

—Claro. —Sonrió y respiró profundamente—. Él fue contratado por mi ex esposo para matarme.

Se puso en mi camino para llegar a conocerme, para estar en una mejor posición en la que pudiera cumplir la tarea.

—Entonces admite que Edward Cullen es un sicario de profesión.

—Sí, lo era. Creo que eso queda bastante claro dado el material de vigilancia.

Él le dio una sonrisa tiesa.

—Es cierto. ¿le ha confesado alguna vez el señor Cullen que haya cometido un asesinato?

—Sí. Fue condenado por ese asesinato y pasó diez años en la cárcel. De la misma manera, también confesó que ha hecho otros trabajos en el pasado. Pero su juicio no es por esos.

—Correcto. Señora Swan, solo estoy tratando de establecer un juicio de carácter.

—Yo puedo hablar largamente sobre su carácter, si es posible.

— Espero a que el fiscal respondiera.

—Está bien. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Adelante.

—Edward ha sido un sicario y un asesino, pero también tiene conciencia. Nunca ha matado a alguien que no lo merezca. Eso podría no ser suficiente para quitar una vida, pero si les contara sobre las personas de las que se ha encargado, verían que ha hecho más bien por la sociedad que mal. Sé que no se ve como nada distinto a un delincuente, pero es mucho más que eso. Es un héroe, un salvador, y un amigo incondicional.

»Me advirtió cuando estuve en peligro, incluso aunque le hubieran pagado para matarme.

Intervino para salvarme y a mi hija, y puso su propia vida y libertad en riesgo por nuestro bien.

Cuando descubrió la verdad sobre Jasper, sobre mí, no habría habido manera que me matara.

Pero también vio que Jasper era un abusador que estaba tratando de quitarle su hija a una madre amorosa y de ponerla en una situación que podría hacerle daño. Y se sacrificó para asegurarse que mi hija estuviera a salvo.

»Cada uno de los hombres que están muertos, esos cuyas fotos han estado en exhibición, eran hombres que vinieron tras de mí sin compasión, y tras mi hija, mi amiga y Edward. Nos dispararon, y asesinaron a dos personas inocentes… los padres de Leah. Ellos me drogaron y me golpearon, me secuestraron, y también a mi hija, y me amenazaron con matarla frente a mis ojos mientras presionaban un arma contra su cabeza. Edward fue el que nos protegió y nos defendió. Él lo arriesgó todo por nuestro bien. Todo lo que hizo, cada vida que tomó, fue por defensa propia y en defensa nuestra. Y es esta persona quien es Edward Cullen. Un protector y defensor de las víctimas de abuso doméstico.

El fiscal la miró, y luego al juez.

—No hay más preguntas.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

¿No sabía cómo responder, o eso significaba que ella había llegado demasiado lejos y había dicho algo incorrecto?

El abogado de Edward se levantó después.

Caminó hacia ella.

—Gracias, señora Swan, por su valoración honesta sobre el señor Cullen.

Ella asintió.

—¿Podría decirnos ahora cómo era Jasper Whitlock, su ex esposo? Explicarnos por qué siente que Edward actuó en defensa propia.

Bella habló con lujo de detalles sobre cómo había sido su vida con Jasper. Fue doloroso a veces, admitir la manera en la que él la había tratado y admitir que ella estaba avergonzada de haberse quedado con Jasper durante tanto tiempo. Pero no había tenido opción. Le habían dicho con antelación que debía hacer que Jasper se viera como el monstruo que era.

—Edward vio las fotos —continuó—. Y le conté todo lo que les conté a ustedes. Jasper lo contrató para matarme, así que ese era un indicador bastante claro para Edward que Jasper trataba de matarme. Entonces todos los hombres que nos siguieron y nos dispararon, y que fuimos secuestradas, y nos dispararon otra vez, y me drogaron. Creo que, si consideran todo eso, es fácil ver que Jasper no se hubiera detenido hasta verme muerta, o a Edward, o a Vanessa, o a los tres.

—Gracias señora Swan. —Le dio una sonrisa pequeña y le dijeron que podía bajarse del estrado.

 **ooooooooo**

Edward podía sentir la presencia de Bella detrás de él. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que trató de calmarlo para ser capaz de escuchar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No podía tragar y a duras penas podía respirar. No estaba seguro de quién parecía estar ganando el caso. Su abogado le había asegurado que las cosas habían salido bien para él, ¿pero podía realmente creer eso? ¿Siquiera importaba?

Tal vez habría sido mejor quedarse en la cárcel y no salir con libertad condicional. Entonces no habría tenido esas seis semanas con Bella y Vanessa. Habían sido las mejores semanas de su vida. Comprar una casa y empezar una familia, estar juntos de verdad sin nada entre ellos, nada que los tuviera llenos de miedo.

No podía regresar a la cárcel ahora. Lo perdería todo. De nuevo, decidió que preferiría morir antes que afrontar a Bella dejándolo y siguiendo con su vida, o tener que terminar las cosas si ella se negaba. No podía hacerlo. La quería a ella y la vida que habían empezado. Quería casarse con ella y ser suyo por siempre. Y también quería amar y cuidar a Vanessa como si fuera suya.

Quería la imagen completa más de lo que había querido cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

Pero con su pasado y todo lo que había hecho, no habría manera en la que ganara esto. Tenía que afrontar la realidad en algún punto. Su abogado tenía que decirle que todo había salido bien. Le estaba diciendo a Edward lo que quería oír para mantenerlo calmado. ¿Quién quería a un cliente lleno de pánico entre sus manos?

Había matado a Jasper y a un montón de hombres, y tenía un historial de asesinato.

Estarían locos si no lo declararan culpable. Se declararía a si mismo culpable de estar entre el jurado.

Y eso era todo. De verdad sentía como si mereciera ir a prisión. ¿Por qué debería ser feliz?

No se lo había ganado. No había hecho nada para pensar que podría tener esta hermosa familia y el amor de esta mujer increíble. Toda su vida, se habían cagado en él. Desde que era pequeño había quedado grabado en su cabeza.

Él era tonto y no podía lograr nada. No era lo suficientemente bueno en los deportes, no limpiaba lo suficientemente rápido, no hablaba lo suficientemente bajo.

Siempre había algo, y por todo lo que hacía mal había un puño, una cachetada, un golpe con el cinturón.

Había tratado de redimirse con su primer asesinato. Había pensado que estaba salvando a alguien que lo amaba, alguien que había sufrido como él y que veía más allá de la basura hasta lo que era real dentro de él. Había estado dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, lo que sea para ser visto de verdad. Sin embargo, eso también se había acabado.

Sus diez años en la cárcel solo habían servido para enojarlo. Había aprendido a matar mejor.

Había decidido ahí dentro que se convertiría en un sicario, y con gusto enfrentaría la prisión si eso significaba acabar con aquellos que habían hecho cosas malas en el mundo. Había pensado en matar a su novia, en hacerle pagar por mentir. Pero cuando la había encontrado, estaba tan acabada por las drogas que no había necesitado molestarse. Ella lo había pagado por su cuenta lo suficiente.

Y entonces estaba Bella. Que realmente lo había visto. Que lo amaba de verdad, por quien era.

Quien estaría a su lado por siempre. Ella no lo veía solamente como un criminal. Lo veía como un héroe. Un héroe verdadero para ella y Vanessa.

Su amor y admiración lo hacían desear ser mejor. Lo hacían querer renunciar a su vida como criminal y ser ese hombre de familia que nunca se imaginó siendo. Lo hacían querer vivir una vida de verdad, no esto de ir de trabajo en trabajo, matando a gente para vivir una vida.

El presidente del jurado se levantó y puso un final abrupto a las preguntas de su cabeza.

Pensó que iba a vomitar. Miró, con el sudor haciéndole cosquillas en la frente, al hombre abriendo el pedazo de papel.

En voz alta leyó.

—Nosotros, el jurado, declaramos al acusado, Edward Cullen, por el caso de asesinato en primer grado, no culpable.

Su abogado le dio una palmada en el hombro, y sintió a Bella darle un beso en el cuello. A su alrededor, las personas daban aplausos animados, celebrando. No. No podía haberlo oído correctamente. Estaban celebrando el hecho de que un asesino fuera a la cárcel, eso era todo. Ellos no podían estar felices porque él fuera libre.

No alguien que había hecho lo que él había hecho.

Se quedó mirando al frente, parpadeando hacia el presidente del juzgado. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Bella. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Está bien, cariño. ¡Lo logramos! —Ella saltó sobre el muro que los separaba y puso sus brazos a su alrededor.

Su abogado sacudió su mano y lo felicitó. Dejó que Bella lo guiara fuera del juzgado mientras otras personas lo felicitaban. Caminaron hasta afuera y se quedó parado en la brillante luz del día durante un momento antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al juzgado. El juzgado dentro del cual ya no se encontraba esposado.

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió por su cara.

—Soy libre. Realmente soy libre.

Bella rió y se lanzó contra él, besándolo profundamente.


	39. Capitulo treinta y ocho

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capitulo treinta y ocho**

 **Bella**

—Estoy realmente libre —dijo Edward de nuevo.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a decir eso?

— Habían sido por lo menos una docena de veces desde que salió de la sala de la corte.

—Supongo que hasta asimilarlo.

—Bueno. —Ella se acercó para pasar la mano por su muslo.

—¿Podría hacer esto si no estuvieras libre?

Su erección se hinchó bajo su toque. Ella lo apretó suavemente y él gimió.

—¿Si tuviéramos una visita conyugal? —preguntó débilmente.

—Sólo si estamos casados.

—Oh. —Gimió de nuevo y se presionó contra su mano.

Él se estiró y frotó su dedo de arriba hacia abajo por su entrepierna.

—Ves. No podrías hacer eso si no estuvieras libre —dijo ella. Bella no lo culpaba. También le había llevado unos minutos para realmente asimilarlo.

Era en realidad libre de irse y no pasaría años tras las rejas. Podían estar juntos, y ahora que Jasper estaba muerto, también estaban libres de esa forma. Ella y Vanessa estaban verdaderamente libres por primera vez en sus vidas, y todo gracias a Edward.

La gratitud se apoderó de ella y tuvo un repentino deseo feroz por él. Ella gimió cuando él la tocó, luego llevó el auto hacia un lado de la carretera.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, apagó el motor y lanzó su pierna por encima de la consola central para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Edward la agarró por las caderas y sus manos estuvieron encima de ella, acariciándola, frotando, pellizcando.

Llevó una falda para el juicio y él aprovechó todo eso, pasando las manos por su muslo y subiendo por debajo de la falda. Sumergió sus dedos debajo de sus bragas, donde ella ya estaba mojada.

—Esto es un problema. —Él tiró de sus bragas.

Ella intentó retorcerse, pero no había mucho espacio en el asiento del automóvil. Él las agarró de ambos lados y tiró hasta que se rompieron.

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, mordiéndolo a lo largo de su cuello y oreja, juguetonamente.

Apenas podía soportar el deseo que sentía por él.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Se agachó y trató de desabrochar apresuradamente sus pantalones. Sin embargo, era algo difícil en esta posición. Levantó las caderas lo suficiente como para desabrocharlos y bajarlos.

Ella reclinó un poco el asiento y se colocó sobre él. La agarró por las caderas y la empujó por completo hacia abajo, embistiendo profundamente dentro de ella en un rápido movimiento. Ella dejó escapar un grito de placer y casi llegó justo entonces.

Lo cabalgó tan fuerte, que todo el auto se estremeció. Las ventanas se empañaron con su aliento caliente y casi rió por lo mucho que se parecían a unos adolescentes.

No duraron mucho. Las cosas estaban demasiado calientes, y estaban demasiado cargadas. En unos pocos golpes más, ella se vino, y él se vino poco después. Se quedó sentada sobre él, sintiéndolo pulsar dentro de ella.

 **oooooooooo**

Edward la miró, con el corazón lleno de alegría.

—Cásate conmigo. Ella rió.

—Edward. Estás dentro de mí. No puedes hacer las cosas al revés.

—Lo acabo de hacer. Cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposa para siempre.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Su rostro perdió todo el humor.

—¿Estás realmente hablando en serio? —Una gran sonrisa surgió en su cara.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Ella cubrió su cara con besos y él pensó que, en ese momento, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Mientras ella seguía besándolo, él empezó a endurecer de nuevo. La quería tanto, podía estar recostado allí toda la noche, tomándola una y otra vez.

Ella movió sus caderas de ida y vuelta, sintiendo que se estaba endureciendo otra vez.

—Mmm. ¿Segunda ronda?

—De por lo menos cinco o seis. —Él tomó sus caderas y las meció de ida y vuelta en su polla.

— Perfecto.

Ella se movió en un movimiento circular, acelerando a medida que se ponía completamente duro una vez más. Cada vez que ella gimió, pensó que iba a explotar.

Luego se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

—¿Y si… hacemos algo diferente?

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Se levantó lentamente de él y se volvió con cuidado de modo que ella le daba la espalda.

Luego, cuando bajaba, lo guio en su lugar hacia su trasero. Su trasero apretado se sintió tan bien y lo apretó con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que detenerla para que no se moviera por un momento y así evitar que se viniera demasiado pronto.

—Dios, sí —dijo él.

Se estiró para rodear su clítoris y sus gemidos de placer aumentaron. Ella empezó a moverse de nuevo y no pudo evitarlo. Al oírla así y sentirla, se vino.

Sin embargo, ella no necesitó mucho tiempo. Él rodeó su clítoris más rápido, hasta que gritó más fuerte que nunca y clavó sus dedos en su muslo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle marcas.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella—. Ahora sí, ese fue el mejor sexo de mi vida. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó.

—Y ahora podemos hacer eso por el resto de nuestras vidas.


	40. Epilogo

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**La historia le pertenece a C.C STEELE y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Bella miró por la ventana. Vanessa rodaba alrededor del patio, de ida y de vuelta con sus nuevas amigas. Cada una tenía pistolas de agua y tomaban turnos para lanzarse chorros entre ellas.

Una vez que Vanessa había regresado a la escuela y Bella a su trabajo, las cosas finalmente se asentaron un poco. Vanessa les dijo a todos que había decidido usar su otro nombre, Vanessa, en lugar de Annie. Ambas estaban encantadas por dejar los nombres falsos atrás para mejor. Pero entonces, algo más comenzó a suceder.

Vanessa se convirtió en una niña normal.

Comenzó a hablar sobre amigos y a preguntar si podían venir. La invitaban a sus casas y a fiestas.

Todas las cosas que Jasper nunca había querido que hiciera.

Ahora Vanessa tenía una próspera vida social.

Bella tuvo que descargar una nueva aplicación de calendario para mantenerse al día con todo.

Hoy, tres de sus mejores amigas estaban aquí.

Ella y sus mejores amigas, como se llamaban entre ellas, estaban jugando a los policías con las pistolas de agua. Vanessa, siempre la intrépida heroína que corría alrededor salvando el día y sacaba a los chicos malos. Hoy, el "chico malo" era el perro de la familia, Archer. Pobre Archer, el bondadoso terrier, era sometido a menudo a estos juegos. Afortunadamente, no le importaba ser empapado con agua en la cara y solo lo veía como una forma de obtener un poco de agua y de perseguir a las niñas.

Mientras miraba, el grupo giró y corrió hacia la casa. Irrumpieron en la cocina.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Vanessa sin aliento.

— ¿Podemos comer paletas?

Sus rojas mejillas eran redondas y brillantes contra el cabello sudoroso que se aferraba a su frente. Amaba ver a su hija jugando tan fuerte.

Bella alcanzó la caja en el refrigerador.

—Parecía que estaban teniendo mucha diversión allá fuera.

—Así es —acordaron sus amigas.

—Archer ama ser el chico malo —dijo Vanessa.

Se deslizó en un taburete del bar del desayuno y le dio unas palmaditas al perro en su cabeza.

Archer se sentó a su lado, mirando cuidadosamente, lamiendo su hocico con la esperanza que algo sabroso se derramaría del palillo a su mano. Vanessa chupó la paleta roja, volviendo toda su boca roja.

—Así que, ¿quién ganó? —preguntó Bella mientras ponía la caja de regreso en el refrigerador.

—¡Atrapé al criminal! —anunció Vanessa.

—¡Y yo ayudé! —dijo Samantha. Las demás intervinieron.

—También yo. —Y luego—: Era una espía.

Realmente estaba ayudando, incluso si no lo sabías.

Todas querían ser los chicos buenos, alejando a los criminales. Todo eso era por la influencia de Edward. Vanessa le dijo a todos los que pudo que su padrastro salvaba vidas para vivir. Quería hacer lo mismo cuando creciera.

Por supuesto, usualmente las personas asumían que significaba que era un policía o un doctor o incluso un bombero. Pero ella siempre los corregía, y decía orgullosamente con un brillo en sus ojos:

—Es un guardaespaldas.

Había sido la perfecta línea del deber a la que se movió. Una vez que el juicio terminó y todo estaba arreglado con las peticiones de acuerdo que había hecho para los otros golpes que había hecho, tenía que encontrar un nuevo trabajo. La policía lo estaría observando muy de cerca. De hecho, Michael lo había sugerido. Dijo que, ya que era tan bueno protegiendo, y no tenía problemas disparando si necesitaba hacerlo, o arriesgándose a sí mismo para salvar a alguien más, estaba hecho para el trabajo.

Todavía dejaba que Edward se deshiciera de las personas malas mientras protegía a los buenos, pero se le dio una forma legal de hacerlo.

Conocía a todos los policías de los alrededores de la ciudad, de todos modos, y había conseguido una buena reputación con ellos, y a menudo tenía su ayuda.

Lo más importante, es que era más seguro, aunque bastante peligroso de todas formas, y significaba que podría venir a casa al final del día. No tenía que preocuparse demasiado por él.

Había resultado perfecto, al igual que todo lo demás.

Ella lo miró. Ya la estaba mirando. Detrás de él, en la pared, estaba una de sus fotos de boda. La había hecho feliz todo el tiempo antes de eso, y cada día desde entonces, y sabía que, con él, siempre estaba a salvo. Sobre todo, su corazón estaba a salvo con él.

 **oooooooooo**

Edward no podía evitar mirar a su esposa. Su esposa. Amaba pensar en eso, llamarla así, decírselo a los demás. Había dejado de usar su nombre en las conversaciones así podría decir solo "mi esposa" tanto como sea posible.

Las niñas corrieron pasándolo, saliendo de nuevo. La puerta se cerró y Bella parpadeó ante el sonido.

—Oh —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Quería que también comieran estos. Algo un poco saludable por lo menos. —Levantó una bolsa de zanahorias bebés.

—Se las llevaré.

Edward la besó antes de tomar la bolsa de su mano. Salió hacia las niñas y escuchó su juego.

—Ahora, esperen aquí un minuto —les dijo a ellas—. Déjenme enseñarles una o dos cosas.

Puso su ridículo acento sureño y colocó un palito de zanahoria en su boca como si fuera un palillo de dientes. Apuntó con otra zanahoria a Archer, quien se paró delante de él, con su collar colgando flojamente alrededor de su cuello.

—Miren aquí, ahora —dijo—. Si intentan atar su collar demasiado rápido, puede que se vaya.

Tienen que intentar reducir la situación primero.

Se puso de rodillas y se dirigió a Archer.

—Ahora Archer, ¿exactamente qué estabas haciendo a esta hora del día, ladrando alrededor de estas niñas?

Las niñas estaban de pie, mirando, sus ojos pegados a la escena. Archer lamió su hocico y miró hacia la zanahoria. Ese perro comería cualquier cosa

—¿No tienes nada que decir a tu favor? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Puedes decirme cómo conoces a estas niñas?

Edward apuntó hacia ellas y Archer miró a cada niña a su vez. Empezaron a reírse.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que no quieres decirme nada? Archer parpadeó como respuesta.

—¿Entiendes que esto te hace parecer culpable? —Archer miró de nuevo hacia la zanahoria y lloriqueó, pero el momento fue perfecto.

Las niñas estallaron en risas.

—Bueno, no hay nada más que podamos hacer si no hablará —dijo Edward—. Tendremos que llevarlo a la estación.

Las niñas se arremolinaron alrededor del perro, tratando de empujarlo hacia el árbol que era su "estación de policía"

Edward se imaginó la casita de plástico que parecía mucho más como una estación de policía real, establecida en la granja de Leah, esperando por el cumpleaños de Vanessa la próxima semana. La amaría, y ella y sus amigas le darían mucha utilidad.

Cuando comenzaron su juego de nuevo y le prestaron menos atención al perro, Edward le deslizó una zanahoria, la cual masticó con gratitud.

—Tu mamá también quiere que coman estas, ¿bien? —Edward le dio la bolsa a Vanessa, y cada una extendió su mano para obtener un palito de zanahoria.

Edward regresó adentro y puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, quien todavía estaba mirando a las niñas.

—Te adoran —dijo—. Y yo también. Se giró en sus brazos para besarlo.

—Y yo las adoro a ellas. Y a ti también.

Ella descansó su cabeza contra su hombro, y él se sintió completamente satisfecho y feliz. Su corazón estaba tan lleno, no podía imaginar que la vida podría ser mejor.

Su nuevo trabajo le permitía proteger personas para vivir, algo con lo que estaba claramente bien. No tenía que preocuparse nunca más por la policía viniendo tras él, trabajaba con ellos la mayoría del tiempo. Le gustaba su cliente actual, un hombre de negocios con clientes de alto poder, pero su objetivo favorito de protección siempre sería Bella.

Corrió sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda.

Mantenerla a salvo fue la cosa más importante que nunca hizo, y continuaba tomando su trabajo muy seriamente. Vanessa, también estaba en la parte superior de su lista. Y pronto habría uno más a quien cuidar, amar, y mantener a salvo.

Corrió sus manos hacia abajo y sobre el redondo vientre de Bella. Su bebé, creciendo más fuerte cada día, se movió bajo su toque.

—Ohh —dijo Bella—. Se está haciendo tan grande.

—Ya es fuerte.

—Ni que lo digas. Piensa que tiene que patear para salir.

Edward mantuvo su mano en el lugar, esperando sentirlo moverse de nuevo. Amaba la sensación de su pequeño hijo dentro de su esposa.

Vanessa estuvo encantada cuando se había enterado que iba a tener un hermano, pero no creía que nada se podría comparar con su propio entusiasmo. Esta inesperada vida había resultado tan perfecta. Saber que casi la perdía hacía cada día más preciado para él. Nunca daba por sentado que podría salir en cualquier momento que quisiera para jugar con su hija y sus amigas. O que podría abrazar y besar a su esposa sin restricciones. O que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, todos los días.

La vida era dulce. Y en un mes o algo así, sería aún más dulce. No había hecho nada para merecer esta vida, pero pasaría cada día por el resto de sus años asegurándose que era digno de ella.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA** **ADAPTACIÓN**


End file.
